DESEOS DE AÑO NUEVO
by sundarcy
Summary: "Hay amores que ni el tiempo ni la distancia logran destruir." Han pasado 4 años desde que Candy y Terry se separaron, pero sus corazones siguen latiendo como uno solo. Aunque pareciera ya no hay esperanza, el destino les ofrece una nueva oportunidad para volverlos a unir en la fecha de la noche que se conocieron. ¿Quién diría que los deseos de Año Nuevo se harían realidad?
1. Prólogo

Otro aporte más para la campaña para traer más fics de Candy y Terry a este sitio. Esta historia fue por muchos meses una vaga idea que rondaba en mi mente sin pensar realmente en alguna vez realizarla, no fue sino hasta que mi hermosa amiga AyameDV me animo a escribirla, cuando finalmente me di cuenta del deseo muy bien escondido que tenía de crear mi propia historia de esta parejita, a la que prácticamente he amado desde los siete años. Sí, esta historia es un terryfic, porque no podría ser de otra manera, al menos para mí.

Estoy muy agradecida por el apoyo que me ha dado Ayame en esta historia, ella me ha estado haciendo el inmenso favor de ser mi primera lectora de prueba. Ya le he mandado algunos capítulos adelantados que he hecho y ella me ha estado dando muchísimos consejos muy útiles para alguien que recién está empezando en esto de escribir como yo. Pues, aquí están los resultados, veremos si le gusta a alguien más. Para mí, ya es un privilegio el que alguien le de una oportunidad a esta historia y sólo deseo fervientemente que sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Misuki e Yumiko Igarashi. Realizo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento y sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Sólo el ferviente deseo de liberarme de la espinita clavada en el corazón después de ver el anime y leer el manga. Por siempre seré terrytana de corazón.

 **PRÓLOGO**

Es curioso cómo se desarrollan muchas historias de amor. Todas inician en un momento dado, a veces de manera inesperada, y puede que algunas terminen acabando de igual modo. Sin embargo, a la larga aprendemos que las grandes historias de amor, aquellas donde el amor es sincero y verdadero, son las que nunca terminan. Éstas son las que empiezan en un momento, tan sólo un instante capaz de cambiar la propia existencia. No importa cuán fugaz sea, ese instante puede llegar a convertirse en una eternidad.

A veces un solo cruce de miradas puede detener el tiempo, un suave sonrojo puede cautivar en su significado o una dulce sonrisa puede acelerar los latidos del corazón para quedarse indeleblemente grabadas en nuestra mente.

Así sucede cuando dos almas se quedan entrelazadas desde la primera vez que se ven, se pierden la una en la otra, y aun cuando las circunstancias parecen estar en su contra, siempre hallan una manera de volverse a encontrar.

Todos conocen el inicio de esta historia, la cual comienza en un Año Nuevo, en un barco en altamar, donde sólo las estrellas y la Luna fueron testigos de cómo las almas de un par de adolescentes se reconocieron, cómo un encuentro de miradas inició un viaje sin retorno que fue capaz de cambiar la vida de cada uno de ellos…

 **T &C T&C T&C T&C T&C**

 **RMS Mauretania, en algún lugar en medio del Océano Atlántico**

 **31 de diciembre de 1912 (a minutos de iniciar Año Nuevo)**

Soplaba un viento muy fuerte esa noche, capaz de elevar el mar como grandes montañas de ira en forma de agua salada, que aterrizaba turbulenta e implacable en la armadura del barco, y despedía de esa agitada manera los pocos minutos que faltaban para llegar a la medianoche.

Al mismo tiempo, una espesa y fría bruma había invadido la cubierta de primera clase del trasatlántico, dejando tras de sí un ambiente aún más helado que el que se sentía hacia sólo horas. No era algo poco usual, considerando la época del año y el lugar, pero era un gran contraste con la euforia que se vivía en el salón principal por la celebración de Año Nuevo. Era peculiar como en el interior se podía sentir tanta emoción de los presentes, y como en el exterior, el ambiente parecía asemejarse tanto al propio estado de ánimo de cierto joven castaño que estaba apoyado en la baranda, mirando perdidamente hacia el horizonte.

Sí, Terry era el único que se encontraba en cubierta, solo y sin ningún tipo de expectativa o ilusión ante la idea de iniciar otro año. ¿Qué motivos tendría para querer estar en esa tonta fiesta que se celebraba en el gran salón? Ciertamente, ninguna razón que valiera la pena, no había nada que celebrar. ¡Le daba igual esa fiesta!

¿Cómo estar de humor para soportar las risas, las conversaciones y la algarabía de los demás? ¿Cómo fingir alegría cuando lo que él mismo sentía en ese momento era todo lo contrario a estar feliz?

Se sentía tan… tan herido… tan decepcionado de todo.

¿Compañía? ¿Para qué quería compañía ahora? El constante sonido del mar en movimiento y sus pensamientos eran su única compañía, ya no le quedaba nada más.

Con cada respiración que él daba, seguía absorbiéndose más en el ir y venir de sus pensamientos. Apretaba inconscientemente y con gran fuerza la baranda, tratando de no perderse en el agujero de su mente en el que se estaba hundiendo sin remedio.

Sin tregua, el viento helado chocaba duramente contra sus mejillas, atravesándole la piel como cientos de punzadas que entumecían todo su rostro. El calor de su cuerpo se filtraba rápidamente en el frío aire de la noche, y a pesar que sus músculos estaban rígidos por quedarse quieto tanto tiempo, él no se atrevía a moverse, parecía que no podía hacerlo. Paralizado en su sitio y temblando ligeramente, ya sin poder evitarlo, trataba de oprimir en vano todos los sentimientos e ideas que lo carcomían.

Los segundos pasaban y él no lo sentía, ya había empezado a perder su sentido del tiempo. ¿Cuánto llevaba estando ahí? ¿Habían sido minutos o habían sido horas? ¡Qué más daba! Como si a alguien le importara su suerte.

Frío, todo era un frío tan punzante... tan intenso. Su cuerpo entero ansiaba calor y prácticamente gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero, por desgracia, nadie parecía escucharlo.

¿De qué se sorprendía? ¡Así era siempre! Nunca nadie oía sus pedidos de ayuda. ¡Nadie!

¡Frío!... ¡y más frío! ¿Cómo no estar acostumbrado al frío si su vida era así, una continua y fría soledad?

Sacudiendo su cabeza, exhaló un pesado suspiro.

 _"Así es mi vida. Yo soy el abandonado, el que siempre es rechazado, el único que está completamente solo."_

Cada vez era una nueva herida, una nueva cicatriz para agregar a su colección de las que ya tenía.

Nada sacaba de él esas emociones que lo consumían, esa opresión en su pecho que no quería irse. A pesar que le dolía aceptarlo, en este viaje a Nueva York había comprobado lo que siempre supo, algo que ya intuía, pero que siempre se negaba a aceptar. Finalmente, había comprobado que ya no tenía nada ni nadie más en qué creer.

 _"¡Estúpido!"_ —Su desafiante mirada se perdió en el turbulento mar. — _"¡Mil veces estúpido!"_

Recriminarse, sólo le quedaba reclamarse a sí mismo por su error. Lástima que no aliviaba en nada lo que sentía, pero algo tenía que intentar, ¿cierto?

 _"¿Por qué demonios tenía que ir a verla? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido para creer que ella me recibiría con los brazos abiertos?"_

¡Quería gritar! ¡Quería desahogar ahí mismo todo lo que llevaba por dentro! ¡Quería… quería…! ¡Ah!

Soltó un jadeo en su frustración y su respiración se hizo más pesada al tratar de controlarse. ¡Qué importaba lo que quería ahora! Ya todo estaba hecho, no podía cambiarlo.

Si había sido tan tonto para creer, ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de esas vanas ilusiones que se había atrevido a formar. Fue una completa estupidez creer que ella le diría que lo amaba, confiar ingenuamente que ella siempre pensaba en él, cuando sus mismas acciones le habían probado que ella nunca se interesó por él en absoluto.

¡Vaya ironía de su situación! Mientras ella vivía su fantástica vida en Nueva York tratando de olvidarlo, considerándolo como un lejano error de su juventud, él atesoraba su recuerdo y creía neciamente en un amor que nunca había existido. ¡Qué gran equivocación!

¿Por qué se había empeñado tanto en creer? ¿Por qué se había aferrado a ello? Es que… ¿No había sido suficiente todo lo que había vivido antes de este rechazo?

Cerró sus ojos, ya muy cansado y como si quisiera borrar de su memoria cada instante del encuentro con su madre en Nueva York. Sin embargo, como un cruel castigo, el recuerdo de ese frío recibimiento venía a torturarlo una y otra vez.

Hay heridas tan profundas en la vida de las personas que llegan a quedar marcadas en el alma como hierro fundido, formando cicatrices que nunca se irán. Esta herida como ninguna fue la que más quedó marcada en él. Su madre lo había rechazado... ¡a él!... que la había adorado como un tonto durante todos estos años.

¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en seguir castigándole de esta manera?... ¿Por qué?

Le faltaba sólo esto para finalmente quedar marcado, por siempre sería una persona rechazada por su propia madre. Ahora pagaba muy caro ese empecinamiento suyo de ir a verla. Seguía probando lo mismo, él no debía confiar en las personas... todos terminaban fallándole... todos terminaban rechazándolo.

¿Qué le quedaba ahora y qué más podía hacer? ¿Sólo controlar sus emociones y seguir indolente su vida? ¿Ésa era la solución? Si así era, sería muy difícil de realizar.

¡Ya no podía más! ¡Estaba cansado de todo! Había momentos en los que esa máscara de indiferencia se hacía tan pesada que ya era imposible de llevar.

 _"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué esto tiene que doler tanto?"_

Como deseaba que esto no doliera, que no le importara. Él ya no se creía capaz de seguir afrontando situaciones similares, no podría seguir soportándolo. Todo ya había sido suficiente.

Nadie lo entendía, ninguna persona era siquiera capaz de comprender la mínima parte de lo que era para él experimentar continuamente el rechazo de los demás, sentir que tu existencia no le importaba en lo más mínimo a nadie, aceptar que al final todo lo que te queda es la soledad como única compañía.

¿Qué persona sería capaz de vivir aceptando ese destino? Era demasiado para cualquiera y él no sería la excepción. ¿Qué hacer ahora si ya no podía seguir engañándose?

La conclusión era obvia, ya no había nada que hacer. Él estaba absolutamente perdido.

Mirando desesperado el vaivén de las olas, se preguntó a sí mismo.

 _"¿Es que acaso nadie puede ver que yo no soy una mala persona? ¿No se dan cuenta que yo tengo sentimientos?"_

Él sentía, él sufría y le dolía el rechazo de los demás. ¿Qué es eso tan malo que pudo haber hecho para recibir esto? ¿Acaso merecía esto que le tocaba? ¿Lo merecía?

 _"Sea lo que sea que hago…"_ —Tragó con dificultad el nudo que tenía en la garganta. — _"…no creo merecer esto."_

Liberando un profundo y ronco suspiro, trató de acabar con el leve escozor de sus ojos que parecía no querer irse. Algo difícil de hacer, pero se había jurado a sí mismo que no lloraría y no pensaba romper esa promesa, aunque tuviera que poner todas sus fuerzas en ello.

Intempestivamente, una repentina ráfaga de viento helado se produjo en la noche, elevando varios mechones de su cabello en el aire. Él cerró sus ojos mientras sentía como el frío volvía a entumecer su cuerpo en un segundo, haciéndose más intenso que antes.

¿Ironías? Siempre relacionaba el frío con la soledad, ahora no pudo haber sido más acertada esa metáfora.

 _"Estar solo, siempre solo. Vivir únicamente con eso."_

A pesar que muchas veces había tratado de convencerse, de engañarse a sí mismo que la soledad no le molestaba, que no le importaba, muy en el fondo él sabía que eso no era cierto. Él no disfrutaba la soledad, ¿quién lo haría? Había tratado infinidad veces de encajar entre los demás, de mezclarse en el mundo, sin embargo, la gente continuaba decepcionándolo. Al final, tenía que terminar dándose por vencido.

¿Qué hacer si darse por vencido no lo hacía sentir bien? Al contrario, lo hacía sentir peor que antes, aplastaba y hacía aún más pesado el cúmulo de emociones en su pecho.

Es en ese momento cuando él verdaderamente entendió lo que le sucedía. Y es que pase lo que pase, ni los años habían podido destruir esa pequeña esperanza que él tenía guardada, esa chispa a la que tanto se aferraba y que le permitió afrontar muchas de las situaciones que vivió. No sólo era la idea de tener el amor de su madre lo que había sido una motivación, estaba también ese anhelo escondido que tenía de cambiar su vida finalmente.

 _"_ _Tenía una esperanza."_ — admitió con sinceridad para sus adentros _._ — _"Sí, albergaba la esperanza de quedarme con ella, de cambiar ese destino que me imponen. ¡Esa vida que yo no quiero!"_

Antes de terminar ese pensamiento, miró hacia el cielo nocturno en desasosiego. Por un momento, perdido en la decepción de esa esperanza que ya no podía ser.

 _"_ _Tenía la esperanza de… tal vez… sólo tal vez... encontrar al fin mi lugar."_

Ahora, después de este viaje, habían acabado todas sus esperanzas. Al final todo se desvaneció, y eso, precisamente, era el hecho que más lo hacía deprimirse. Véase por donde se vea, ya no tenía nada más a que aferrarse, ninguna sola esperanza viva en su corazón.

 _"¿Por qué?"_ — Sus humedecidos ojos se enfocaron en las estrellas y la Luna, deseosos que éstas tal vez le brindaran alguna respuesta a esta pregunta. — _"¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar mi destino sellado y marcado con la desesperanza?"_

Bajó su mirada al instante, antes de flaquear frente al escozor de sus ojos que se hacía más intenso. No importaba cuán difícil sería controlar las lágrimas, él seguiría sin ceder en ningún momento.

Era duro de aceptar el destino que le esperaba, y él, aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, deseaba una razón más para tener esperanza.

De pronto, se escuchó el distintivo sonido de una cuenta regresiva desde el salón principal, una clara indicación de que el año estaba por terminar.

—Diez… Nueve… — La algarabía y emoción general en las voces de los invitados se sentía incluso a las afueras del salón.

Faltaban segundos para iniciar otro día, ¡otro año! ¿Sentía emoción por ello? No, esos estaban muy lejos de ser sus sentimientos, podría ser un día como cualquier otro.

—Ocho… Siete…

El bullicio aumentó en volumen, pero a Terry sólo le llegaban como pequeños murmullos que se perdían en las olas del mar y en la noche. Hacia tiempo que había dejado de prestar atención a su alrededor, una extraña sensación le quemaba en el interior.

El Año Nuevo siempre traía tantas promesas y oportunidades para los demás, ¿por qué no era así con él? Todo lo que sentía era derrota y él no quería sentirse así.

Añoraba… deseaba algo… una sola cosa… ¿Podría ser que este año trajera consigo una nueva oportunidad para él?

 _"Quizás…"_ — se atrevió a pensar.

—Seis… — Seguía la cuenta regresiva de los invitados desde el interior. — Cinco… Cuatro…

¿A quién diablos quería engañar? Ya no le quedaban más alternativas, sólo le quedaba pedir un milagro, un solo milagro.

Y así fue que llevado por una fuerza que ni el mismo comprendía, fijó sus hermosos ojos en el cielo nuevamente.

 _"_ _Deseo una razón"_ — admirando el brillante reflejo de las estrellas, su corazón comenzó a acelerar sus latidos y su cuerpo entero se estremeció. — _"Deseo al menos una sola razón para creer…"_ — Cerró los ojos, ya sin nada de energía. — _"… creer que mi vida no siempre será así… que al final la soledad no es mi destino…"_ — Con labios temblorosos, luchando contra las lágrimas, pidió. — _"_ … _que tengo una oportunidad para ser feliz."_

Enfocando su nublada mirada en el horizonte, rogó desde lo más profundo de su ser. — _"Deseo una razón más para creer, una razón para continuar."_

—Tres… Dos… Uno… ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! — Se escuchó al fin desde el salón principal, marcando oficialmente que el Año 1913 había empezado.

Unas de las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo finalmente hicieron su camino por sus mejillas hasta perderse en sus labios, haciéndole sentir un ligero sabor salado en su boca.

Molesto consigo por haber caído en lo que él mismo se había prohibido, endureció sus gestos y rápidamente con sus manos borró el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro, a la vez que un mordisco frío heló sus dedos en torpe entumecimiento.

Algunas veces hay deseos tan profundos, tan desesperados que sólo nacen del corazón, los que te hacen añorar desde lo más hondo una sola oportunidad para seguir, son éstos los que de hacerse realidad podrían cambiar el curso entero de nuestra vida.

De la nada, un solo roce, un suave sonido que muy bien no pudo haber notado, pero que por azares del destino su abstraída mente captó, lo hizo volver a la realidad. El sonido de unos ligeros pasos llegó hasta sus oídos, y como un delicado rumor se fundió en su subconsciente.

Sus hombros se tensaron en el acto y un leve temor lo invadió ante la idea de haber sido observado en ese momento, justo cuando se había mostrado tan vulnerable. De inmediato, su rostro entero se volvió inescrutable, su mirada se tornó fría y frunció el ceño ligeramente, tratando de adoptar la expresión más amenazante que tenía.

—¿Quién anda ahí? — Él giró en su sitio, dispuesto a decirle a quien sea que estaba atrás suyo que se fijara en sus asuntos y que se fuera por donde vino.

Su rostro endurecido hacia instantes, se suavizó inexplicablemente cuando al voltear chocó frente a frente con unos ojos verde esmeralda que le robaron el aliento.

 ** _A veces un cruce de miradas puede detener el tiempo…_**

Hay momentos en la vida en los que todo se vuelve al revés: lo que es real se vuelve irreal, lo que es irreal se vuelve tangible y todos nuestros esfuerzos para mantener un estricto control se vuelven tontos y sin sentido.

Como el universo fue una vez un punto único, así es como sus almas en este mar tormentoso se encontraron. A medida que las olas chocaban contra la nave y el viento daba la bienvenida a un nuevo año, todo lo que eran, habían sido, o alguna vez serían, se concentra en esta pequeña serie de momentos, como si este fuera el instante en el que realmente nacieron.

Una cuenta regresiva se había iniciado en sus corazones y pareciera que ambos perdieron momentáneamente la capacidad de hablar. Sus miradas se unieron en un segundo y ya no pudieron ser capaces de desviar sus ojos de nuevo. Aún a pesar de la bruma, ambos pudieron verse con detalle, perdidos en un ensimismamiento que ninguno de los dos comprendía.

Terry se mantuvo extrañamente quieto, mirando fijamente a la joven enfrente de él. No sabía cómo expresar su primera impresión de ella. ¿Cómo podría describirla? …Quizás brillante sería apropiado, esa joven ciertamente brillaba. ¿Sería su cabello? Puede ser… ¿o serían esas pecas que tenía? Tal vez… De repente eran esos increíblemente grandes ojos verdes que lo miraban como si lo conocieran.

No, era toda ella la que brindaba tal resplandor, de eso estaba seguro.

Él tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder salir de su inusitado estupor, mientras ella tuvo que tomar un gran respiro para poder controlar su turbación después que la voz profunda y aterciopelada de aquel joven la sacudiera hasta lo más hondo.

—Lo siento, es que me pareció verte triste. — por fin, la dulce voz de esa joven invadió toda la quietud de la noche. —¡Tenía miedo que te quisieras lanzar al mar!— terminó esa frase abriendo aún más sus grandes ojos, ¡como si fuera posible!, lo que le dio una apariencia más tierna y un tanto cómica.

 _"_ _Ella lo ha notado"_ — caviló tensamente. — _"¡Piensa rápido y actúa sensatamente!"_

Tenía que despistarla, había visto o ya sabía demasiado. Fue así como reaccionó de la manera más inesperada, con una reacción que para él era la más sensata y sutil, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y a burlarse. ¡Vaya que fue muy sutil!

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué yo estoy triste?— Su risa no paraba y parecía como si nunca hubiera escuchado algo tan gracioso en su vida. —¡Sí, claro! ¡Estoy muy triste!— añadió con dejo sarcástico, para volverse a reír con más fuerza.

Él pudo notar como la joven no sabía cómo reaccionar ante sus acciones, su rostro pasaba de la sorpresa a la confusión, y de la confusión a un leve nerviosismo. Era increíble cómo sus expresiones faciales podían revelar exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando. La joven lo miraba atentamente tratando de comprenderlo y esos ojos verdes parecían querer escudriñarle hasta sus más profundos secretos. Ciertamente, no iba a permitirlo.

—¡Parece que ya imaginas cosas! ¿No será que habrás bebido demasiado champagne en la fiesta?— sugirió Terry tratando de ocultar en vano una sonrisa.

La reacción a ese comentario se dio en el acto, ella frunció su nariz y esas pecas que había notado desde que la vio, comenzaron a moverse sin cesar en su linda carita. No entendía el porqué, pero ese gesto le parecía absolutamente adorable.

—Por cierto, ¿qué hace una señorita como tú caminando sola en la cubierta?— comentó él, simulando extrañeza. —¿No deberías estar disfrutando de la gran fiesta de Año Nuevo?— rodó sus ojos con ironía.

Apenas terminó de hablar y sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se perdieron una vez más en las pecas de la joven. Por alguna razón siempre volvían al mismo punto, y es que él quería volver a ver sus pecas moviéndose de nuevo. Fue ahí cuando ese pensamiento lo tomó desprevenido. ¿Y ahora qué rayos le pasaba?

Una idea cruzó su mente, antes de añadir curvando sus labios en una media sonrisa.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo! Tal vez nadie te ha querido sacar a bailar, ¿verdad?

—¡No es cierto! — Los ojos de ella se llenaron de una chispa indignada, sonrojándose ligeramente y volviendo a fruncir su naricita.

 _"Se están moviendo."_ —Terry casi deja traslucir una sonrisa satisfecha al lograr su cometido, había logrado que sus pecas estuvieran en acción de nuevo.

—No tenía deseos de estar en la fiesta, ¡nada más! — aseguró ella para luego desviar su chispeante mirada de él.

—¡Tranquila! ¡No me vayas a morder! — torció sus labios en una expresión burlona. —Fue sólo un comentario, señorita pecosa.

—¿Señorita pecosa? — Ella frunció el ceño de nuevo antes de volver a mirarlo entre desconcertada y molesta.

—¿No te has dado cuenta? — inquirió él, alzando ambas cejas con asombro. —Tu cara está llena de pecas. Hasta tengo miedo que me salten en el rostro en cualquier momento. No son contagiosas, ¿cierto?— Con una fingida expresión de temor, él se separó unos pasos de ella. —¿Crees que me salten hasta aquí?

—¡Qué si son contagiosas y te van a saltar! — exclamó ella en tono ofendido. Volviéndose a acercar a él y levantando ligeramente su mentón, le lanzó un desafío. —¿Acaso quieres comprobarlo, muchacho insolente?

—No necesito comprobaciones. — Terry encogió los hombros despreocupadamente, para luego mirarla con una sonrisa retadora y añadir.— Sólo me extraña que no aceptes que tengas pecas. Eso es todo.

—Claro que sé que tengo pecas —contestó con exasperación y una mirada igualmente desafiante. —¡Las acepto y me gustan! ¡Amo las pecas! Hago todo lo posible para que se me noten mucho y quiero tener incluso más. Tú tendrías mucha suerte si tuvieras alguna.

Él elevó ambas cejas en sorpresa ante ese comentario a la vez que una chispa divertida se encendió en sus ojos. ¡Vaya que era una jovencita vivaz!

—A mí me parece que tienes envidia, ¿verdad? Porque yo las tengo y tú no. — Al final, sonrió satisfecha con su respuesta. Sin embargo, esa misma sonrisa se borró en el acto cuando Terry dejó escapar un breve silbido burlesco.

—¡Qué seguridad! — La ironía de su voz no le pasó desapercibida a ella. —¿Acaso también te gusta esa naricita que tienes?

—¡Por supuesto! — siguió a la defensiva, ya presa de la ira. —Cada día, la aplasto y la aplasto para que se mantenga bien achatada. — se presionó la nariz a propósito como muestra de sus palabras.

La risa de Terry apenas pudo ser contenida después de escuchar semejante respuesta. Esa jovencita en serio era muy especial, mira que alardear a viva voz que le gustaban sus pecas y que además se aplastaba la nariz todos los días. ¿Qué señorita de sociedad que él conocía le hubiera dicho algo parecido?

—¿Señorita Candy? — otra voz proveniente de lejos rompió la burbuja que ambos habían construido sobre ellos. — ¿Se encuentra ahí, señorita Candy?

Para Terry, esa voz fue como el baldazo de agua que lo trajo de vuelta a su realidad. Se había olvidado por un momento toda su tristeza y las penas que lo atormentaban, sin embargo, ahora éstas volvieron a él en toda su intensidad, como si nunca se hubieran ido. ¡Excelente! Parecía ser que todo había acabado, unos breves momentos olvidando sus problemas no podrían durar para siempre.

Una leve decepción llenó a Terry al darse cuenta que esta conversación tendría que llegar a su fin, él mismo se sorprendió de esta reacción. Miró nuevamente a la jovencita enfrente de él que lo miraba desafiantemente, claramente esperando algún contrataque de su parte para continuar con esa lucha de palabras que habían estado teniendo. Una lucha de palabras que, por cierto, le había resultado extrañamente placentera.

Sorprendido otra vez por sus pensamientos, consideró que quizás lo mejor sería irse antes de perder el control de sus acciones.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Veo en tu cara que me vas a atacar en cualquier momento. — Obviamente no podía faltar alguna de sus bromas en su despedida. —¡Feliz Año Nuevo, señorita pecosa!

Con una ligera venia y una sonrisa pícara, Terry se despidió de ella. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestar, cuando giró en su sitio, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a silbar, iniciando su camino de vuelta hacia su camarote.

Candy se quedó estupefacta viendo cómo él se alejaba y desaparecía entre la niebla, hasta que al final ya no pudo vislumbrar su silueta o escuchar sus silbidos. No quedaba prácticamente ningún indicio del encuentro que había sucedido hacia sólo unos instantes con ese arrogante chico, podría hasta pensar que tal vez lo había soñado, sino fuera por un ligero aroma a lavanda que todavía sentía en el aire. Fue la voz de George lo que al fin logró sacarla de su aturdimiento.

¡Vaya forma de conocerse y qué primera gran impresión! Cuando terminó ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, cada uno se fue con diversas percepciones del otro.

Por un lado estaba Candy con el firme convencimiento que él era el muchacho más odioso y engreído que había conocido.

 _"No puedo creer que lo haya podido confundir con Anthony."_ —pensaba ella con cierto enfado. — _"¡Mira que burlarse de mis pecas y mi nariz! ¿Quién se cree? ¡Cómo si me importará su opinión!"_

Por más que trataba no había podido sacarse de la cabeza a ese muchacho exasperante que conoció en cubierta. Un joven de lo más enigmático, al comienzo lo había visto triste que hasta juraría que lloraba, pero al rato había cambiado completamente de actitud, burlándose a costa suya y riéndose como si nunca en la vida lo hubiera hecho que incluso la hizo dudar de sus primeras observaciones.

—No, sus ojos no me engañaban, por más que hubiera tratado de disimularlo. — murmuró pensativa. —Él estaba triste cuando lo vi, de eso estoy segura.

Entonces recordó el preciso momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, claramente notó como los ojos de él destellaban cierta melancolía. Esos ojos parecían un momento como un mar calmado y al siguiente se asemejaban a una corriente violenta que destellaba cientos de chispas de diversas emociones que despertaban curiosidad de interpretar. Eran unos ojos tan profundos y de un color tan peculiar, que en verdad aturdían y dejaban a la mente en blanco, eran tan misteriosos y tan... tan hermosos.

Tembló inconscientemente al perderse en el recuerdo de esos ojos. La verdad era que ese chico tenía una mirada muy penetrante, que era capaz de distraer a cualquiera. Tal vez no era bueno para las personas estar expuestos a semejante intensidad, si había tenido ese efecto en ella, ¿qué efecto tendría en los demás?

—¡Ya no debo pensar en eso! — se ordenó a sí misma, completamente dispuesta a ya no recordar más a ese muchacho engreído de la cubierta.

Por otro lado, Terry sonreía involuntariamente recordando cada una de las caras cómicas que tenía esa señorita pecosa que tanto lo había hecho reír, y la que creía nunca más volvería a ver.

 _"¡Una verdadera lástima! Me hubiera gustado seguir viendo esas caritas chistosas que tiene. Hacia tiempo que no había reído tanto."_ — meditaba él con su característica sonrisa ladeada.

Sus ojos se suavizaron al recordar el momento exacto en que sus miradas se chocaron. Sin comprenderlo, ese rostro pecoso se había quedado grabado en su mente, negando a irse de sus pensamientos.

 _"_ _Tal vez este Año no empezó tan mal después de todo."_ — consideró muy distraído en el recuerdo de esos ojos verdes.

—Con que se llama Candy. — murmuró para sí mismo una vez estaba acostado.

Liberando un leve suspiro, se acomodó entre sus sábanas, convencido que iba a pasar otra de esas noches de desvelos a las que ya se estaba acostumbrando y que no lo habían dejado desde que salió de Nueva York. Lo extraño fue que esa noche en particular, el sueño le llegó pronto. Se quedó profundamente dormido, como no la había hecho en muchos días.

Diferentes perspectivas, diferentes emociones.

Esa noche el destino ya había iniciado su curso, nada podía desviarlo de su rumbo. Todo lo que vivieron, todo lo que sufrieron ahora se reducía a un simple encuentro de miradas. Tenían que conocerse, tenían que encontrarse, tenían que enseñar al otro una lección de vida. Ellos ni siquiera lo sospechaban, pero todo ya estaba marcado y no podían cambiarlo ahora. Poco sabían ellos que esta historia recién comenzaba.

… Y así es como empieza su historia de amor, una historia ya muy conocida; una continua serie de encuentros, desencuentros, despedidas y separaciones.

Han pasado años, ahora están alejados por las circunstancias y parecía que todo estaba en contra de ellos. Sin embargo, no contaban con que el destino les tenía todavía algo preparado, una última y muy peculiar oportunidad para volverlos a unir, y es precisamente en Año Nuevo donde todo esto pasará.

 **Continuará…**

 **o-o-o**

 **_"Las palabras no esperan el momento perfecto_ _, crean sus propios momentos perfectos convirtiendo los instantes más ordinarios en segundos especiales."_**

 ** _Espero haber hecho especiales estos momentos dedicados a mi historia._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 ** _. . . . . ._**

 ** _By: Sundarcy_**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Al fin! Después de casi un año en el Candymundo sólo como lectora, inicio ahora oficialmente mi primer longfic de "Candy Candy," centrado obviamente en mi pareja favorita, Candy y Terry.

La historia de Candy y Terry sigue siendo la misma, sólo que quise presentar una nueva idea desarrollada en la historia de esta parejita, principalmente por la significancia que tiene el Año Nuevo para ellos.

La escena anterior decidí hacerla principalmente desde la perspectiva de Terry. Bueno, todas sabemos que era lo que pensaba Candy en el momento que se conocieron, pero nunca pudimos llegar a saber que era exactamente lo que pensaba y sentía Terry, ésta es mi versión de lo que podría haber pensado y sentido en ese momento. Por esa razón, y esencialmente porque quise añadir la idea del "Deseo de Año Nuevo" es que decidí agregar esta parte, ya que este fue un prólogo que no estaba planeado en realidad. De hecho, pienso que ese deseo se le hizo realidad a Terry. Siempre he creído que Candy fue la esperanza para Terry, un pequeño regalo de la vida que le enseñó a creer que hasta en los momentos más oscuros, siempre habrá un rayo de luz.

Para que no se creen confusiones, este deseo no es sobre el cual va a girar en torno la trama. Como se dice en el resumen, la historia se desarrollará años después de la separación. ¡A ver cómo me va! Desde ahora les agradezco infinitamente a los que hayan decidido darle una oportunidad a este fic.

La historia unirá detalles del anime, del manga y del CCFS, de este último principalmente, pienso llenar la trama con simbolismos como: los narcisos, los libros de Shakespeare, etc. No he podido sacarme de la cabeza esta idea y ahora que ya he comenzado a publicar tengo que admitir que estoy muy liberada, pero a la vez muy nerviosa, deseo poder hacerles justicia a Candy y Terry, además que la historia les guste claro. No tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo, todavía estoy aprendiendo a pulir mi escritura y hasta ahora no había podido escribir historias largas relacionadas con esta parejita.

De una vez les aviso que esta historia no tendrá mucho drama, eso se lo dejo a personas más expertas que yo en la escritura, no me siento preparada para abordar tramas muy profundas o dramáticas. El tema central involucrará una idea un poco fantasiosa, para las personas que estén conformes con ello y les guste, estaré muy feliz que lo lean.

Ahora empieza la verdadera prueba, espero que me acompañen hasta el final de la historia y me dejen sus comentarios para saber si les está gustando, ese será mi mejor pago por todo esto. Pienso actualizar una vez por semana, el día será muy probablemente el viernes o en todo caso el domingo. No estoy segura porque todavía tengo que armar bien mis horarios para poder tener más tiempo para escribir, pero de que actualizo al menos una vez por semana, sí lo voy a hacer.

Sin nada más que decir me despido, de aquí será hasta el próximo año. Les deseo sinceramente un próspero Año 2018, lleno de éxitos, inmensas oportunidades, numerosos aprendizajes que les traerán grandes cosas en este año que viene.

Saludos a todos a la distancia y que tengan un hermoso Año Nuevo.

 **Sunny =P**

 **31/12/2017**


	2. Deseo de Terry (parte 1)

Muchísimas gracias por el recibimiento que le han dado a esta historia. Me llena de alegría y gran entusiasmo el haber podido iniciarla. A todas las que me han agregado a sus favoritos, siguen esta historia o tuvieron la bondad de tomarse el tiempo de comentar, le agradezco inmensamente por todo.

Parece que ha habido algunas confusiones en cuanto a los acontecimientos del tiempo en el que se desarrollará la historia. Si hablamos de cuatro años después de la separación estaríamos refiriéndonos a fines de 1919 e inicios de 1920, es decir hablamos en una época en la que Susana todavía no había muerto. Según CCFS, Susana podría fallecer como siete u ocho años después de la separación, tal vez incluso más. Cronólogicamente hablando, de acuerdo a lo que puedo entender del CCFS y considerando el fin de la Primera Guerra Mundial, para 1919 y 1920 se situaría lo que es la aclamada representación de Terry como Hamlet y su posterior gira por Inglaterra. Para este momento ya se habrán mandado todas las cartas entre Candy y Albert del epílogo del CCFS, dando a entender que Candy todavía vive en el Hogar de Pony donde con la ayuda de Albert se pudo construir una Clínica Feliz. Considerando todos los puntos establecidos, es exactamente en ese momento donde sitúo esta historia.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Misuki e Yumiko Igarashi. Sólo realizo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Sólo el ferviente deseo de liberarme de la espinita clavada en el corazón después de ver el anime y leer el manga. Por siempre seré terrytana de corazón.

 **Manhattan, Nueva York**

 **31 de diciembre de 1919**

Todo el mundo sabía que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. No estaba en su naturaleza ser paciente, mucho menos se atrevía a poner a prueba sus limitaciones. Sin embargo, sinceramente, en esta noche nada podía ser peor para él.

Terrence miró a su alrededor por milésima vez, a punto de lanzar un gemido en su frustación, poco le faltaba para explotar y gritar ahí mismo de fastidio.

¡Por Dios!... ¡En esta noche, su paciencia estaba enfrentando la peor prueba de su vida!

Suficiente era con soportar la plática sin sentido que Susana o la Sra. Marlowe hacían cada vez que estaban con él, a eso ya estaba desafortunadamente acostumbrado. Pero ahora, agregando a todo lo anterior, ¿tenía que aguantar las voces irritantes de las mujeres más cizañosas de todo Nueva York?

Eso… ¡Eso ciertamente superaba sus límites!

Con mucho temor, se daba cuenta que estaba perdiendo la batalla. Él no quería exponer a su carácter, que de por sí ya es complicado, a este tipo de situaciones.

 _"Entonces, ¿cómo rayos he terminado aquí?"_ — meditó él, molesto otra vez. Se venía haciendo la misma pregunta desde que había llegado ahí.

Desviando sus ojos por el salón, se concentró en determinar cada uno de los detalles de su entorno. Sin duda, todo el lugar hablaba de riqueza y opulencia; grandes candelabros de cristal colgaban del techo iluminando toda la estancia, finos detalles en porcelana y plata se encontraban en las mesas, relojes y otros adornos de oro estaban fijados en las paredes y… ¡ni qué hablar de las personas! Él las examinó atentamente.

Todos ellos trataban de exponer su riqueza hasta de las maneras más sutiles; en sus finos trajes, en sus lujosas joyas, en sus expresiones y gestos. Él podría mirar y contar decenas de sonrisas fingidas y miradas hipócritas, todos ellos junto con el lugar hacían un conjunto perfecto de la más absoluta frivolidad.

Terry rio por lo bajo, mientras su característica sonrisa sarcástica aparecía en su rostro, pues la conclusión de toda su observación era muy sencilla.

 _"Realmente, todos son una jauría de lobos de la peor calaña."_ — pensó con un toque de ironía. — _"Listos para atacarse entre ellos en cualquier momento."_

Con razón Susana había insistido tanto en venir a este ridículo lugar en la víspera de Año Nuevo. De todas las invitaciones por celebración de Año Nuevo que habían recibido los miembros de la compañía, ella había tenido que escoger precisamente ésta, la celebración ofrecida por el gobernador **Al Smith*** , sabiendo que en este lugar estaba asegurado que se congregarían las personas más importantes de la ciudad. Si bien es cierto, el mundo de la farándula no siempre era visto en este tipo de reuniones, ellos eran regularmente invitados por personas influyentes que patrocinaban su trabajo.

Susana se había empeñado tanto en venir, que no había parado de rogarle en asistir a esta tonta fiesta desde el momento en que recibió su invitación. ¡La Sra. Marlowe y Susana lo atosigaron durante semanas! De hecho, ésa fue otra gran prueba para su paciencia.

Al final terminó cediendo, sólo porque Robert había asegurado que también asistiría. Eso lo relajó en ese entonces, tal vez podría soportar todo esta _'función'_ acompañado de su amigo _._ Sin embargo, las cosas no habían salido como él las había planeado, pues Robert tuvo un asunto familiar de último minuto que lo llevó a tomar un tren a Boston, evitando su asistencia a este lugar.

 _"¿Asunto familiar? ¡Claro!"_ — entornó los ojos con incredulidad. Nunca había creído ese intento de excusa de Robert en ningún momento. Lástima que ya no podía hacer nada, ya estaba en ese lugar después de todo.

Y así es cómo terminamos aquí, prácticamente solo en una cueva de lobos a punto de perder la paciencia, a pocos minutos de que su _'encantador'_ temperamento sea más que conocido por todos los presentes.

 _"¡Y vaya que la suerte está de mi lado este día! ¿Eh?"_ —caviló él mismo, hastiado. — _"¡Juro que si veo otra estúpida sonrisa en alguna de estas personas voy a explotar!"_

Volviendo su mirada a Susana, la vio sentada en su silla de ruedas junto a su madre, conversando amenamente con un grupo de mujeres con las voces más chillonas que había escuchado en su vida.

Sólo a ella le encantaba estar exponiéndose en este tipo de veladas, pero él las detestaba. Odiaba este mundo de apariencias, vino a América precisamente dejando atrás todo esto. El mundo de la aristocracia británica era igual al que se encontraba expuesto ahora, un lugar en el que sólo te consideraban por el dinero o la posición que tienes. ¡Cómo si esas cosas importaran para él!

 _"_ _Es que…"_ — pensó, hartándose de estar rodeado de tanta falsedad. — _"_ … _¿hay alguna persona realmente auténtica en este condenado lugar?"_

¡Por favor! Más fácil sería que la señora Marlowe dejara de ser tan irritante o que no dijera alguna de sus acostumbradas insensateces antes que alguna persona en este lugar dejara de actuar hipócritamente.

—Al parecer no, ni este lugar…— murmuró suavemente, observando a las personas a su alrededor. —…ni en ningún otro.

 _"¿En serio lo crees así?"_ — preguntó una voz en su interior inesperadamente. — _"¿De verdad crees que nunca has conocido a una persona realmente auténtica?"_

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en ese instante, al contemplar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

 _"Reconócelo de una buena vez, ¿quieres?"_ —le dijo esa misma voz. — _"¡No lo crees así!"_

Era cierto, no lo creía así. Él había conocido a una persona verdaderamente auténtica una sola vez, hacia varios años.

Sin planearlo, su rostro se suavizó cuando una viva imagen de unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda junto con unos rizos dorados como el sol, un rostro lleno de pecas y una encantadora sonrisa, vinieron a su mente intempestivamente. Lo llevaron a un paisaje de recuerdos de su vida en los que el mayor protagonista era la felicidad, a la vez que un extraño brillo se apoderaba de los ojos del joven actor y su mirada parecía perdida en un punto distante.

 _"Sí, sólo **ella**." _—suspiró profundamente. — _"_ _ **Ella** es la única persona auténtica que he conocido."_

Y como siempre había vuelto al mismo punto que había tratado de evitar pensar en todo el día. Por suerte, tan rápido como apareció, ese brillo de sus ojos se desvaneció, que si alguien lo hubiera visto ese momento ni siquiera lo habría notado.

Endureció el gesto en el acto y guardó con llave esos recuerdos junto con los otros que tenía resguardados en su mente y corazón. Él no era una persona que acostumbrara a dejar traslucir sus emociones, mucho menos en público.

 _"_ _No divagues más."_ — se ordenó. Debía volver a su realidad, a su desafortunado presente.

Prestando atención de nuevo a su entorno, comenzó a escuchar por todos lados diferentes conversaciones, risas que desaparecían en el bullicio, y esporádicamente se oían el sonido de copas chocándose junto con la música de fondo.

No habían iniciado el baile todavía. ¡Gracias al cielo! Terry tenía entendido que el gobernador como anfitrión acostumbraba iniciarlo después de la medianoche. ¡Cuánto mejor para él! Normalmente cuando empezaba el baile, numerosas mujeres comenzaban a rondarlo como buitres desesperados por comida, siguiendo sus movimientos con ávidos ojos, soltando suspiros con cada paso que daba y esperando en contra de toda esperanza que él las saque a bailar.

Terry las ignoraba olímpicamente, y muchas terminaban decepcionadas al no ser elegidas. Bueno, ¿podría alguien culparlas por querer estar cerca de tan hermoso ejemplar de hombre, capaz de llenar todos sus pensamientos y fantasías? Era prácticamente imposible no admirarlo, aunque con ello se ganaran miradas feroces de Susana.

Lo cierto era que lo que menos quería Terry en ese momento era pasar Año Nuevo ahí, rodeado de todos esos esnobs, mucho menos bailando. Mejor para él si el baile empezaba después.

Volviendo a observar a su alrededor, pudo determinar otro patrón común de ese lugar. Las mujeres y los varones habían formado grupos claramente definidos, los varones a un lado y las mujeres al otro. Algo extraño, considerando el momento, generalmente sucedía esa separación después de la cena.

Ahí fue, con gran sorpresa, que se dio cuenta que era el único varón en ese lado del salón.

 _"Con razón en este lado sólo habían mujeres."_ _—_ pensó consternado, mirando a sus costados.— _"¡Es el lado de las mujeres!"_

Se había quedado ahí porque Susana siempre insistía en quedarse cerca de él, haciendo que sea prácticamente imposible que él se despegara de ella. No se había percatado que los hombres se dirigieron a otro lado. ¡He ahí los resultados! Al final, él siempre quedaba como un tonto ante todos los demás.

—El único hombre en este lado. — musitó fastidiado.

No sabía que era peor; o tener que soportar estas absurdas charlas de chismes y cotilleos, o las conversaciones de política que seguramente se daban del otro lado. Suspirando frustrado, examinó sus opciones.

En el lado donde estaba, él podría jurar que estas mujeres no habían cerrado la boca desde que llegaron. Mientras que mirando hacia el lado de los varones, pudo notar que se sostenían acaloradas discusiones.

 _"¡Por Dios! ¡Aquí parece que ni siquiera se detienen a respirar! Tal vez sería mejor ir al otro lado, antes que mi paciencia colapse."_

Terry estaba considerando ampliamente esa alternativa hasta que...

 _"¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡No conoces a nadie allá!, además odias la política tanto como los chismes y cotilleos."_ — razonó lógicamente. — _"¡Vamos! ¿Qué prefieres? Señoras chismosas hablando de las 'últimas novedades', mientras buscan defectos en las otras para luego criticar de ellas; o demócratas y republicanos discutiendo la recién aprobada_ _ **Ley Seca**_ **.**** _"_

¡No! Ninguna opción lo tentaba en absoluto, ¡ni siquiera un poco!

 _"¿No hay alguna solución acaso?"_ — se preguntó a sí mismo, cansado. — _"¿Es que puede acaso esto empeorar?"_

De un momento a otro, sintió unas miradas firmemente clavadas en él. Desviando su mirada, sus ojos se toparon con un grupo de tres mujeres a unos metros de distancia, que lo miraban asiduamente cuchicheando entre ellas, Terry levantó su ceja izquierda en un claro gesto de curiosidad. Ante ese gesto, aquellas mujeres aumentaron el volumen de sus cuchicheos, pero seguían siendo incomprensibles para él.

De inmediato, la más joven de las tres mujeres, le dirigió una sonrisa seductora y una mirada atractiva.

—¿En serio?— murmuró con sarcasmo, dirigiendo una rápida mirada al techo como reclamándole al cielo. —¿Por qué a mí?

Terry estaba completamente seguro que la expresión que tenía su rostro era una de terror… ¡Horror! El cual, de hecho, aumentó cuando vio a la misma mujer dirigirse hacia él, después de lanzarles una mirada sugerente a sus compañeras.

 _"Al parecer, esto sí puede empeorar."_ — se dijo muy resignado. — _"No sé ni para qué hablé. A este paso me terminará pasando lo peor."_

Él escuchó a alguien justo a su costado aclarándose suavemente su garganta, eso le hizo desviar su mirada. Ahí frente a él, estaba aquella mujer con un gesto expectante.

Realmente era una mujer bonita con un rizado cabello rojizo y unos ojos color miel. Sin embargo, con sólo mirarla, Terry podía ver la misma expresión que veía en todos los otros presentes, una fría mirada interesada. Traía un vestido rojo, accesorios de rubíes y labios pintados de carmín. En su vida, él había una mujer que le gustará tanto el rojo.

 _"Esta mujer en serio tiene una fascinación por el color rojo. ¡Y vaya que llegó rápido!"_ —pensó con un poco de humor. — _"¿Quién diablos será?"_

Ella lo miraba de arriba a abajo de manera descarada que hasta él mismo se sintió ofendido. Ella ya parecía una fiera al acecho y él una pobre e inocente presa a punto de ser atacada.

 _"¡Excelente! Y yo que creía sería acechado por los lobos que hay en este lugar… ¡Ahora resulta que soy atacado por 'la caperucita roja'!"_ — En vez de divertirlo, toda la ironía de la situación no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Él arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente y la miró directamente a los ojos, con un brillo en su mirada que parecía rayar en la insolencia _._ Claramente, ella esperaba que él iniciará la conversación, pero estaba loca si creía que él lo haría, ni siquiera la conocía.

Evidentemente incómoda por su silencio, decidió comenzar el diálogo.

—Es un placer conocerlo en persona, Sr. Graham. Soy una gran admiradora suya.

Sin dejar de lado su expresión burlona y su sonrisa cínica, él preguntó:

—¿Y usted es?

—Margaret Richardson. — se presentó y volvió a portar una sonrisa seductora. Levantó su mano derecha, esperando que él la besara a modo de saludo, mientras bajaba sus ojos para que sus pestañas chocaran contra sus mejillas, en un claro intento por cautivarlo.

Lástima que esos trucos no funcionaban con Terry. Aunque él tuvo que tomarle su mano como un caballero, sólo la sostuvo un instante, se inclinó sobre ella y rápidamente la soltó de nuevo.

Esa mujer trató de no mostrar la decepción que sentía porque él no besó su mano. Simplemente sin dejarse inmutar, se acercó más a él para que tuviera una mejor vista del casi inexistente escote de su vestido, eso siempre le había funcionado antes. Para su mala suerte, él ni siquiera se mostró afectado ante esa acción.

Mirándolo totalmente desconcertada, tuvo que emplear todas sus fuerzas para no mostrar su enojo en sus gestos. Para las mujeres que estaban acostumbradas a siempre obtener lo que quieren y tener la atención de cuanto hombre ellas desean, les es difícil aceptar cuando uno no cae rendido ante sus encantos como muchos otros lo hicieron.

Eso era precisamente lo que le pasaba a ella, y el que haya deseado conquistar a Terrence Graham desde que lo vio por primera vez en el estreno de Hamlet, cuando comprobó con sus propios ojos lo que muchas otras decían, siendo el más magnífico espécimen del género masculino que alguna vez había visto, obviamente añadía más leña al fuego.

—Srta. Richardson, es un honor escuchar lo que dice. Sobre todo para mí, un humilde trabajador del espectáculo. — Terry habló con un dejo de socarronería. —Es gratificante que los espectadores puedan apreciar de manera tan favorable el trabajo que uno hace, considerando que el teatro es una de mis grandes pasiones.

Sin dejar escapar su oportunidad, ella recuperó su mirada coqueta y se fue acercando más a él.

—Se nota que usted es muy apasionado en todo lo que hace, Sr. Graham. Créame que se nota mucho.

A pesar que Terry trató de evitar reflejar el disgusto que le provocaba su acercamiento, al final terminó fallando miserablemente.

—Eso es algo que admiro en las personas, especialmente en los varones. Déjeme decirle que yo misma soy muy apasionada en todo y cuando quiero algo, no paro hasta…

—¿No nos vas a presentar, querido?— la voz de Susana interrumpió el discurso de la Srta. Richardson.

Apartando sus ojos, su mirada se encontró con Susana, quien lo observaba fijamente con ojos dulzones que destellaban una evidente irritación.

 _"_ _¿Ahora la que está irritada es ella?"_ — pensó fastidiado. — _"_ _Yo tengo más derecho de estar molesto. ¡Por su insensato capricho estamos aquí!"_

Controlando su molestia, trató de mantener su semblante tranquilo y las presentó secamente.

—Susana, ella es la Srta. Margaret Richardson— Él retornó su mirada a la Srta. Richardson y pudo ver cómo ésta miraba a Susana con una clara sonrisa falsa. —Srta. Richardson, ella es Susana Marlowe.

—Es un placer, Srta. Marlowe.

—Lo mismo digo, Srta. Richardson.

 _"Y hablando de apariencias._ "— caviló Terry, rodando sus ojos en exasperación.

Ambas tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, de las más fingidas que había visto Terry en su vida. Esas mujeres se miraban como si estuvieran dispuestas a atacarse la una contra la otra en cualquier momento. Como un acto reflejo, él retrocedió un par de pasos por precaución, no quería estar en su camino antes que empezaran a arremeterse entre ellas.

—¡Ah! ¡Margaret, querida! ¡No te vi llegar!

Terrence se encogió de fastidio en su sitio en cuanto escuchó esa voz. Era la voz de la Sra. Russell, alías _'la chillona sorpresa',_ era esposa de uno de los magnates del acero en Nueva York; y sin duda, la mujer más chismosa y con la voz más chillona de todo el país. Además de ser una mujer regordeta, tenía su cara tan estirada que permitía que sus cejas estuvieran siempre muy arqueadas y la hacían ver eternamente sorprendida. De ahí el apelativo de _'chillona sorpresa.'_

—Estimada Sra. Russell, ¡qué bueno verla! Recién acabo de llegar. — añadió la Srta. Richardson con una sonrisa forzada. —Estaba presentando mis respetos a la esposa del gobernador.

—Llegas justo a tiempo, querida. Aquí estábamos conversando con la Srta. Marlowe sobre sus próximas nupcias con el Sr. Graham.

No se sabe quién estaba más sorprendido por la declaración de la Sra. Russell, si la Srta. Richardson o Terrence. Ambos miraron a la Sra. Russell con desconcierto.

—¿Perdón?— dijo Margaret con una mueca, la cual trató de disimular con muy poco éxito. —No sabía que el Sr. Graham se fuera a casar. Ni siquiera sabía que le había pedido matrimonio.

 _"¡Ni siquiera yo lo sabía!"_ — pensó Terry, crispando los puños y mirando a Susana furiosamente. — _"Ya quisiera saber cuándo es que supuestamente le pedí matrimonio."_

—Me pidió matrimonio hace muchos años, pero no podíamos apresurarnos en ese entonces, todavía éramos muy jóvenes y Terry no había logrado el reconocimiento que esperaba. Así que aunque nos tomó mucho esfuerzo, decidimos esperar.— suspiró Susana con pesar, una muy bien actuada pena que hasta Terry le hubiera creído sino supiera la verdad. —Pero lo cierto era que mi querido Terrence prácticamente me rogaba cada año que me casara con él.

 _"¿De qué rayos está hablando esta mujer?"_ —casi exclama Terry en consternación _._ "Ahora resulta que yo le rogaba cada año que se case conmigo. ¡Sí, claro!"_ — No pudo evitar el sarcasmo. — _"¿A ver qué más hacía? ¿Acaso también me ponía de rodillas esperando su bendición o qué?"_

—Sin embargo las cosas han cambiado este año. Con el éxito que ha obtenido en Hamlet y su próxima gira por Inglaterra, Terrence ya ha asegurado su puesto como uno de los mejores actores del país.

Susana hablaba con una sonrisa estudiada y una seguridad de lo más natural.

—Ahora ya podremos centrarnos en iniciar los preparativos para nuestra boda, la cual será después de la gira. ¿Verdad, cariño?

Ella miraba a Terry con ojos tan dulces que podrían derretir hasta al más frío hielo. A todos, menos a Terry que ya era una volcán a punto de explotar, pero de la ira. Tampoco se sabía quién estaba más furioso en ese momento después de la declaración de Susana, si Terry o la Srta. Richardson.

Hasta ese momento, Susana y Terry no habían hablado de matrimonio abiertamente. Era cierto que él sabía que ella esperaba eso de él, la Sra. Marlowe se lo repetía todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, no había decidido a dar ese paso con ella, él nunca le había prometido matrimonio.

No era posible que tuviera la osadía de decir semejante mentira en ese lugar, rodeado de todas esas personas, cuando todo lo que quería hacer Terry ahora era gritarle a todo el mundo que se fueran al diablo.

No obstante, él sabía que no convenía hacer escenas en público, mucho menos cuando estaba del peor de los humores. Susana aprovechó la situación muy bien, él no podría humillarla en público de esa manera.

Tomando un gran respiro para controlar sus emociones, y apretando su mandíbula para evitar hablar y responder como le gustaría, sólo desvió su mirada con un gesto vago, un gesto que todos tomaron como de afirmación.

—Pues, ¡felicitaciones Srta. Marlowe! Es usted muy afortunada— dijo la Srta. Richardson riendo falsamente, lanzándole miradas asesinas a Susana. Si las miradas quemaran, Susana ya estaría hecha cenizas.

—Tenemos muchas cosas que ver ahora— Ésa era la voz de la Sra. Marlowe. —El lugar, las invitaciones, el vestido. Mi Susy se tiene que casar como lo que es. ¡Una verdadera reina!

 _"¿Reina? ¿Reina de qué?"_ — se dijo él con sarcasmo velado. — _"¡Será 'la reina de las mentiras'! Sólo mentiras acaban de salir de su boca."_

Terry tomó otro respiro para seguir enfriando su ira, pero cualquiera que lo conociera bien notaría como sus ojos aún destellaban rabia.

 _"¡Cálmate, Terrence!"_ —cerró sus ojos un momento _._ — _"Recuerda que esa mujer te salvó la vida."_

Siempre se repetía lo mismo, no era la primera vez que Susana y su madre lo sacaban de quicio, eso ya era parte de su rutina diaria.

—Hablando de vestidos, quería comentarle a la Srta. Marlowe que el vestido que lleva puesto es una de las mejores creaciones de Madame Leblanc que haya visto. Es la última moda de París, de hecho.

Susana sonrió extasiada por la atención que estaba recibiendo de todos, los cuales admiraban su vestido. Ahí la conversación se encaminó a ese tema.

A Terry le parecía que todos competían por quién decía las mayores insensateces en el menor tiempo posible. Susana, la Sra. Marlowe y ' _la chillona sorpresa'_ parecían las que más deseaban llevarse el título de campeonas.

 _"¿Cuándo rayos acabará esto?"_ —se preguntó melancólicamente.

Con un gesto impaciente, miró hacia el gran reloj que colgaba de la pared más cercana. Tal vez con un poco de suerte, lograría presentar unas disculpas a los anfitriones en cuanto llegará la medianoche.

El reloj marcaba las diez y media.

 _"Bueno, si ya he soportado aquí más de una hora…"_ — consideró un poco optimista. — _"… Supongo que podré soportar otro poco más, ¿cierto?"_

¡Otro de sus grandes errores!

Siguieron hablando de vestidos; de la calidad de la tela, la singularidad del color, el diseño original del encaje, las nuevas tendencias para la siguiente temporada y muchas otras tonterías relacionadas por largo tiempo, que para Terry todo ese parloteo le pareció que duró horas.

Chocando la suela de sus zapatos contra el piso, contaba los segundos en su mente para irse de ese endemoniado lugar, rogando al cielo que llegara la medianoche lo más pronto posible.

 _"¡Qué raro! Ya debieron haber dicho que era medianoche."_ — pensó a punto de dejarse invadir por el abatimiento.

Terrence volvió a mirar el reloj esperando encontrar las manecillas a punto de marcar la medianoche, pero para su gran sorpresa, el reloj marcaba la diez y treinta y cinco.

 _"¿Sólo han pasado cinco minutos?"_ —se dijo consternado. — _"¡Cinco minutos!"_

Esos cinco minutos parecieron eternos, él no creía soportar lo que faltaba.

 _"¡Qué lento que pasa el tiempo!"_ —ese solo pensamiento era tan desolador.

Mirando a las personas a su alrededor, notaba que todos tenían sonrisas estúpidas mientras sus conversaciones seguían. Las voces se volvían más insoportables a cada segundo, sus risas le calaban los nervios y la impaciencia estaba punto de sacar lo peor de sí mismo. Parecía que a los demás les importaba muy poco su sufrimiento, ¡ni siquiera se daban cuenta de ello!

Tenía que pensar en otra cosa si quería mantenerse calmado. A pesar que trató con todas sus fuerzas de pensar en diversos temas para controlar su desesperación, nada daba resultado. ¡Lo único que quería era que el tiempo pasara más rápido!

 _"Tic-Tac Tic-Tac Tic-Tac"_ —Escuchaba ese sonido claramente en sus oídos, resonando sin cesar en su cabeza.

¿Era su imaginación o en serio escuchaba las manecillas del reloj?

Parecía que su mente estaba llegando a un punto sin retorno. Ese sonido siguió en él un rato más, hasta que decidió volver a mirar la hora. El reloj acababa de marcar las diez y treinta y seis.

 _"¡Con mil demonios!"_ —casi exclamó audiblemente y en su frustración por poco se lleva las manos a su cabeza. — _"¡Esto me va volver loco!"_

Ya se le estaba formando un fuerte dolor de cabeza en las sienes, ante la perspectiva de todo lo que tenía que afrontar todavía.

 _"¡Por favor, líbrenme de este martirio!"_ —suplicó como una plegaria, mirando desesperado hacia el techo.

Al parecer sus lamentos fueron escuchados y la ayuda se presentaría de la forma menos esperada.

Un mozo que llevaba unas copas con **ginger ale***** en una bandeja, se dirigía discretamente a hacia un lado del salón. Al pasar cerca del lado por el que se encontraba Terry, sus pies tropezaron con algo que pareció no identificar, haciendo que cayera bruscamente, soltando su bandeja y las copas que llevaban.

Sin duda, todas terminaron tiradas en el piso, mientras la mayor parte de su contenido cayó directamente sobre la persona más cercana, quien no fue nadie más que Susana. El incidente provocó que todo se volviera silencio.

—¡Susy! ¿Querida? ¿Estás bien?— la señora Marlowe fue la primera en reaccionar.

Después de pasada la conmoción, se inició un gran alboroto, pero nada, absolutamente nada, se podía comparar al escándalo que hizo Susana.

—¿Cómo voy a estar bien? ¡Viste lo que hiciste! ¡Mi vestido! ¡Arruinaste mi mejor vestido!

Todos sus gritos caían duramente sobre el pobre muchacho que había llevado las copas, el cual sólo atinaba a agachar la cabeza de manera avergonzada y escucharla.

Si bien los gritos de Susana eran los más elevados, los murmullos también dejaban traslucir comentarios burlones y sarcásticos, uno en especial llamó la atención de Terry.

—¡Oh, pobrecita! ¡Qué pena! Al parecer, la rídicula cojita recibió lo que merece.

Ese comentario fue dicho de manera tan despectiva y con fingida pena que lo llenó de rabia. Si bien Susana no era de sus personas favoritas, no permitiría que otras personas se atrevieran a faltarle el respeto de esa manera. Buscó rápidamente a la propietaria de la voz, encontrándola en la persona de Margaret Richardson.

La observó fríamente, ella miraba a Susana con un brillo particularmente perverso en sus ojos y una sonrisa extraña a la que Terry no comprendía su significado.

La diatriba de Susana continuaba sin descanso, hasta que paró un momento, seguramente para tomar aire. El joven que llevaba las copas aprovechó la oportunidad para defenderse.

—Lo siento tanto, yo no sé… cómo pasó… me tropecé con… no sé con qué. — dijo el chico un poco torpemente. — Yo nunca fallo en mi trabajo, señora.

—¡Se tropezó! ¿Con qué? ¿La alfombra?— Susana gritaba aún más fuerte, mientras el muchacho se sonrojaba.

 _"¿Tropezarse? ¿Con qué pudo haberse tropezado?"_ — se preguntó Terry, extrañado. Cuando de la nada, una idea se formó en su mente.

 _"No lo creo, sería muy descabellado"_ —caviló tensamente. — _"¿No es cierto?"_

Dirigiendo su mirada a la Srta. Richardson, volvió a ver una sonrisa de triunfo dirigida a Susana, ahora ya entendía el significado. Había sido ella, estaba seguro. Ella había hecho tropezar al muchacho para que hiciera caer todo el contenido de las copas en Susana.

 _"Ciertamente, esta mujer está muy perturbada. Es la caperucita… ¡'la caperucita loca'!"_

Aclarando su garganta, decidió detener el ataque de Susana. No dejaría que gritará al pobre chico, de todos era el que menos culpa tenía de la situación.

—¡Basta ya, Susana! Fue un accidente. — dijo él, lanzándole una mirada feroz a Margaret, quien ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió con su sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Accidente? ¡Por favor! ¡Fue incompetencia!

El infortunado criado parecía querer que se lo tragara la Tierra. Terry lo observó fijamente, parecía un niño, seguro que no pasaba de los 16 años.

—¿Qué clase de trabajadores contratan aquí? ¡Deberían despedirlo!— continuaba Susana sin descanso.

—¡No, por favor!— De pronto, el joven halló su voz. —Este trabajo es lo único que me ayuda a mantener a mi mamá y mis hermanos.

—¡Es suficiente, Susana!— agregó Terrence firmemente. —¡Ya déjalo en paz! Tal vez lo mejor sea que de una buena vez nos vayamos.

—¿Irnos? Con lo bien que la estábamos pasando. — comentó pesarosa.

 _"Dilo por ti"_ — pensó Terry, sarcásticamente.

—¡Susana, vámonos ya! ¿Quieres?— le susurró—¡Estás haciendo un espectáculo!

Viendo la verdad de sus palabras, Susana accedió de mala gana. Al momento que lo hizo, Terry mandó a pedir sus abrigos a un criado. La conmoción se fue acallando, mientras todos volvían a hacer lo que hacían antes del suceso.

Terry observó al chico que derramó las copas, estaba muy pálido mirando al suelo. Él no debía pagar por los errores de otros, así que decidió acercarse y hablar con él.

—¿Muchacho? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

El chico levantó la vista, mirándolo extrañado. Parecía como si nadie nunca lo hubiera tratado con deferencia.

—No estoy muy bien, lo más probable es que me echen. — suspiró pesadamente. —No lo quisiera, ya que fue muy difícil conseguir este empleo por mi edad. Estaba tan feliz que me hubieran aceptado en esta mansión a pesar de ello. Yo quería ayudar a mi mamá, pero ahora parece que perdí esa oportunidad. — Terminó su discurso tristemente.

—No lo creo. — dijo Terry, mirándolo con simpatía. —La verdad no sé qué harán los dueños de este lugar, pero si por alguna razón te despidieran, no dudes en contactarme, yo te ayudaré.

—¿Habla en serio?— El chico lo miró esperanzado, aunque un poco cauteloso sin creerse esa suerte todavía.

—Por supuesto. — Sacando un papel de su bolsillo y una pluma escribió su dirección para luego dársela. —Aquí está mi dirección. Cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo búscame. Soy Terrence Graham.

—Muchas gracias, señor Graham. — añadió vehemente el muchacho.

—No te preocupes. Te deseo suerte. — sonrió Terrence, la primera sonrisa sincera que había dado en toda la noche.

Habiendo resuelto ese asunto, volvió con Susana. Habían traído ya sus abrigos, y junto con la Sra. Marlowe, se dirigieron a despedirse del gobernador y su esposa, para luego irse a la salida.

Terry volvió a mirar a todos los invitados una última vez, y sus ojos sin querer se toparon con los de esa mujer Richardson. Él le dirigió una gélida mirada y ella le sonrió coquetamente, mandándole un guiño casi imperceptible.

 _"¡Espeluznante!_ "— caviló con sarcasmo y molestia. — _"¿Por qué siempre tengo que atraer a las locas?_ "

Cuando el viento helado chocó contra su rostro, se pudo calmar un poco. Al menos algo bueno salió de todo la situación que creó _'la caperucita loca'_ , ahora podría salir más pronto de ese lugar. Sí, ahora seguramente ya podría relajarse.

 _"Quizás, la suerte sí estuvo de mi lado después de todo."_

En cuanto salieron por la puerta, un gran silencio se expandió en todo el salón. Habían ya dado un paso hacia la acera de la calle, cuando comenzó a oírse una gran multitud de sonoras carcajadas desde dentro. Terry soltó un gruñido por lo bajo, y abrió rápidamente la puerta de su auto para Susana y la Sra. Marlowe, antes que escucharan las risas del salón. Demasiado tarde, porque si llegaron a oírlas.

 _"No sé ni para que_ _hablé."_ —sintió su cuerpo tensarse al empezar a escuchar los gritos de Susana y su madre sobre la injusticia de lo sucedido. _—"Sé de sobra que la suerte nunca está de mi lado."_

¿Podía pasar algo más en este día? Todavía quedaba un poco más de una hora para descubrirlo.

 **Continuará…**

 **ANOTACIONE** **S:**

 ***Al Smith:** 42° gobernador de Nueva York desde el 01 enero de 1919 hasta 31 de diciembre de 1920.

 ****Ley Seca:** Entendida como la prohibición de vender bebidas alcohólicas, aprobada el 19 de diciembre de 1919, estuvo vigente en los Estados Unidos entre 17 de enero de 1920 hasta el 5 de diciembre de 1933.

 *****Ginger ale:** Es una bebida gaseosa de origen inglés y libre de alcohol. Fabricada con agua mineral, jengibre, azúcar y limón.

 **o-o-o**

 ** _"Las palabras no esperan el momento perfecto_ _, crean sus propios momentos perfectos convirtiendo los instantes más ordinarios en segundos especiales."_**

 ** _Espero haber hecho especiales estos momentos dedicados a mi historia._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 ** _. . . . . ._**

 ** _By: Sundarcy_**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Este capítulo me salió muy largo, así que consideré prudente dividirlo en dos partes, publicaré la segunda parte el domingo. Ahora dedicaré este espacio para responder a todos los preciosos reviews de las muchas personas que comentaron.

 **Guest 1:** Te agradezco infinitamente que te hayas tomado el tiempo de comentar. Si te pareció un bonito comienzo es suficiente para mí. De verdad que me llena de emoción que alguien lo considere así. Espero sigas leyendo y me dejes tus comentarios. Estaré super encantada de seguir leyendo lo que piensas de acuerdo a cómo se va desarrollando la historia. Saludos.

 **Guest 2:** Tranquila, como ya he asegurado esta historia no tendrá mucho drama. Es fantasiosa con un poco de romance, además que involucrará muchas escenas un poco cómicas. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerla y comentar. Estaré muy contenta si sigues leyendo y comentando que te parece lo que viene. Saludos para ti.

 **LucyTA:** Estoy muy encantada que te haya gustado el prólogo, hermosa. Fue un prólogo que no estaba planeado, pero al final se me ocurrió añadir por puro impulso. Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo que esperabas, espero haya podido cumplir tus expectativas. Ojalá y te siga gustando lo que viene. Cientos de abrazos a la distancia para ti.

 **Azul:** Gracias por pasar a leer esta historia. Que te haya dejado con deseos de leer más historias me emociona mucho. No me considero una experta en esto, como he dicho estoy recién comenzando. El que haya podido dejar a alguien con deseos de leer más me emociona demasiado. Hermosa, el placer es todo mí al ver captado tu atención. Deseo que continúes conmigo en esta historia y me sigas diciendo tu opinión. **  
**

 **Alondra:** Inmensas gracias por comentar, preciosa. Precisamente, en el momento que describo en el prólogo es de los momentos más intensos en el sufrimiento de Terry, creo que sólo puede ser comparado con el momento de la tan odiada separación en las escaleras. En este preciso instante en el barco es donde su vida cambia por completo al conocer a Candy, quien le devuelve su confianza en el mundo, ayudándolo a superar todos esos momentos de soledad y tristeza que vivió desde niño.

Es cierto que todo lo que necesitaba nuestro precioso Terry era un poco de amor y compresión, mucha falta le hizo eso mientras crecía. Yo también amo la manera en que se conocieron, creo yo, ambos se conocieron en los momentos más críticos de sus vidas. Los dos se enseñaron muchas lecciones de vida y juntos aprendieron a amar intensamente. Candy llegó a su vida a iluminarle sus días y Terry le enseñó a Candy a dejar ir sus temores, y a las personas que perdemos y nunca podremos volver a recuperar después de la muerte. Espero te siga gustando los siguientes capítulos. Bendiciones para ti.

 **Eli:** Gracias por tus bellas palabras, hermosa. Ser capaz de merecer tus felicitaciones es un verdadero honor para mí. Confieso que escribir el prólogo fue una experiencia muy especial. Entrar en la mente de Terry en esos momentos, en los que estaba experimentando la peor de las decepciones y tristezas después del amargo rechazo de su madre, sin duda, fue muy duro para mí, casi podía sentirlo como mi propio sufrimiento.

Personalmente, considero a Terry como el personaje más profundo y complejo de toda la historia. Posee un carácter y personalidad que es una hermosa mezcla de bastantes matices y colores. Sabemos que fue una persona que sufrió mucho desde muy joven, pero fue ciertamente ese desprecio que recibió desde niño lo que le formó ese lado inalcanzable de su carácter, esa forma de reaccionar a las personas, su propia naturaleza reservada y esos muros de arrogancia e indiferencia con los que se protegía. Todas esas barreras en realidad esconden a una de las personas más nobles de toda la historia, esos muros caen cuando aprende a confiar y amar intensamente a Candy por primera vez en su vida, a ella es a la única a la que le muestra su verdadero yo. Adoro a la pareja de Candy y Terry, soy de corazón terrytano hasta el final, un amor tan intenso como el de ellos merece un final justo donde se queden los dos juntos.

Lamentablemente, Susana todavía sigue existiendo,:( Ojalá se fuera pronto. (Jajaja, yo tampoco la soporto) Hablando en serio, como dije desde un comienzo, quiero guiarme en el anime, el manga y el CCFS, y según este último para estos años, Susana todavía sigue en este mundo. Pero no te preocupes, nuestros rebeldes terminaran juntos y tendrán su muy merecido final. Nunca en la vida dejaría que Susana pueda salirse con la suya. Espero te siga gustando los siguientes capítulos. Cuídate mucho. Besos y abrazos.

 **Guest 3:** ¡Fantástica tu review! Super feliz que te llegara a gustar, especialmente porque está cien por ciento dedicada a la historia de amor de nuestros amados rebeldes. Gracias por seguirme. Sí es cierto que los albertfics estaban superando en número. Espero te guste este capítulo y lo que todavía está por venir. Abrazos y besos.

 **Guest 4:** Mil gracias por apuntarte a leer esta historia. Me alegro que te haya gustado la perspectiva del prólogo y que estés de acuerdo con el que no tenga mucho drama. Como ya dije el drama será para otras historias, ésta sólo se centrará en momentos más ligeros, mi propia manera de escribir no ahondará en grandes dramatismos. Deseo firmemente que te siga gustando lo que viene. Besos y abrazos para ti.

 **Blanca G:** Yo también creo que el sufrimiento de Terry es muy profundo, heridas demasiado hondas que necesitaba sanar y sólo pudo hacerlo con Candy. También lo considero como uno de los personajes más nobles de la historia, se muestra esa nobleza demasiadas veces en toda la historia. A veces he llegado a considerar que posee una nobleza que sólo podría ser comparada con la de Candy. De la misma forma, ambos renunciaron el uno al otro en sacrificio de Susana, aunque ella no se lo merecía. ¡Qué más prueba de nobleza que aquel acto! Ellos no se merecían ese final del anime y el manga. Espero poder aportar con esta historia un digno final para ellos. Ojalá te sigan guste este capítulo. Cuídate mucho.

 **Guest 5:** Hermosa, el que te haya dejado sin palabras me deja a mí también sin palabras. Son pocas las cosas que lo logran, creo que es el hecho de haberte dejado a ti de esa manera lo que me conmociona. Que te haya fascinado el prólogo es muy significativo para mí. De verdad, te agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo y te dieras la oportunidad de leer. Aquí está la nueva actualización. No demoré mucho, la siguiente tampoco me tomará tanto tiempo. Cuídate.

 **Candicefan01:** ¡Nuestro Terry hermoso! Es cierto que ha sido una persona que ha sufrido mucho desde niño, captar sus sentimientos y entrar un poco a la psicología del personaje puede llegar a ser complicado. Feliz que te haya gustado la manera en la que capté sus sentimientos. Me gustaría mucho si continuas leyendo y dejándome tus comentarios. Saludos.

 **Phambe:** Muchísimas gracias por pasar a leer esta historia, es un verdadero placer para mí que se encuentre entre mis lectoras. Desearía por responderle en francés, pero no domino muy bien ese idioma y mejor no me arriesgo a escribir erróneamente algunas palabras o frases, llegando a confundir el mensaje de lo que quiero transmitir. Le pido perdón de antemano por ello. La preciosa Ayame me había hablado de usted y del admirable trabajo que hace traduciendo las historias en español. Estoy muy honrada que se haya tomado el tiempo de traducir y leer esta historia.

Concuerdo con usted, el final del anime y el manga fue tan injusto. Demasiado frustrante y mucho fue el sufrimiento de la protagonista. De hecho me sorprende que siendo principalmente para público tan joven, se centrará en tocar temas tan crudos: maltrato infantil, intentos de suicidio, etc. Sinceramente, el final de tanto el anime como el manga me dejó con el corazón muy decepcionado.

Para mí, Terry es y siempre será la pareja perfecta para Candy, en muchos aspectos, ellos dos son el completo perfecto del otro. Albert también es muy querido para mí, pero nunca he podido verlo como una pareja para Candy. En cambio, Terry siempre me ha fascinado al ser un personaje tan profundo y tan humano. Por eso precisamente lo amo por no ser perfecto y ser una persona que muchos defectos que llegó a tocar fondo, pero que pudo resurgir de las cenizas y volver a brillar, un personaje absolutamente deslumbrante e inolvidable. Además, siempre he adorado su carácter tan irreverente, impetuoso, su intensidad y pasión con la que siente, y por supuesto su lado sarcástico.

Tiene mucha razón en lo que se refiere a destacar las consecuencias de sus decisiones y las direcciones de las vidas de Candy y Terry. De hecho quise centrarme en eso en los primeros capítulos. Se puede hacer un gran contraste entre sus vidas al existir vastas diferencias entre ellas. Candy lleva una vida más tranquila, alejada y en el campo. En cambio Terry que vive en Nueva York, rodeado de todo lo que el mundo de Broadway implica, significa una vida mucho más agitada y seguida por la prensa, al ser él una celebridad.

Esta historia explora una situación fantasiosa, como podría darse cuenta por el nombre, y que no ameritara situaciones dramáticas o complicadas, no creo estar preparada para abordar ese tipo de tramas. Pienso que el melodrama no es para mí, meno cuando todavía sigo buscando mi estilo al escribir. Así que al menos por ahora me abstengo de escribir historia melodramáticas.

Sí, Ayame me convenció en empezar a escribir esta historia. Tenía mis reservas porque no tengo casi nada de experiencia en esto de escribir y la verdad es que me aterra no poder captar la esencia de estos personajes que son tan queridos para mí. De hecho, ése es el mayor de mis miedos todavía. Trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no perder la esencia de los personajes. Aún sigo aprendiendo todo esto y espero no desviarme de ese rumbo. Desde ya estoy muy feliz por haber iniciado todo. Es como un sueño en el que trataré de darle un digno final para Candy y Terry, como tanto lo merecen.

Abrazos y besos. Cuídese mucho.

 **Guest 6:** Gracias por el tiempo de leer esta historia. Es un placer que te haya parecido lindo el prólogo. Me alegro poder haber logrado transmitir las emociones de Terry para que ustedes mismas la sientan. Pues, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Llego lo más pronto que pude, deseo haya podido cumplir tus expectativas. Saludos.

 **Guest 7:** Mil gracias por leer esta historia, linda. Que te encantará el prólogo me hace sentir muy dichosa. Escribo por puro entretenimiento y como una forma de desestresarme, también como autocomplacencia. El que a alguien más le guste lo que escribo me llena de una gran emoción. No creo ser tan buena escribiendo, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Aquí tienes el capítulo que seguía, espero poder cumplir tus expectativas. Estaré super encantada si sigues leyendo y comentándome tu opinión de esta historia. Saludos para ti.

 **Mita sanchez:** Gracias por seguir esta historia y comentar. Me alegro muchísimo que te gustara el comienzo. Las actualizaciones serán muy probablemente los viernes. Bueno, la siguiente parte de este capítulo lo publico el domingo. Entre los viernes y los domingos estaré publicando capítulos. Espero te siga gustando lo que todavía está por venir. Saludos.

 **andrea:** Gracias por comentar, linda. Estoy encantada que te haya gustado el prólogo. No te preocupes que no pienso abandonar esta historia. Las actualizaciones serán los viernes o los domingos. En el caso de la siguiente parte de este capítulo lo publicaré el domingo nada más. Ojalá sigas leyendo y acompañándome en lo que viene. Abrazos.

Para **Ladyofimagination98, Ani4941, Nally Graham y skarllet northman.** Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, les respondo muy feliz vía PM. Saludos a todas.

Gracias por leer esta historia. Nos veremos el domingo para la segunda parte de este capítulo. ¡Feliz fin de semana!

 **Sunny =P**

 **05/01/2018**


	3. Deseo de Terry (parte 2)

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior. Concuerdo con muchas cuando dicen que no quieren que Terry se deje manipular por las Marlowe. En ese momento, él ya no es el adolescente del San Pablo, sus explosivas reacciones no creo que se darían en esta situación, me parece que el autocontrol y la entereza es algo que llegó a dominar con los años. Créanme que me costó mucho que no reaccionara en el acto cuando lo escribí. Como le decía a Ayame, estuve muy tentada a hacer que Terry dijera alguno de sus acostumbrados comentarios sarcásticos para poder desmentir esa vulgar farsa, pero si al final no lo hice fue por una razón en especial que tendrá que ver con la trama más adelante. En verdad, fue un gran esfuerzo de mi parte porque yo soy de las que dicen: _"Terry, ¡deshazte de esas mujeres de una buena vez! Y busca a tu pecosa de inmediato."_ Las cosas se irán desarrollando para que vayan despejándose a ese punto. Confíen en mí.

Ahora aquí está la otra parte del capítulo, ya llegamos al deseo de Año Nuevo de Terry.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Misuki e Yumiko Igarashi. Sólo realizo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Sólo el ferviente deseo de liberarme de la espinita clavada en el corazón después de ver el anime y leer el manga. Por siempre seré terrytana de corazón.

 **Manhattan, Nueva York**

 **31 de diciembre de 1919**

Terry exhaló un gran suspiro de alivio en cuanto arribaron a la casa de Susana. Todo el trayecto había sido un martirio igual o peor al que vivió en la fiesta. Casi todo el camino Susana se la pasó llorando desconsoladamente porque había sido el hazmerreír de toda la sociedad neoyorquina.

—Éste, sin duda… ha sido… el día más… vergonzoso y humillante de… ¡toda mi vida!— chilló Susana, entrando a su casa llevada por su madre. —¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? ¿Por qué, mamá? — se quejaba entre sollozos.

La Sra. Marlowe, sin lugar a dudas, no se quedaba atrás en sus gritos.

—No te aflijas, Susy. ¡No fue tu culpa! Fue la culpa de ese incompetente sirviente, y por supuesto, también la culpa de este hombre.— miró a Terry con evidente rencor. —¡Tu prometido!

Sobresaltado, el joven arqueó sus cejas en consternación mientras sentía la sangre subir a su cabeza a punto de ebullición. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Cómo osaba esa mujer a decir esa mentira de nuevo?

—¡Todavía tiene la imprudencia de volver llamarme prometido de su hija! — recriminó al borde de la furia total.

Los ojos de la Sra. Marlowe chisparon más molestos, no dejándose amilanar por esa acusación.

—¡Usted no sabe defender el honor de mi hija! Todo esto es su culpa— inició otra ronda de ataques

 _"¡Esto es el colmo!"_ —Terry estaba hastiado de tanta insensatez.

—¿Disculpe, señora? ¿Me echa la culpa a mí de esto? Cuando su hija es la que tiene la mayor parte de culpa al querer ir a esa reunión en primer lugar.

Él trataba por todos los medios de controlar su temperamento, pero francamente estas mujeres sobrepasaban todos los límites de su paciencia.

—Mi Susy tenía que estar en esa fiesta, era donde pertenecía. ¿Cómo podría faltar?

—Señora, si usted y Susana quieren seguir exponiéndose en esa cueva de lobos. ¡Adelante! No las detendré, hagan lo que quieran. — expresó enérgicamente. —Pero yo no participaré en eso de nuevo. ¡Mucho menos haré cuánto capricho ustedes deseen!

La Sra. Marlowe contratacó en el acto e inició todo una ofensiva de cómo él nunca apoyaba a ' _su Susy'_ , y de cómo Susana parecía siempre estar completamente desamparada.

Terry cerró los ojos para calmarse, parecía que esta noche no tendría fin. Tenía que irse de una buena vez.

—¿Sabe qué, señora? Esto no nos llevará a ningún lado. — ofreció como última alternativa para no seguir soportando esas tonterías. —Lo mejor será que me vaya. Porque le juro que si le sigo viendo la cara ahora, no voy a responder de mí.

A la señora Marlowe le tomó varios segundos entender la amenaza implícita en sus palabras.

—¡Insolente!— aulló la mujer, muy ofendida. —¿Acaso eso es una amenaza?— lo retó.

—Bueno, ¡por supuesto que lo es!— exclamó él, en exasperación. —¿Qué esperaba? ¿Una abierta felicitación o qué?

—¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así?— gritó todo roja de la rabia. —¡Usted es un…!

—¡Ahórrese sus palabras, señora! — le cortó tajantemente. —Sé de sobre lo que piensa de mí. Créame que no puede ser más obvia. — se burló con un bufido y una sonrisa cínica. —Ahora si me disculpa, yo me voy.

Dio media vuelta y emprendió camino rumbo a la salida.

—¿Cómo que te vas?— habló Susana, rápidamente—¿Qué no te quedarás a pasar Año Nuevo con nosotras?

Al escucharla, Terry paró de pronto y volteó a verla sorprendido. ¿En serio creía Susana que él seguiría soportando esto? Si era así, estaba completamente equivocada. Sólo acertando a soltar otro gran suspiro para seguir calmándose, Terry respondió:

—Ha sido suficiente por hoy. Sólo quiero ir a descansar en mi casa.

—¡No te puedes ir, Terry! Tengo que pasar este Año Nuevo contigo, para consolidar nuestros deseos de Año Nuevo juntos.— dijo Susana melosamente y con un brillo de dicha en sus ojos.—Por la prosperidad y felicidad en este nuevo año, que traerá consigo el inicio de nuestro matrimonio, una vida juntos y una familia. ¿No lo crees, Terry?

Terry la miró como si su prominente frente se le hubiera hecho más grande, es decir, completamente lleno de pavor. ¿Se imaginan esa frente mucho más grande? ¡Qué horror!

Él no creía que hubiera una persona que dijera tantas insensateces juntas, de hecho estaba más allá de lo que se podía imaginar. Eso le recordaba la discusión que tendría que tener con Susana, en lo referente a ese supuesto matrimonio que tendría lugar el año que viene.

Lamentablemente, ahora no era el momento. No sabía cómo, pero su paciencia todavía no colapsaba. No obstante, era muy capaz de reconocer que ese poco estoicismo del que hacía gala estaba a un paso de dinamitar y destruir lo poco del autocontrol que todavía tenía, lo más sensato era que ya no debía tentar más a su suerte.

Definitivamente, no era el momento para hablar con Susana al respecto.

—Susana, será mejor que me vaya. — anunció firmemente.

—Pero… pero yo…

Al ver la firme decisión de Terry que no admitía lugar a oposiciones, Susana optó por no seguir insistiendo, aunque si añadió con una sonrisa un poco boba.

—Está bien, pero no te olvides de pedir tu deseo de Año Nuevo, querido. Un deseo por nuestra felicidad para el año que viene.

Terry a duras penas pudo disimular una mueca de hastío y sólo asintió a modo de despidida antes de dirigirse rápidamente a la puerta. No sabía cómo es que podía seguir soportando a esas mujeres.

Cuando ya había salido, la Sra. Marlowe habló:

—¡Ese prometido tuyo! ¡Me saca de quicio, Susy!

—Mamá, por favor. No hagas molestar a Terry, déjalo que se adapte a esta situación. Sabes que no es muy sociable.

—Ese hombre tiene el ánimo más lúgubre que el de una tortuga. ¿Qué le viste, Susy?

Susana miró a su madre con complicidad y una sonrisa encantada.

—Como si no te hubieras dado cuenta, madre. Él es el hombre más maravilloso que te puedes imaginar. ¿Acaso no es increíblemente hermoso?— suspiró con emoción. — Soy la envidia de todas las mujeres porque él está mi lado, y lo seré aún más cuando nos hayamos casado.

—Con respecto a la boda, debo decirte que no lo vi muy convencido, cariño.

—No te preocupes, mamá. — agitó su mano, restando importancia al comentario de su madre. —Sólo lo está asimilando, pero él sabía que tenía que pasar.

—Espero que tengas razón, Susy. — advirtió la señora, mirando a su hija con cautela.

—Olvídate de eso, madre. Concentrémonos en los preparativos nada más. — Los ojos de Susana adquirieron un brillo muy extraño. —Este año que viene me caso con Terry, sea como sea.

 **T &C T&C T&C T&C T&C **

—¿Un deseo de Año Nuevo? ¡Sí, claro!—murmuró Terry sarcásticamente, abriendo con fuerza la puerta de su auto rojo modelo **Chevrolet 490.***

—¿Por la felicidad y la prosperidad?— él sólo atinó a soplar por lo bajo, mientras fastidiado, chocó su mano contra la capota del auto. —¡Tonterías!

Todas esas palabras le parecían tan absurdas y sin sentido. Terry ya no creía en esas cosas, la vida le había a enseñado a nunca creer en el destino ni en la suerte. No valía la pena siquiera ponerse a pensar en ello en ese momento.

—¿Por qué diablos creería en ese tipo de cosas ahora?— se preguntó molesto.

Siempre que salía de la casa de las Marlowe estaba con el peor de los humores, y algo que había aprendido en todos estos años es que lo más recomendable era calmarse lo más pronto que podía.

Cuando una ráfaga de viento helado chocó contra su rostro, entró rápidamente en su carro para resguardarse del frío. Una vez dentro, tomó un respiro para seguir enfriando todo el tumulto de emociones que vivía internamente. Luego, encendió su auto, cogió el volante e inició el recorrido de vuelta a su casa en Chelsea.

Al menos, lo único bueno era que ya se había acabado todo el suplicio que había vivido en las últimas horas.

 _"Ciertamente, la peor forma de pasar el tiempo."_ — Obviamente, nadie podía refutar esas palabras.

En el camino, trataba de mantener su mente en blanco para serenarse completamente, ya que no valía la pena conducir molesto en la carretera. Para su mala suerte, esto no le servía absolutamente de nada. Su mente era un cúmulo de pensamientos aglomerados, llenándolo un momento de preocupación, luego de indignación, para finalmente dar paso a la rabia. Notando lo necesario que era calmarse de inmediato, desvió su auto a un lado de la pista para poder aparcarlo ahí un momento.

Apoyó su frente sobre el volante, volviendo a repasar todos los eventos de la noche. En verdad que todas las situaciones parecían escenas sacadas de la peor de las comedias.

 _"¿Cuándo mi vida se ha vuelto una bufonada?"_ —meditaba hastiado.

Día a día lo vivía de manera similar. Su vida parecía un ir y venir de lo mismo, tenía la misma monótona rutina. Una misma secuencia establecida que era: el teatro, Susana, visitas a su madre, y ocasionalmente una que otra de esas insípidas veladas.

 _Mi vida parece tan sombría. ¡Me siento tan vacío por dentro!"_ — pensaba completamente abatido. — _"¡Estoy cansado de tener que hacer lo mismo!"_

Terry no estaba conforme con lo que le había tocado, pero… ¿podía acaso culpar a los demás por ello?

" _Lo cierto es que ésta es la vida que tengo."_ — se dijo a sí mismo. — _"¿Debo seguir con ella, verdad?"_

Ese solo pensamiento lo hacía decaerse por completo. Los días parecían ir tan lento, el tiempo parecía no correr. Se sentía encerrado en esta vida tan hueca, era como una caja que cada vez se hacía más y más pequeña, asfixiándolo y dejándolo completamente atrapado, prácticamente sin ninguna esperanza de volver a salir.

¡Cuántas veces había querido gritar! ¡Cuántas había querido pedir ayuda! ¡Cuántas veces había querido liberarse! Destruir esas perversas cadenas que lo mantenían aprisionado a un destino desdichado, un destino que en realidad él nunca quiso.

Lamentablemente, esas mismas cadenas se mantenían firmes ahí, seguía tan preso de esta vida que parecía ya había aprendido a no sentir nada. Simplemente dejaba pasar la vida mientras poco a poco se desvanecía en ella.

Sintiéndose tan aprisionado como se describía, salió del auto en un último intento por recuperarse. Con la respiración agitada, cerró la puerta con fuerza y dirigió sus pasos decididos hacia la orilla del río Hudson, que se encontraba a un lado de la carretera.

Cientos de pensamientos comenzaron a correr por su mente mientras caminaba. Nada parecía tener significado, se cuestionaba a sí mismo qué era lo que sentía.

 _¿En verdad ya no siento nada?"_ — se preguntó muy desesperado desde lo más profundo de su ser. — _"¿Me he vuelto un ser tan frío? ¿Soy un ser sin sentimientos?"_

Cuando uno carga grandes cruces en su vida, tiende a cuestionarse hasta las nociones más sencillas de su propia esencia. Sin embargo, todos en el fondo sabemos las respuestas a muchas de las preguntas que nos atormentan.

—No es cierto. Yo no soy frío por falta de sentimientos. — él mismo se respondió. —Lo soy por abundancia de decepciones. La vida me ha decepcionado demasiadas veces.

 _"¿Qué es lo que tienes en la vida, Terrence? ¡Dímelo!"_ — una voz interior le reclamó. — " _¿Libertad? ¿Eres acaso libre?... ¿Felicidad? ¿Puedes decir que eres feliz?"_

¿Su libertad?… ¡No! Su libertad la había perdido hace mucho y quién sabe si algún día la recobraría.

¿Su felicidad?… el sólo pensar en eso, lo hizo detener su camino de pronto.

 _"¿Puede mi vida alguna vez volver a ser realmente feliz?"_ — era una pregunta que siempre se hacía, aunque en el fondo de su alma conocía muy bien la respuesta.

Él dudaba volver a ser auténticamente feliz de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría serlo si la única razón que había tenido para ser feliz, ya no estaba junto a él?

La felicidad y el amor en su vida habían estado tan relacionados. No hay felicidad real sino es compartida, y él solamente había compartido su felicidad con **_ella_**. El amor nunca se comprende realmente hasta que se lo vive, y él supo lo que era el amor porque sólo la había amado a **_ella_**.

¡Y lo que son los giros del destino! De esa persona que le había dado y enseñado tanto, no sabía siquiera donde se encontraba.

 _"¿Qué será de_ ** _ella_** — Se lo había preguntado infinidad de veces.

 _"¿Acaso pensará_ ** _ella_** _en mí alguna vez?"_ — Se atrevía a añorar su ansioso corazón.

Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esas preguntas de su mente, lo más probable era que él nunca llegaría a saber las respuestas.

De algo sí estaba seguro, donde sea que **_ella_** se encuentre, seguía alegrando e iluminando la vida de todos aquellos que tenían la bendición de estar a su lado.

¡Así era **_ella_**! Su sola presencia iluminaba todo el lugar. Siempre fue un rayo de luz y esperanza, siempre dispuesta animar, incluso a los más indiferentes y pesados corazones.

¡Miren lo que hizo con él! Sólo hacía falta esa pequeña niña pecosa, para que él rompiera todos esos muros de arrogancia e indiferencia con los que se protegía. Sólo **_ella_** fue capaz de abrir su corazón de par en par y derretir su voluntad con tan sólo una de sus miradas, una tierna sonrisa o su sola presencia, su solo calor.

Inconscientemente, su mano se posó sobre su pecho, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón. Con una deliberada lentitud, guio su mano al bolsillo de su levita cerca de su pecho, y sacó un pequeño y plateado objeto que yacía en él.

Lo admiró como la primera vez que lo vio, no se había despegado de él desde entonces. Llevaba esa armónica a todos lados, siempre cerca del pecho como un continuo recordatorio de que **_ella_** existió en su vida. Se quedó observándola en silencio un rato más, muy consciente que en su interior se iba librando una intensa batalla entre sus emociones. Cerrando su mano sobre la armónica, decidió continuar su camino hasta llegar a las orillas del río.

Admirando la majestuosidad del río Hudson, el cual todavía no estaba congelado por completo, es que pudo ver reflejada a la Luna y las estrellas mientras eran invadidas por nubes, era muy probable que empezara a nevar pronto. Elevando su vista al cielo, contempló apaciblemente la belleza del firmamento nocturno.

Ahora que estaba solo, sin nadie que lo viera, ya era perfectamente capaz de mostrar sus sentimientos. Con un profundo suspiro, cerró sus verdiazules ojos, se llevó la armónica a sus labios, y comenzó a tocar con sentimiento las notas de **_Auld Lang Syne,_** aquella canción que conocía perfectamente.

Mientras las notas musicales de tan bella melodía llenaban el silencio que otorgaba la quietud de la noche, esa música iba despertando en él memorias jamás olvidadas, transportándolo a otra época, se dejó invadir completamente por el recuerdo de **_ella_** , su pecosa. Se sintió lleno de una profunda energía, percibió cómo un calor ya conocido invadía su corazón y todo su ser.

Es muy curioso cómo llegó el amor su vida. Antes de conocerla, él se sentía incapaz de amar y de recibir amor, estaba atrapado en una realidad tan cruda como era el creerse indigno del amor, el cual él sentía que ni siquiera sus padres le brindaron. ¡Cómo pueden cambiar las perspectivas!

Después de conocerla, él se sentía atrapado en otra realidad, buscando continuamente; una mirada, una sonrisa, quizás un beso de sus dulces labios, por los cuáles él sería capaz de abrir su corazón completamente y mostrarse tal cual era. Desde ese momento, sólo quería dejarse invadir por la propia esencia de **_ella_**. Todo lo que la representaba, todo lo que **_ella_** era, absolutamente todo.

Podía recordar perfectamente todo de Candy. Rememorar vivamente cada pasaje de memorias con ella, recordar con detalle cada gesto de su rostro…

... Cuando estaba feliz… Ella era capaz de contagiarlo de esa misma alegría.

¡Cómo brillaban sus hermosos ojos! De esa forma tan única, sólo típica de ella. Sonreía con tanta sinceridad, sus pecas bailaban en su rostro sin cesar, y cuando reía, aparecía constantemente un travieso hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda. ¡Cómo recordaba ese hoyuelo! Lo volvía tan loco como sus pecas.

… Cuando estaba molesta… Terry siempre reía al recordarlo, era divertido verla molesta.

Sus ojos seguían brillando, pero ahora no tenían ese destello travieso que poseía cuando estaba alegre. En vez de eso, en sus ojos brillaba una chispa de desafío, sus mejillas se llenaban de un suave rubor de indignación, solía contraer el ceño ligeramente, mientras fruncía su naricita respingada, lo que hacía notar aún más sus pecas bailarinas. Por esa razón siempre le hacía bromas para hacerla enojar. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él amaba que se le notaran sus pecas aún más.

… Cuando estaba triste… la verdad siempre le fue difícil verla acongojada. Siempre trataba de mantener una sonrisa, pero había situaciones donde…

… Sus ojos seguían brillando, pero ya no había ni travesura ni desafío, brillaban al tratar siempre de controlar sus lágrimas. Esos hermosos ojos se agrandaban aún más, y con solo mirarlos uno podía sentir una infinita ternura, se le desgarraba el alma de solo verla llorar. Quería limpiarle las lágrimas que escapaban a sus mejillas, a la vez que tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla, cuidarla, protegerla y asegurarle que pase lo que pase, él siempre estaría a su lado y nunca haría que dejara de sonreír.

… _nunca haría que dejara de sonreír"_ — esas palabras que resonaban más en su mente, eran como una bofetada que lo devolvió a la cruda realidad.

De improviso, paró inmediatamente la dulce melodía. Apretó con fuerza la armónica y observó con impotencia al horizonte.

 _"¿Cumplí esa promesa?"_ — se dijo a sí mismo con pesar. Su propia realidad era una clara muestra de cómo no pudo cumplir esa promesa. — _"Al final, sólo le traje sufrimientos."_

Recuerdos… Los recuerdos lo llenaban de añoranza. De lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, sólo le quedaban recuerdos ahora. Nada de lo que se había propuesto hacer con **_ella_** lo pudo cumplir. Su mayor deseo había sido hacerla feliz y había fallado miserablemente. Él que se había prometido no amar como su padre, había terminado dañando lo más hermoso que había tenido.

 ** _Ella_** _no se lo merecía!"_ — cerró los ojos en desesperación, apretando sus temblorosos labios. — **_Ella_** _debía ser feliz. ¡Yo quería verla feliz!"_

A su mente volvió el recuerdo de aquella noche que se separaron. Fue ahí cuando él comprendió que el momento más solitario en la vida de uno es cuando estás mirando tu mundo entero caerse en pedazos, destruirse por completo, y todo lo que puedes hacer es sólo ver con la mirada vacía cómo sucede.

Si esa noche iba a ser la última vez que la vería, tenía que pedirle algo antes, un último favor. Por eso corrió detrás de ella, por eso la atrapó entre sus brazos, necesita un último recuerdo de su calor, un último recuerdo de su aroma, y necesitaba de Candy también una última promesa, una promesa para que **_ella_** fuera feliz, él se lo había pedido porque era al menos la única certeza que necesitaba para continuar.

Candy también le había rogado a él la misma promesa, pero eso tampoco lo pudo cumplir.

¡En serio, lo intentó! ¡Lo trató muchas veces! Aunque, al final terminó por darse por vencido. ¿Cómo comparar una vida tan vacía, triste y oscura al lado de Susana, con una vida llena de alegría, luz, esperanza y amor al lado de Candy?

 _"¿Feliz? ¿Cómo puedo ser auténticamente feliz sino es con_ ** _ella_** —Su rostro y sus ojos reflejan la completa tristeza que sentía. — _"Si me vieras ahora, pecosa. Verías cuán lejos estoy de ser feliz."_

Sin embargo, de toda esta historia, lo más irónico y triste es que Terry nunca pudo decirle cuánto la amaba en verdad. Aquella joven que le había cambiado la vida para siempre, jamás escucharía de sus propios labios lo que él siente por **_ella_**.

Él nunca pudo decirle, en palabras claras, todo lo que significaba **_ella_** para él, lo que todavía seguía significando en su vida. Decirle que la amaba más de lo que **_ella_** alguna vez sabría, que la amaba más de lo que **_ella_** alguna vez vería.

—No aproveche la oportunidad. — susurró con los ojos mirando a la nada, perdido en el agujero sin salida de su vida. —Y ahora, ya no tengo más oportunidades.

¿Podía haber un dolor mucho más profundo que saber eso? El dolor de esa separación seguía siempre presente en su alma, pero más duro de afrontar era la certeza de saber que no tenía más oportunidades.

Ya no podía volver a aparecer en su vida. ¿Con qué derecho lo haría? Había perdido sus derechos sobre Candy, cuando se quedó con Susana, afrontando sus responsabilidades para con ella. Terry estaba condenado a vivir con una mujer por la que no sentía más que gratitud y culpa, mientras amaba ardientemente y con locura a otra que nunca sabría cuán importante fue, es y seguirá siendo en su vida.

¡Es que duele! Duele tanto tener a una persona en el corazón, pero no poder tenerla entre sus brazos.

Aunque le dolía el alma al no tenerla consigo, más agudo era el dolor cuando consideraba que tal vez **_ella_** había rehecho su vida con alguien más. Y sí, lo admitía, aunque fuera un estúpido por ello, no podía evitar consumirse de celos, unos celos tan intensos que le hacían hervir la sangre.

Estaba celoso de ese afortunado que tendría la suerte de estar cada minuto al lado de **_ella_** , tener cada una de sus miradas de amor, cada una de sus hermosas sonrisas, estar en cada uno de sus pensamientos. Sólo quería romper en miles de pedazos a ese hombre, quien sea que fuera, y sacarlo de la mente y el corazón de **_ella_** , aquel lugar en el que solamente debía estar él mismo.

Era mucho después cuando podía hacer uso de su razón y pensar más fríamente en que se odiaba más que nunca. ¿Cómo podía ser él tan egoísta? Al menos **_ella_** merecía ser feliz en toda esta historia. ¿Acaso eso no era lo que él le había pedido? ¿Por qué su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo todavía?

No podía volver a **_ella_** , atormentarla y declararle sentimientos que seguramente ahora ya no eran correspondidos. A él sólo le quedaba afrontar lo que la vida le había dado y rogar por la felicidad de **_ella_** , a pesar que no fuera con él.

¡Y así querían que él no estuviera furioso con el destino y su suerte! Las situaciones que le había tocado pasar le habían probado que la vida no era justa.

Ni el teatro lograba reducir su tristeza. El éxito de Hamlet se debía principalmente a qué reflejaba cómo se sentía con su vida en realidad, completamente atormentado por su destino.

Es irónico, pero aun siendo el teatro una de sus más grandes pasiones, parecía no llenarlo completamente sin inspiración. Candy había sido su inspiración.

A veces trató de imaginársela entre el público, unida en la ovación de los espectadores, mirándolo con orgullo y amor, pero por más que buscaba entre los cientos de personas que atendían a sus funciones, nunca lograba encontrar esos hermosos ojos verdes, esas pecas, esos rizados cabellos dorados.

Se había obsesionado tanto en tratar de encontrarla ahí, al menos una vez. Obviamente, él sabría que sería su imaginación, pero quería borrar esa última alucinación que había tenido de **_ella_** en Rockstown.

En ese lugar fue donde más bajo cayó, sin embargo de alguna manera su subconsciente lo hizo salir de ahí. En una de las funciones de ese teatro de mala muerte, él tuvo una visión de ** _ella_** , en la que lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y con una mirada en la que pudo ver cientos de emociones a la vez.

Aunque fue un golpe tan fuerte, lo hizo observar atentamente su realidad. La mujer que amaba lo estaba viendo en las peores circunstancias, si hubiera estado ahí en realidad lo hubiera mirado con decepción e incluso habría sentido vergüenza de él. ¡Eso no lo soportaría! Podría aguantar el rechazo de todos, menos el de Candy.

Al final, **_ella_** volvió a salvarlo de nuevo, aun sin saberlo. Lo hizo salir de ese agujero en el que él se había metido, se reivindicó consigo mismo y volvió a los escenarios de Broadway. Ahora, Hamlet era su primer protagónico luego de ese regreso. Terry esperaba que al menos tuviera una última visión de ella en el teatro. No una en la que tuviera los ojos llenos de tristeza, sino una en la que lo mirara con una de sus brillantes sonrisas y esas pecas bailarinas moviéndose sin cesar.

Con lentitud, alzó en su mano la armónica y observó cómo la luz de la Luna se reflejaba en la superficie plateada. Ahí fue cuando fijó su vista en el cielo, y admiró más profundamente las estrellas y la Luna, ahora ya casi cubiertas por las nubes. Es extraño que se ponga a pensar en esto, pero hacia tiempo que no se había detenido a admirar la simple belleza del cielo.

Instintivamente, recordó que en altamar fue la última vez que había apreciado el cielo tan abiertamente. Sucedió mientras contemplaba el vaivén de las olas y trataba de buscar respuestas a sus problemas mirando al cielo y al mar, justo cuando regresaba a Inglaterra en el Mauretania, luego de venir a ver a su madre.

Fue el día y el lugar en que la conoció. Ése era el momento cuando más la necesitaba, en ese entonces se sentía la criatura más infeliz de la Tierra. Estaba decepcionado de todos, no se sentía querido por nadie. Su padre lo trataba con frialdad e indiferencia, y su madre lo acababa de rechazar.

Ahí fue donde su vida dio un giro completo. Candy llegó y le enseñó a reír de nuevo, a confiar, a amar profunda y desinteresadamente. Desde la primera vez que la vio, algo le dijo que esa pequeña pecosa con habilidades moniles que conoció en el barco había llegado a transformar su existencia. Cuando vio esa luz tan peculiar en sus ojos verdes entre la niebla, de alguna manera, ahí supo que su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma. Así sucedió exactamente, ahí inició verdaderamente su historia.

Y todo eso pasó justamente en Año Nuevo.

Año Nuevo… ¡cómo había tratado de evitar pensar lo que significa este día para ellos! Obviamente, había sido imposible. Desde que había iniciado el día, ese recuerdo volvía siempre a su mente y nunca lo abandonaba.

Sacando el reloj de bolsillo que tenía en su chaleco, miró la hora exacta. El reloj marcaba las once y cincuenta y cinco.

 _Hace casi 7 años que te vi por primera vez, pecas."_ — pensó con nostalgia. — _"Nunca olvidaré ese día. Hiciste que mis latidos cambiaran su dirección"_

Año Nuevo… otro Año Nuevo sin **_ella_**. Otro triste año de una monótona vida al lado de Susana. ¡Vaya suerte!

En ese momento, las palabras de Susana volvieron a su mente intempestivamente…

 _No te olvides de pedir tu Deseo de Año Nuevo, querido."_

—Un deseo de Año Nuevo…— murmuró suavemente, sintiendo un extraño temblor en el interior de su cuerpo.

Sólo una vez había pedido un deseo de Año Nuevo, rogando desde el fondo de su ser un milagro. Por azares del destino se le había cumplido, pero como todas las cosas buenas de la vida terminó durando muy poco.

Candy había sido precisamente su deseo, su milagro, la respuesta a sus oraciones. Él deseó tanto una razón para creer, una razón para tener esperanza, que ésta se le presentó en el pequeño empaque de esa hermosa niña pecosa que le había robado el corazón irremediablemente.

Lástima que todo ello había quedado atrás. Ya no la tenía junto a él y todo parecía indicar que eso nunca cambiaría. ¿Se atrevería a creer de nuevo?

Contempló detenidamente la armónica, girándola abstraídamente en su mano.

¿Qué más podría hacer? No tenía nada… otra vez. Si tuvo alguna vez esperanza, ésa se desvaneció como un murmullo en la noche, dejándolo vacío, enteramente perdido.

¿Pedir un deseo? ¿Podría acaso hacerse realidad?

Si tan sólo pudiera hacerlo, él sabía muy bien que deseo pediría, lo que más anhelaba en el mundo, lo que tanto deseaba su corazón.

—Si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad… ¡Dios!... si tan sólo se me permitiera cumplir un deseo... un solo deseo.— exhaló un tembloroso suspiro.—Mi deseo sería poder volver a verte…— sonrío suavemente, imaginando un reencuentro con Candy.—Verte de nuevo… llenarme de ti…

Viendo en el cielo, él podría ver reflejado vivamente el rostro de Candy, mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado en su pecho. Tragando el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta y liberando el aire que se le había atorado en los pulmones, miró de nuevo su reloj, faltaba sólo un minuto para las doce. ¡Era ahora o nunca!

—Mi deseo de Año Nuevo es **_volverte a ver, Candy_** … para así poder decirte todo…— el frío aire le quemaba los pulmones, haciéndole difícil respirar. —... decirte de una vez por todas mi verdad… la única verdad de la estoy completamente seguro.

Cerrando sus ojos y apretando la armónica contra su pecho, habló con absoluto fervor. —… decirte cuanto **_te amo_**. Ése es mi deseo de Año Nuevo.

Un sentimiento de profunda añoranza invadió el corazón de Terry en ese instante, abrumando todo su ser.

—Si tan sólo… si tan sólo pudiera hacerse realidad.

En el preciso instante que su reloj de bolsillo marcó las doce en punto y copos de nieve comenzaron a caer del cielo nocturno, Terry sintió una repentina punzada en su pecho.

—Por otro condenado año lejos de ti, Candy. — suspiró audiblemente y acto seguido sintió los primeros copos de nieve en su rostro.—Ni el tiempo ni la distancia me harán extinguir este fuego que se consume dentro de mí por ti. Al final, **nada cambiará en mí. ***

Lanzó una última mirada al cielo, para luego admirar por última vez la armónica y guardarla en el bolsillo cerca de su pecho. Después, endureció su hermoso rostro, dio la vuelta, y se fue directamente hacia su auto para iniciar el camino de regreso a casa.

 **T &C T&C T&C T&C T&C **

Cuando Terry llegó a su casa, la nieve ya había formado una gruesa capa en el suelo. Después de guardar el carro en el garaje, entró rápidamente y le dio su abrigo a John, su mayordomo, para al final, dirigirse directamente a su estudio.

En cuanto cerró la puerta de su despacho, se apoyó sobre ella y fue ahí donde se pudo relajar completamente.

—¡Vaya nochecita la de hoy!— alzó ambas cejas en consternación recordando la velada y las dramáticas reacciones de Susana. Sin embargo, su gesto se suavizó poco después cuando recordó su visita al río Hudson.

Terry se aflojó la corbata que tenía para poder retirarla, y abriendo los primeros botones de su camisa, pudo respirar más tranquilo. Sintiendo un poco de frío, decidió encender los leños de la chimenea para calentarse un poco.

Se sentó en el sofá enfrente de la chimenea y miró distraídamente el lugar. Al menos este pequeño espacio era su refugio, con la biblioteca al otro lado de la puerta, podría pasar la mayor parte del día aquí, sin salir en ningún momento. Esta parte de la chimenea había tratado de hacerla parecer a la sala en la Villa de Escocia de su padre, ese lugar encerraba un significado especial para él.

Con sus ojos fijos en el fuego, se dejó cautivar por los sonidos constantes y suaves de las llamas, los cuales se sentían como una canción relajante. Eso le recordaba esa fiesta blanca en Escocia sólo para Candy y para él, incluso podría imaginársela a su lado con la bata de su madre, ofreciéndole una brillante sonrisa.

Recostado sobre el sillón, se dejó vencer por el cansancio, mientras sus sueños eran invadidos por un par de bellos ojos esmeralda que lo miraban con amor.

—Candy, mi pecosa. — murmuró suavemente en su último pensamiento, antes de dormirse profundamente con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

 **Continuará...**

 **ANOTACIONES:**

 ***Chevrolet 490:** Fue un automóvil producido desde 1915 hasta 1922, por Chevrolet Motor Car Company en Estados Unidos.

 ***Auld Lang Syne:** Es una canción patrimonial escocesa cuya letra consiste en un poema escrito por el poeta escocés Robert Burns. Se suele utilizar para momentos solemnes, como aquellos en que alguien se despide, se inicia o acaba un viaje largo, etc. Se la ha relacionado especialmente con la celebración de Año Nuevo.

 ***Nada ha cambiado en mí:** Hace referencia a la muy conocida frase de la carta que Terry le manda a Candy después de un año y medio en CCFS. ¡Adoro esa frase! Tenía que ponerla.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Aquí la segunda parte de un capítulo desde la perspectiva de Terry muchos años después. Ahora ya pudo pedir su deseo. ¿Creen que se le hará realidad su deseo de Año Nuevo al hermoso inglés? Ya lo creo que sí, y no saben de qué forma. Las ventajas de ser la escritora es que sólo tú puedes saber exactamente que pasará. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Se siente estupendo!

Primero que nada quiero aclarar algo con respecto a este capítulo, y es que creo firmemente en que el amor de Terry y Candy va mucho más allá de las palabras. El de ellos es un amor que se demuestra con acciones y yo lo entiendo perfectamente. Ellos nunca necesitaron decirse las cosas para saber sus sentimientos, un claro ejemplo de ello es cuando se vuelven a ver en Chicago, ellos no se dijeron ni una sola palabra, pero con una sola mirada del otro comprendieron que sus sentimientos seguían intactos en sus corazones y mucho más fuertes. Así que no quiero dejar de lado ese punto en su relación, porque adoro la conexión tan fuerte que estos dos comparten y no quisiera que se piense que la subestimo o no la valoro cuando es exactamente lo contrario. Si agrego la idea que Terry desee decirle a Candy que la ama es por una razón en especial que no puedo decir todavía y que espero lo sepan entender. Además, considero que el amor se debe gritar a los cuatro vientos. Muchas veces no le decimos a las personas que amamos cuanto lo hacemos y puede que cuando lo decidamos hacer ya sea demasiado tarde, por eso hay que saber aprovechar las oportunidades.

Cambiando de tema, debo decir que fue divertido estar en la mente de Terry, adoro su lado sarcástico, siempre he sentido que es una de las bases más profundas de su personalidad.

Para mí es poco agradable escribir a Terry en su relación con las Marlowe, odio la simple idea que tenga que estar subyugado a ellas. De hecho detesto cómo en la historia original varían tanto su personalidad hasta el punto que es prácticamente dominado por esas mujeres, casi no lo reconozco. Es decir, ¿qué pasó con el Terry aguerrido que todas amamos? ¿Qué pasó con su irreverente y enérgico carácter? De los aspectos que más amo de Terry, es exactamente eso lo que más me fascina. No comprendo cómo es que lo cambian tanto. Así que en parte me gustaría no desviarme de esa idea, en esta historia trataré que Terry no se deje manipular por las Marlowe.

Bueno, los vínculos que lo unen a Susana son los del deber, así que para ser sinceras supongo que va ser difícil hacerlo, considerando que Terry se siente culpable y todavía cree tener una deuda con Susana, además que sabemos muy bien como ella trata siempre de hacer uso de ese chantaje emocional.

Veremos cómo me va en la forma que se vaya desarrollando la historia. Prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Déjenme sus comentarios y díganme que como les va pareciendo la historia. Ahora paso a responder a cada uno de los reviews que recibió el capítulo anterior.

 **Guest 1:** Trataré de actualizar al menos una vez cada semana. Feliz que te gustara el capítulo, linda. Aquí está la segunda parte, tal como dije que hoy día lo publicaría. Espero te guste este capítulo también. Saludos.

 **Guest 2:** Concuerdo contigo, hermosa. ¡Pobre nuestro hermoso Terry! No sé cómo es que puede aguantar a Susana. Pero no te preocupes, ella no se saldrá nunca con la suya. ¡Terry no se lo permitiría jamás! Créeme. Abrazos para ti.

 **Azul:** Yo también adoro a Terry y su sarcasmo, me fascina más que nada. Nunca cambiaría esa parte de su esencia. Aquí está la segunda parte del capítulo, tal como dije. Espero cumpla tus expectativas. Saludos a la distancia.

 **Alondra:** Concuerdo contigo, preciosa. Terry tiene tan mala suerte que parece atraer a mujeres muy obsesivas. No es que lo culpe, es demasiado hermoso para controlar todas las pasiones que es capaz de inspirar, pero sinceramente él nunca hace nada para provocarlas, esas mujeres se ilusionan solitas sin ningún tipo de incentivo de su parte. No te preocupes, Terry les dejará muy en claro que no se casará con Susana. Confía en mí, esas mujeres nunca se saldrán con la suya. Saludos.

 **Guest 3:** Nunca he creído a Susana una chica muy indefensa que digamos. Para mí siempre me ha parecido que esconde otra faceta de su personalidad bajo su fachada mujer dulce y muy entregada. Completamente de acuerdo contigo, pareciera que busca cualquier oportunidad para comprometerlo. Pero Terry no la dejara hacerlo. Ya lo verás muy pronto. Saludos.

 **Blanca G:** A mí también Susana llega a molestarme mucho, de sólo pensar en ella y sus acciones me llenan de rabia. Terry no es tonto o manejable, no dejará que ellas lo controlen de ninguna forma. Desmentirá toda la farsa de la supuesta boda muy pronto. Ya verás más adelante que es lo que hará. Abrazos.

 **Eli:** No te preocupes, linda. Terry le dejara muy en claro a Susana que no se casara con ella. El momento no será ahora, porque todavía hay algunas cosa que tienen que pasar. Pero de que lo hará, te aseguro que lo hará. Susana se sigue haciendo ideas en su cabeza, dejémosla que se las crea por ahora, pero terminará muy decepcionada cuando se dé cuenta que sus aspiraciones son vanas ilusiones que no podrán llegar a hacerse realidad. Terry nunca ha sido ni será de ella.

Abrazos para ti.

 **Adriana:** Bienvenida a este círculo, preciosa. Yo todavía no cumplo ni un año en el Candy Mundo, pero siempre he amado a la pareja de Candy y Terry desde muy pequeña. Encantada de que sigas disfrutando esta historia. Como ya he dicho no soy una experta, ni experiencia tengo. Sólo soy una aficionada que adora esta pareja, esperando darles el final que tanto merecen. Deseo inmensamente que esta historia te siga gustando y espero me sigas diciendo que tal te parece. Abrazos.

 **Guest 4:** Estoy muy contenta que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Nuestro pobre Terry no merece el peso que conlleva soportar a esas mujeres. Creo que a pesar de ser bello, no merece todo lo que tiene que aguantar. Todo eso cambiará muy pronto. Créeme. Abrazos para ti.

 **Candicefan01:** Susana tampoco me cae. Es una mujer muy egoísta, ella solita es su propio verdugo. No se da cuenta que el amor nunca se obliga y que Terry nunca podrá corresponderle, se obsesiona en aferrarse a un imposible. Nunca entendió que el amor no es eso. Al final, no logrará lo que quiere. Abrazos.

 **Guest 5:** Tienes tanta razón. ¡Pobre de nuestro Terry! Serán públicamente desmentidas muy pronto, hermosa. Terry no se dejara manipular, nunca lo permitiría. Ya llegará el momento que tanto esperamos. Saludos.

 **Guest 6:** Terry se pondrá las pilas en el acto. No te preocupes. Te entiendo cuando dices que no te gusta Susana, no es de mis personajes preferidos tampoco. Todo esto acabara pronto. Saludos.

 **Miriam7:** Gracias por pasar a leer esta historia, linda. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, la Gusana se merecía esa humillación pública. Siempre la he considerado caprichosa y una arpía a punto de sacar las garras. Si Terry se molestó por lo que le pasó es por la falta de respeto que involucra esa situación, después de todo el respeto a alguien, sobre todo a una persona que anda en silla ruedas siempre tiene que ser destacado en las actitudes de la gente, no es como si Terry fuera insensible a la pena que podría causarle ver a Susana incapacitada de por vida. La única consideración que le da a esa mujer es por la culpa y el supuesto deber moral que todavía tiene para con ella porque le salvó la vida, no hay ninguno tipo de cariño especial ni nada parecido. Yo quería ir desempolvando la verdadera personalidad de Susana poco a poco para que sea más que obvia tanto para Terry como para los demás. No dejaré que se deje manipular por las Marlowe, me desesperaría de sólo pensarlo. Ya irás viendo cómo lo hago. Saludos.

Para **skarllet northman, Nally Graham y AyameDV.** Gracias por sus reviewsles responderé encantada vía PM. Saludos a todas.

¡Ah, me olvidaba! Por si se preguntaban: ¿Qué pasa con Candy? ¿Dónde está nuestra enfermera favorita? No se preocupen que el siguiente capítulo será desde su perspectiva. Sabremos cuál será su deseo de Año Nuevo también. Publicaré el siguiente capítulo el viernes. ¡Qué pasen una hermosísima semana!

 **Sunny =P**

 **07/01/2018**


	4. Deseo de Candy (parte 1)

Reitero mis sinceros agradecimientos a todas aquellas personas que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritas, la están siguiendo o se tomaron el tiempo de comentar los capítulos anteriores. Me emociona inmensamente las bellas palabras que me mandaron, espero que este capítulo pueda cumplir sus expectativas. Ahora sí entramos a la perspectiva de Candy, ya había explicado antes donde más o menos estaría en estos años, así que seguro no habrá gran sorpresa al iniciar. Este capítulo es más sobre la vida de Candy, pero van a haber ciertas referencias a Terry.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Misuki e Yumiko Igarashi. Realizo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Sólo el ferviente deseo de liberarme de la espinita clavada en el corazón después de ver el anime y leer el manga. Por siempre seré terrytana de corazón.

 **Hogar de Pony, Illinois**

 **31 de diciembre de 1919**

Cuando llega el invierno y trae consigo la fría nieve que caracteriza la estación, es fácil sentirse abrumado por las vistas, los sonidos, además de las texturas que lo acompañan, y es que, el paisaje circundante se transforma enteramente cuando la nieve cae. Donde antes había una hierba pálida, ahora hay suaves e infinitas colinas níveas, mientras los otrora arbustos secos en el momento que se cubren con nieve, parecen vestidos con amplias joyas de marfil.

Las sensaciones que vienen con el invierno son memorables y bien conocidas para los que se han acostumbrado a ellas. Sin embargo, ya se trate de su primera nevada o su vigésima, a algunas personas nunca les deja de sorprender la forma en que los cristales congelados transforman los alrededores y solidifican el mundo, siempre sigue siendo una experiencia igual de inolvidable para ellos. Ése, precisamente, era el caso de Candy.

Contemplando todos los alrededores desde su querida colina de Pony, Candy se maravillaba como en cualquier temporada o estación, el solo escenario que se le presentaba desde este ángulo, sólo en esta parte del mundo, siempre era capaz de robarle el aliento.

¡Cómo amaba ella este lugar! ¡Cuánta paz y seguridad le otorgaban!

Al echar su cabeza hacia atrás y alzar sus ojos al cielo, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro desde una pecosa mejilla a la otra, agradeciendo a Dios por haberle brindado la oportunidad de crecer en tan hermoso lugar, al lado de unas madres tan cariñosas y comprensivas como la señorita Pony y la hermana María. Ciertamente, fue muy afortunada en ese aspecto, ella creció con mucho amor como todos los niños del Hogar de Pony.

Tan perdida estaba con sus cavilaciones, que regresó bruscamente a su realidad con ese último pensamiento.

—¡Los niños!— exclamó, chocando la palma de su mano contra su frente y constatando preocupada que ya estaba anocheciendo. —¡Ya debería de haberlos hecho entrar!

Su único encargo había sido hacer entrar a los niños, pero apenas salió y sin pensarlo siquiera, se había dirigido a la colina de Pony, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y olvidándose de todo. ¡Ella y sus distracciones!

Bajando la colina rápidamente, se dirigió hacia donde se escuchaban las risas de los niños, casi todos estaban reunidos en el mismo lugar, todavía en pleno juego.

—¡Candy! ¡Qué bueno que vienes!— dijo entre respiraciones agitadas Henry, el mayor de todos. —¡Llegas justo a tiempo! Íbamos a llamarte para que vengas a jugar con nosotros en una guerra de bolas de nieve. ¿Qué dices?

—¡Sí, Candy! — respondieron los demás niños con igual ánimo, acercándose más a ella. —¡Juguemos contigo!

—Ya es muy tarde para seguir jugando. — se excusó con pena. —Tenemos que entrar ahora.

—¡No, por favor! Quedémonos un rato más— rogó Henry, haciendo un puchero. Viendo a sus queridos compañeros de juego, cuestionó. —¿No estamos cansados, verdad?

Esa pregunta fue prontamente secundada por los demás. Candy agrandó sus ojos sorprendida, suponía que como habían pasado jugando mucho más de lo normal, deberían estar completamente agotados, pero ninguno se veía cansado.

 _¿De qué te sorprendes, Candy?"_ — se dijo a sí misma. — _"Los niños siempre están llenos de energía. A ti misma no hay quien te pare cuando estás así."_

Cierto, eso era tan cierto. Volviéndoles a ver, observó que la miraban con sus ojitos llenos de esperanza. ¿Cómo negarse a esas miradas y esas caritas? Habría que estar hecho de piedra.

—Por favor, Candy. — hablaron algunos niños, comenzando a rodearla. —¿Nos vas a dejar ir así?

Esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida.

" _¿Acaso eso es un reclamo?"_ —se preguntó y al notar que en verdad parecían reclamarle, una divertida idea se formó en ella. — _"Muy bien, ahora verán. No podrán ni levantarse del cansancio cuando acabe con ustedes."_

Una chispa traviesa pareció destellar en sus ojos verdes y rápidamente bajó su mirada para que los niños no pudieran notarlo. Mordiendo su labio inferior para ocultar una sonrisa, sólo respondió con fingida tristeza.

—Niños, lo siento mucho, pero…

Esa frase aún sin terminar hizo que los pequeños se entristecieran, sin embargo, después quedaron extrañados cuando vieron cómo Candy se estaba agachando con una mano aparentemente oculta atrás de su espalda.

—… pero ahora ya no los pienso dejar entrar hasta que estén completamente cansados. — se levantó, alzó su traviesa mirada a ellos y mostró en todo su esplendor una brillante sonrisa. —¿Saben cuál es una valiosa técnica en combate? Uno nunca debe avisar cuando ataca.

Antes que alguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar, le lanzó una bola de nieve que tenía en la mano a Henry, dando justo en el blanco.

—¡Qué empiece la guerra de bolas de nieve!— proclamó Candy jovialmente, riendo por las aturdidas expresiones de los pequeños y volviéndose a agachar para hacer más armas con las que atacar.

Pasado el primer ataque y después que los niños salieran de su estupor, también se rieron con ganas, comenzando a hacer sus propias bolas de nieve para unirse al juego.

Cualquier persona que observara desde la Colina de Pony, vería una escena encantadora en donde los niños y Candy corrían, gritaban, reían, hasta terminaban cayendo sobre la nieve sin importarles cubrirse de ella. Todo ello por el simple gusto de pasar una de las más sencillas alegrías que puede dar la vida, compartir un poco de tiempo con personas importantes para ti.

La Señorita Pony y la hermana María, quienes estaban en la cocina terminando la cena de Año Nuevo, no pudieron evitar sonreír tiernamente cuando escucharon las risas de Candy, acompañadas con las de los niños. Ya sabían que ellos no entrarían a la casa pronto.

 **T &C T&C T&C T&C T&C **

Sonrojados de tanto correr, temblando por el frío, enteramente cubiertos de nieve, pero mucho más contentos que antes, los niños y Candy entraron finalmente al Hogar de Pony después de la última pelea de bolas de nieve.

Con una asombrosa rapidez, la señorita Pony y la hermana María hicieron que todos tomaran reconfortantes baños calientes. ¡Y vaya que los necesitaban! Todos tenían nieve hasta en los bolsillos.

Al terminar de bañarse, los niños fueron los primeros en ir a la sala a esperar, mientras Candy ayudaba a sus madres a servir la cena de Año Nuevo.

 _Año Nuevo…"_ — pensaba abstraídamente al ir poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa. — _Otro año que acaba… otro año que empieza."_

El tiempo pasaba, los días se convertían en semanas y las semanas en meses, hasta que cuando menos se daba cuenta ya habían pasado años.

 _Siguen pasando los años y… ¡cómo cambian la vida de las personas!"_

La misma vida de Candy había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Ya llevaba casi 3 años viviendo en el Hogar de Pony, ayudando a sus madres con su noble labor.

Después de la gran sorpresa de enterarse que su mejor amigo había resultado ser su padre adoptivo, además de todo el problema que había surgido con los Leagan después que Albert se negará rotundamente a casar a Neal con Candy, ella había optado en refugiarse con sus madres hasta que pasara la tormenta. Ahí fue cuando poco después se enteró que Albert era el Príncipe de la Colina, ésa sí que fue otra gran sorpresa.

Luego que los Leagan se fueran a Florida y Albert ya hubiera tomado posesión de todas sus funciones como el patriarca de los Andley, él volvió a visitarla. Fue ahí cuando Candy le comunicó su decisión, mientras estaban sentados bajo la sombra del Padre Árbol.

—Mi corazón me dice que aquí está mi destino. — habló Candy, mirando con amor todo el hermoso escenario que se veía desde la colina en el verano.—Ésa es la razón por la que, a pesar de irme muchas veces, siempre vuelvo aquí. Sé que este es mi lugar, Albert. Lo sé… lo siento.

Ella volteó a mirarlo y con la más solemne de las expresiones, dijo:

—Yo pertenezco aquí, junto con mis madres para ayudarlas en su labor. —bajando la mirada y tomando un gran respiro, añadió. —Sólo espero que tú comprendas mi decisión y me apoyes.

—Eso no tienes ni por qué decirlo, pequeña. — tomó una de las manos de Candy para asegurarle sus palabras. —Sea lo que sea que escojas para tu vida, siempre contarás con mi apoyo.

Candy alzó su mirada de nuevo, sintiendo cómo iba desapareciendo un gran peso de su corazón al escuchar las palabras de su muy querido amigo. Le sonrió sinceramente, mostrándole su agradecimiento y Albert le devolvió la sonrisa con ternura.

Luego, continuó hablando con un gesto un poco divertido:

—Tampoco es ninguna sorpresa, Candy. Ya intuía tu decisión por esos detalles tan… er… ¿Cómo describirlos?… ¡Ya sé! Esos sutiles detalles que me escribías en tus cartas.

Candy no pudo evitar reír por su comentario, al parecer no había sido tan sutil como esperaba.

—Pequeña, creo que ya lo sabes, pero me parece que nunca te lo he dicho abiertamente.— aclaró su garganta y tomó un gesto más sereno ante lo que quería decir.—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Todas y cada una de las decisiones que has tomado te hicieron la asombrosa persona que eres ahora, por eso has dejado siempre huella en cada persona que conoces.

Inhalando profundamente, la miró a los ojos, lleno de emoción y prosiguió:

—Es un gran orgullo para mí poder ser tu amigo.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus verdes ojos, muy conmovida por las palabras de Albert.

—Tú eres más que mi amigo, Bert. ¿No recuerdas que somos iguales? Los dos somos huérfanos y nos tenemos como hermanos. — afirmó ella con convicción, apretando la mano de él. —Tú eres mi hermano, el hermano mayor que siempre me ha protegido.

—Candy, mi pequeña. — la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo sus propias lágrimas caer por sus mejillas—Gracias.— le susurró con dulzura. —Te agradezco tanto que me brindarás la oportunidad de ser tu hermano.

Se separó un poco de ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, le secó el par de lágrimas que había derramado, diciéndole suavemente:

—Tú, siempre serás la hermana pequeña que la vida me ha regalado.

Con esas palabras ella no pudo controlarse más, totalmente enternecida, sólo acertó a abrazarlo de nuevo y asentir contra su pecho, empezando a derramar lágrimas silenciosas. ¿Qué sería de su vida sin Albert?

En la vida, hay personas que siempre están presentes en muchas de las pruebas que vivimos, llegando a ser muy importantes para nosotros y quedando marcados indeleblemente en nuestro corazón.

Sucede así, muchas veces encontramos a alguien que si bien no comparte lazos de sangre con nosotros, llega a convertirse en nuestro confidente, en nuestro mejor amigo, en un hermano de corazón. Ellos son los que como farolas a lo largo del camino, no hacen la distancia más corta, pero iluminan el sendero, haciendo que la caminata sea más llevadera y valga la pena.

Después que se calmaron y se separaron de su abrazo, se creó un silencio entre ellos. No era para nada incómodo, era de esa clase de silencios que puedes compartir con una persona que te conoce bien. El silencio de Bert era reconfortante y hablaba por sí mismo, era pacífico de una manera que podía sentirse tranquila y saber que sin importar lo que estuviera sucediendo, él siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Ella observó cómo Albert se mantuvo pensativo un momento, como si estuviera considerando algo antes de continuar su conversación.

—Pequeña, sí hay algo que me preocupa en todo esto. — titubeó un instante.

Candy lo miró extrañada por esas palabras, pero cuando una idea se le vino a la mente, comentó:

—¿Te refieres a la reacción de la tía Elroy? Si es por eso, te aseguro que seré capaz de soportar su furia. — Con una sonrisa triste, agregó. —Después de todo, estoy acostumbrada a no caerle muy bien.

—Bueno, en realidad yo…— Albert parecía un tanto dubitativo.

—No me digas que el pequeño Bert tiene miedo de la furia de la tía Elroy.— comentó con una sonrisa traviesa formándose en sus labios.—Ya no es como cuando eras niño. Ahora, el pequeño Bert es mucho más alto e imponente que ella.

Aclarando su garganta de nuevo, Albert prosiguió seriamente:

—Si bien el problema que creará la tía Elroy será un gran dolor de cabeza, no es eso precisamente lo que más me preocupa.

Volviendo su mirada, vio a Candy con cautela antes de seguir.

—Me has dicho que has decidido vivir aquí para ayudar a tus madres. Eso lo entiendo, no hay nadie que pueda realizar esa labor mejor que tú.

Ella sonrió ante su cumplido y continuó escuchándolo.

—También, comprendo que estando aquí no te verías obligada a cargar el gran peso que es ser una Andley, como lo sería en Chicago, o alguna otra ciudad importante…

Candy asintió totalmente de acuerdo con sus palabras, imaginaba los cientos de fiestas y tertulias que tendría que asistir en Chicago como la hija adoptiva de William A. Andley. Además, de seguro la tía Elroy no pararía hasta que le consiguiera algún pretendiente o admirador. Estaba segura que no le agradaría ese tipo de vida. ¡Gracias a Dios que Albert la entendía tan bien!

—… Sin embargo, siento que esas no son las únicas razones por las que has decidido quedarte aquí.

La sonrisa que tenía Candy quedó congelada en ese instante, para después ir desapareciendo poco a poco de su rostro. Bajó su mirada rápidamente, volteándose a mirar a otro lado. Después de todo, tal vez no era tan bueno que Albert la entendiera tanto.

—Sé que hablarás cuando estés lista y no voy a forzar ninguna confidencia tuya. Al final, tú decidirás cuando será el momento para hablar de ello. — reanudó el diálogo, a pesar de la reacción de Candy. —Pero quiero que sepas que siempre seré un oído atento para cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme, pequeña.

Los verdes ojos de Candy se ensombrecieron de repente, llenándose de un rastro de tristeza. Aunque no lo decía, ella sabía en el fondo de su corazón que había una razón más para quedarse aquí. Los recuerdos siempre volvían a ella, todo el tiempo lo hacían, pero al menos en este lugar su corazón siempre tendría momentos de consuelo. Aquí ella de seguro podría sanar, aunque esa lucha interna que vivía constantemente no dejara su alma tranquila.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido que estás atrapado entre el olvido y el recuerdo, Albert?— murmuró con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

—La mayoría de las cosas se olvidan con el tiempo, Candy. Hay demasiado que tenemos que pensar todos los días, demasiadas cosas nuevas que tenemos que aprender.— contestó suavemente.—Sin embargo, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, no importa lo que tenga lugar en el interior de la persona, hay algunas cosas que nunca podemos olvidar, recuerdos que nunca podemos eliminar, permanecen con nosotros para siempre, como parte de nuestra alma.

—Eso lo sé. Sólo que…— parpadeó unos instantes, apretando sus labios brevemente antes de seguir. —… a veces es difícil aceptarlo, sobre todo cuando se sigue sobrellevando lo que no se ha olvidado.

—La clave no consiste en olvidar, pequeña. En realidad, la solución es aprender a vivir con los recuerdos.

 _Ésa es la mayor parte del problema."_ — Candy quería decirle lo que guardaba en su corazón, lo que tanto trataba de ocultar hasta de ella misma. — _"No quiero que_ ** _él_** _sea sólo un recuerdo. Mi corazón añora que_ ** _él_** _sea mi más absoluta realidad."_

—¿Y qué pasa cuando esos recuerdos te hacen añorar algo que sabes ya no puede ser?

—Sólo continuamos, Candy. Aprendemos a seguir hacia adelante siempre con una sonrisa. — tomando su mentón y mirándola tiernamente, agregó. —Recuerda, pequeña. Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

Candy sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, su querido Bert siempre le repetía esa frase.

—Hay que tener esperanza y creer, ya sea en la suerte, en el destino. — proseguía Albert en su usual tranquilidad. —Muchas veces te pueden sorprender de la manera más inesperada. Nunca sabemos lo que puede pasar.

 _Nunca sabemos lo que puede pasar."_

Esas palabras siempre quedaron marcadas en Candy. Albert tenía razón, aunque la vida te ponga muchas pruebas, siempre debemos seguir adelante con una sonrisa en el rostro y un corazón puro. Ésa siempre había sido su filosofía, debía seguirla firmemente.

Continuar y agradecer a Dios la oportunidad que le dio de haberlo puesto a **_él_** … a Terry en su vida. **_Él_** que le había enseñado tantas cosas, nunca renegaría de esos recuerdos de **_él_** que guardaba, eran sus mayores tesoros, todo lo que compartían sólo ella y **_él_**.

Así fue cómo su vida siguió cambiando desde ahí, a Candy todavía le sorprendía como habían pasado los años. No se arrepentía de la decisión que tomó al quedarse aquí, siempre contó con el apoyo de todos sus amigos.

Después que llegó, todo era una rutina apacible y tranquila hasta que un suceso trajo un nuevo cambio en su vida. Tras el fallecimiento del doctor que trabajaba atendiendo a las personas de los alrededores, Candy decidió llamar a su antiguo jefe, el Dr. Martin, y contarle del puesto vacante para un doctor que había en la zona.

Después de años, el Dr. Martin había superado su problema de alcoholismo y Candy ansiaba verlo de nuevo. Ella no cabía de alegría cuando el Dr. Martin aceptó su oferta y se vino a establecer al pueblo cerca del Hogar. Ahí fundó, con el apoyo de Albert, una nueva Clínica Feliz.

Ahora Candy dividía su tiempo en el Hogar de Pony, para poder trabajar algunas veces a la semana apoyando al Dr. Martin en la clínica. Incluso había aprendido a conducir para poder trasladarse hasta ahí, luego que Albert le hubiera regalado un auto rojo modelo Chevrolet 490 por su último cumpleaños.

Desde que llegó el Dr. Martin, todo volvió a una rutina de nuevo, y de vez en cuando recibía visitas de sus amigos. Albert pasaba viajando gran parte del año, pero siempre se comunicaban por cartas o hablaban por teléfono, él la visitaba continuamente cuando volvía de sus viajes.

Archie y Annie la visitaban más asiduamente por estar más cerca de donde ella se encontraba, justo el año que venía se comprometerían formalmente. Habían tenido oposición de la familia para su compromiso, pero finalmente habían terminado aceptándolo gracias a Albert.

A Patty la veía más esporádicamente, ahora se encontraba en Florida terminando sus estudios para ser profesora. Candy estaba feliz por sus amigos, cada uno tenía su vida ya establecida y todos eran felices con ello.

Seguro en este momento debían estar divirtiéndose mucho. Aunque, Albert, Annie y Archie habían querido pasar las fiestas en el Hogar con ella, las obligaciones de Albert como jefe de los Andley y las peticiones de la tía Elroy a Archie y Annie, no les habían permitido hacer lo que se proponían. Al final, habían prometido que vendrían a verla después de Año Nuevo, probablemente mediados de enero. Después todos juntos se irían a Lakewood donde se realizaría la fiesta de compromiso de Archie y Annie, que sería casi a mediados de ese mismo mes.

En este momento, seguro que todos ellos estarían en la fiesta de Año Nuevo, que había organizado la tía Elroy en la Mansión de los Andley en Chicago. Candy podría imaginarse vivamente como sería esa fiesta: la música, los bailes, los cotilleos, todas las personas que, sin duda, eran la **_crème de la crème_** * de la sociedad de Chicago.

De sólo imaginárselo, Candy agradecía no haber asistido. No era fanática de ese tipo de reuniones, sólo eran apariencias. Incluso puede que la tía Elroy habría insistido en presentarla ante muchas personas, de seguro una lista interminable de pretendientes. No, la verdad era que Candy estaba contenta de pasar Año Nuevo en el Hogar.

Terminando de arreglar la mesa, Candy miró la hora. Ya casi eran las nueve y media. Todos ellos deberían cenar temprano para que los niños pudieran acostarse pronto, pero habían invitado al Dr. Martin a cenar y él todavía no aparecía.

—¡Qué extraño! Él ya debería de estar aquí.— comentó Candy, un poco preocupada a la señorita Pony. —El Dr. Martin siempre es muy puntual.

—No te preocupes, Candy. Seguro hubo algún contratiempo y ya no tarda en venir.

Si bien esas palabras la aliviaron un poco, ella seguía todavía intranquila al ver que los minutos pasaban y el Dr. Martin no aparecía.

—De repente, está intentando llamar por teléfono y como está malogrado. — sugirió la hermana María, luego de un rato.

—No lo creo, el doctor Martin sabe que el teléfono está malogrado. — respondió Candy, quien se estaba inquietando mucho más.

Hasta que al fin tocaron la puerta, ella pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio y dirigirse a la entrada.

—Debe ser él.—anunció alegremente en el camino.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta no era el Dr. Martin quien estaba frente a ella, sino unos de los empleados del servicio de la clínica.

—Hola. — Candy habló un tanto sorprendida, para después mostrar una expresión más cálida. —¿Edward, verdad? Pasa, por favor. — haciéndose a un lado lo hizo pasar.

Una vez dentro, él le dirigió la palabra.

—Señorita Candy, le traigo un mensaje del Dr. Martin. —dijo mientras le pasaba una hoja de papel con una breve nota. —Surgió un problema y no podrá acompañarla hoy.

La joven leyó con curiosidad la nota que le dieron:

" **Querida Candy**

 **Me acaba de llegar un mensaje del granjero Chase, al parecer su joven esposa entró en labores de parto hace una hora. Entenderás que debo ir a atenderla, ya que la partera salió de viaje por unos días.**

 **Lamento mucho no poder acompañarles en la cena. Te pido disculpas a ti, a la señorita Pony, a la hermana María y a los niños. Pero tengo un deber que cumplir con esta nueva familia que comienza. Recen porque todo salga bien y no hayan complicaciones. ¡Parece que este bebé tiene mucha prisa por nacer! De seguro, será uno de los primeros nacimientos del año 1920.**

 **Nos veremos el año que viene, mi niña.**

 **Dr. Martin"**

Después que terminó de leer, Candy estaba más tranquila.

—No es nada grave. ¿Verdad, Candy?— preguntó la hermana María un momento después.

—No, al parecer la señora Chase ya va a dar a luz y el Dr. Martin tuvo que ir atenderla— explicó, alzando la vista de la nota. —Él se disculpa con todos por no poder venir hoy.

—¿Se fue a la granja de los Chase? Eso es a las afueras del pueblo. — comentó la señorita Pony, levantándose de su asiento. —Creía que la señora Chase no daría a luz hasta dentro de unas semanas.

—Al parecer este bebé quiere nacer pronto— sonrió con dulzura, imaginando al bebé. —Bueno, quizás será mejor que nos vayamos a cenar ya.

Dándose cuenta de su descortesía, se dirigió al empleado de la clínica.

—Perdóname, Edward. — dijo a modo de disculpas. —¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotros?

—Muchas gracias, señorita. Pero, he quedado para cenar con mi familia, se hará una pequeña reunión.

—Entiendo. — Candy le otorgó una gran sonrisa. —Gracias por traer la nota del Dr. Martin y de una vez le deseo Feliz Año Nuevo.

—No hay de que, señorita. De igual manera a usted y a todos. — expresó el empleado y despidiéndose de todos, se retiró.

Los niños se sentaron ansiosos en la mesa, mientras la señorita Pony, la hermana María y Candy servían las raciones de comida. Como todas las cenas, ésta no estuvo falta de conversaciones y risas. Candy ya estaba acostumbrada a este entorno, no cambiaría estas cenas en el Hogar, ni por las más lujosas y extravagantes fiestas.

Después que todos cenaron, se dirigieron a la sala a tomar el té junto con el postre. En el caso de los niños, una buena taza de chocolate caliente y un pedazo de pastel.

Realmente, todo el entorno evocaba un cálido contacto con el cariño existente entre los miembros de la casa, que cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena que se representaba en la sala, se hubiera sentido súbitamente sosegado ante la clara muestra de felicidad doméstica que se vivía.

—¡Pastel de chocolate!— gritaron los niños al unísono junto con Candy, para nadie era un secreto que también era su postre favorito.

Candy comía el pastel, escuchando como los niños narraban sus aventuras de la tarde para terminar contando de nuevo su pelea con Bolas de Nieve. La señorita Pony y la hermana María reían ante las ocurrencias de los niños y Candy.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, descansaron un rato para después ir a acostarse. Dirigiendo su mirada al reloj de la pared, Candy vio la hora.

—La diez y treinta y cinco. — exclamó sorprendida. —¿Qué rápido que pasa el tiempo, verdad?

Mientras la Señorita Pony y la hermana María recogían todos los servicios, Candy se llevó a los niños a sus cuartos.

—No se olviden de pedir sus deseos y hacer sus promesas de Año Nuevo antes de dormir. —la voz de la señorita Pony se escuchaba desde la cocina.

Apenas llegaron a sus cuartos, los niños se pusieron a rezar en silencio y pidieron sus deseos de Año Nuevo. Candy observaba cómo en los ojos de los niños brillaba la esperanza, tenían esperanza en obtener lo que deseaban, podía imaginarse muy bien que pedían.

De seguro, era una oportunidad de ser adoptados, de ser aceptados en una nueva familia, de tener una mamá y un papá para el año que viene. Candy rezaba porque se les concedieran sus deseos y fueran felices.

Algunos ya estaban muy cansados y se durmieron al instante, pero otros todavía no podían conciliar el sueño.

—No tenemos sueño todavía, Candy. — habló Henry, el pequeño líder que inició la idea de la guerra de Bolas de Nieve. —¿Por qué no nos cuentas un cuento?

Los demás niños que seguían despiertos también lo secundaron entusiasmados.

—¿Un cuento? ¿Cuál cuento?— preguntó Candy a la pequeña multitud.

—Uno de dragones y caballeros. — decían unos.

—Uno de hadas y duendes. — decían otros.

—Uno que sea de princesas y príncipes. Uno de amor. — dijo una dulce y temerosa voz desde la esquina. Candy dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y sonrío ampliamente.

Era Elizabeth, una niña de 8 años que había llegado al Hogar hace un par de meses, después que quedó huérfana cuando sus padres fallecieron en un accidente. Desde que llegó, siempre se caracterizó por ser muy tímida, pero casi desde el inicio formó un lazo especial con Candy. Con ella solía hablar más que con los niños, y Candy la animaba poco a poco a ir dejando su timidez. El que hubiera hablado ante todos fue un gran avance, casi no hablaba con nadie fuera de Candy.

—Veo que hay muchas opciones. — comentó Candy, entrecerrando los ojos y llevándose los dedos a sus labios de manera pensativa. —¿Por qué no voy a mi cuarto a ver qué libros de cuentos tengo y escojo qué leerles?

Todos los niños asintieron animados por esa propuesta y ella se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación.

—¿Puedo ir contigo, Candy?— preguntó Elizabeth, armándose de valor.

—Por supuesto, Lizzy. — sonrió con dulzura. —¡Vamos!

Y así, ellas caminaron juntas hacia el cuarto de Candy dónde buscaron entre los estantes de libros que ella tenía.

—Tienes varios libros. No sabía que te gustara leer, Candy. —mencionó la pequeña con admiración, viendo los estantes.

—No es que me guste o disguste mucho. — comentó, arrugando su nariz. —En realidad, la mayoría de los libros que están aquí son cuentos o libros de medicina.

—¿Y éste es un libro de medicina o un cuento?— inquirió Lizzy, mirando curiosamente al libro que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

Candy miró el libro que indicaba y rio, sin poder evitarlo, al darse cuenta de cual se trataba.

—¿Ése?... Er… Pues, digamos que no está dentro de los cuentos ni es un libro de medicina. Lee la portada para que entiendas.

—Manual de etiqueta para damas. —Lizzy leía lentamente, pero en cuanto terminó de leer el título, volvió la vista sorprendida a Candy quien le sonrió para que siguiera leyendo. —La clave para el éxito social. Reglas de etiqueta para toda ocasión, incluyendo visitas, fiestas, bodas, reuniones… ¿entre otros?

La niña volvió a alzar sus ojos a Candy y cuando se cruzaron sus miradas, ambas rieron a carcajadas por lo absurdo que resultaba ese libro.

Había sido una sorpresa que la tía abuela le regalara algo, pero ese paquete le había llegado hace unos días junto con la nota de la tía Elroy, exhortándola a aprender al menos lo esencial de lo que decía el libro, pues de alguna manera haría que el próximo año sea presentada en la sociedad de Chicago. Le indicó enérgicamente que tenía que presentarse en todo su esplendor para atraer a futuros admiradores.

Candy no se había ofendido por el regalo en lo más mínimo, al contrario, le había parecido muy divertido. La tía Elroy en serio creía que ese libro podría resarcir sus maneras, como no lo habían logrado sus propias enseñanzas en Lakewood o el internado en Inglaterra. ¡Qué tontería!

Aunque Candy sabía que ella era un caso perdido, movida por la curiosidad más que por el interés, había leído las primeras páginas del libro esa misma tarde, cuando no tenía nada que hacer.

El libro no resultó lo que esperaba… ¡fue aun peor! Un texto amplio en el que la autora se explayaba en temas como: el arte de vestir, las conversaciones, la etiqueta en la mesa, la forma correcta de escribir cartas, el cortejo. ¡Puras banalidades!

En resumen, una extensa descripción de los temas más tediosos e irrelevantes que pudieron haber encontrado. Sobra decir que el libro, sólo en la tercera página logró que Candy se quedara profundamente dormida casi toda la tarde. He ahí la razón por la que Lizzy encontró el libro en su mesa de noche.

—Fue un regalo de navidad. Uno no muy acertado para mis gustos, me temo. — afirmó Candy cuando paró de reír. —Sin embargo, es muy… ¿original?— sonrió ante esa ocurrencia, sólo a la tía Elroy se le ocurriría regalarle algo así.

—¿Sabes? Creo que abriré una nueva sección en mi estante para libros como éste. — Lizzy la miró tratando de entender sus palabras, finalmente Candy explicó. —Este libro formará parte de la sección de los libros más tediosos que puedas encontrar en este país.

Dejando de lado el libro, Lizzy se dirigió al estante y comenzó a observar los libros que ahí se encontraban, uno en particular le llamó la atención.

—¿Cuál es éste, Candy? ¿Shak…Shakes…Shakespeare?— preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

Candy que miraba los libros del otro lado del estante, volteó su cuello como un rayo y fijó su mirada en la niña. Sin pensarlo, levantó sus cejas y entreabrió su boca, sorprendida.

—¿Ah?… es un… un... ¡un dramaturgo! — habló nerviosamente. —Un escritor inglés de... obras de teatro.

—Tienes varias de sus obras. ¿Te gusta Shakespeare?— La niña la miró atentamente, esperando su respuesta.

—La verdad no siempre me ha gustado tanto, pero… — confesó Candy con aire ausente, para después sonreír tristemente con un brillo de añoranza en sus ojos. —… pero una persona muy especial para mí me enseñó a amar sus obras.

La pequeña la vio suspicazmente sin comentar nada, ya había visto esa misma mirada en Candy antes, cuando pensaba que nadie la miraba. A veces brillaba un destello en sus ojos tan diferente, tan especial, como si estuviera pensando en algo o en alguien. ¿Quién sería?

Candy sólo sacudió su cabeza levemente para evitar que su mente divagara en pensamientos tristes y continuó hablando tranquilamente:

—Mejor ven a aquí, Lizzy. Ayúdame a escoger el cuento. — la niña hizo lo que le pidió y cuando estuvo junto a ella, se dieron la tarea de escoger el libro.

—Que sea éste, Candy. — exclamó la niña entusiasmada, señalando un libro en particular. —¡La Bella Durmiente!

Candy accedió y con el libro escogido, se dirigieron al cuarto de los niños, quienes las esperaban ansiosos.

—¿La Bella Durmiente? ¡Ese cuento es de niñas!— reclamó Henry, quejumbroso en cuanto le dijeron el nombre del libro. —Queríamos un cuento de caballeros y batallas.

—Este cuento no sólo involucra romance. — replicó Candy, sonriendo con complicidad. —El príncipe tiene que pasar muchas pruebas para poder llegar a su amada y poder salvarla del hechizo.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos extrañados y un poco desconfiados.

—¡Ah!… ¿no me creen?— hizo fingido gesto ofendido. —Muy bien, ahora lo verán.

Los miró a todos traviesamente y abrió el libro para iniciar la historia.

—Había una vez…

Mientras Candy contaba el cuento, se escuchaban los murmullos y suaves risas de los niños, generándole una cálida sensación de paz en su pecho. Para ella no podría haber mejor forma de acabar el año que ésta.

¿Podría algo cambiar en las pocas horas que faltaban para Año Nuevo? Quizás sí… quizás no. Nadie podía asegurarlo, lo único cierto era que ya faltaba poco para averiguarlo.

 **Continuará…**

 **ANOTACIONES:**

 **Crème de la crème:** Este término francés significa "lo mejor de lo mejor." Es comúnmente usado para hacer referencia a las personas de más alto rango, con riqueza y poder de una sociedad específica.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Otro capítulo que me salió muy largo. También lo tuve que dividir y publicaré la otra parte el domingo. El otro capítulo ya detallará más los pensamientos de Candy con respecto a Terry.

Perdonen por el tamaño, es que como en estos primeros capítulos tuve que explorar las vidas de los protagonistas en todos estos años, algunas cosas necesitaron de mi especial atención y algunos detalles influirán en algunas cosas más adelante. Sobre todo mi principal objetivo es recalcar la gran diferencia entre sus vidas. ¿Notan cuán inmensa es esa diferencia? ¡Totalmente abismal!

Creo que con Candy no me sale tanta chispa, a mí como que me inspira mucho más Terry. Su lado sarcástico es muy difícil de evitar y la intensidad con la siente es tanta que, sinceramente no tengo las palabras para describirlo, pero entrar en su mente me fascina, de los mejores personajes que pudo haber creado Misuki, sin duda.

En esta parte me di el trabajo de establecer las cosas entre Albert y Candy, para que no quede dudas en la manera que siempre me ha parecido su relación. El personaje de Albert es muy querido para mí, representa muchas cosas en la vida de Candy y siempre ha sido importante para ella, pero de ahí a verlo como su posible pareja no se me es posible.

Agradezco a cada hermoso review que me mandaron y paso ahora a responder cada uno:

 **Adriana:** Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo, tienes toda la razón, seguramente para Susana todo lo que haga es aceptado sólo para cumplir sus propósitos, aunque en realidad eso nunca podría excusar sus acciones. No te preocupes, nuestros rebeldes van a encontrarse más pronto de lo crees y lograrán estar juntos como siempre debió ser. Cuídate mucho.

 **Alondra:** Comprendo perfectamente la idea de que la señora Marlowe parece muy entrometida, es que en cierta forma siempre me pareció que dirigía la vida de su hija, así que sería muy probable que ellas dos juntas trataran de dirigir la Terry, lo que es completamente inaceptable, pero tranquila, Terry no dejará que lo hagan. En este capítulo ya está la perspectiva de Candy, espero te guste. Bendiciones.

 **Guest 1:** Hermosa, me halagan infinitamente tus bellas palabras. El hecho que te esté encantando esta historia y la consideres brillante es de los mejores elogios que alguien me ha hecho. Es un honor merecer tus felicitaciones. Te agradezco haberle brindado una oportunidad a esta sencilla historia, espero poder llegar a cumplir todas las expectativas que te hayas hecho en los siguientes capítulos y estaría encantada si a la próxima vez dejas tu nombre o seudónimo para poder ir conociendo quién eres. Muchos abrazos para ti.

 **Eli:** A mí también se me contraía el corazón de dolor cuando escribía esa escena. Como nuestro amado rebelde es un hombre tan intenso, todo lo que vive y siente lo hace también intensamente. Obviamente, una vida al lado de Susana iba apagándolo poco a poco, un alma tan libre como la de él no debería estar expuesto a eso. Sigo preparando ese momento en que Terry le deje en claro todo a Susana, trataré de hacerlo a su estilo obviamente, dentro de poco será. Tienes toda la razón, ¿cómo no concederle su deseo después de tanto sufrimiento? Todas queremos que se acabe lo más pronto posible. Se le hará realidad muy pronto, antes de que te lo imagines estará junto a su pecosa. Un abrazo para ti, también.

 **Blanca G:** Totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Susana se basa ahora en motivos puramente egoístas para atar a Terry a su lado. Nunca llegó ni a comprender a Terry, menos que él no aceptaría algo impuesto de esa manera, sobre todo, porque no puede amarla como tanto quiere. Concuerdo contigo, esas mujeres pueden ser demasiado exasperantes, pero pronto tendrán su merecido. Confía en mí. Cuídate.

 **Guest 2:** Muy cierto lo que dices. Hasta a veces se torna insoportable mantenerte al lado de alguien a quién no amas. La indiferencia va matando poco a poco el amor. Dudo mucho que Susana haya mantenido una gran devoción a pesar de eso, hasta pudo a llegar a resentirlo con el tiempo. Espero te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

 **Azul:** Tienes razón, Terry sufre mucho. Siempre me ha parecido que él llevo la peor parte en todo esto, Candy al menos tenía a sus amigos y madres, pero como Terry era tan reservado, casi no tenía nadie con quién afrontar todo. Aquí está la vida de Candy años después. Espero te guste. Saludos.

 **Guest 3:** Concuerdo absolutamente contigo, Terry es un chico increíble, especial y único. Todos afrontamos duras pruebas en la vida y no muchos somos capaces de salir de ellas totalmente ilesos. Terry cae muchas veces, pero se levanta y continua adelante, haciendo frente a la vida y las muchas pruebas que se le presente, aprendiendo a cómo controlarse y madurando. No es perfecto y eso es lo que me hace amarlo aún más. Susana nunca se quedará con Terry, no lo permitiría. Créeme. Abrazos.

 **Guest 4:** Me emociona saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior. Aquí estoy actualizando como dije el viernes, si pudiera hacerlo antes, lo haría. Lamentablemente tengo el tiempo muy apretado. Gracias por elogiar mi escritura, como dije no me considero experta, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Aprecio muchos tus palabras. Bendiciones para ti también.

 **Flor M:** Feliz que consideres linda esta historia. Soy una simple aficionada creando su primera historia, yo también deseo un final feliz entre Candy y Terry. Por eso precisamente me atreví a iniciar esta historia, para darme el lujo de crearles un propio final yo misma. El reencuentro será muy pronto. Espero te guste este capítulo. Bendiciones, hermosa.

 **Guest 5:** Feliz que te gustara la historia, linda. Te agradezco tomarte el tiempo para comentar. Espero te guste lo que viene. Saludos para ti.

 **Dalia:** Gracias por sumarte a la lectura de esta historia. Como tú, también he notado como se han reducido las historias de Terry en este sitio. Este es sólo mi granito de arena para darles un digno final a mis amados rebeldes. Feliz que te gustara el prólogo, ojalá te guste lo demás. Saludos.

 **Guest 6:** Feliz que consideres el capítulo excelente. La introspección de Terry es lo que más me fascina, también. Llegó el viernes y aquí está la nueva actualización. Saludos.

 **Marjorie:** Gracias por considerar precioso el capítulo anterior. Sé que es muy triste ver a Terry así, pero ya pronto se aliviará su sufrimiento. Confía en mí. Odio que Terry sufra, merece la felicidad más que nadie y sólo la logrará al lado de su pecosa. Abrazos.

 **Phambe:** Muchísimas gracias por sus palabras, me emociona mucho que le haya gustado los capítulos anteriores. Admito que prefiero escribir sobre Terry, su lado sarcástico me da motivos de sobra para hacer cosas más divertidas con su mente, eso me gusta mucho más.

Como usted, tampoco considero a Candy una santa, es humana después de todo y tiene defectos. Tampoco creo que perdería su esencia, ella siempre fue un rayo de alegría a donde sea que iba, contagiándosela a todos, a pesar de las muchas cosas dolorosas o tristes que vivía, trataba de seguir firme y alegre. En el manga, se destaca tanto eso, es mucho más bella, tan dulce, valiente, auténtica, etc. Es un personaje verdaderamente excepcional.

En lo que se refiere a Susana, ella jamás ha sido santa de mi devoción. Es un personaje demasiado inconstante. Lo que hizo por Terry al salvarlo representaría un acto de sacrificio de su parte, pero como usted dice no podemos olvidar las actitudes y acciones poco honestas a las que recurrió.

Si soy sincera nunca he podido perdonar a Susana por el papel que desempeñó en separar a una pareja que en verdad se amaba. Cuando uno puede volver a examinar la historia con ojos más maduros puede notar que su amor por Terry era todo a lo que se aferraba y no hizo nada más que mantenerse en él. Sin embargo, ni con los años he podido justificar su propio autoengaño en hacerse creer a sí misma que el amor se puede obligar. En cierta forma, ella labró su propio destino al querer hacer que Terry la ame aun cuando amaba a otra mujer. Jamás llegó a entender que el amor nunca se obliga, sale de su propia naturaleza cuando es impuesto. Ninguna mujer por más enamorada que diga estar de un hombre puede soportar la indiferencia. Dudo mucho que Susana se haya mantenido fielmente abnegada a su amor por Terry a pesar que él nunca llegó a corresponder a sus sentimientos. Yo creo que esa indiferencia e incapacidad de Terry en amarla como ella tanto deseaba, la hizo volverse amargada y resentida con él. No creo que haya tenido una devoción tan grande para afrontar la dura prueba que eso suponía, ni siquiera alguien con un poco de amor propio podría soportar todo eso. Y no es que Terry lo haya hecho a propósito, en todo esto él nunca hizo absolutamente nada para que Susana se enamore de él, ningún tipo de incentivo de su parte, pero con todo y eso no pudo evitar que ella sola se hiciera ilusiones con él. Luego cuando Susana se le declara, él no deja ninguna duda con respecto a sus sentimientos que siempre están dirigidos a Candy, pero Susana sigue en su terquedad y se niega a escuchar. Después, cuando sucedió el accidente y se quedó con ella, él tampoco pudo evitar el inconsciente distanciamiento que podría crear para con ella cuando Susana sólo buscaba un acercamiento entre ellos.

Por esa razón no me cabe en la cabeza la idea que aun soportando su indiferencia, siguiera con él a pesar de ello. Para mí, eso responde a razones más egoístas de su parte. No le importó el propio dolor de Terry, ella hacía daño a la persona que tanto decía amar y también a sí misma en el proceso. Es exasperante ver que una mujer se encierre tanto en aferrarse a un hombre que no la ama. Como usted dice, hay que admitir la derrota cuando el sentimiento no es recíproco.

Ya me alargue en mi mensaje. Lo siento, es que el tema de Susana saca muchas cosas en mí, no siempre las mejores. Espero que los demás capítulos le gusten, es muy interesante intercambiar opiniones con usted. Saludos y cuídese mucho.

 **Guest 7:** Aquí está la actualización, estoy muy feliz que te gustara el anterior capítulo. Espero que este también cumpla tus expectaivas. Mucha suerte. Cuídate.

 **Kari95:** Bienvenida a esta historia, hermosa. No había leído tus comentarios antes, por eso lo supongo de esa manera. Encantada que te haya gustado, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo también y me dejes tu opinión. Saludos.

Para **skarllet northman, Nally Graham, AyameDV y Kamanance,** estaré muy encantada en responderle sus preciosos reviews vía PM. Saludos para todas.

Vengo el domingo con la segunda parte del capítulo. Cuídense mucho. ¡Feliz fin de semana!

 **Sunny =P**

 **12/01/2018**


	5. Deseo de Candy (parte 2)

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todas las que comentaron, me agregaron a sus favoritos y están siguiendo esta historia. No me canso de agradecer las bellas palabras que me mandan, es hermoso poder leerlas y me inspiran mucho a seguir. A todas ustedes. ¡Gracias!

Por precaución, les pido que lean este capítulo hasta el final, incluida las notas de la autora que dejo y no juzguen nada hasta antes de terminar. Yo soy terrytana por siempre, deseando un feliz final para nuestros rebeldes.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Misuki e Yumiko Igarashi. Sólo realizo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Sólo el ferviente deseo de liberarme de la espinita clavada en el corazón después de ver el anime y leer el manga. Por siempre seré terrytana de corazón.

 **Hogar de Pony, Illinois**

 **31 de diciembre de 1919**

Cuando hubo terminado de leer el cuento, todos los niños que continuaban despiertos ya sentían sus párpados pesados y se dejaban invadir por el sueño. Lo cierto era que la historia sí había resultado ser la mezcla de todo lo que pidieron: acción, magia y romance. Aunque Candy lo había embellecido un poco, al final todos los niños quedaron satisfechos.

Haciendo la última ronda por las camas, para acomodar las mantas de los pequeños, creyó que todos estaban dormidos hasta que llegó a la cama de Lizzy. A pesar que todavía estaba despierta, la pequeña parecía a punto de dormirse. Candy se acercó, le acomodó las mantas, le dio un cálido beso en la frente y luego se paró para irse.

—¿Candy?— la suave voz de Lizzy la llamó, haciendo que Candy volviera rápidamente a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede, Lizzy?— contestó tiernamente.

Aun cuando la niña tenía los ojos cerrados, siguió hablando suavemente.

—¿Tú ya lo encontraste, verdad?

—¿Encontrar?— Candy contrajo sus cejas, muy confundida. —¿Encontrar qué?

Los pequeños ojos azules de Lizzy se abrieron para mirarla fijamente.

—Pues a tu príncipe azul, como el del cuento. — añadió con una sonrisa soñadora, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo. —He notado como cada vez que piensas en **_él_** tus ojos brillan de manera especial.

Un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de los labios de Candy, sintiendo cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir furiosamente en su pecho. Miró sorprendida a la niña, sin saber exactamente qué responder. Sus hombros se habían tensado, pareciendo tener apretado cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Sinceramente, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—¿Es esa persona que te enseñó a amar las obras de Shakespeare, verdad?— continuó preguntando Lizzy, un tanto adormilada, reprimiendo un bostezo. —Dime como es **_él_** , Candy. Por favor, quiero saber cómo es tu príncipe azul.

Es curioso como a veces los niños son capaces de sacar las verdades que los adultos desean mantener más ocultas, aun sin que ellos se den cuenta. Candy estaba en un gran debate consigo misma, luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo hacia la puerta en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, después de un rato de lucha, al fin pudo relajar los hombros, suspirando profundamente. En vez de huir como tanto le rogaba su mente, sólo miró con dulzura a la niña y se sentó a su lado.

Sabía que no podría ocultarle esto, pero… ¿cómo empezar?

Aunque trataba de buscar las palabras exactas para describirlo, parecía no poder ser capaz de encontrarlas. Todo esto involucraba revivir memorias… recordar… ¡Por Dios! Ella nunca lo había olvidado.

Una chispa de añoranza llenó sus hermosos ojos verdes, mientras sentía como un profundo peso en su pecho se hacía cada vez más doloroso. Siempre estaba presente en ella, de alguna u otra forma, manteniéndose firmemente clavado en su corazón. Soltando un débil suspiro, finalmente pudo hablar:

—No tengo un príncipe azul, Lizzy. — las palabras salieron de sus labios como un murmullo.—… ** _Él_** no es exactamente un príncipe azul, no se me presentó como príncipe… más bien, **_él_** se me apareció con traje de Romeo.— una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordarlo.—Un Romeo muy engreído, debo añadir.

Vio como la niña sonrió por su comentario, al parecer le hacía gracia lo que ella decía. A pesar que sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y el fuerte palpitar de su pecho se hacía más feroz, continuó con valor.

— ** _ÉL_** … **_él_** llegó a mi vida cuando menos lo esperaba. — exhaló pesadamente, dejándose invadir más por las memorias. —Recuerdo… siempre recordaré cuando… cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Paró un instante, apretando sus labios inconscientemente. Esto todavía seguía siendo un poco difícil, sentía su respiración cada vez más entrecortada. Cuando por fin separó sus labios, pudo percibir como éstos temblaban ligeramente.

—¿Te digo un secreto? Todo de **_él_** me atrajo desde el inicio, aunque me negara a aceptarlo. — ella sentía como una repentina calidez invadía su pecho. Reconocía ese calor, lo sentía cada vez que pensaba en **_él_**. —Su cabello castaño, sus finos labios…

La mirada de Candy ahora parecía perdida en un mundo lejano, un lugar al cual sólo ella podía acceder. Parpadeaba constantemente, mientras revivía ese momento que tanto le había cambiado la vida, el primer instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

—…Pero, lo que más me impactó fue su mirada… fueron sus ojos.

Recordaba muy bien esos hermosos ojos, eran capaces de hacerla temblar y sonrojarse en tan sólo un instante, poseían un poder tan grande, tan intenso sobre ella que le hacían vibrar el cuerpo entero.

—En un comienzo, no podía definir cuál era el color de sus ojos. Me parecían azules, pero… de un azul tan… tan especial. — cerrando sus propios ojos para dejarse perder en el recuerdo de esa mirada, una delicada sonrisa se formó en sus labios. —Eran de un azul que parecía cambiar constantemente.

Se había adentrado tanto en los recuerdos que incluso podía sentir como si esos mismos ojos la estuvieran viendo ahora. Sin que se diera cuenta, su voz se había enronquecido.

—Luego me di cuenta que eran azules con vetas verdes. Sus ojos eran… son como el color del mar… son el mar. Tan profundos y hermosos, pero… a la vez tan melancólicos y misteriosos.

Los latidos del corazón de Candy aumentaron tanto en su intensidad que incluso ella los podía oír zumbar en sus oídos, ya ni siquiera podía escuchar su propia voz. Parpadeó un par de veces, apretando sus labios temblorosos para ahogar un gemido, se obligó a seguir hablando.

—Ellos parecían contener un cúmulo de emociones intensas, aunque muy bien escondidas. Me descubrí a mí misma tratando de entender la razón detrás de ese tristeza, que abundaba tanto en su mirar.— tomó una bocanada de aire, su voz a duras penas se mantenía tranquila, estaba temblando.—Sin embargo, siempre me perdía en esos océanos indescifrables, sentía que…estaba segura que podía pasarme toda la vida viendo esos ojos y… nunca… nunca me cansaría.

Lamiendo suavemente sus labios, exhaló con pesadez. Con la mirada cristalizada, los ojos humedecidos de lágrimas que había intentado reprimir, desvió su mirada a sus temblorosas manos. Ya era demasiado, el solo recordarlo le ponía las emociones a flor de piel.

—Su mirada siempre fue capaz de tocar en lo más hondo de mí… lo más profundo de todo mi ser…— su voz comenzó a quebrarse, hasta la respiración se le hizo pesada. —...podría él no decirme nada, pero… en su mirada yo veía mucho, sentía que…— tragó con gran dificultad. —… sentía que sus ojos podían acariciarme el alma.

Las lágrimas que había intentado reprimir desde que comenzó a hablar, se estaban agrupando en sus ojos con más fuerza, quemándole y nublándole la vista. Ella apretó sus manos con fuerza en un intento por calmarse. Lástima que parecía no dar resultado.

—Quería tanto… lo anhelaba… no sabes cómo deseaba…— un suave sollozo escapó de sus labios. —… poder ser yo… la persona que borrara esa tristeza de sus ojos.

Limpiando con sus dedos las lágrimas, que ya habían formado su camino por sus mejillas, añadió:

—A larga aprendí que… ése era mi deseo más grande. — un dolor intenso se agolpó en su pecho al hablar de ese deseo, un deseo que ya no podrían ser. —Quería hacerlo feliz, ser yo la razón de su felicidad.

Volvió a mirar a la niña, que ya yacía profundamente dormida en la cama, y aproximándosele más, le susurró:

—Pero… ¿sabes, Lizzy?— Candy acariciaba suavemente los rizos castaños de la niña. —A veces las cosas no son como uno se las espera. **_Él_** apareció y me ayudó a sanar las heridas de mi corazón…— sin ceder, muchas más lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas y sus labios no dejaban de temblar.—… Sin embargo, nunca supe cómo sanar las heridas que me ha dejado su ausencia.

Inhaló profundamente y se limpió el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro una vez más. Acercándose a la niña, le dio un último beso en su frente y pasó a retirarse a su cuarto, todavía con el corazón tambaleante en el pecho.

 **T &C T&C T&C T&C T&C **

Sentada sobre su cama, Candy se recostó sobre el respaldar del catre y cerró sus ojos cansadamente. Todo lo que quería era tratar de aminorar los desbocados latidos de su corazón o al menos poder huir de sus pensamientos un momento.

No importa los años que pasen. No importa las circunstancias que uno viva. Ninguna persona podrá escapar alguna vez de sus propios pensamientos.

Eso lo sabía Candy más que nadie, aunque muchas veces lo tratara de olvidar. Con un suspiro frustrado, se incorporó, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña ventana de su cuarto.

Esperaba que mirar el invernal paisaje de la colina, le devolviera un poco de sosiego a su intranquilo corazón. Observando el apacible panorama a través del cristal, no pudo evitar chocar su frente contra el frío vidrio de la ventana.

Tal vez eran las muchas veces que había vivido el invierno en este lugar o lo muy acostumbrada que estaba en observar el cielo, pero algo le decía que se iniciaría una tormenta de nieve dentro de poco. No sería raro, siempre nevaba sin parar en esta época, sobre todo a inicios de año.

—Inicios de año. — murmuró ella, cerrando sus ojos muy despacio. —Año Nuevo.

Y no importaba lo que hiciera, sus pensamientos siempre volvían a llevarla al mismo punto.

Había tratado de evitar pensar en todo el día sobre lo que esta fecha significa para ella, en lo que significa en su historia con **_él_**. Su historia de amor con **_él_**.

Amor… ¿Cómo es que su corazón aún añoraba ese sentimiento? Ella tenía amor a montones, en todos lados; el amor de sus madres, el amor de sus amigos, el amor de los niños del hogar. Candy tenía el amor de tantas personas que debería sentirse satisfecha, pero… ¿Por qué su corazón todavía se sentía tan incompleto? ¿Por qué aún sentía que le faltaba algo?

Por más que trataba de ocultarlo incluso de ella misma, muy en el fondo sabía la razón detrás de ello. No es que añorara cualquier otro amor, ella sólo añoraba el amor de **_él_** … sólo **_él_**. Eso era lo que tanto necesitaba y justamente también era lo único que no podía tener.

Separando su frente de la ventana, un extraño deseo invadió su corazón. Motivada por ese mismo deseo, se fue directo a su cómoda, donde abrió el cajón más pequeño y sacó de él un cofre descolorido por los años, el cual aferró a su pecho con una inusitada fuerza.

Sentándose en su cama, apoyó el cofre en sus piernas y con dedos temblorosos lo abrió después de mucho tiempo. Ahí estaban todos sus recuerdos. Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos con fuerza, observando con apego cada uno de los objetos que ahí tenía, todo lo más preciado que poseía.

Primero, miró con nostalgia la cajita de la felicidad, recuerdo de su querido primo Stear. ¡Lo extrañaba tanto! Una vida tan hermosa, un futuro tan brillante perdido en las muchas vidas que la guerra arrebató. Él era tan dulce y tierno, alegre hasta el final. Le dejó esa cajita para hacerla recordar que siempre fuera feliz. Lamentablemente, se rompió hace tiempo y no había podido repararla.

Instintivamente, sus ojos no pudieron evitar dirigirse a ver el conjunto de cartas que estaban amarradas en una cinta aguamarina, ya el paso del tiempo había vuelto amarillo el papel. Candy posó sus manos agitadas sobre ellas, sintiendo como su inquieta respiración se hacía cada vez más entrecortada, todas eran cartas de **_él_**. Ella nunca había tenido el valor de leerlas de nuevo, pero aun así las conservaba dentro de sus tesoros. ¿Era una cobarde por ello? ¿Por no leerlas, pero aún conservarlas? No podía deshacerse de ellas, simplemente no podía hacerlo, iría más allá de sus fuerzas deshacerse de algún recuerdo que tenía de **_él_**.

Ahí estaba también su corbata, ésa que le dio alguna vez en el colegio en el Festival de Mayo. Acarició la fina seda blanca, recordando el momento en que se la dio, fue después de que la hizo montar a Theodora y se lastimara el brazo, por alguna razón, siempre se olvidó de devolvérsela. Al final, ya no pudo hacerlo porque él se fue del colegio.

—Yo estaba segura que te la devolvería, cuando nos viéramos de nuevo aquí en América.— su rostro se contrajo de dolor al pensar en eso, apretando sus labios con tanta energía para ahogar un sollozo.—Me había prometido a mí misma que te abrazaría de nuevo… que me aferraría a tus brazos y ya nunca… nunca más nos volveríamos a separar.

Sin poder controlarse, sus lágrimas brotaron libres una vez más. Atrajo la fina tela hacia su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con ella. Cerrando sus ojos, se dejó invadir por la suavidad e inhaló el aroma que se desprendía de ella. Por extraño que parezca, Candy no sentía un aroma a guardado como era de esperarse. Su nariz se llenaba de un profundo perfume a lavanda con un suave toque que no podía definir con palabras pero que era tan masculino… tan varonil.

Su aroma… lo reconocería donde fuera, era el aroma que siempre emanaba de **_él_**. ¿Cómo es que a pesar de los años, esta corbata continúa manteniendo ese mismo perfume?

" _Tal vez sólo es mi imaginación."_ — suspiró débilmente.

Con mucho cuidado, Candy dobló lentamente la corbata y la volvió a resguardar en su cajita.

Sus manos, por sí solas, se dirigieron hacia la sección del cofre donde se encontraban varios recortes de periódicos. Con el paso de los años, no había podido evitar ir almacenando las noticias que salían de **_él_**. Se había dicho a sí misma que dejara de hacerlo, pero siempre le fallaba la voluntad con respecto a eso.

Recogiendo el último artículo periodístico que recortó, lo admiró abiertamente. En ese recorte se veía una foto en primera plana de Terry con un traje de Hamlet. La noticia trataba sobre el éxito arrollador que había obtenido el estreno de la obra y una gran aclamación al talento del joven actor.

A pesar de los sentimientos de nostalgia que la invadieron cuando leyó el artículo, no pudo evitar que su pecho se llenará de un profundo orgullo por **_él_**.

 _¡Sabía que lo lograrías!"_ — pensó con una suave sonrisa. — _"¡Pudiste vencer tus demonios, Terry! Conseguiste levantarte y continuar."_

Viéndolo en la foto de nuevo, sonrió con amor. Había dejado en el pasado, ese recuerdo de un Terry derrotado en Rockstown. Todavía podía sentir el dolor que tuvo al verlo en ese teatro ambulante y en esa situación, las ganas que tenía de lanzarse al escenario y golpearle en el pecho para hacerlo reaccionar. No supo exactamente cómo ocurrió, pero de la nada él se levantó y volvió a actuar de nuevo como el más brillante actor que había conocido. Fue como si de alguna manera la voz de su corazón lo hubiera alcanzado y lo hiciera reaccionar.

Ahora Terry brillaba más que nunca, siempre supo que sería así. ¡ ** _Él_** era… es tan deslumbrante!

No pudo evitar volver a leer el título del artículo: **_"El mejor Hamlet que ha visto Broadway en muchos años: Terrence Graham brilla en su papel del príncipe de Dinamarca."_**

—¡El mejor Hamlet! Estoy segura que lo eres. — delineaba suavemente el perfil de Terry en la foto. —Así como fuiste el mejor Romeo.

Así era como siempre lo había imaginado, cumpliendo su sueño y mostrando su gran talento.

¡Cómo le hubiera gustado poder acompañarlo en ese logro! Otro deseo que no pudo ser. Ella rechazó la invitación que le hizo Eleanor Baker para asistir al estreno de Hamlet. Aunque no terminó por devolverle el boleto de entrada y lo guardó como uno de sus tesoros. Recordaba haberse pasado horas y horas observando el boleto entre sus manos, luchando consigo misma para decidir qué hacer. Tenía que admitir que por un instante, un breve instante, se le ocurrió atender a la función. Esas inmensas ganas de verlo, que algunas veces no podía controlar, le hicieron dudar de su decisión.

Sin embargo, al final no pudo hacerlo. Había una promesa de por medio y un miedo… un miedo que nunca aceptaría, pero que estaba tan latente en su pecho que jamás podría ignorarlo.

Dirigiendo su mirada a la esquina inferior del recorte, pudo observar una pequeña fotografía de Susana y Terry, los dos juntos, con una nota abajo que decía: **_"Susana ha sostenido con su amor el retorno de Terrence."_**

Una repentina punzada de celos le atravesó el pecho, hiriendo aún más su magullado corazón y haciendo que un intempestivo fuego recorriera sus venas sin descanso. Con la respiración agitada, sólo apretó con más fuerza el recorte mientras trataba de ahuyentar esas sensaciones que tanto nublaban su mente.

—Fue lo mejor no haber ido. — se dijo con la voz ronca. —No quería causarle problemas a nadie.

 _"Eso ni tú misma te lo crees. Sabes que no es verdad."_ — escuchó una voz en su interior cuando cerró sus ojos para reprimir más lágrimas. — _"¡Acepta de una vez que no fuiste porque tenías miedo, Candy!"_

—Sí, tuve miedo… miedo de mi reacción en cuanto lo viera nuevamente.

 _"Podrás tratar de hacer creer eso a los demás: a Albert, a tus madres, a los otros."_ —la misma voz interna seguía taladrando su mente. — _"Pero, tú sabes que no es así."_

Cansada de querer engañarse a sí misma, Candy por fin reveló lo que tanto temía.

—¡Está bien! No es mi reacción al verlo lo que temo. Lo que más me aterra es su reacción al verme. — un gran peso se iba de ella al dejar que la sinceridad de lo que sentía se reflejará en sus palabras. —Me da mucho miedo tal vez comprobar que pudo enamorarse de Susana.

¡Y ya está, lo había dicho! Se sentía peor que antes. ¿Acaso no quería que Terry fuera feliz? Sin embargo, no podía evitar que en su corazón ella guardara la esperanza que **_él_** todavía la recordara. Una ilusión, una tonta ilusión. ¿Cómo osaba a creerse una persona difícil de olvidar?

Ciertamente, no podía controlarse en ese aspecto que se refería a ** _él_**. Cuando una era amada por Terry, eras capaz de sentirte la persona más privilegiada del mundo, alguien completamente especial.

 _"Has confesado que tú querías ser la razón de la felicidad de Terry y te duele que Susana pueda serlo."_ — su propia consciencia habló esta vez. — _"Dime entonces, Candy. ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir si sabías esto?"_

— ** _Él_** sólo sufriría si yo me quedaba, yo misma era parte de su dolor y Susana…— se mordió su labio inferior fuertemente. —… ¿Para qué retrasar lo inevitable? Al final hubiéramos terminado separándonos de todos modos.

Además, por más que lo añorara tanto a **_él_** … ¿Qué sucedía si al final sí se había enamorado de Susana? No era completamente inmune o inconsciente a lo que eso le provocaría. ¿Podría soportar verlos juntos así?

Ya sabía de sobra la respuesta, su corazón no podría resistirlo. Comprobar lo que tanto temía sería capaz de causarle el mayor daño posible. Pensaba que tal vez no conocer la verdad podría aminorar parte del dolor que eso involucraría, por eso esa lucha continua por no conocerla. Aunque, tenía que admitir que vivir en la incertidumbre tampoco era mucho mejor.

Al final, había aceptado que el rostro de **_él_** , los momentos que vivió con **_él_** , todas las sensaciones que experimentaba con **_él_** , siempre estuvieron destinados sólo a quedarse marcados en el más profundo alcance de sus recuerdos. Por más que lo añorara y deseara su presencia, no podía vencer ese miedo que la tenía atada a esta angustiosa incertidumbre.

Demasiado peligroso era recordar lo que **_él_** le hacía sentir, muy arriesgados eran todos esos recuerdos de esas sensaciones tan particulares y únicas, sólo experimentadas con **_él_**. Todo eso debía permanecer escondido, encerrado en su corazón. Existen amores que no pueden vivirse, sólo pueden recordarse. Tristemente, eso le había tocado a ella.

 _"¿En serio has olvidado lo que_ ** _él_** _te hacía sentir, Candy?"_ — preguntó su consciencia.

Era una verdadera lucha interna responder a esa pregunta, su cabeza estaba firme en su decisión de decir sí; sin embargo, su corazón estaba también firme en dar una respuesta totalmente diferente.

—Ya no debo pensar en esto. ¡No puedo cambiar las cosas!— chocó su mano contra su frente, tapando sus humedecidos ojos. —Han pasado muchos años y… lamentablemente no puedo volver en el tiempo. Ya no hay marcha atrás, aunque duela, debo aceptarlo.

A pesar que el tiempo había pasado, todavía no había podido aceptarlo.

—Terry merece la felicidad más que nadie. No sé cómo se me ocurre siquiera pensar en que yo podría ser su felicidad ahora. — se reprochó con voz suave.

Sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas viajaron a la fotografía de Terry y no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente.

—Yo me contentaría al menos con que tú fuera feliz, con eso me bastaría. — declaró con seguridad, haciendo que sus ojos brillasen más tranquilos.

Al menos con la perspectiva de la felicidad de Terry, Candy podría continuar, por más que esa felicidad no fuera con ella.

Volviendo a mirar la ventana, se dio cuenta que espesos copos de nieve ya caían por la colina. El tiempo siempre sigue avanzando y ni siquiera nos damos cuenta, pasa tan rápido y… ya se acaba el día.

Inicia un nuevo año… ¡Su deseo de Año Nuevo!

Como un rayo, cientos de pensamientos invadieron a Candy al recordarlo. Todavía no lo había decidido.

—Un deseo de Año Nuevo…— susurró, percibiendo una extraña agitación en el centro de su pecho. —¿Qué podría pedir?

De pronto, una firme idea se implantó en su mente. ¿Acaso tenía que preguntárselo? ¿Por quién más pediría? No tenía que pensarlo mucho para saber qué pedir.

Sus ojos se llenaron de una chispa de determinación y una sonrisa sincera enmarcó su rostro, ella ya sabía cuál sería su deseo. Suspiró hondamente, cerró sus ojos y aferró la fotografía de Terry contra su pecho.

—Deseo tanto… ¡Dios!... aunque sea el único deseo que se me pueda cumplir en esta vida… lo único que desearía sería que fueras feliz. — dijo con vehemencia en un susurro, apretando más hacia ella la fotografía. —Mi deseo de Año Nuevo es poder **_verte feliz, Terry_**. Es lo único que quiero, que seas feliz.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar estas palabras, escuchó fuertes golpes desde la puerta de la entrada del Hogar de Pony. Su corazón se aceleró nerviosamente, ese tipo de tocadas no siempre traían buenas noticias.

Rápidamente, se limpió las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro, guardó todos sus recuerdos en el cofre y lo escondió en su cómoda. Después, sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió a la sala sin demora.

Antes de llegar, escuchó cómo la puerta era abierta, para después ser seguida por exclamaciones de la señorita Pony y la Hermana María. Grande fue la sorpresa que la esperaba en cuanto llegará a la sala.

—¡Jimmy!— exclamó Candy, perpleja. —¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías cuidando al Sr. Cartwright.

En la entrada estaba Jimmy Cartwright, fue un huérfano del Hogar de Pony hasta que fue acogido por el Sr. Cartwright, el dueño de extensos terrenos en la zona, terrenos que incluían los del Hogar. A ellos también los habían invitado a cenar por Año Nuevo, pero el Sr Cartwright se enfermó de influenza hace unos días y estaba en reposo.

—¡Jefa! ¡Necesito la ayuda del Dr. Martin!— gritó Jimmy, muy exaltado. —¡El Sr. Cartwright se ha lastimado!

—Pero, ¿cómo?— preguntó Candy de inmediato. —¿Qué pasó?

—Juro que me fui sólo un instante, pero sabes cómo es el Sr. Cartwright. — respondió Jimmy, topándose la frente con impaciencia. —No quiere que nadie lo ayude y al parecer se levantó de golpe para servirse un vaso con agua, lo hizo tan rápido que se mareó y cayó fuertemente contra el suelo.

La expresión de Jimmy se tornaba más preocupada mientras avanzaba en su discurso.

—Se ha torcido el tobillo y dislocado el hombro. La mayoría de los trabajadores están en la fiesta de Año Nuevo del pueblo, y ni las personas que quedaban ni yo sabemos cómo volverle el hombro a su lugar. — Jimmy se mostraba cada vez más intranquilo. —¡El pobre está sufriendo mucho! Necesita un médico y por suerte recordé que el Dr. Martin se encuentra aquí porque lo invitaron a cenar. ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

Terminó su explicación, observando ansiosamente por la sala en busca del buen doctor.

—Jimmy, el Dr. Martin no pudo venir a cenar con nosotros. Se fue a atender en el parto de la Sra. Chase a las afueras del pueblo. — manifestó la Señorita Pony con pesar.

—¡Las afueras del pueblo! — la expresión del chico parecía desolada.—¡Me tomará mucho tiempo llegar hasta allá, es muy lejos! ¿Podríamos llamarlo por teléfono? El Sr. Cartwright necesita atención urgente.

—El teléfono está malogrado, Jimmy. — explicó la hermana María muy apenada.

—¿Malogrado?— preguntó Jimmy más inquieto que antes. —¿Qué haremos ahora?

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntar eso? ¿Qué más haremos?— pronunció Candy con firmeza, cruzándose de brazos. —Obviamente, iré contigo. Soy enfermera titulada, ¿lo recuerdas?

Viendo la indecisión en los ojos de Jimmy, agregó:

—¡Por Dios, Jimmy! No hay tiempo que perder, iré por mi abrigo.

La rubia enfermera fue velozmente a recoger su abrigo y volvió a la puerta en unos pocos segundos.

—Candy, la tormenta de nieve ya se intensificó. — la voz de la Señorita Pony denotaba preocupación. —No creo que sea buena idea que se vayan en la carreta que trajo Jimmy.

—Tiene razón, señorita Pony. — respondió Candy mientras pensaba una posible solución. Chasqueando sus dedos, de pronto, se le ocurrió una idea. —¡Ya sé! Vamos en el auto, yo conduciré.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María se miraron entre ellas alarmadas por esa propuesta.

—Tampoco, creo que sea buena idea. —comentó la hermana María cautelosamente.

—No se preocupen, he mejorado mi técnica al conducir. — dijo para calmarlas. —Albert me lo aseguró la última vez que vino. Además en el carro, llegaremos más rápido.

Sus madres, aunque un poco renuentes, no les quedó de otra que aceptar y se despidieron de ellos. Justo antes de salir, Candy miró inconscientemente la hora. El reloj marcaba las once y cincuenta y cinco. Todavía no era Año Nuevo, pero ya faltaba poco.

Rápidamente, Candy abrió su auto y se sentó en el asiento de piloto. En cuanto Jimmy se acomodó en el asiento de a lado, ella encendió el auto para iniciar la marcha.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María se preocupaban por las puras, la verdad era que sí había mejorado al conducir, Albert tuvo mucha paciencia al enseñarle las veces que podía venir a visitarla, haciendo que ella aprenda a manejar excelentemente el volante. Bueno, casi excelentemente.

La carretera estaba cubierta completamente por la nieve que seguía cayendo del cielo y un poco de humedad se acumulaba en el parabrisas.

 _Tal vez sería bueno iniciar conversación con Jimmy"_ — pensó Candy después de un rato de manejar en silencio

Tentativamente volteó a verlo, estaba mirando abstraídamente por su ventana con evidente ansiedad, de hecho, se notaba muy preocupado. Luego, consideró que quizás debería dejarlo con sus pensamientos.

 _"¡Concéntrate en el volante, Candice!"_ — se reprochó a sí misma.

Con la mirada fija en el frente, siguió conduciendo con toda la atención del mundo, pero por alguna extraña razón parecía ser que su concentración no pudo mantenerse en algo por mucho tiempo. Su mente comenzó a divagar de nuevo, pensando en lo curioso de pasar Año Nuevo conduciendo bajo la nieve.

Eso le hizo recordar su deseo de Año Nuevo en el cual tenía que creer firmemente para que se cumpla. Tal vez, sería bueno volver a repetirlo para que se hiciera realidad.

 _Mi deseo de Año Nuevo es_ ** _ver a Terry feliz_** _, que él sea feliz."_ — gritó su corazón desbocado.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo sin siquiera pensarlo, cuando un intenso sonido le quitó el aliento e hizo que su corazón parara en el acto. El fuerte ruido de los neumáticos resbalando contra la autopista fue lo único que escuchó, mientras sentía perder el control del volante. Por más que Candy trató de controlar el timón con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que el auto derrape en la carretera, la fuerza fue tal que no pudo hacer nada.

Fue como si el tiempo avanzara más lento y cada detalle del accidente quedara atrapado en su memoria con vívida agudeza. Instintivamente, sólo alcanzó a cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos, esperando el seguro impacto.

—¡Protégete, Jimmy!

Fue lo último que gritó antes que el auto por fin patinara, desviándose de la carretera y chocando por el lado el piloto contra un árbol. Luego, sólo sintió que su frente chocaba contra el timón, para después darse cuenta que ella ya yacía contra el suelo.

Otras curiosidades de la vida. Dicen que cuando uno va a morir, se puede ver cómo todos los pasajes de su vida desfilan uno a uno frente a sus ojos, en tan sólo un instante. Aunque Candy estaba esperándolo, eso nunca pasó.

Lo único que sintió fue frío, un profundo frío en su espalda que le calaba todos los huesos.

 _"Espera, creo que es nieve."_ — pensó extrañada. — _"Sí_ , _es nieve lo que siento."_

Abriendo sus ojos suavemente, sintió un dolor agudo en su cabeza junto con una sensación de un líquido caliente sobre su frente. Trató de levantar su mano lentamente, pero sus manos se sentían tan pesadas que le era imposible hacerlo. Ahora luchaba por tratar de mantener sus ojos abiertos, porque de repente se estaba sintiendo somnolienta.

—¡Candy! ¡Jefa! ¿estás bien?— era Jimmy, la estaba mirando asustado, tenía el labio y la ceja partida.

Todo era muy raro, pues él estaba ahí a su lado, pero por alguna razón, escuchaba su voz muy lejana. Su mente estaba muy cansada para hablar, como si la conexión con su boca pareciera no existir. Obligándose a juntar toda su energía, sólo pudo susurrar:

—Está muy frío, Jimmy… Muy frío.

—¡No, jefa! Vas a estar bien. — gritó él desesperado, sintiendo la fría nieve en sus mejillas. —¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Por favor, no cierres los ojos!

Ya no era capaz entenderlo, a Candy le parecía como si Jimmy se estuviera alejando más y más.

Lo último que llegó a escuchar, fue el sonido de las campanas de la iglesia del pueblo, que indicaban la medianoche, resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente, mientras su último pensamiento fueron unos hermosos ojos azul mar que la miraban intensamente.

— Terry…— murmuró con el último rastro de fuerza que tenía para después perderse en el pozo oscuro de la inconsciencia.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Antes que me quieran linchar, les aseguro completamente que Candy NO murió, tampoco morirá más adelante ni nada por el estilo. Candy está más que viva y tendrá su final feliz con Terry en su tiempo. Si he hecho todo esto es sólo por un propósito. Como había advertido desde el comienzo, esta historia explora una situación fantasiosa que ya está por iniciar justamente con lo que acaba de ocurrir. Una situación que será capaz de cambiar el destino de nuestros rebeldes para siempre, acelerando su reencuentro. Ya empezaremos la parte fantástica. ¿Están preparados para esa parte? Espero que sí, porque de aquí en adelante ya no creo llegar a recurrir a momentos tristes.

Al fin Candy ya pidió su deseo, y como se habrán dado cuenta parece ser un deseo muy complementario al que pidió Terry. ¿Qué podría hacer más feliz a Terry que estar de nuevo con su pecosa? Además, ambos pidieron verse, aunque sea indirectamente.

Nunca he considerado a Terry un príncipe, a Albert y a Anthony se lo podría catalogar como príncipe, la misma Candy los llega a llamar así alguna vez, pero a Terry nunca se lo presenta como tal. Él siempre es nuestro imperfecto Terry, lo que hace precisamente que lo amemos aún más.

Gracias por las bellas palabras de todas las que comentaron, pasaré a contestar cada una de ellas.

 **Guest 1:** Gracias por comentar, hermosa. Aquí ya está la segunda parte del capítulo, trate de publicarlo lo más pronto que pude. Saludos para ti

 **dianley:** Yo tampoco la culpo por haberse aislado, en cierta forma, ella sólo buscaba el consuelo que su alma tanto necesitaba y qué mejor lugar que al lado de sus madres. Exactamente, muchas por miedo a lo desconocido tendemos a no probar cosas nuevas, pero con el tiempo aprendemos que si no arriesgamos, no ganamos. El destino y mi guía los llevará a reunirse… en parte tienes razón… ¡Qué gran privilegio el que tengo! Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para darles un digno final, te lo aseguro. Gracias por leer y comentar. Abrazos para ti.

 **Adriana:** Concuerdo totalmente contigo, Candy nunca necesito valerse de algún tipo de truco par que Terry quiera estar con ella, él quería estar con ella por su propia voluntad, no motivado por algún sentimiento del deber o por la culpa. Aunque Candy también sufra como Terry, ella no tiende a expresar su dolor externamente, eso es lo que tanto admiro en ella. Pero no significa que ella no sufra la pena que le inspira no estar con el hombre que ella ama y de alguna forma no sentirse completamente realizada, como si le faltara algo en su vida.

Gracias a ti por leer, además de comentar, linda. Como no voy a tomar parte de mi tiempo para contestarte, tú también tomaste parte de tu tiempo para leer y dejarme tu mensaje, lo cual agradezco inmensamente. Saludos y abrazos para ti también.

 **Alondra:** Yo también me alegro que Candy se refugiara con sus madres después de todo lo que vivió, sinceramente era el único lugar donde su alma encontraba algo de la paz que tanto necesitaba. Tienes toda la razón, el cariño que existe entre Candy y Albert es de los lazos más fuertes que alguien puede crear con otra persona, además de tu pareja, claro. Sólo traté de verlo desde la perspectiva que siempre he visto su relación. Para mí, Albert fue muchas veces el salvador de Candy, no sólo le salvó la vida alguna vez, sino que también la adoptó para liberarla del maltrato que sufría cuando trabajaba para los Leagan. Siempre he creído que Albert se identificó con ella en cierta forma, los dos eran huérfanos sólo en posiciones diferentes, él era rico, pero tenía que mantenerse escondido y Candy era pobre y maltratada, obviamente la injusticia de su condición hizo que naciera en él ese lado protector de su carácter que se marca mucho en toda la historia para con Candy. Gracias por leer y comentar el capítulo anterior. Espero te siga gustando lo que viene. Saludos para ti.

 **Guest 2:** Gracias por comentar, linda. Estoy encantada que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo. Yo sólo trato de hacer que pueda para no aburrir. Con respecto a la forma en cómo escribí su relación con Albert, eso era precisamente lo que buscaba que no se creen confusiones en la forma en que se quieren esos dos. Porque se quieren mucho, eso lo sabemos de sobra todas. Un vínculo bastante fuerte que muchas deseamos alguna vez encontrar en nuestra vida, a pesar que no comparten lazos de sangre, se quieren muchísimo como si fueran familia. Espero te siga gustando lo que viene. Saludos.

 **Phambe:** Muchas gracias por todas sus hermosas palabras. Me emociona mucho que le haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Mi principal objetivo era precisamente hacer un gran contraste entre las vidas de los dos. Yo también he creído que Candy tuvo un poco más llevadero todo lo que pasó porque contó con el apoyo de muchas personas, aunque eso no significa que no sufriera internamente por lo que pasó.

Algunos de mis principales miedos al escribir es el que menciona justamente. Además del miedo de perder la esencia de los personajes, también tengo miedo que lo que escriba a veces pueda tornarse un poco aburrido o monótono. Es muy fácil perderse en el camino, estoy segura. A mí también tienden a gustarme de todo tipo de géneros, pero ya había asegurado desde el comienzo que esta historia involucraría una situación fantasiosa, de ahí el nombre precisamente.

Nunca he podido sacar demasiadas cosas positivas de Susana para poder escribirla de una manera complaciente o que alcance una verdadera redención. Es cierto que algunas veces me llega a inspirar mucha lástima, pero esa pena se borra poco después cuando pienso en sus acciones egoístas. Creo que su mayor castigo es haber fallecido sin haber llegado a casarse con Terry. Nunca se especifica cuál fue su enfermedad, pero todo hace suponer que fue enfermedad que la fue acabando poco a poco, supongo que Misuki le dio ese final como parte de la dura prueba que pasó para expiar sus culpas.

Sinceramente, no soy capaz de leer historias de Susana como la esposa de Terry, se me tornan demasiado dolorosas para considerarlas siquiera. Tampoco soy de las que le gustan esas historias donde ponen a Terry como mujeriego y Candy la ponen siempre sola. Yo soy de las que espera igualdad entre los dos personajes. Si Terry estuvo con otras mujeres en el tiempo en que estuvieron separados, entonces que también sea lo mismo para Candy, de esa manera como que están en igualdad de condiciones. ¿No cree? Aunque sí le aseguro que tampoco prefiero ese tipo de historias, tienden a veces a ser demasiado angustiosas para mí.

Susana nunca pudo aceptar la derrota, por eso a pesar de los años y aunque era plenamente consciente que Terry sufría, no lo pudo dejar libre. También leí la carta que le mandó Susana a Candy. Me indignó mucho lo que le escribió. Ahí demostró cuán egoísta era, se detalla que estaba completamente consciente del sufrimiento de Terry, pero no podía dejarlo a pesar de ello. Le pide perdón a Candy y le asegura que tratará de amar a Terry por las dos. Totalmente indignante. Sí voy a disminuir el tiempo de la separación, todos estos años separados ya me han parecido más que suficientes para Candy y Terry. De aquí para adelante comenzará a cambiar la historia.

Gracias por los datos que me comentó. Ya conocía algunos de los detalles de los que habla. Totalmente de acuerdo con usted. Yo tampoco dudo ni por un segundo que Terry es Anohito. Podría pasar hablando de demasiadas pistas que nos llevan a hacia él, pero para mí la principal prueba es la razón por la que Misuki terminó con la vida de Susana, además está la carta que mandó Terry un año y medio después, las palabras que me devolvieron la confianza en Misuki. No creo que la autora, que también esté tan encariñada con el personaje de Terry, le haya dado esa oportunidad para que al final no obtenga lo que añorado por tantos años, a Candy. Como dije antes es un placer intercambiar opiniones con usted, espero que le siga gustando lo que viene. Cuídese mucho. Saludos.

 **Miriam7:** Candy se alejó de todo para tratar de sanar su corazón, en cambio a Terry es sobre el que cayó todo el peso de la responsabilidad que involucraba Susana, y al parecer también la señora Marlowe. Yo también creo que Albert y Candy tiene un vínculo extraordinario, muy especial que mayormente una persona sólo es capaz de formarlo con alguien de tu familia. Para las que hemos sido bendecidos con una amistad de ese tipo, es hermoso compartir muchas cosas con esa persona que es tan importante para nosotras, porque te entiende muy bien y sabes que siempre contarás con ella. Lo del reencuentro, será muy pronto y de la forma más inesperada.

 **Kari95:** Gracias por comentar, hermosa. Actualice lo más pronto que pude. Espero te guste y me comentes que tal te pareció. Saludos.

 **Eli:** Candy se refugió en el único lugar que ella podía llamar hogar. No sabía que el verdadero hogar que logramos formar es con la persona que amamos. Ella sufre a su manera, aunque no lo exterioriza, pero es un dolor que está muy latente en su corazón. Yo también me he preguntado muchas veces: ¿cómo Candy pudo confiar en una mujer como Susana? Te digo algo, yo siempre he creído que Candy se vio sobrepasada por las circunstancias. Sentía que ella misma era también parte del sufrimiento de Terry, porque pensaba que si él no se decidía por Susana era por ella. El intento de suicidio de Susana fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no se creía capaz de cargar con el dolor que le daría a Terry por la culpa si Susana se decidía a acabar con su vida. Ese hecho marcó su destino, a partir de ahí Susana ya era plenamente consciente de que la culpa era la única forma que tenía para aferrarse a Terry, ya no iba a dejarlo escapar.

Con respecto a la relación Candy y Albert, sólo lo plasme como siempre la he visto. Ellos comparten un vínculo muy fuerte, como lo describen en CCFS unos hilos de cariño que siempre los mantendrá unidos, pero como también describen en la historia con el único con el que mantienen un lazo indestructible de amor que no se romperá ni con en el tiempo ni la distancia es con Terry. Yo también creo firmemente que Terry es anohito. No podría ser otro, él es el hombre que Candy más ha amado en su vida. Gracias por leer. Abrazos para ti.

 **BlancaG:** Gracias por comentar, linda. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Candy ya se encontrará con Terry muy pronto. Espero te guste lo que viene. Besos para ti.

Para **skarllet northman, Sra. Grandchester y Kamanance,** será un placer contestarle vía PM.

Vuelvo el viernes con un siguiente capítulo. Cuídense mucho y que tengan una hermosa semana. Saludos para todas.

 **Sunny =P**

 **14/01/2018**


	6. Una nueva oportunidad

Ya les pareceré muy repetitiva en esto, pero en verdad me gustaría agradecer a todo los que se tomaron el tiempo leer la historia, agregarla a sus favoritos o dejar sus preciosos comentarios. Me animan siempre a seguir y me emocionan mucho. ¡Mil gracias!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Misuki e Yumiko Igarashi. Sólo realizo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Sólo el ferviente deseo de liberarme de la espinita clavada en el corazón después de ver el anime y leer el manga. Por siempre seré terrytana de corazón.

 **T &C T&C T&C T&C T&C **

A medida que el entumecimiento del sueño se desvanecía lentamente de su cuerpo, Candy contuvo el aliento al tomar consciencia del lugar donde extrañamente se encontraba. Por raro que pareciese, estaba parada en medio de un gran salón blanco lleno de una luz casi cegadora. Sin entender exactamente que sucedía, todavía seguía procesando lo que sus ojos entrecerrados veían, mientras trataba de adaptarse a semejante luz a la que estaba expuesta, luego de haber estado tanto tiempo a oscuras.

Ni en sus más extraños sueños se había visto alguna vez en este tipo de lugar. No había absolutamente nada en el salón, todo estaba vacío, pero el entorno parecía otorgarle tanta paz e infinita tranquilidad, que sentía que no había peligro alguno.

 _"¿Esto es el Cielo?"_ —se preguntó un poco desorientada, comenzando a caminar y dando vueltas por el cuarto.

Muy bien podría serlo, parecía tener la apariencia de lo que muchos decían era el Cielo. Tal vez esto era lo que viene después, entre el Cielo y la Tierra.

 _"¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Parece como si estuviera perdida."_ —se llevó una de sus manos a su boca en preocupación, sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza. — _"Esto sólo me puede pasar a mí. Debo ser la única persona que se pierde camino al Cielo."_

—¡Al fin despiertas!— una profunda voz resonó en todo el lugar de repente.

Candy dio un grito del susto, brincando en su sitio al haber escuchado el eco de aquella voz. Desviando su inquieta mirada por todo el cuarto, trató de buscar el origen de aquella voz, sin poder encontrar por ningún lado a la persona que hablaba.

—Lo siento. — se excusó de inmediato, sin saber exactamente con quién se disculpaba o a dónde mirar. —Sólo estaba admirando el lugar.

—Eso no es necesario por ahora, Candy.

La joven soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, separando ligeramente sus labios. ¿Cómo es que sabían su nombre?

 _"¿Es el Cielo, cierto? ¿Qué esperabas?"_ — se recordó. — _"Aquí lo saben todo. ¡Incluso tus pecados!"_

¡Sus pecados! ¡Ella tenía tantos! Agrandó los ojos recordando ese pequeño detalle, juntando instintivamente sus manos en su pecho.

 _"¡Ay, Dios mío! Siento tanto haberme escabullido en el despacho de la Srta. Pony muchas veces sólo para comerme los chocolates de su reserva especial."_ —admitió internamente con cierta vergüenza — _"En verdad me apena mucho, incluso cuando me hacía la desentendida mientras la Srta. Pony se preguntaba porque el número de chocolates se reducía inexplicablemente. También, he hecho muchas otras cosas malas como…"_

—No es necesario que confieses nada más, Candy. Sí sabemos que solías comer a hurtadillas los chocolates de la Señorita Pony, y todo lo demás que quieres reconocer.

 _"Sí lo saben."_ — su corazón se hundió en su pecho y la verdad de la situación le cayó como un repentino torbellino. Si realmente estaba en el camino al cielo, eso sólo significaba que...

—¿En verdad he muerto?—no pudo evitar preguntar, enfocando su mirada en el blanco suelo. Una repentina sombra oscureció sus hermosos ojos verdes al pensar en todas las personas que quería y que dejó atrás.

—No, Candy. No has muerto. — le aclararon. —Lo que sucede...

—Entonces, ¿dónde estoy?— interrumpió con inquietud, levantando la vista.

—Es justo lo que te...

—¿Cómo llegué aquí?— preguntó de nuevo, nerviosa

—Precisamente eso es...

—No entiendo. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sucede? — volvió a inquirir con más insistencia. —¡Explíqueme, por favor! ¡No me deje así!

—¿Me vas a dejar terminar al menos una frase, Candy?—aquella profunda voz había adquirido cierto tono de reproche.

—Lo siento, es que cuando me pongo muy nerviosa no puedo evitar preguntar cientos de cosas a la vez. — se justificó un poco abochornada. —Además no lo puedo ver por ningún lado. ¿Quién es usted?

—Ahora no hay mucho tiempo para demasiadas explicaciones. Sólo escúchame muy bien lo que te voy a decir...

Bastante era la curiosidad que la envolvía como para volver a interrumpirlo de nuevo, así que sólo comenzó a escuchar la explicación de lo que sería muy probablemente el inicio de un gran cambio en su destino.

Con la mirada hacia el frente, meditando abstraída las palabras que escuchaba, podía percibir nuevas emociones moviéndose en su interior: sorpresa, agitación, anticipación, pero, la más marcada de todas era la esperanza. Como nunca su corazón se sentía embriagado de todos esos sentimientos tan profundos que empezaban a envolverla.

—Entonces… ¿entendiste lo que te dije?— le preguntó aquella profunda voz, en cuanto hubo terminado su breve explicación.

—Eso creo, pero...— contempló Candy, dubitativamente. —... ¿no voy a recordar nada cuando esté ahí?

—Así tiene que ser. Eso es parte de la prueba que tendrán, para demostrar la fe que tienen en ustedes. — respondió la profunda voz con firmeza. Luego, suavizando más su tono añadió. —Sin embargo, se te dará una oportunidad para que puedas hablar con él, antes de que todo inicie.

Los ojos de Candy brillaron de entusiasmo ante esa perspectiva y asintió animosamente. De pronto, pareció haber dejado atrás ese gran salón blanco y se vio repentinamente rodeada de un gran verdor bajo un amplio y brillante cielo.

—Tendrás sólo unos momentos. No le dirás lo que viene exactamente, sólo prepáralo y adviértele. ¡Sutilmente, Candy!

Prácticamente, ella ya no lo escuchaba, sus ojos se perdieron en el apuesto joven castaño que se encontraba de espaldas frente a ella, en medio de aquel hermoso paisaje. Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas contenidas al verlo y sus piernas ya se movían en dirección a él cuando…

—¡Espera! Recuerda que esto es un sueño, ¡su sueño!— le advirtió la profunda voz. —Él no debe sospechar. No te puedes presentar ante él como si no lo hubieras visto en mucho tiempo.

Candy suspiró y se limpió con rapidez las lágrimas que inconscientemente habían salido de sus ojos.

—Tiene razón. — replicó un poco más tranquila. Sería difícil verlo y no correr a abrazarlo, pero haría lo mejor que podía. —¿En dónde lo veré?

Esa pregunta se vio inmediatamente respondida cuando de un momento a otro, se sintió trasladada a otra parte y su mirada terminó perdida en la más bella visión que jamás había visto.

—Es hermoso. — susurró emocionada, ante la hermosísima escena enfrente de ella.

—Y aquí será. — le respondieron. —Ya sabes las reglas.

—Gracias. — habló Candy, con el corazón lleno de esperanza. —Gracias por este regalo, esta oportunidad.

—La vida se los debía. Parece que el destino si quiere que estén juntos después de todo.

Con esas últimas palabras, la profunda voz no se volvió a escuchar más. Candy volvió a admirar su entorno, muy impresionada, sonriendo dulcemente ante la vista. Éste era el mejor lugar para su reencuentro con **_él_**.

—¡Lo veré pronto!

Juntó sus manos en su pecho mientras la magnitud de la situación la llenaba poco a poco. A pesar que era muy difícil de creer lo que le estaba pasando, no podía evitar sentir su corazón más ligero y colmado de una ferviente alegría por todo.

En cualquier momento él llegaría, podía hasta saltar de la emoción, aunque también tenía que admitir que había un pequeño detalle que la ponía un poco intranquila.

 _"¿Me reconocerá después de todo este tiempo? ¿Habré cambiado mucho para_ ** _él_** — pensó ansiosamente, mordiéndose su labio inferior. — _"Ya me estoy sintiendo nerviosa."_

Súbitamente, un delicioso aroma llegó a ella, haciendo que volteara a sus espaldas y se encontrara frente a frente con el origen de aquella fragancia.

—¿Ésas son fresas?— sonrió sumamente encantada.

Se acercó a uno de los arbustos de fresas silvestres frente a ella, contemplándolo con abierta fascinación.

—Bueno, siempre he considerado que no hay nada mejor para calmar los nervios que algo de comida. — rio por sus propias palabras. —Y estas fresas…— acarició algunas de ellas con sus manos. —… ¡Prácticamente me están rogando probarlas!

Con una sonrisa traviesa en su pecoso rostro, comenzó a llevar rápidamente una de las fresas a su boca.

" _Delicioso"_ — suspiró, lamiendo sus dedos. Volvió a reír con ganas y siguió con la tarea de comer cuantas más fresas le sea posible.

 **T &C T&C T&C T&C T&C **

Verdes colinas se alzaban bellamente ante los ojos del observador, el Sol brillaba en todo su esplendor en un hermoso cielo despejado, reflejando sus rayos que ensalzaban el color sobre los árboles del bosquecillo y las flores que adornaban el campo. Era una vista absolutamente espectacular, los matices de colores eran capaces de robar el aliento en su magnificencia o hacer suspirar en la inmensa tranquilidad que transmitían. Se sentía una cálida brisa y el sonido de las aves junto con el ruido de una corriente de agua cercana, terminaban por completar todo el cuadro ante sus ojos.

Terry admiraba absorto el bello escenario que se le presentaba, parecía llenarlo de una completa calma, algo que no sentía desde hacia tiempo. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundamente, quería grabarse cada detalle de este lugar en su mente.

De pronto, un perfume de rosas silvestres con un toque de vainilla invadió por completo sus sentidos. Abrió sus ojos violentamente, sin poder creer lo que había percibido. Ése era un aroma tan familiar para él como los inquietos latidos que ya sentía en su pecho. Sería capaz de reconocerlo donde fuera, era el aroma de Candy.

Volvió a llenar sus pulmones de ese perfume, y aunque era un poco menos intenso que antes, seguía teniendo el mismo efecto embriagante en él.

Sin dudarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a buscar desesperados el lugar de donde provenía ese aroma, en el cual no dudaba se encontraba Candy. El perfume seguía ahí, lo sentía todavía, pero no lograba encontrar el origen.

Sus ojos que habían adquirido un atisbo de esperanza, de repente, se apañaron de angustia mientras una profunda decepción se le clavó en el corazón. La sonrisa que se había ido formando en su rostro hacia instantes, comenzó a desaparecer también.

Candy no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Acaso su mente le jugaba una broma tan cruel?

Repentinamente, una hermosísima risa llegó a sus oídos, como la más dulce y bella música para él. Su corazón dio un vuelco completo y como si su vida dependiera de ello, siguió ansiosamente ese hermoso sonido que provenía de la espesura del bosquecillo.

Mientras más fuerte se hacía el sonido y el aroma, más rápido sentía los latidos de su corazón. Fue hasta que llegó a un pequeño claro del bosque, que se detuvo de inmediato y pudo recuperar el aliento. Tragó en seco a la vez que sus ojos veían maravillados la escena frente a él.

Ante él, se encontraba una de las más hermosas visiones que había visto en su vida. Incluso, por un momento pensó que tal vez había entrado a otra dimensión, a un lugar que se encontraba entre el Cielo y la Tierra.

Un campo de narcisos llenaba todo el claro, y los rayos del Sol que caían sobre ellos hacían expandir un amplio destello dorado en todo el lugar, otorgándole una chispa casi mágica que robaba hasta las palabras.

Aunque todo el sitio parecía irradiar magia, para Terry el mayor encantamiento se encontraba en la radiante mujer de rizos dorados y hermosas pecas que estaba al otro lado de los narcisos. Él perdió la respiración enteramente ante semejante vista, mientras rogaba que lo que veía no fuera un producto de su traicionera imaginación.

 _Sí, es_ ** _ella_** — le gritaba el corazón lleno de viva emoción, observándola ensimismado.

Su aroma seguía ahí, ahora unido al de los narcisos. Si bien, atrás había quedado el cuerpo de niña, Terry reconocería ese bello rostro incluso a kilómetros de distancia. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, siempre fue capaz de reconocer y sentir su presencia. No sólo su corazón se llenaba de un conocido calor que siempre sentía solamente con Candy, sino que percibía el mundo diferente, como si por alguna razón todo a su alrededor se volviese un lugar mejor.

Ella se encontraba al extremo derecho junto a los arbustos de fresas silvestres, comiéndolas insaciablemente. No dejaba de cerrar los ojos y suspirar embelesada con cada nuevo fruto que metía en su boca. Tenía un amplio vestido blanco de encaje lleno de cintas en la cintura, el cual fluía sobre su cuerpo atractivamente.

Además, llevaba el cabello suelto, haciendo que sus rizos danzaran con el suave viento, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios parecían aún más rojos producto de las fresas. Ella era como un oasis para el hombre más sediento y Dios sabía que Terry había vivido sediento de Candy por demasiado tiempo ya. Aún sin darse cuenta, sus piernas avanzaron por sí solas hasta quedar justo al lado de ella.

Sintiendo su presencia, Candy tensó los hombros y soltó la fresa que tenía en la mano. Volteó lentamente y fijó esas lagunas esmeraldas de sus ojos en el mar calmado que reflejaban los ojos de Terry.

" _Esos ojos."_ — pensaron los dos simultáneamente.

El tiempo se detuvo en su eje, solamente en ese cruce de miradas que era capaz de comunicar entre ellos cientos de cosas a la vez.

La vio temblar levemente, notando cómo sus verdes ojos parecieron humedecerse un breve instante. Ella parpadeaba constantemente para controlar su aparente turbación, meciendo su cabeza con sutileza. Después como si no hubiera tenido ese lapso, le sonrió traviesamente, volviendo a coger otra fresa para llevarla a su boca.

El aliento de Terry quedó atrapado en su garganta y sentía a su traicionero cuerpo reaccionar ante ese simple gesto. Necesitó de todas sus fuerzas para no rodearla entre sus brazos en ese mismo momento y besarla hasta perder la razón. Había algo que necesitaba hacer antes, algo que no podía evitar.

Con un gesto de fingida sorpresa, al fin pudo hablar:

—¿Qué haces entre los arbustos, pecas? ¿No deberías estar entre los árboles saltando de rama en rama?— cuando dirigió su mirada a las fresas, su rostro pareció aclararse con comprensión y torció ligeramente sus labios. —¡Oh! Ya entiendo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, muy divertido. El joven sonrió de lado con un gesto medianamente burlón y la miró cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Diría que me sorprende encontrarte comiendo, pero bien sabes que sería una mentira. ¡Nunca paras de comer!— declaró él, conteniendo las inmensas ganas de reír que tenía al ver su pecosa carita comenzar a contraerse. —Aunque tengo que admitir que hubiera creído que una mona como tú preferiría las bananas a las fresas.

Un vivo fuego de indignación apareció en los ojos de Candy, generando que un suave rubor se instalara en sus mejillas. Elevando su mentón, le respondió:

—El que tú no quieras, no implica que yo no pueda probarlas. — frunció su naricita instintivamente, haciendo mover sus pecas.

 _"Sí, allí están."_ — Terry suspiró fascinado. — _"Sus pecas bailando como siempre. Sus gestos de mona intactos."_

—¿Quién ha dicho que no quiero?— arqueó una de sus cejas y agrandó aún más su sonrisa, completamente divertido. —Diría que es todo lo contrario.

Enfocó su profunda mirada directo en los labios de Candy, relamiendo los suyos propios y sonriéndole ampliamente.

—Estoy ansioso por probar esas fresas.

Ella no perdió el doble sentido de sus palabras, y a pesar que no pudo evitar sonrojarse profusamentebajo la mirada de Terry, fingió seguir su juego. Volteó a admirar las fresas con detenimiento y tocó delicadamente una de ellas.

—¿Así que quieres probar las fresas?— murmuró ella, girando para verlo de nuevo.

Sacó una del arbusto y la acercó lentamente a los labios de Terry, quien parecía esperarlo ansiosamente. Sin embargo, a último minuto Candy la volvió a dirigir a su propia boca y se la comió rápidamente.

—Sabes que sí, pecas. Quiero esas fresas. — agregó con la voz ronca, observándola con una intensidad en su mirada que era capaz de encender fuego.

No siendo inmune a esa mirada, era muy difícil para Candy pensar lógicamente o mantenerse totalmente tranquila al estar expuesta a ella. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire para controlarse, trató de recuperar algo de su compostura para seguir el juego. Apenas lo pudo lograr, prosiguió:

—Muy bien. — sonrió Candy con un brillo juguetón en su mirada. —Cierra tus ojos.

Con un poco de desconfianza, Terry siguió su pedido, cerrando sus ojos lentamente. Poco a poco, sintió como Candy se le iba acercando, hasta que llegó a percibir su cálido y dulce aliento sobre su cuello. Su aroma se había vuelto un estimulante para sus sentidos, su corazón ya latía a mil por hora y sus labios esperaban ansiosos el momento en que ella al fin los chocara contra los suyos.

Entonces lo sintió, aunque no eran sus labios, fue una fresa. Candy había metido una fresa en la boca de Terry, tapándola con su mano para obligarlo a comer. Él abrió los ojos, mirándola pasmado y comenzando a masticar.

—¡Ahí tienes tu fresa!— exclamó Candy jovialmente, sacando su mano de la boca de Terry, y riendo por su atónita expresión mientras un travieso hoyuelo aparecía en su mejilla izquierda.

—Ya me has hecho esto antes. — sacudió su cabeza con resignación, recordando la vez en Escocia donde ella le engañado de una forma similar.

En cuanto terminó la fresa, le sonrió con picardía, viéndola directo a los ojos.

—Pero esta vez sí no te me vas a escapas, pecosa.

Sorprendida, Candy agrandó sus ojos, y como viéndolo venir, comenzó a correr con premura hacia el campo de narcisos para evitar ser atrapada. Acto seguido, Terry la siguió en una carrera por alcanzarla.

Ella adelante y él por detrás, los dos corrían entre los narcisos a la par que sus risas se juntaban con los otros sonidos de la naturaleza. La adrenalina junto con las emociones que sentían en ese momento, hacían que sus corazones latieran como enloquecidos y sus respiraciones se aceleraran.

—No me vas a alcanzar con esa lentitud. — le retaba la rubia, mucho más adelante de él.

—¡Eso lo veremos, pecas!— amenazó él, casi sin aliento. —Te atraparé.

No dejaría que ella se fuera otra vez, no permitiría que escapara de su alcance. Corrió con toda la energía de la que era capaz para acortar la distancia entre ellos lo más pronto posible. Terry sintió que su corazón se le saldría del pecho en un alocado frenesí, cuando finalmente logró alcanzarla justo en el medio del amplio campo de narcisos.

En el preciso momento que la sostuvo por la cintura y fijó su intensa mirada sobre sus ojos verdes, se oyó el sonido de las hojas mezclado con el crujido de las ramas, advirtiendo la presencia de una fuerte brisa primaveral. El viento se precipitó hasta el claro; y como llevado por una fuerza inexplicable se concentró en los narcisos, moviéndolos de un lado a otro, liberando varios de sus pétalos y elevándolos en el aire.

Terry miraba como hechizado los rizos de Candy junto con los pétalos de narcisos bailando con el viento, chocando contra sus mejillas y sus labios. La aferró más hacia él, sintiéndola temblar bajo sus manos, a la vez que su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de tranquilizar sus erráticas respiraciones. Con manos temblorosas, como temiendo que ella desapareciera en cualquier instante, la tomó del rostro y acarició suavemente sus rosadas mejillas.

Él observaba con fervor cada detalle de su rostro: sus mejillas, sus pecas, su naricita, sus ojos y sus labios. Acariciando delicadamente sus labios entreabiertos con su pulgar, volvió a dirigir su profunda mirada a sus ojos, como pidiendo permiso para algo que anhelaba con mucha intensidad desde hacia tanto.

Le invadía un deseo tan profundo, que no creía resistir por más tiempo esas fuertes ganas que tenía de liberar esa pasión que había tenido guardada sólo para ella, por demasiado tiempo ya. Aunque sólo una vez había probado esos labios, el recuerdo seguía tan vivo en su mente que era capaz de hacerlo vibrar, erizándole toda la piel. Su adolorido corazón añoraba volver a probar ese dulce sabor, el único sabor capaz de ofrecerle consuelo.

En los ojos de ella podía ver reflejados las mismas emociones que él estaba sintiendo, Candy deseaba besarlo tanto como él. Ella cerró sus ojos en anticipación de un muy deseado beso, y él, sin nada más que lo detuviera, se inclinó y reclamó esos labios que aclamaban volverse suyos, liberando al fin la pasión que por tanto tiempo había controlado.

Entonces, llegó el momento más exquisito de toda su vida. Al comienzo fue sólo un roce, un suave caricia, pero él la sintió suspirar y estremecerse bajo el toque de sus labios, tratando de responder a su pasión, aunque un poco inexpertamente. La sentía tan dulce, tan suave bajo sus manos. ¡Era un delirio! Su cálido aliento mezclándose con el suyo, intoxicándolo con su delicioso sabor, que él ya conocía y había sentido antes, embriagándolo mucho más ahora. Sus labios buscaron saciarse más de ella, aun cuando nada podía extinguir ese deseo de querer mucho más, un deseo que prácticamente parecía una necesidad.

" _¡Dios! ¡En verdad, quiero y necesito mucho más!"_ — pensó él, abrazando su cintura con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

Terry percibió cómo las manos de Candy se deslizaban sobre su pecho, dejando un rastro de fuego sobre su piel a pesar de la ropa, y se dirigían lenta pero decididamente hacia su cuello.

Aunque estaban muy juntos, para Terry no estaban lo suficientemente cerca. La atrajo más hacia él, subiendo por la espalda de ella, una de las manos que tenía aferradas a su cintura, haciendo que su pecho chocara contra el suyo, profundizando más el beso e invadiendo su boca.

¡El mundo entero podría destruirse! ¡Todos los demás podrían desaparecer! Lo único que importaba ahora era vivir este momento al máximo. Si estaba con Candy ahora. ¡Qué le importaba lo demás!

Ella reconocía esta sensación, este hormigueo que recorría todo su cuerpo, una sensación que la llenaba y la consumía enteramente. La había sentido antes, la había sentido sólo con él. Un delicioso calor que comenzaba en su vientre, expandiéndose en todo su cuerpo y haciéndole desear una mayor cercanía, lo más cerca que pueda estar un hombre y una mujer.

" _¡Dios del cielo!"_ — su nublada mente casi no podía procesar nada más allá de la sensación que la embriagaba.— _"¡Haz que continúe, que no acabe jamás!"_

La desesperada mano de Terry llegó hasta su cuello y se enredó entre sus rizos, jugando con ellos, mientras seguía administrando más caricias con sus labios. Podrían pasar los años, pero nunca se borraría esa sed insaciable que siempre tenía de ella.

Se separaron un momento para recuperar el aliento, pero sus miradas fijas en el otro ardían sin descanso. Sin siquiera pensarlo, volvieron a juntar sus desesperados labios que estaban ansiosos por volver a unirse de nuevo.

De pronto, empezaron a besarse como locos, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Él abrió su boca tentativamente probando sus labios y ella respondió abriendo su boca también. Su lengua se deslizó dentro de la boca de ella, suave pero exigente.

No es nada como lo que habían experimentado antes. Terry no encontraba las palabras exactas para poder describir lo que sentía. Era como si se derritiera, porque percibía cada centímetro de su cuerpo disolverse en el cuerpo de ella.

Candy, en cambio, se sentía como si nunca hubiera estado más viva que en ese momento, cada célula de su cuerpo podía atestiguarlo. Era como si sólo hubiera nacido para lo que vivía ahora. ¿Podría haber algo mucho más dulce y hermoso que sentirlo cerca de ella y tan suyo?

Los dedos de Candy se aferraban a su cabello, tirando de él aún más cerca. Terry sentía la sangre en sus venas correr más rápido y tenía la clara certeza que en cualquier momento su corazón explotaría. Puede que no sólo su corazón, su cuerpo entero explotaría de tantas sensaciones.

Sus manos ya exploraban ansiosas cada centímetro de los brazos, hombros y espalda de Candy. Él deslizó sus labios a la esquina de la boca de ella, dejando suaves rastros de besos por donde sea que alcanzara, para luego ir por su mejilla, su oreja y finalmente llegar a su cuello.

Esa nívea piel de su cuello que llamaba a gritos ser besada por él. En cuanto sus ansiosos labios tocaron la piel del cuello de Candy, ella jadeó suavemente de placer.

 _¡Por Dios!"_ — caviló casi sin control, mirándola con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo. — _"Que no sea malo desearla y amarla tanto como lo hago."_

La tomó del rostro y juntos se arrodillaron en los narcisos. Cuando volvieron a unir sus labios, las manos de Candy pasaron de su cabello a explorar la amplia espalda de Terry.

Él deslizó sus manos de los hombros de ella hacia su pecho. En cuanto lo hizo, Candy se estremeció toda completa. Terry sabía que había llegado a un punto crítico cuando sus labios ya bajaban de su cuello al área de su escote.

Rápidamente, volvió a mirarla y acarició los rizos que descansaban sobre su cuello. Luego, con mucha lentitud, la fue recostando con delicadeza en los narcisos.

Se detuvo de repente y con la respiración entrecortada, contempló el rostro de Candy apoyado sobre el lecho de narcisos, ese hermoso rostro que quedó grabado en su mente desde el primer momento que la vio.

Apoyó su frente contra la de ella para tratar de calmarse y controlar su agitada respiración. Al sentirla cerca, sólo se dejaba cautivar por ese perfume de rosas silvestres y un toque de vainilla, que despedía su cabello y su piel.

Separándose un poco y fijando su mirada en los ojos de ella, se dejó perder en esas lagunas verdes que tenían atrapada a su alma desde hacia años. Podía perderse felizmente en esos ojos lo que le quedaba de vida.

Dirigió su vista a su naricita, esa naricita salpicada de pecas. Candy no sería Candy sin sus pecas. Sonriendo de lado, comenzó a acariciarlas con ternura.

—Te he dicho alguna vez que amo tus pecas. — comentó, todavía inmerso en la dulce tarea de acariciar y admirar sus pecas con abstracción.

Aunque ella jadeaba sin cesar, tratando de controlar su entrecortada respiración, le sonrió traviesamente.

—Er… no lo sé— colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios como si lo estuviera pensando. — Mis recuerdos son tan vagos.

—Pues ahora te lo tendré que repetir mil veces al día, para que lo recuerdes siempre. — añadió, besando deseoso y sin descanso cada una de las pecas que tenía en el rostro. — No sólo las amo. ¡Las adoro!

Candy rio divertida por las suaves cosquillas que le provocaban sus besos sobre su carita. De pronto, él paró de besar sus pecas y como si su risa hubiera reavivado su deseo, la besó en los labios con premura.

Ambos eran audaces exploradores de la boca del otro, bebiendo de cada uno y ahogándose de nuevo en la misma sensación, el mismo fuego volvía a invadir sus cuerpos, los mismos corazones latiendo desbocados al son del otro como si fueran uno solo.

—¿Lo sientes?— preguntó Terry jadeante, en cuanto se separó muy renuente sus labios de los de ella.

Ella asintió entusiasmada mirándolo con ojos brillantes de todo el amor que podían desbordar y con una gran sonrisa que llenaba su rostro.

—¿Tú también?— replicó ella, casi sin aliento.

—Estas sensaciones sólo las siento cuando estoy contigo. — contestó, besando el borde de sus labios y posando sus manos sobre sus mejillas para acariciarlas con sus pulgares. —No sólo eso. Me invade una completa plenitud y…

Los ojos de Candy brillaron de emoción al escucharlo, parecía describir lo que ella misma sentía.

—…También te llenan de una completa seguridad. — completó ella, invadida ya por los sentimientos agrupados en su corazón.

—Para que uno se dé cuenta que esto es lo que había estado esperando toda su vida. — continuó él, mirándola con vehemencia a los ojos. — Que al final, estamos donde siempre debimos estar…

—… Juntos. — replicaron ambos al unísono, sin despegar sus ojos del otro ni un solo segundo.

Sin más, él se acercó a su rostro y le besó suavemente su frente. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y suspiró encantada por aquel dulce contacto. Siguió desviando sus labios a sus ojos entrecerrados, y los besó también lentamente. Pasó a su naricita y se ensañó con sus pecas de nuevo.

—Porque mi hogar siempre fue estar aquí, junto a ti. — La voz de Terry estaba cargada de emoción. —Viendo ese rostro lleno de pecas todos los días.

Reaccionando a esa cercanía que tanto buscaban, los labios de él se posaron sobre los de ella. Primero los rozó suavemente, para después de un instante ir aumentando la energía. En lugar de restarle intensidad la llevó a nuevas alturas. Él se adentraba en la boca de ella con más firmeza y las olas de sensaciones que recorrían a través de ellos se hacían más embriagantes.

Terry sabía que era aquí donde quería estar, no permitiría que se acabara, no lo soportaría. ¡Tenía que mantenerlo sea como sea!

Cuando sus labios se separaron, él respiraba con gran dificultad y sus labios temblaban inquietamente por las emociones reprimidas que trataba de controlar. La miró desesperado directo a los ojos y con voz ahogada, al fin se quebró:

—¡No quiero despertar!— los ojos de Terry se cristalizaron, anegados de silenciosas lágrimas. —No me dejes despertar, Candy. ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero quedarme contigo aquí para siempre!

Apretaba sus temblorosos labios para ahogar sus sollozos, sus ojos sólo la veían intensamente, aprisionándola por completo, sin dejar de rogarle sin cesar.

—Al menos aquí… en mis sueños…— su voz temblaba, estaba desesperado y ansioso, quería ser escuchado. —… Tengo la certeza que eres mía. — un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos mientras la miraba con absoluta vehemencia.

Los ojos de Candy también se humedecieron, llenándose de lágrimas por toda la angustia que reflejaba su voz. Lo miró con su eterna ternura y le sonrió dulcemente. Alzando su mano, le acomodó uno de sus rebeldes mechones castaños detrás de su oreja y después le acarició la mejilla con infinito amor.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro que es un sueño?— preguntó Candy suavemente, tragando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—Mis sueños son mi único refugio, son los mejores lugares para mí. — contestó con voz ronca, viéndola con terneza en el rostro. Cualquier lugar donde esté con ella, sin duda, sería el mejor lugar para él.

Suspirando profundamente, confesó:

—Sólo aquí puedo escapar del peor de mis miedos.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Terry?— inquirió con la voz quebrada en casi un susurro.

—¡A una vida sin ti! ¡Por eso no quiero despertar! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso no lo ves?— exclamó enérgicamente con las lágrimas desbordándose de sus bellos ojos. —¡Vivo el peor de mis miedos en carne propia día con día! — un breve sollozo escapó de sus labios.

No le importaba en absoluto que lo que viviera no fuera real, lo que vivía era mucho mejor que su realidad.

—¡No quiero volver a mi realidad! ¡No me dejes despertar! ¡Quiero quedarme aquí siempre!— Terry gimió roncamente y se aferró al pecho de Candy, como un niño en busca de consuelo, apretándola fuertemente hacia él. —Por favor, no hagas que vuelva. ¡Mantenme aquí contigo, Candy!

Sollozaba recostado sobre su pecho, dejándose invadir por su aroma, oyendo los latidos constantes de su corazón que eran como una canción de cuna para él. Ella le acariciaba sus cabellos suavemente, tratando de consolarlo y muy deseosa por acabarle ese dolor que tenía.

—¿Acaso ya no tienes esperanza, Terry?— las lágrimas de Candy recorrían sus mejillas sin parar. Sentía su corazón encogerse, casi desgarrarse por dentro en el profundo dolor que le producía verlo sufrir de esa manera.

—La perdí hace mucho. — murmuró Terry, pegando sus labios contra el cuello de ella. —Así es mi vida ahora. Estoy tan perdido sin ti.

—Estamos vivos, tú y yo. Todavía tenemos esperanza, ¿no crees?— Candy le susurró sosegadamente al oído. — Tú mismo me lo enseñaste…

Inhalando profundamente para controlar el agitado palpitar de su corazón, fijo su mirada en sus azules ojos, antes de continuar:

—… Mientras estemos vivos, podemos volvernos a encontrar.

Terry se agachó y movió la cabeza en negación. ¿Cómo demonios podría creer ahora? Si el destino se había ensañado con él repetidas veces. Ahora la tenía a ella aquí, pero… ¿cuánto le duraría? Por eso estaba poco dispuesto a ceder en su súplica. No quería volver a su vida sin ella, no quería volver a quedar vacío de nuevo.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil todo? Yo sólo quiero que no me abandones de nuevo. — La impotencia se reflejaba en su voz, quebrándose mientras avanzaba su discurso. — ¡Quédate conmigo, por favor! ¡No te vayas, Candy!

—Has perdido la fe, Terry. — ella cerró brevemente sus ojos, tratando de ahogar sus sollozos y suspirando tristemente.

Esa frase le llegó como una puñalada directa al corazón, por alguna razón, le dolía que Candy le hubiera dicho eso.

Levantó la vista y la miró directamente a los ojos buscando respuestas. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a acariciar sus pecas.

¿Cómo podría vivir sin esas pecas de nuevo? Él la quería en su vida, pero sólo la podía tener en sus sueños. ¿Acaso alguien podría culparlo por querer quedarse aquí?... Por supuesto que no.

Ahora este asunto de creer, le era tan difícil creer. Los ojos de ella siempre parecían tener las respuestas a sus miles de problemas, en ese momento, sus ojos le rogaban que creyera… en ella… en ellos… en ese lazo indestructible que ni el tiempo ni la distancia habían podido derribar.

—¿Entiendes, Terry? Al final, siempre nos vamos a encontrar.

En los ojos de Candy, había una completa seguridad en lo que decía, como si ella supiera algo que él todavía ignoraba.

—Ahora más que nunca tengo esta certeza. Si ya no confías en el destino, entonces te pido que confíes en mí. Confía en mí, así como yo confío en ti.

Si había algo de lo que Terry estaba completamente seguro, era que sus almas estarían por siempre entrelazadas. Y si había otra cosa que nunca podría evitar además de amarla, era confiar en ella.

—Desde ahora, voy a estar contigo. Hoy, mañana y siempre. — concluyó Candy como una firme promesa. Luego, le dio un suave beso en los labios y lo abrazó contra su pecho de nuevo, simplemente regocijándose en el calor que le brindaba su cuerpo

Sus palabras tuvieron el poder de tranquilizarlo, casi como si lo llenaron de esperanza. Así parecía, la esperanza había vuelto a nacer en su corazón. Ahora podría afrontar lo que viniera con esa nueva perspectiva. Recostado sobre ella, él sentía que podía pasar su vida entera ahí. Sólo ella y él. ¿Podía pedir algo más a la vida?

Dándose cuenta que debía estar abrumándola con su peso, se separó lentamente de ella y se acomodó a su lado izquierdo, haciendo que ahora ambos yacieran recostados sobre el lecho de narcisos. Movidos por el mismo deseo, juntaron sus manos y se aferraron a ellas como si fuera el último vínculo que los unía.

A pesar que la luz del cielo era muy intensa, no les molestaba en absoluto. Suspiraron simultáneamente y sólo se concentraron en admirar la sencilla belleza de la naturaleza. Después de un rato en silencio, Candy volteó su rostro para mirarlo fijamente y decirle:

—¿Sabes qué pensé la primera vez que te vi, Terry?

De todas esa era la pregunta que él menos se esperaba. Sus ojos adquirieron una divertida chispa de humor cuando giró a mirarla también, y sonrió de lado traviesamente. Parecía como si ya nada quedara de su angustia de hacia minutos.

—Pensaste que yo era el muchacho más hermoso y atractivo que habías visto en tu vida. — su tono de voz revelaba un dejo burlón.

Candy rodó los ojos, para añadir en un tono un poco fastidiado.

—A ti lo engreído nadie te lo quita. — frunció su nariz inconscientemente.

Terry rio con ganas por la reacción de Candy, amaba verla exasperada. ¡Sus pecas estaban de nuevo en acción!

De pronto, paró de reír y se la quedó mirando de nuevo. Su rostro se volvió serio y sus ojos se llenaron de su acostumbrada intensidad cuando le dijo:

—Pero, aun así me quieres. ¿No es cierto?— sus ojos le pedían que le contestara con sinceridad.

La joven lo miró directo a los ojos y le replicó suavemente.

—Sabes muy bien que sí. Te quiero. — había una completa convicción en sus palabras.

Ambos estaban de costado, mirándose el uno al otro. Él le acarició con dulzura sus rizos dorados, repitiendo mil veces en su mente las palabras que ella acababa de decir. Con mucha lentitud, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

—¿Me dirás qué pensaste cuando nos vimos por primera vez?

—Te lo quería decir, pero…— Candy temblaba un poco al sentir el suave contacto de Terry cerca de su oreja. Su cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la piel, no le dejaba pensar con claridad, y por más que trató de sonar firme, no pudo lograrlo. —… pero tú te quisiste hacer el graciosito.

—¿Qué dices si hacemos un intercambio?— continuó Terry con tono persuasivo. — Te digo lo que yo sentí la primera vez que te vi, y tú me lo dices después.

Ella asintió, un poco curiosa de lo que él pudiera decirle. Terry se separó un poco de ella, para admirarla completamente y comenzó a rememorar el momento que se conocieron.

—Cuando te vi por primera vez en el barco, me sorprendí… pensé que…

Él comenzó a hablar seguro de lo que diría, sin embargo llegado el momento lo invadió la indecisión. Su primer impulso era continuar con alguna otra broma, pero en cuanto vio a Candy mirándolo llena de deseos por saberlo, se dio cuenta que no podría evitar confesarle lo que verdaderamente sintió.

—… pensé que tus ojos irradiaban una bella luz. Toda tú irradiaba una luz casi mágica, como una chispa alegre muy especial. ¡Quería esa luz y esa alegría en mi vida también!— Terry la miraba con ojos brillantes de fervor. —Por extraño que parezca, algo me dijo que vendrías a cambiar mi vida.

Presa de un incesante temblor sacudiendo su pecho, Candy sólo se concentraba en mirarlo fijamente como si la luz del Sol se reflejara únicamente sobre él y todo lo demás pareciera no tener color. Ella llevó su mano derecha hacia el rostro de él, posándola delicadamente sobre su mejilla. Una dulce sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Terry y apoyó su propia mano sobre la de ella, apretándola más hacia su mejilla.

—Puede parecer irreal, pero así lo sentí. Momentos antes de conocerte me sentía resignado a una vida solo, sin esperanza…— bajó su mirada, recordando ese momento e invadido de esa misma tristeza.

Le tomó varios segundos volver a alzar la vista y enfocar sus ojos en ella. Candy dejó escapar un jadeo inconsciente al enfrentarse a esa profunda mirada que le atravesaba y acariciaba el alma.

—Esa noche, estaba tan atormentado con esos pensamientos que pedí un deseo. — con sus dedos, comenzó a formar círculos en la mano de ella que reposaba en su mejilla. — Un milagro que cambiara todo, que me ayudará a olvidar para así poder continuar. Y así fue, el milagro… mi milagro fuiste tú.

Dirigió sus labios hacia la mano de ella y cerrando los ojos, le besó gentilmente la muñeca. Para ella, inició como un cosquilleo en esa parte de su piel que habían tocado los labios de él, y como una corriente eléctrica se expandió por todo su cuerpo, haciendo vibrar incansablemente todas sus células. ¿Cómo era que un solo toque de sus labios en su muñeca podría hacerla temblar sin control?

Él fijo su mirada nuevamente en ella para afirmar con la voz ronca y llena de convicción.

—Desde que te conocí fuiste… eres mi luz.

—Terry…— los ojos de Candy mostraban un sin número de emociones al escuchar sus palabras. —… Tú también eres mi luz, eres mi camino.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el corazón de Terry paró sus latidos un segundo para después iniciar un ritmo errático. Estaba sorprendido por sus palabras, que Candy lo considerara a él como una luz. La tomó de su rostro con ambas manos y le susurró casi sin voz:

— ¿Yo? ¿Una luz?

Él nunca se habría considerado de esa manera, tenía demasiados demonios para serlo. Creía que la luz radicaba en la pureza y la inocencia, él ya no tenía nada de eso. Siempre había creído que su vida eran las tinieblas, ella tuvo que llegar para iluminarla.

—Cuando te vi en el barco… al comienzo me sorprendí porque te confundí con alguien más, pero eso fue sólo un instante. En cuanto te vi verdaderamente, en cuanto te vi a los ojos, ahí lo supe. — Candy se perdió en esos ojos color mar que la atraparon desde hacia años. —Tus ojos estaban nublados por muchas emociones, sin embargo sentía que había algo más. Aunque tratabas de ocultarlo, yo la pude ver, lo comprobé después con tus acciones infinidad de veces, era la nobleza de tu alma.

Los corazones de ambos latían al unísono y sus respiraciones también se agitaron.

—Te volviste mi luz, porque siempre has sido un camino para mí, un camino resplandeciente. Has sido el destino al que siempre he querido llegar. — Candy terminó de hablar, suspirando un momento.

Terry limpió las lágrimas que habían brotado de los ojos de Candy con delicadeza, conmovido por las palabras que le decía. Junto su frente a la de ella y suspiraron juntos.

En una batalla interna, ella siguió luchando contra las lágrimas que querían seguir desbordando de sus ojos. Aunque sabía que había llegado el momento para irse, no quería hacerlo. Separándose un poco de él, le murmuró:

—Falta algo por cumplir todavía. — su voz se había enronquecido. —Recuerda lo que te dije… confía… ten fe, sólo así lo que viene acabará más rápido.

Apretó sus labios para reprimir sus lágrimas, pero éstas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos silenciosamente. Ella sólo se concentró en acariciarle su mejilla una vez más y cerrar sus ojos cansadamente.

—Mira al cielo, por favor. — le pidió con la voz temblándole. —Deja que esa luz te invada.

Terry hizo lo que le dijo y miró al luminoso cielo. Ella se perdió en la contemplación de su hermoso perfil, luego se sentó y lo admiró de frente. Se inclinó hacia él y murmuró en su oído.

—Cierra tus ojos hasta que cuente tres.

Él cerró sus ojos, sin dudarlo. Una intensa punzada de dolor invadía el corazón de Candy, sabía que esto no sería una despedida, pero Terry lo desconocía, y ella sabía que por eso, esta no dejaría de dolerle menos que la anterior.

—Uno…— ella le dio un suave beso en su frente.

—Dos…— ella le otorgó otro cálido beso en su mejilla.

—Tres. — le dio rápidamente un beso en los labios.

Cuando Terry abrió sus ojos, lo único que lo recibió fue el lugar vacío donde ella ya no estaba. Ansioso, cerró sus ojos para volverlos a abrir un momento después, esperando encontrarla de nuevo a su lado. Por desgracia, a pesar de desearlo tan profundamente, al abrir sus ojos para hallar a la dueña de la esperanza que ardía tan violentamente en su pecho, se dio cuenta que no había nadie junto a él, estaba absolutamente solo.

Su corazón se hundió como un bloque de plomo en su pecho, a la par que una gran tristeza se impregnó en sus ojos, y una conocida sensación de vacío volvió a invadir su alma y corazón. De pronto, todo a su alrededor pareció perder repentinamente la luminosidad, al ya no estar ella. Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado y luego se paró.

—Candy…— murmuró mientras tragaba con dificultad el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Su mirada se perdió en los narcisos, que a pesar de casi no haber luz, seguían manteniendo un leve brillo dorado y estaban firmemente clavados en el suelo, desbordando vida.

—Creer…— se agachó y recogió un narciso, sosteniéndolo en su mano lo admiró un largo rato. —… Nuevas oportunidades… Nuevos comienzos.

Una nueva brisa llegó al claro y elevó nuevos pétalos de narcisos al aire, mientras la voz de Terry se perdía con el viento.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Admito que este capítulo tampoco era de los que tenía planeado desde un comienzo. Sólo que como le había comentado a Ayame alguna vez, desde que leí CCFS siempre me había imaginado un reencuentro de ellos en un campo de narcisos. Sé que sería poco probable, sobre todo si consideramos en la época del año en la que localice esta historia, así que tuve que recurrir a otras cosas para poder hacerlo posible.

Estoy muy segura que siguen existiendo muchas confusiones con respecto a qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió con Candy. Obviamente, este capítulo casi no aclara todas las dudas que tengan. Sin embargo, algo me decía que tenía que ponerlo. Había dicho desde un comienzo que quería agregar simbolismo del CCFS… ¡qué mejor simbolismo que el de los narcisos! Un mensaje tan hermoso como el de la esperanza y las nuevas oportunidades no debe ser ignorado, además si a eso le agregamos esa preciosa escena que nos regaló Misuki en el San Pablo… pues para mí no quedan dudas al respecto de quién es el enigmático Anohito. Creo que la autora nos dio demasiadas escenas cargadas de significado en toda la historia como para obviar un detalle que podría parecer pequeño para algunos, pero que para muchos otros representa grandes cosas. Espero sinceramente que le haya gustado este capítulo, para mí fue como un sueño hecho realidad, una escena que tenía firmemente clavada en mi mente desde hacia tiempo.

Pasando a otra cosa, lamento tener que decir que muy probablemente no pueda actualizar la otra semana. Por situaciones que me sobrepasan, se me imposibilitará publicar la siguiente semana. Aunque no es muy seguro, si las cosas se dieran de esa manera, volveré de aquí a dos semanas a publicar dos capítulos para recompensar por la semana en la que no podré hacerlo. Les agradezco desde ahora su compresión y siempre estaré muy feliz que sigan leyendo a esta historia.

Ahora pasaré a responder todo los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior:

 **Azul:** Tranquila, linda. Tal como lo dije Candy está bien. Aunque puede que no entiendas muy bien que pasó, te aseguro que las dudas se aclaran muy pronto y podrás comprender que sucede exactamente. Espero te siga gustando lo que viene. Saludos.

 **Ely Alvarez:** Es un placer para mí que te guste la historia. Tus deseos son órdenes y Terry ya apareció en este capítulo. Aunque si lo dejé un poquito triste, pero de aquí en adelante ya no sufrirán más, ninguno de los dos. Créeme. Saludos para ti, hermosa.

 **Guest 1:** Gracias por leer esta historia, linda. Traté de hacer lo mejor que pude para plasmar los sentimientos de Candy, que son tan profundos como los de Terry. Yo también creo que muchos no entienden cuanto sufrió ella por la separación, cuán duro fue dejar a Terry, el amor de su vida. Concuerdo en que Susana fue la principal causante de todo, su egoísmo y ese terco deseo, casi obsesión en hacer que Terry la ame, hizo que a larga todos fueran infelices de una u otra forma. Gracias por el cumplido por mi forma de escribir. Increíble eres tú, hermosa. Estaré muy feliz que sigas leyendo y que dejes tus comentarios para saber si te va gustando. Cientos de bendiciones para ti, también.

 **Guest 2, Lady Olga de Grandchester:** El verdadero placer para mí es que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar esta historia, bonita. Como toda una terrytana de corazón que soy, sólo trato de hacer realidad el sueño que muchas de nosotras tuvimos después de quedar tan decepcionada con el final de la historia. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que la historia les guste, espero seguir lográndolo. Saludos y bendiciones para ti también hasta el hermoso país de Chile.

 **Guest 3:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra de corazón que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Traté de captar lo mejor que pude de la esencia de Candy, es un placer que a ustedes les parezca que lo hice bien. También como lectora, comprendo muy bien como frustra ver historias que no están terminadas o donde las autoras demoran mucho en actualizar, es por eso que trato de cumplir lo que digo de actualizar al menos una vez por semana. Si no se da así el caso, ya será por situaciones que me sobrepasan, pero trataré de ser siempre regular en las actualizaciones. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, linda. Espero te guste. Saludos.

 **Adriana:** Me halaga mucho ser recibidora de tus felicitaciones. Trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para captar lo más que pueda esa esencia de personajes tan hermosos como Candy y Terry. Concuerdo con lo que dices, es difícil poder aceptar nuestros miedos, requiere de un gran esfuerzo de nuestra parte para mostrar una parte de nuestra vulnerabilidad hacia otras personas. También es muy cierto lo que dices, la esperanza es muy difícil de acabar en muchas circunstancias. Creo que la esperanza es uno de los más grandes sentimientos que se establecería en toda la idea de una relación Candy-Terry. Su historia se vio repentinamente truncada muchas veces por las circunstancias o personas ajenas que hacían hasta lo imposible por separarlos. Tanto así que al final del anime y el manga, parecía casi imposible que ellos vuelvan a estar juntos. La verdadera clave es la forma en la Misuki resalta la esperanza en CCFS. La hermosa frase: "Mientras estemos vivos, siempre habrá esperanza.", encierra un significado tan profundo y hermoso que no podemos dejarlo de lado. Como dices, se aplica a la vida diaria. Confía y ten esperanza en que todas las situaciones que estás pasando se resolverán de la mejor manera, enseñándote muchas cosas y obteniendo muchas más experiencias que te servirán más adelante. Es un placer leerte. Saludos para ti, linda.

 **Eli:** Hermosa, me halaga tanto poder haber sido capaz de trasmitirte las emociones de Candy. Mi intención no era hacer llorar a alguien, aunque admito que el tema podría involucra situaciones dolorosas muy capaces de partirnos el alma. Lo mismo me pasaba a mí cuando lo escribía, sentía que se me encogía el corazón al hacer que Candy hable del hombre que ella tanto ama, pero que cree perdido para siempre. Cada vez que he pensado en las palabras exactas para describir a Terry, siempre se me vienen a la mente las palabras: Deslumbrante e inolvidable, resumen tan bien todo lo que es. Tienes toda la razón, sería imposible para Candy olvidar alguna vez a Terry. Es un hombre capaz de dejar huella duradera en la vida de las personas, alguien tan imperfecto pero de un alma tan hermosa como la misma Candy. Ya verás cómo sus deseos se hacen realidad y al fin podrán estar juntos como siempre debió haber sido.

Seguro que con este capítulo no han quedado muchas de tus dudas aclaradas. Pero no te preocupes más adelante entenderás que es exactamente lo que sucede. Bendiciones.

 **Kari95:** Mi intención no era hacerte llorar, hermosa. Es probable que no pudieras evitarlo, pero te aseguro que más adelante ya no habrá más sufrimiento, sólo escenas ligeras y divertidas, sin mucho dramatismo. Confía en mí. Saludos.

 **BlancaG:** Concuerdo contigo, linda. Candy no sabe cuán acertado puede ser su deseo para devolverle la felicidad a ella misma. ¿Te sorprendí con el reencuentro? ¿Fue más pronto de lo que pensabas? Es cierto que Candy está prácticamente aislada, pero las situaciones que vivirán harán posible que estén juntos. Ya lo verás. Saludos. Cuídate.

 **Alondra:** El accidente fue necesario para el reencuentro y para lo que vendrá más adelante. No es algo grave, ya comprenderás en los siguientes capítulos que sucedió. Obviamente, en lo último que pensaría Candy antes de caer en la inconsciencia es Terry. Como dices cuando vivimos esa clase de circunstancias, pensamos en las personas que más amamos. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Cuídate mucho.

 **Miriam 7:** Si Candy sufrió el accidente fue para poder hacer posible todo lo que sucederá en los siguientes capítulos. Ya leíste como sucedió el reencuentro, ahora se abre un mundo de posibilidades para que puedan estar juntos, sin embargo lo que sucederá todavía va a ser mucho más raro, créeme. No te preocupes, Terry y Candy tendrán su muy anhelado final feliz. Saludos.

 **Guest 4:** Gracias por leer, hermosa. Sus deseos se cumplirán muy pronto, ya lo verás. Ellos podrán estar juntos en un muy merecido final feliz. Bendiciones.

 **ELI VENTURA:** Un placer que te gustara el capítulo, linda. Con respecto a tu pregunta, se te responderá en el siguiente capítulo, sabrás exactamente qué es lo que pasa con ella. Espero te siga gustando lo que viene. Abrazos y besos para ti también.

 **Guest 5:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo, bonita. Aquí está su reencuentro que tanto querías. A mí tampoco me gusta hacerlos sufrir, estos dos ya han sufrido lo suficiente. No te preocupes y muy pronto todo se aclarará Saludos.

 **Phambe:** Yo tampoco tengo las palabras para poder expresar cuanto me conmovieron sus palabras. Sinceramente, no considero tener tanto talento del que hacer gala para merecer sus halagos. Mi experiencia es tan reducida que, sin lugar a dudas, todavía me falta un largo camino por recorrer para alcanzar al menos una parte del gran talento que he visto en muchas otras escritoras en este mismo foro.

No creía poder estar de acuerdo en tantas cosas con usted. Concuerdo absolutamente con lo que dice sobre el hecho de que Misuki se haya enfocado tanto en el CCFS a enriquecer de detalles la historia de Candy y Terry, es otra de las muchas pruebas fehacientes que Terry es Anohito. Como dice, todo lo relacionado con Anthony y Albert languidece en comparación con los muchos detalles que nos da de Terry. En todo caso, si la autora quería dejar más en claro que Albert podría ser Anohito, hubiera enriquecido las escenas de su convivencia en el Magnolia, o algún detalle más específico que mostrara más romance entre Candy y Albert. Además la misma naturaleza de Anohito, específicamente las reacciones de Anohito a ciertas cosas, no corresponden al tipo de reacciones del personaje de Albert. Si eso no fuera suficiente, yo sigo con lo que he dicho antes, la muerte de Susana y la carta de Terry no pueden dejarse de lado. Me parece inconcebible que la autora haga que Terry mantenga la devoción hacia su amor por Candy intacto durante todos esos años de separación, para que haga que al final Candy no mantuviera esa misma devoción por él y se enamorara de Albert. Entiendo cuando dice que puede ser un poco irritante que Misuki fuera tan ambigua y no dijera directamente quién es Anohito. Creo que fue más por la presión de no decepcionar a todas sus fans, sobre todo considerando los bandos tan divididos que se crearon. Al final para mí no hay duda alguna, Terry es anohito. :)

Con respecto al capítulo anterior, es un honor que le haya gustado tanto. La idea era mostrar a Candy en su vida después de la separación y la forma en qué enfrenta su vida tan alejada y aislada en el único lugar que ella puede llamar hogar. Tenía que madurar obviamente, pero nunca podría dejar de ser esa energía que cautiva a su alrededor, nunca podría perder esas características que tanto amamos de su personalidad. Si se muestra vulnerable es por lo que involucra rememorar a un amor perdido, un amor que ella todavía añora.

Si soy sincera, cuando pensé por primera vez esta historia quería centrarme en situaciones más ligeras y divertidas, cargadas de sarcasmo, como tanto me gustan. Pero me di cuenta que no podía evitar el tipo de situaciones tristes y enfoques psicológicos en los personajes. Así que tuve que recurrir a ellas por más necesidad, aunque la verdad si tenía miedo de no hacerlo bien. Las inseguridades de principiante, supongo. Además era necesario un contraste entre sus vidas, como dice ellos son personajes explosivos y tan complementarios que son perfectos el uno para el otro.

Leí sus ideas sobre la posible trama de la historia. Me halaga que se tome el tiempo para plantear esas ideas, las cuales por cierto, son muy interesantes y de hecho podrían ser muy factibles; sin embargo, la trama no es ninguna de ellas. Aunque sí tiene algo relacionado, pero la idea es un poco más rara. (Ojalá no la decepcione.) Esta historia se enfocará más en un estilo sarcástico, entrar en la perspectiva de Terry me ayudará mucho en eso.

Acabo de ver el mensaje que me dejó hace unas horas. Con el temor de extender demasiado este mensaje, tengo una idea para poder responderle. Recién he notado que también me dejó un mensaje hace unos días en mi otra historia "SAY SOMETHING", ahí le responderé encantada el mensaje que me dejó ahí y el último mensaje que me dejó aquí hace unas horas. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para comentar. Cuídese mucho. Besos y abrazos.

 **dianley:** Muy cierto lo que dices, la naturaleza de Candy la llamaba a pedir ese deseo. Lo que no sabes es que ese deseo la llevara a alcanzar su final feliz con Terry. Espero te siga gustando lo que viene y se aclaren todas las dudas que tengas. Saludos para ti.

 **Guest 6:** Siento dejar en la incertidumbre todas ustedes. Es que a veces es necesario para poder hacer las cosas que planeo más adelante. Es un honor para mí que te guste tanto la historia. Deseo que te siga gustando lo que viene y espero que me sigas dejando tu opinión.

 **Guest 7:** Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, hermosa. No era mi intención hacer llorar a alguien, sólo hice lo que pude para captar los sentimientos de Candy. Gracias por leer y espero me sigas dejando tu comentario. Saludos.

Para **skarllet northman, Kamanance, Gissa Graham, Nally Graham, AyameDV,** estaré muy feliz de responderles vía PM.

Como he explicado antes, es muy probable que no pueda publicar el siguiente capítulo el viernes que viene. Si así se dieran las cosas, publicaré dentro de dos semanas el viernes 02 de febrero el siguiente capítulo. De antemano, agradezco su compresión. ¡Les deseo un precioso fin semana! Saludos a todas.

 **Sunny =P**

 **19/01/2018**


	7. Camino a la locura

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, agregarla a sus favoritos, seguirla o comentarla. Lamento mucho el hecho que no pudiera publicar la anterior semana, pero tal como había explicado se me hizo prácticamente imposible hacerlo. De todas formas, les agradezco mucho a todos ustedes por seguir aquí, acompañándome en esta idea, tal vez para algunos un poco extraña, de una historia que he iniciado dedicada a mis rebeldes favoritos.

Aquí ya está el capítulo, y por si se lo preguntaban, ahora les aseguro completamente que ya empieza la verdadera fantasía de esta historia.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Misuki e Yumiko Igarashi. Sólo realizo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Sólo el ferviente deseo de liberarme de la espinita clavada en el corazón después de ver el anime y leer el manga. Por siempre seré terrytana de corazón.

 **Residencia privada, Chelsea**

 **Manhattan, Nueva York**

 **01 de enero de 1920**

Un suave olor poco familiar invadió enteramente el olfato de Candy al momento de ir recobrando la consciencia, lo que hizo que arrugara su pequeña naricita en un gesto muy gracioso y abriera sus ojos lentamente en el proceso. La escena que se le presentó no dejó de sorprenderla, y aunque parpadeó varias veces esperando que el escenario frente a sus ojos desapareciera, todo se mantuvo exactamente igual.

Aturdida, se llevó sus manos a su rostro y frotó delicadamente sus palmas contra sus ojos, en un último intento por desesperezarse y comprobar si lo que veía era en verdad real. Sin embargo, grande fue su desconcierto cuando al volver a abrir los ojos, la misma escena anterior se mantenía inamoviblemente frente a ella.

 _"¿Dónde estoy?"_ — se preguntó muy extrañada, contrayendo sus cejas en confusión. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí en primer lugar.

Dando vueltas en su sitio, se puso a examinar detenidamente el lugar. Se encontraba en un gran cuarto rodeado de muchos estantes llenos de libros, parecía una biblioteca. El cuarto estaba oscuro, excepto por una suave chispa proveniente del fuego de una pequeña chimenea.

En su curiosidad, estiró tentativamente su brazo para coger uno de los libros del estante más cercano a ella, pero un breve jadeo de sorpresa escapó sin querer de sus labios en cuanto observó por primera vez las peculiares características de su mano.

Esa misma mano se detuvo a medio camino del estante, mientras Candy sentía cómo el aire quedaba firmemente atrapado en su garganta, negándose a salir de ella. Casi como un acto reflejo, dirigió rápidamente su mirada a su otro brazo con mucha inquietud. Sus labios se entreabrieron incrédulamente cuando observó cómo sus dos brazos y manos expedían un brillo muy extraño, casi irreal. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado mientras contemplaba atónita ese singular destello que irradiaban.

Instintivamente, desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y sus ojos se terminaron perdiendo en el hermoso vestido blanco que cubría su cuerpo. Se deleitó en el suave brillo del mismo que incluso competía con el destello que ella misma irradiaba, y sin embargo, pensó que nunca antes había usado un vestido similar a éste.

Lo admiró un momento y luego lo tocó con cierto interés. Sus ojos, ya sorprendidos, se maravillaron aún más cuando observó cómo sus manos se hundían sobre el resplandeciente vestido y parecían desaparecer en él, como si sus manos sólo hubieran sido imaginadas por ella. Completamente asombrada, volvió a levantar sus manos y vio cómo éstas aparecían de nuevo ante ella como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Tragó duramente, percibiendo cómo la inquietud se instalaba más fuertemente en su pecho. En su desconcierto, decidió moverse un paso hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás. Candy veía que se movía sin llegar a percibir el roce del piso. No caminaba, sentía como si estuviera flotando. Literalmente, ella parecía que flotaba sobre el suelo.

Apretando sus labios ansiosamente, se sentía mucho más confundida que antes, y es que todo lo que estaba pasando se tornaba más extraño a cada minuto, prácticamente rayando en lo ilógico.

 _"¿Qué está pasando?"_ —rondaba sin cesar esa pregunta por su cabeza.

Muy perpleja, se llevó una mano a su frente a la vez que su mente procesaba lentamente toda la información, tratando de buscar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea, lo más plausible de hecho. Una sonrisa se iba formando suavemente en sus labios, mientras volvía a mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de su sospecha.

—Debo estar soñando. — susurró para sí misma, despejándose poco a poco del aturdimiento. —Y debe ser de esos sueños en los que eres consciente de que estás durmiendo.

Eso era seguramente lo que estaba sucediendo, ella debía estar durmiendo. Ninguna otra razón podía explicar el hecho que ella estuviera en un lugar que nunca había visto antes. Aunque, lo que sí era extraño era el hecho que ella estuviera soñando con una biblioteca, pero… ¿qué se le iba a hacer?

Encogiendo los hombros, se dijo sin mucho problema:

—¿Quién sabe? La mente puede ser tan impredecible.

Puso los dedos de su mano derecha sobre sus labios, sopesando su respuesta, mientras inconscientemente apoyó su otra mano sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba justo a su lado.

Sin pensarlo, su vista se fijó en esa mano, la cual parecía flotar sobre la mesa. Sólo lo hizo un momento, pues un instante después ante sus atónitos ojos, vio cómo su mano comenzó a penetrar la mesa, desapareciendo sobre ella.

Una exclamación de sorpresa volvió a escapar de su boca, a la vez que trataba de mantener su equilibrio después que su mano atravesó la mesita. Con un poco de esfuerzo, se logró equilibrar y levantó sorprendida su mano hacia sus ojos, considerando con incredulidad lo que había sucedido.

—¡Dios mío, mis manos también traspasan los objetos! — afirmó casi sin respirar.

Motivada por su inmensa curiosidad, regresó su mano a la mesa para ver si quizás podía traspasarla otra vez.

Lo que justamente volvió a suceder, su mano desapareció en la mesa de nuevo. Aunque ahora era un poco diferente, Candy podía sentir la textura de las fibras de madera, además de las astillas. Retirando su mano del lugar, ésta volvía a aparecer y la sensación desaparecía en el acto.

 _"¿Será mi imaginación o si lo siento en verdad?"_ — entrecerró sus ojos, pensándolo. — _"¿Cómo no lo sentí antes?"_

¡Qué sensación más rara! Toda esta situación era para reír, sólo ella podía tener este tipo de sueños. Era muy confuso todo esto, a menos que…

—¡Ya sé! Tal vez sólo se siente cuando eres consciente de ello. — asintió con ánimo para sí misma, contenta con su respuesta. —Las otras veces no había sido consciente.

Para comprobarlo, repitió el proceso y sintió de nuevo esa sensación. Era como si estuviera 'experimentando' la mesa de la manera más bizarra que podía existir. Sin poder evitarlo, ella sonrió encantada con este don.

—¡Lo sabía! Es tal como pensaba. — declaró maravillada, admirando sus manos y moviendo sus dedos. —Nunca había tenido sueños tan vívidos. Hasta parece como si fuese un fantasma.

La gran sonrisa que tenía se congeló en el acto hasta desvanecerse por completo después de ese comentario. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sus hombros se tensaron y tragó en seco.

Un fantasma… ella no había pensado en eso.

—No, no puede ser… yo no… yo no puedo ser un fantasma…— murmuró nerviosamente, sacudiendo su cabeza en absoluta negación y tratando de calmarse. Sin mucho resultado, pues la tensión de sus hombros no se iba. —Tendría que haber muerto… Ciertamente, recordaría morir.

Desesperada, buscó en su memoria cuál era el último recuerdo que tenía antes de despertar en ese extraño lugar, hasta que lo recordó no se pudo tranquilizar. En cuanto lo hizo, soltó un suspiro de alivio y sus hombros por fin se relajaron.

Lo último que recordaba era estar en su cuarto, tratando de leer ese aburrido libro de etiqueta que le había regalado la tía Elroy por Navidad. De seguro, se había quedado dormida ahí. ¿Eso explicaba también porque estaba soñando con una biblioteca, verdad?

—Ya lo decía yo. ¿Soñando con bibliotecas? — rio abiertamente y sacudió su cabeza muy divertida. —Parece que ese libro me capturó más de lo que esperaba.

Con una gran sonrisa estampada en su rostro, volvió a admirar 'el lugar de sus sueños.'

—Bueno… ¡a disfrutar de este sueño mientras dure! — proclamó muy alegre, juntando sus manos emocionada. —Es la primera vez que me sueño teniendo poderes. ¡Sueños como estos no deben ser desperdiciados!

Inhalando profundamente, Candy contuvo el aliento y cerró sus ojos saboreando cada detalle. Como siempre pasa que cuando estamos privados de uno de nuestros sentidos, los otros inmediatamente pasan a primer plano. Tal era el caso con Candy mientras estaba de pie, con los brazos relajados a un lado, ligeramente extendida con las palmas hacia arriba, como si esperara una especie de dotación celestial que se asentara suavemente sobre sus hombros.

Ella exhaló su aliento y se dio cuenta del cálido aroma a cuero que bailaba alrededor de ella, girando con el rastro de humo de leña. Inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, pensó que incluso podría haber detectado un toque de lavanda en el aire.

 _"¿Lavanda?"_ — caviló con deleite. — _"¿Será otra de las peculiaridades de este sueño?"_

Tal vez así lo era, pero nunca podría quejarse por ello. Candy se dejó invadir por ese aroma que tanto amaba y que siempre le hacía recordar a alguien en particular. Una sonrisa amplia y genuina se extendió por sus rasgos cuando abrió los ojos otra vez.

 _"Sueño de sueños."_ — posó sus manos sobre sus labios, alzando sus cejas. — _"Con todo y poderes incluidos."_

—Y parece que el poder especial que tengo es atravesar las cosas. — aseguró con fingida seriedad, para que luego una sonrisa animada llenara su semblante. —¡A seguir intentándolo!

Recorrió con su mirada el lugar, hasta que posó sus ojos en los libros del estante más cercano y una traviesa sonrisa iluminó su rostro ante una nueva idea.

—¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Dejó que sus dedos traspasaran el lomo de un libro al azar, y de la nada sus ojos parecieron llenarse de las palabras del libro. Candy sintió como si hubieran derramado un balde de ideas sobre ella y sus pensamientos se llenaron con vistas descritas en vivo detalle de: Verona, una fiesta de disfraces, un beso al final de un baile, una confesión de amor en un balcón, una boda secreta, un destierro, una confusión y el suicidio conjunto de dos amantes corazones.

—'Romeo y Julieta.' — musitó Candy, temblando después de tal experiencia que acababa de vivir.

En su vida, se imaginó experimentar algo igual. Lo sintió tan real, había 'leído' todo el libro sin siquiera voltear una sola página.

 _"¿Qué persona podría decir haber vivido algo similar en su vida?"_ — pensó a la vez que sus ojos se posaron en el lomo del libro para leer el título, y comprobaba que efectivamente era 'Romeo y Julieta.'

Con cierta ansiedad, se puso a examinar los demás libros que estaban en el mismo estante y comprobó con asombro que eran de Shakespeare también. Estaba la colección completa de Shakespeare, pero claramente faltaba uno. Sin pensarlo, volteó a mirar la mesa con la que había estado 'experimentando' momentos antes y descubrió que sobre ella también reposaba un libro del que no se había dado cuenta. Leyendo la portada, notó que era justamente el libro que faltaba en el estante.

—Hamlet. — dijo casi sin voz mientras las emociones se le arremolinaron en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón dar un vuelco.

A tientas dirigió su mano al lomo del libro y en cuanto sus dedos lo traspasaron, su mente se llenó de otras imágenes: vivas escenas en Dinamarca, un castillo asediado por un espíritu, el relato de una traición, dudas que atormentan a un príncipe, descubrimiento de un engaño, sed de venganza y muertes trágicas.

—Increíble. —musitó suavemente.

Las emociones abrumaban tanto su pecho que sintió cómo un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos inconscientemente. La experiencia sólo podía ser descrita como si hubiera visto ese libro representado en escena. Había deseado tanto ver a Terry representando a Hamlet, que esta experiencia le resultó un poco agridulce. Pudo ver la historia en vivas imágenes, sin embargo, no fue con el Hamlet que ella esperaba.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró para liberarse de los pensamientos tristes. No le servía de nada ahora, estaba teniendo un sueño fuera de lo común, debía concentrarse en eso y aprovecharlo.

De las cosas más extrañas que le sucedían, lo de 'leer' libros sin voltear ni una sola hoja ocupaba el primer lugar, sin duda.

—Sólo una mente tan loca como la mía pudo haberme dado este sueño. — mencionó con un toque de humor. —Tengo que experimentar esto tanto como sea posible, antes de despertar.

No siendo capaz de contenerse más tiempo, Candy corrió de libro en libro del estante, tocando cada uno un breve momento. Ronda tras ronda los libros la llenaban de sus secretos y su risa de entusiasmo invadió todo el silencio del cuarto.

A pesar que sus ojos recorrieron los demás estantes, ansiosa por seguir probando sus poderes, su mirada terminó atraída hacia una pequeña ventana del otro extremo del cuarto. Con esa curiosidad que nunca la dejaba y deseando saber lo que estaba más allá de la ventana, caminó justo en esa dirección. No obstante, en cuanto llego al borde de la mesa sobre la que descansaba el libro de Hamlet, ella no pudo avanzar más allá, era como si una especie de pared de vidrio o alguna otra fuerza misteriosa le impidiera continuar. Aunque trató muchas otras veces de seguir caminando, no logró éxito alguno.

 _"¿Será que la leyes de este sueño no me permiten pasar más allá de la mesa?"_ — se preguntó después de varios intentos. La sola idea la llenó de una gran decepción, un sueño tan fantástico y no podía explorar más allá.

—¡Qué mala suerte! — suspiró con pena, cruzándose de brazos.

Para evitar seguir viendo la ventana y así ahogarse más en la decepción, se volteó al lado opuesto de ella. En cuanto giró, se percató por primera vez que había una puerta a unos pasos de donde ella misma se encontraba. Sus cejas se alzaron en sorpresa y se encaminó hacia ahí con interés.

Mientras más se acercaba, podía sentir como el perfume de lavanda iba en aumento, y por extraño que fuera, Candy sentía que su corazón aumentaba más su ritmo a cada paso que daba. Se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta y la admiró detenidamente.

 _"¿Qué habrá del otro lado?"_ — se cuestionó, contrayendo sus cejas en confusión.

De pronto, le pareció oír breves pasos del otro lado, casi ignorados por un pequeño silencio que duró luego, pero después llegó a distinguir el particular sonido del pomo de la puerta cuando se intenta abrir. Instintivamente, retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás al ver cómo se iba abriendo lentamente. Candy contuvo la respiración hasta que la puerta se abrió por completo, lo que la esperaba al otro lado de la puerta la dejaría sin habla.

 **T &C T&C T&C T&C T&C **

Terry abrió sus ojos lentamente, despejándose del sueño poco a poco. Todavía algo desorientado, desvió su cansada mirada a su alrededor para determinar dónde estaba. Una gran decepción lo llenó al reconocer dónde se encontraba, era el estudio de su casa en Chelsea. Los recuerdos se juntaron en su mente de golpe para hacerlo rememorar cómo había llegado ahí, después de pasar una de las peores veladas de su vida.

El fuego de la chimenea ya casi se había extinguido y el frío ya invadía la estancia. Sin embargo, Terry no se levantó del sillón donde estaba acostado, simplemente suspiró pesadamente y se quedó mirando abstraído al techo largo rato.

Un sin número de emociones invadían su pecho, tenía la sensación que acababa de tener uno de los sueños más vívidos de su existencia, uno en el que había experimentado tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo: ansiedad, alegría, desesperación, esperanza, paz, para después volver a una absoluta tristeza.

Con lo hermoso que había sido el sueño al comienzo, terminó muy mal. Ni despertar aliviaba algo en él, al contrario lo hundía más en la decepción, porque comprobaba al final que todo sí había sido un sueño. Todos esos momentos que vivió con ella habían sido producto de su imaginación. Él ya lo sospechaba, pero el tener la razón no le reconfortaba en nada.

¿De qué valía tener sueños así, para después volver a su realidad de nuevo? ¿Podría haber algo más cruel que eso? Tocar el cielo un instante, para luego darte cuenta que todo fue una ilusión, al final continúas estando en el infierno y nunca saliste de él.

 _"¡Vaya suerte!"_ — pensó con los ojos entornados.

Como siempre sucedían con los sueños, él estaba seguro que poco a poco se desvanecería de su mente hasta volverse recuerdos vagos de los que después casi no podría recordar.

Cerrando los ojos, trató de recordar desesperado cada detalle de su sueño antes que lo olvidara por completo, recordó cómo la había encontrado en el campo de narcisos, cómo habían vivido ese interludio del cual sólo pensarlo lo hacía estremecerse, cómo ella lo había consolado cuando él se quebró, cómo habían hablado de la primera vez que se vieron y… cómo ella se despidió de él.

¿Por qué no podría haber quedado todo hasta antes de que ella se despidiera? ¿Por qué tuvo que irse? Si al menos se hubiera quedado, él hubiera disfrutado un poco más de tiempo con ella.

En su sueño, todo había parecido tan auténtico, su mente fue capaz de reflejarla perfectamente. Cada detalle de ella era tal y como es en la realidad: sus ojos, sus labios, sus pecas, su cabello, incluso su risa.

¡Cómo deseaba ver cada uno de esas pecas de nuevo! ¡Cómo anhelaba escuchar su risa otra vez!

De pronto, Terry en verdad oyó una enérgica y deliciosa risa, haciendo que abriera sus ojos completamente sobresaltado.

 _"¡Ésa es la risa de Candy!"_ —caviló con la respiración entrecortada.

Sin pensarlo, se incorporó rápidamente en el sillón y su ansiosa mirada vagó por todo el estudio. Con el cuerpo tenso, aguzó el oído esperando volver a escucharla, sin embargo, no volvió a oír absolutamente nada. Negando con la cabeza, suspiró cansadamente. Más molesto consigo mismo no podía estar, por dejar que su mente le hiciera malas jugadas nuevamente.

—Ya me estoy imaginando cosas. — se dijo, masajeando sus sienes con suavidad, tratando de calmar su mente. —¡Cómo juega la mente de las personas! Desear algo tanto que hasta lo escucho.

Terry se frotó la cara y liberó un profundo suspiro entre sus dedos. Estaba obviamente cansado y necesitaba dormir más. Acababa de soñar con Candy, no es de extrañar que imaginase su risa como recuerdos de su sueño.

Justo en ese momento el fuego de la chimenea se apagó por completo, haciendo que el frío se volviera más intenso. Terry frotó sus manos y sopló en ellas para darse un poco de calor. Luego se levantó, se acercó a la chimenea y volvió a encender un fuego nuevo.

En cuanto el calor volvió a llenar el lugar, Terry exhaló aliviado de ya no sentir más frío. Estuvo apoyado al lado de la chimenea contemplando el fuego, como si esperara encontrar respuestas a sus problemas entre las llamas. Pero nada, el tiempo pasaba y no encontraba ninguna respuesta. Instintivamente, sus ojos se dirigieron encima de la chimenea donde se encontraba un pequeño reloj, y miró pensativo la hora.

—La una y cuarenta. — farfulló para sí mismo. —Ya han pasado casi dos horas desde que inició el Año Nuevo.

Se dirigió pausadamente hacia el sillón, donde se quedó dormido antes, y se volvió a sentar ahí. Apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, agachó su cabeza y la recostó sobre sus manos.

Este nuevo año traería tantas cosas, entre buenas y malas. El éxito de Hamlet junto con la próxima gira a Inglaterra hacía que se le augurarán nuevos papeles estelares. Eso sería totalmente bueno, si no involucrara también, nuevas veladas y reuniones en compañía de jaurías de lobos.

Luego, las nuevas presiones que tenía por la supuesta boda que Susana ya estaba planeando. Rodó sus ojos con molestia al recordarlo. ¡Eso era malo viéndose por cualquier lado!

—En resumen, parece un año muy prometedor. — murmuró sarcásticamente. —Uno que promete muchos problemas.

Estaba seguro sólo de las promesas del 'buen año' que iniciaba, no le quedaba nada más en que creer ahora. Repentinamente, volvió a su memoria en casi un vago recuerdo lo que le dijo Candy en sus sueños sobre la fe.

 _"Yo sí creí, aunque sea un instante."_ — meditó pesadamente. — _"Confíe en que te quedarías conmigo al menos en mis sueños, pero… no fue así… igual te fuiste."_

¿Y dónde está lo que le prometió la Candy de sus sueños? Esa promesa que le hizo que estaría con él; hoy, mañana y siempre.

¿En dónde estaba esa promesa? ¿Por qué no estaba ahí si había prometido estar con él?

Lamentablemente, no podía ni debía quejarse. Después de todo, sólo había sido un sueño.

—¿De qué me sirve creer si hasta me terminas dejando en mis sueños? — musitó débilmente. —Yo estaría contento, al menos con sólo tenerte en mis sueños…

Paró de hablar en seco, pensando en lo que había dicho. Él sabía que la Candy de sus sueños no era la Candy real. ¿Se contentaría con tener sólo a la Candy de sus sueños?

Cerró los ojos y exhaló con molestia. En el fondo, sabía que no se quedaría contento sólo con eso.

 _"¿De qué te quejas, estúpido?"_ —se regañó internamente _._ — _"Nunca estás contento con lo que tienes. La tienes en sueños... ¡con eso tendrás que conformarte! ¿Por qué siempre deseas más de lo que puedes tener?"_

—El problema es que no tengo límites cuando se trata de ella. — se contestó sinceramente. —Anhelo poder tenerla conmigo todo el tiempo, llenando todos mis días.

En el estudio, sólo se podía escuchar el sonido de las llamas provenientes de la chimenea, por lo que los pensamientos de Terry no se vieron interrumpidos, hasta que un nuevo sonido volvió a invadir la quietud de la habitación. De repente, una bellísima risa, ya conocida para él, se escuchó en el lugar.

En cuanto oyó el sonido, Terry que estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones, con la cabeza agachada y apoyada en sus manos, alzó su rostro como un rayo y sus ojos casi salieron de sus órbitas al reconocer esa risa.

 _"¡Ahí está de nuevo! ¡Otra vez, es la risa de Candy!"_

No fue tan corta como la primera, esta vez se mantuvo más tiempo. Terry no creía lo que oía, su cuerpo se tensó y dirigió su ansiosa mirada a la puerta, que se encontraba al lado de la chimenea, conduciendo a la biblioteca. Él se la quedó mirando unos instantes, casi sin respirar.

—¿En serio estoy escuchando la risa de Candy desde la biblioteca? — se preguntó desorientado.

De pronto, la risa paró de nuevo. Sin embargo, una cierta ansiedad se había quedado instalada en el pecho de Terry y parecía no querer dejarlo, es que la risa había parecido tan real.

 _"¡No seas ridículo, Terrence!_ " — se volvió a reclamar con enfado. — _"Por supuesto que no es su risa. Es sólo tu imaginación, ahora la oyes en todas partes. ¡Pareces todo un tonto enamorado!"_

Es cierto que parecía un tonto enamorado, pero cuando se trataba de ella ya estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así. Aunque sabía que lo que había escuchado era tan imposible como fascinante, no se le quitaba la sensación de inquietud.

Enteramente desconcertado y con los nervios de punta, Terry frotó sus manos a través de su cabello, y contra sus oídos como si pensara que con eso se sacaría esos sentimientos frenéticos que lo recorrían. Los resultados de sus esfuerzos fueron prácticamente nulos, de hecho, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que ese hombre o había perdido el juicio o quería sacarse algún demonio que tenía dentro. Conclusión, de su breve experiencia en esta situación, parecía ya haber consecuencias aparentes en su cordura.

Tal vez lo mejor sería ir a la biblioteca, comprobar de una buena vez que no había nada allá, y aceptar que todo lo que escuchó fue producto de su ya desgastada mente.

Levantándose del asiento, se quedó contemplando la puerta desde ahí, esperando quizás volver a escuchar aquella risa. Por alguna razón, sus sentidos se encendieron, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y sintió que se le hacía más difícil la respiración.

Llevado como por un imán y sin dudarlo, se acercó a la puerta que estaba sólo a cinco pasos de distancia del sofá.

Cuando estaba a mitad de camino, su nariz se llenó de un perfume conocido, el aroma de Candy. Rápidamente, aceleró los pasos que faltaban y paró en seco justo frente a la puerta.

 _"¿Qué estás haciendo, Terrence?"_ — apoyó su frente contra la puerta, respirando profundamente. Los latidos de su corazón habían iniciado un ritmo implacable, que hasta los escuchaba en sus oídos.

Él sabía que esto era tonto, ridículo, incluso demente, pero también estaba casi seguro que había escuchado su risa y estaba percibiendo su aroma. Bajó la mirada al suelo y no detectó ninguna otra luz que entraba por el hueco debajo de la puerta. La biblioteca estaría vacía, las brasas del fuego probablemente en su última hora de calor. No había forma de que Candy pudiera estar del otro lado, pero con todo y eso, él estúpidamente anhelaba que ella estuviera ahí.

 _"¡Necesitas controlarte!"_ —volvió a reclamar su cabeza.

Obviamente, su estado de agotamiento también era culpable, y sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir una profunda decepción en sí mismo al encontrar su mano agarrando el pomo de la puerta de todos modos. Con manos inquietas, lo giró y abrió la puerta con el corazón en la boca.

Sus ojos terminaron perdiéndose en el interior de su biblioteca. Era un lugar que había visto muchas veces, donde siempre terminaba siendo atraído por los libros apenas entraba.

No obstante, ahora había otra cosa que captó más su atención que los libros. ¡Los libros podrían irse al demonio por lo que le importaba! Ahora sus ojos sólo fueron atraídos por la luz delante de él. Candy, su pecosa, bañada en un brillo casi etéreo, estaba parada enfrente de él.

Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, vestida tal y como en su último sueño. Ella lucía igual que antes, excepto por el resplandor de su cuerpo que tornaba su blanca y cremosa piel aún más brillante y clara. Pero, ahora ya no estaban en el campo de narcisos de sus sueños, él estaba muy seguro que estaban en su casa.

 _"¿Candy está aquí?"_ — reflexionó perplejo. — _"¿En mi biblioteca?"_

Fue ahí cuando la situación completa le cayó como un repentino baño de agua fría, y Terry comprendió la verdad enfrente de él. Su desesperación por tener a Candy con él lo estaba llevando a un camino sin retorno.

 _"¡Felicidades, Terrence!"_ — se dijo sarcásticamente. — _"¡Ahora es oficial! Tienes un boleto sin regreso de camino al manicomio."_

Sin embargo, el estar volviéndose probablemente loco no era algo que lo llenara de tanto temor, como la idea que esta Candy desapareciera de un momento a otro.

 _"Hagas lo que hagas, ¡no cierres tus ojos!"_ — se ordenó a sí mismo. — _"Ni siquiera parpadees."_

Sin lugar a dudas, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Volví! Tal como dije, vendría con dos capítulos esta semana, considerando que la semana pasada no pude publicar. Hoy publicaré uno y el domingo el siguiente. Muchas gracias por toda la compresión que me han brindado y las hermosas palabras que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior.

Muy bien, como dije antes aquí empieza la verdadera fantasía, ya no creo recurrir a más momentos tristes para nuestros rebeldes, ni tampoco mucho drama. Estarán demasiado inmersos en lo que les va tocar vivir que no habrá ni tiempo para pensar en eso. De seguro siguen habiendo dudas, no se preocupen que ya se irán aclarando poco a poco.

Paso ahora a responder a los bellos reviews que me han dejado:

 **Guest 1:** Gracias por comentar, linda. Espero poder seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas. Saludos para ti.

 **Guest 2:** Aquí está el capítulo, señorita. Siento mucho dejarte en la intriga, pero los capítulos están divididos de esa forma y así pienso seguir. Espero no te decepcione. Cuídate mucho.

 **Guest 3:** Tienes toda la razón, a Candy le va a pasar de todo en esta historia, pero al final las cosas saldrán bien para ella y Terry. Me halagan mucho los bellos adjetivos que has usado para esta historia. Creo que el amor en el aire es inevitable para esta parejita, me es imposible dejarlo de lado. Gracias por leer y comentar, linda. Cuídate mucho.

 **Lila Venezuela:** Gracias a ti por tus bellas palabras, hermosa. Eso era precisamente lo que quería transmitir en el capítulo anterior, la esperanza y la fe es un mensaje que se puede resaltar mucho en la historia de amor de Candy y Terry. Para mí, también fue hermoso escribir esa escena y compartirla con ustedes. Bendiciones para ti, linda.

 **Adriana:** Me agrada mucho leer tus comentarios. Me emocionan tanto tus felicitaciones, y que consideres a esta sencilla historia un gran trabajo, me halaga mucho más. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, en realidad no pude publicar por asuntos de trabajo, pero ahora ya puedo adaptarme a la rutina que había establecido antes, o al menos eso espero. También te agradezco mucho por continuar aquí, valoro mucho el tiempo que empleas en leer y comentar. Bendiciones para ti, hermosa.

 **Kari95:** Siento dejarte en la incertidumbre, linda. Actualice lo más pronto que pude. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme dos comentarios, leí tu otro review y me halaga mucho que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior y que lo esperes con impaciencia. Aquí está y deseo que te guste éste también. Besos.

 **Guest 4:** Estos dos chicos no pueden contenerse, son dos seres apasionados por naturaleza y juntos son dinamita. Lo dejé ahí porque así ya había dividido los capítulos desde antes, linda. Lamento eso, pero traté de actualizar lo más pronto que pude. Ojalá te guste. Saludos.

 **Guest 5:** Candy no estaba exactamente el Cielo, fue algo así como el limbo. Lo que sí te aseguro es que Candy no ha muerto. Si no puse la explicación es porque si lo hubiera hecho se perdería parte de la historia y la sorpresa, además sería como un spoiler. Así es, se encontraron en el sueño de Terry, pero ya verás que sucederá después, estarán envueltos en una situación un poco extraña y como dices muy diferente. Espero te guste lo que viene. Saludos.

 **Sra Grandchester:** Me halaga mucho tus palabras, linda. El que consideres precioso el capítulo anterior y que te haya gustado el reencuentro, es el mejor pago que tengo. Yo también adoro el romance entre estos dos, existe tanto juego, pasión e intensidad en sus interacciones, es justamente lo que más me gusta de ellos. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero también te guste. Saludos para ti.

 **Azul:** Tus hermosas palabras siempre me hacen sonreír. Que te haya gustado y lo consideraras precioso me alegra tanto. Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, ya podrás entender que es exactamente lo que sucede dentro de poco. Abrazos para ti.

 **Mary0401:** Concuerdo contigo, linda. Terry fue, es y siempre será espectacular, un personaje de lo más especial y único. Gracias por pasar a leer esta historia y tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Es un placer para mí tenerte aquí, en verdad deseo que te guste este capítulo y lo que viene. Saludos.

 **Guest 6:** Me conmueven tanto tus bellas palabras, hermosa. El que hayas considerado hermosísimo el capítulo anterior, además que digas que es excelente mi forma de escribir, hacen que me sonroje y me honra mucho ser merecedora de tales elogios. Muchas veces tengo miedo de llegar a aburrir con lo que escribo, tus palabras me dan ánimos y me dicen que estoy yendo en buen camino. Yo soy la que te da las gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Te mando miles de bendiciones a ti. Cuídate mucho.

 **Guest 7:** Preciosa y fantástica eres tú por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, bonita. Espero no haber hecho molestar mucho a tu paciencia, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero te guste. Besos y abrazos para ti también.

 **Ely Ivarez:** Te agradezco mucho tus palabras, linda. Me alegra que te haya gustado y que lo consideraras hermoso. A mí me encantó recibir tu review y leer que te pareció el capítulo. Gracias por el tiempo que tomaste para leer y comentar. Saludos.

 **Eli:** Espero que haya sido una agradable sorpresa. Sí esperaba hacer un reencuentro de nuestros rebeldes lo más inesperadamente posible, luego vino la idea de hacerlo de esa forma porque fue la única manera para poder unirlo con lo que sigue, además que sería un reencuentro más representativo. Estuve satisfecha con los resultados, así que al final lo dejé así. :P

Justo cuando escribía la parte de Terry rogando que Candy no lo dejara despertar, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta y pensaba en lo que significaba para él seguir con las Marlowe. La gran mayoría de personas que llevan grandes cargas en sus vidas, desean fervientemente refugiarse en sus sueños, porque siempre suelen ser mucho mejor que sus realidades. Tal como dices, ¡cómo no desearía Terry quedarse en sus sueños!

Sobre las dudas que tienes: el asunto de que Terry se entere sobre el accidente de Candy y qué fue lo que sucedió con ella, temo no poder responderte a tus preguntas directamente porque si no sería como spoiler, pero te aseguro que ya lo sabrás más adelante. Gracias por leer y comentar, hermosa. Cuídate mucho y te mando muchas bendiciones.

 **Alondra:** En realidad, el que está soñando es Terry. Candy sufrió un accidente y llegó a una especie de limbo, pero ella en verdad no ha muerto. Puede que estés confundida todavía, pero te aseguro que ya entenderás mejor en los capítulos que vienen. Si tienes alguna problema en entender algo, me preguntas y trataré de responderte lo mejor que pueda sin spoilearte la historia. Saludos, hermosa. Cuídate mucho.

 **Blanca G:** Aunque hubiera sido un sueño, al menos se vieron después de tanto. Es cierto que el tema de los narcisos es discutido porque es uno de los muchos simbolismos que usa Misuki, su significado relacionado con la esperanza y las nuevas oportunidades, además que agregó conscientemente una escena con narcisos entre Candy y Terry en el San Pablo, nos da demasiadas escenas cargadas de significado para ignorarlas. Sobre la historia que dices: _"Season of daffodils,"_ sí la he leído en un foro en inglés de Candy y Terry, también me encantó, está entre mis favoritas del Candymundo. Como la autora y tú, yo estoy segura que Anohito es Terry. Espero te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

 **Guest 8:** Yo feliz y emocionada que te esté encantando esta historia, linda. Trato de expresar la esencia de los personajes lo mejor que puedo, es lgratificante para mí que así lo consideren ustedes, mis lectoras. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, no pude publicar por asuntos de trabajo, pero ahora ya pienso adaptarme a mi rutina anterior. Espero te guste este capítulo y me dejes tu opinión de lo que te parece. Bendiciones para ti.

 **Phambe:** Gracias a ti por seguir aquí, tomando parte de tu valioso tiempo para leer y comentar esta sencilla historia. Como siempre me gusta mucho leer tus comentarios, cada vez que lo haces me deja mucho de tu opinión sobre los personajes y sobre ciertas circunstancias que me hacen reflexionar bastante sobre lo que he podido comprender de la historia (ya sea por el anime, el manga o el CCFS.) Es muy gratificante poder intercambiar opiniones. Obviamente, cada uno tendrá muchas formas de interpretar lo que sucedió, pero eso es lo bonito de intercambiar ideas, por más diferentes que puedan ser a las tuyas puedes entender más la historia desde otros puntos u otras perspectivas.

No tienes que agradecer el hecho de traducir tu mensaje, en realidad, el francés puedo leerlo casi bien, aunque a veces tengo que recurrir al traductor por algunas palabras, casi puedo entenderlo, lo que es mi problema es escribirlo, no conozco la gramática para poder hacerlo y es que no he aprendido francés formalmente.

Yo también he leído de todo tipo de historias en este sitio y no todas me han gustado, por eso es que también soy consciente que no a todos les guste lo que hago. En realidad, como una vez me dijo Ayame, uno mismo es su mayor crítico, creo que esa frase también se aplica muy bien para mí. En cuanto al estilo de la historia, como ya había dicho antes no tiene mucho drama, desde un comienzo la planee en un estilo con mucha ligereza, casi como el capítulo de Terry en la fiesta de Año Nuevo, es que me fascina esa parte de él, con su sarcasmo y a veces humor negro.

Estoy encantada que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Traté de mezclar algunos de los matices que tanto resalto en las interacciones entre Candy y Terry. El juego y las bromas no podía acabarse, eso siempre los ha caracterizado a los dos, luego, ellos juntos también son una pareja muy apasionada y explosiva, pero cabía destacar algunos aspectos tiernos de su relación. Es que son complejos los dos, sobre todo Terry, a veces una verdadera paradoja, y de él podría pasar hablando horas sin llegar a cansarme. Te reitero mi agradecimiento por leer y comentar. Te mando abrazos para ti también. Saludos a la distancia.

 **Dianley:** Estoy feliz que te haya gustado el reencuentro y tienes toda la razón la vida les da una oportunidad a estos dos y tendrán que aprovecharla. Cada uno en cierta forma desea la felicidad del otro, sólo que desconocían que esa felicidad iba a ser alcanzada juntos. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar, hermosa. Saludos.

 **Mita sanchez:** Yo también creo lo mismo, prefiero los capítulos donde Candy y Terry interactúan. No pueden perder esa parte de su relación que involucra el juego y las bromas, por eso adoro ponerlos juntos así. También planee que el reencuentro se diera de esa manera porqeu es muhco más significativo, al menos para esta historia, así lo quise. Gracias por seguir aquí y comentar. Ya irás entendiendo que pasa con ellos exactamente y te aseguro que al final terminaran juntos. Cuídate mucho.

 **Marjorie:** Hermosa, yo soy la que no tiene palabras para agradecerte por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, es la primera vez que leo un comentario tuyo y deseo que esta historia cumpla con tus expectativas. Estaré encantada en seguir leyendo tus comentarios en los capítulos que vienen. Saludos.

 **Cinthya:** Gracias por pasar a leer y darle una oportunidad a esta historia, linda. Además te agradezco por tomarte el tiempo de comentar cada capítulo en un solo día donde te leíste todo. Cada una de tus bellas palabras me emocionaron sobremanera, el que hayas descrito como mágico el último capítulo me conmovió demasiado. Yo soy de las cree que las palabras por sí solas ya son mágicas, y cuando más llegan a uno es cuando más poder tienen, el que lo hayas descrito así sólo significa que pude llegar a ti de alguna forma y eso es para hacer enorgullecer a cualquier persona que escribe (ya sea principiante o experta). De verdad, que tu comentario me hizo portar una inmensa sonrisa y me llegó al corazón. Espero te guste lo que viene. Besos.

 **Maya AC:** Yo soy la que te da las gracias a ti por pasar a leer y comentar esta historia, hermosa. Me emociona tanto que te haya encantado y que consideres increíble esta historia. Acabo de leer tu segundo mensaje y me emocioné aún más por tus bellas palabras, es gratificante saber que logré trasmitir lo que esperaba y mucho más es poder ver que ustedes lo pudieron sentir también. Yo todavía sigo aprendiendo, soy una novata y la verdad que comentarios como el tuyo siempre me dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo y continuar mejorando. Pues, yo traté de actualizar en cuanto pude y aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te guste y sigas dejando tus comentarios. Saludos para ti, también.

 **LucyTA:** Tampoco puedo dejar ir esta oportunidad sin agradecerte por leer y comentar, bonita. Gracias por tus cumplidos, me halaga mucho recibirlos. Yo trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo y el que pueda llegar a ti junto con el hecho que te guste es suficiente para mí. Deseo poder seguir leyendo más de ti y que te guste lo que viene. Abrazos.

 **CCG:** Te agradezco que pasaras a leer esta historia, linda. Y por supuesto, también gracias por comentar varios capítulos. Comprendo que ver a Terry atado a las Marlowe puede deprimir a muchas, a mí misma también me deprime, pero como centré la historia por ese tiempo tuve que ponerlas a ellas en la vida de Terry todavía. Pero no te preocupes, yo haré que Terry no se deje manipular por ellas, odio verlo débil. Si deje que en esos capítulos pareciera de esa forma es por razones que tendrán que ver con la trama más adelante. Espero te siga gustando lo que viene. Cuídate mucho.

 **Sophie:** Fueron muy lindas tus palabras que me has dejados en los capítulos. Gracias por pasar a leer esta sencilla historia, espero no decepcionarte. Te agradezco por tomarte el tiempo de comentar también, me emociona siempre leer lo que piensas ustedes, mis lectoras sobre cómo va yendo la historia. Saludos.

Para **Kamanance, skarllet northman, Ster star, AyameDV, Elby8a,** como siempre ya saben que estaré muy encantada de contestarles vía PM.

Nos vemos el domingo con el siguiente capítulo. Besos y abrazos para todas. ¡Feliz fin de semana!

 **Sunny =P**

 **02/02/2018**


	8. Más unidos que nunca

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Misuki e Yumiko Igarashi. Sólo realizo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Sólo el ferviente deseo de liberarme de la espinita clavada en el corazón después de ver el anime y leer el manga. Por siempre seré terrytana de corazón.

 **Residencia privada, Chelsea**

 **Manhattan, Nueva York**

 **01 de enero de 1920**

Cuando esa persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta se reveló finalmente ante ella, fue el preciso momento en que Candy pudo liberar el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Inconscientemente, agrandó aún más sus ojos y entreabrió su boca en completo asombro. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, sus labios comenzaron a temblar levemente, pareciendo haberse quedado absolutamente sin palabras.

 _"¿Acaso se encuentra **él** enfrente de mí?"_ — se hizo a sí misma esa pregunta, temiendo que lo que veía sólo fuera una ilusión que desapareciera en cualquier momento. Parpadeó varias veces todavía con ese miedo y con la respiración más acelerada a cada segundo.

Ese delicioso aroma a lavanda que había sentido antes, la embriagaba por completo ahora. Todos sus sentidos parecían más agitados que nunca, y su corazón latía tan fuerte que creía en cualquier instante explotaría en su pecho por tan alocado frenesí.

Eran tales las emociones que sentía, que estaba segura podría desfallecer en un momento. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo ese tumulto de sentimientos que vivía en su interior, por alguna razón no podía ni moverse. Paralizada en su sitio, se sentía como entumecida.

—Terry…—pudo murmurar al fin con un hilo de voz.

Sus ojos se fueron humedeciendo poco a poco, mientras una hermosa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, al finalmente convencerse que era Terry quien estaba frente a ella. Mucho más alto y fuerte que la última vez que lo vio, pero sin duda alguna, era **_él_**. Sus ojos no le mentían, su corazón era capaz de reconocerlo por más que hubieran pasado tantos años, por más que hubieran pasado tantas cosas, estas sensaciones que estaba viviendo sólo las había sentido con él.

De sus ojos, comenzaron a desbordar un par de silenciosas lágrimas. La inmensa alegría que la embargaba ahora tras la certeza de tenerlo cerca, era tan desbordante que ni siquiera era capaz de compararlo con cualquier otra sensación que haya sentido antes. Todo parecía languidecer en comparación con la felicidad que experimentaba ahora.

Todavía sin moverse de su sitio, sus ansiosos ojos se perdieron en una completa admiración de Terry. Aunque tenía un semblante más maduro como el de las fotos de los periódicos, Candy podía reconocer los rasgos del adolescente que había conocido. Él seguía siendo una hermosísima visión para los ojos, por lo que su mirada era capaz de perderse hasta en los más mínimos detalles.

 _"¡Cuántas veces he anhelado volver a verlo! Miles de escenarios había imaginado para un posible reencuentro."_ — pensaba Candy llena de emoción, con inmensas ganas de proclamar su alegría a los cuatro vientos. — _"¡Y ahora encontrarlo aquí! ¡En medio de esta biblioteca! Justo en mi más extraño… ¿sueño?"_

Ese último pensamiento pareció despertarla de la ensoñación sobre la que había caído. La realidad le llegó de pronto haciendo que su corazón se contrajera en su pecho casi dolorosamente. Apretando sus labios para controlar su turbación, desvió sus ojos de Terry e inconscientemente llevó su mirada al suelo, observándolo aparentemente abstraída.

¡Había olvidado completamente que estaba soñando!

 _"Nada de esto es real."_ — le decía su mente en un tono racional, ante lo que todavía no quería aceptar. — _"Sólo estás soñando con Terry. No hay nada extraño en eso."_

Era cierto que no era raro que soñara con Terry, pero había estado tan segura hacia unos instantes que era él, que no pudo evitar que su corazón se llenara de un poco de añoranza. Ella, en verdad, deseaba que fuera Terry.

Suspirando profundamente, cerró sus ojos brevemente para calmar su leve decepción y cuando creyó haber recuperado algo de serenidad, los volvió a enfocar en el hermoso joven frente a ella. Sea como sea, sueño o realidad, lo que importaba era que lo tenía ahí con ella.

Sacando de su corazón cualquier rastro de tristeza que tuviera, decidió concentrarse en lo positivo de la situación. En seguir disfrutando de este sueño con él junto a ella, lo que sea que durase.

Terry la veía con su acostumbrada intensidad, con esos ojos que eran capaces de hacerla temblar con tan sólo una mirada. La observaba tan atentamente que hasta sus ojos parecían no pestañear, lo cual en realidad estaba pasando, Terry no estaba parpadeando. Estaba tan empecinado a no cerrar los ojos para evitar que ella desapareciera, que éstos por sí solos comenzaron a humedecerse en un acto reflejo, haciendo que Candy lo notara y se preocupara.

—¿Terry? — preguntó dulcemente, acercándose un poco a él. —¿Estás… estás bien?

Él estaba completamente tieso, casi como si estuviera en estado de shock, pero al escucharla hablar sus hombros se tensaron todavía más.

 _"¡Está hablando! ¡Por Dios! ¡Ella está hablando!"_ — él tragó duramente, aún bajo efectos del aturdimiento. — _"¿Ilusión o inicios de locura?... ¿Acaso importa?"_

Reuniendo todo el esfuerzo del que era capaz, finalmente habló:

—No… quiero… parpadear. — articulaba las palabras demasiado lento, tanto como si le costara decirlas. —Vas a… desaparecer… ¿verdad?

Al escuchar su profunda y aterciopelada voz, Candy sintió un vuelco en el centro mismo de su pecho. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta cuanto había extrañado escuchar esa voz tan varonil… tan exquisita.

Con las emociones todavía a flor de piel, ella parpadeó un par de veces, contrayendo sus cejas muy confundida por sus palabras.

—¿Desaparecer? — inquirió, entrecerrando sus ojos y considerando la pregunta. —¿Por qué habría de desaparecer?

No pudiendo soportar más el no cerrar los ojos, Terry pestañeó un instante ya sin poder evitarlo. Desesperado, volvió a abrir sus ojos en el acto con la vaga esperanza de que Candy siguiera ahí. Felizmente que lo hacía, ella seguía ahí enfrente de él sin haberse movido ni un solo paso.

—¡Sigues aquí! — exclamó con fuerza y sumamente emocionado, haciendo que Candy brincara en su sitio por la efusividad de su tono. Una amplia sonrisa invadió el semblante de Terry y un peculiar brillo apareció en su mirar.

—¿Eh? — dudó Candy, por un momento perdiendo el curso de sus pensamientos al ver la sonrisa de Terry. ¡Cuánto había extrañado las sonrisas de Terry, también!

Después de concentrar sus ideas, ella le sonrió francamente y contestó:

—Sí, sigo aquí. ¡Estoy feliz de estar aquí!

—¡Yo estoy feliz que sigas aquí! — afirmó Terry con absoluta vehemencia. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía parecía no querer abandonar su rostro.

Candy correspondió a su sonrisa mientras sentía cómo su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad por el fervor de sus palabras, en verdad parecía muy contento de estar con ella.

El joven comenzó a admirarla sin ninguna prisa, pareciendo sumamente fascinado con sólo verla, no se creía siquiera capaz de alguna vez cansarse de mirarla. Sus ojos devoraban su belleza, respirando en sus delicadas facciones y estableciendo todo con satisfacción dentro de él. Aunque ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco bajo su minucioso escrutinio, él siguió observándola un buen rato más.

Mirar a Candy junto con el entorno de los libros era, de por sí, algo muy curioso. Él llevó los dedos de su mano hasta chocar con sus labios y su sonrisa se curvó ligeramente a un lado adquiriendo un estilo más divertido.

—¡Pero mira qué tenemos aquí! — torciendo los labios burlonamente, agregó en tono bromista. —¿Quién diría que ahora la Mona Pecas me visita en mi biblioteca?

—¿Tu biblioteca? — preguntó Candy, elevando sus cejas sumamente sorprendida y volviéndose a observar su alrededor una vez más.

—Así es. — declaró él con seguridad, agrandando su sonrisa. —Estás en mi biblioteca, Tarzán Pecosa.

 _"¡Qué extraño! Terry dice que es su biblioteca, pero es mi sueño."_ — se dijo ofuscada.— _"Técnicamente, la biblioteca tiene que ser mía, aunque…"_

La joven contrajo su carita poco a poco recordando de pronto unos pequeños detalles que había pasado por alto.

 _"Espera un momento…"_ — arrugó su naricita instintivamente. — _"_ _¿cómo es que me ha llamado?"_

—¡Terry! — un instante después, Candy volteó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. —¿Acaso me llamaste Mona Pecas y Tarzán Pecosa?

—¡Pero, por supuesto! Mona pecas y Tarzán Pecosa, son algunos de los muchos ápodos que tienes. —dijo como si nada, apretando sus labios un momento para evitar reír al ver las pecas de Candy moviéndose sin parar. —¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Tengo una lista completa para escoger el sobrenombre con el que te sientas más cómoda. Aunque tengo que admitir que mi preferido siempre ha sido Tarzán Pecosa.

La mirada de Candy ya estaba lanzando chispas de la indignación, pero Terrence no se amilanó ni por un instante, parecía sumamente contento con hacerla rabiar.

—No me hace ninguna gracia, Terry. —le advirtió, tratando de adoptar la expresión más amenazante que tenía, una expresión que en realidad resultaba muy adorable. —Ya no me llames así.

—De acuerdo, Tarzán Pecosa. — asintió con una sonrisa divertida.

Candy puso sus ojos en blanco, ya esperaba esa respuesta, tan típica de Terry.

—Sigo sorprendido por encontrarte en mi biblioteca. — agregó él, con los labios aún curveados burlonamente. —Tengo que admitir que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado…

 _"Nunca me hubiera imaginado perder la cordura tan de repente"_ — pensó con ironía para sí mismo.

Candy titubeó un instante, ella misma desconocía la razón por la que supuestamente estaba en la biblioteca de Terry. Después de pensarlo un rato, decidió responder:

—Bueno, en casos como estos…— encogió los hombros tranquilamente. —… creo que uno no lo puede controlar.

Ahora el que estaba confundido era Terry, arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente al hablar:

—¿A qué te refieres con 'en casos como estos'?

—Pues en el caso de los sueños, Terry. — contestó ella, suspirando y cruzándose de brazos. —Verás, yo estoy soñando.

Terry la miró un momento, examinando su rostro para determinar si hablaba en serio. Al darse cuenta que lo hacía, no pudo mantener más su autocontrol. Para gran sorpresa de Candy, la gran sonrisa de él explotó en una ronda de carcajadas que se mantuvieron por largo rato sin razón aparente.

—¿De qué te ríes, Terry? — preguntó confundida y fastidiada a la vez.

Arrugando la nariz y frunciendo el ceño, lo miró desafiante. A pesar de ello, él seguía riendo con más ganas sin hacerle caso.

 _"Terry se burla de mí."_ —resopló muy enfadada. — _"¡Y ni siquiera sé de lo que se burla!"_

En cuanto Terry pudo controlar su risa, apretó sus labios con fuerza y la volvió a mirar fijamente. Candy sintió de nuevo su voluntad doblegarse y su enojo disiparse al volver a ver sus hermosos ojos verdiazules.

¿Por qué sus ojos tenían que ser tan hipnotizantes? En momentos como estos, odiaba que sus ojos tuvieran tal poder sobre ella. Estar tan molesta con él hacia unos instantes, para que con sólo ver esos ojos, se le fueran el sentido y dirección de sus pensamientos.

—Me rio de lo que dijiste. ¡Ahora sí puedo decir que he escuchado de todo en mi vida! — explicó Terry con una notable chispa de humor en los ojos. —¡Ahora resulta que Tarzán Pecosa sueña conmigo!

Otro ataque de risas volvió a azotarlo con más fuerza mientras Candy lo miraba desconcertada, no estaba entendiendo que tenía eso de gracioso. Él tuvo que tomar varios respiros para poder calmarse y finalmente dejara de reír.

—Es gracioso que digas eso cuando… ¡eres tú la que invade mis sueños!

Ese comentario la tomó desprevenida, haciendo que agrandara sus ojos en el acto.

 _"¿Qué quiere decir eso?"_ — se preguntó confundida _._

La divertida sonrisa que tenía Terry se fue disipando poco a poco hasta que su semblante se tornó serio. Viéndola a los ojos con ímpetu, suspiró pesadamente y añadió en un tono un poco melancólico.

—Ya quisiera yo que sueñes conmigo, pecosa.

Candy sintió su corazón encogerse profundamente ante la tristeza que reflejaba la voz de Terry. Se llenó de una infinita ternura, un dulce deseo que le mandaba acercarse a él y reconfortarlo de alguna manera. Si bien quería hacerlo, por alguna razón, ella no pudo moverse o reaccionar de alguna otra forma, sólo lo quedo mirando atentamente con los ojos llenos de comprensión.

Él la observó ensimismado, dirigiendo su mirada de los ojos de Candy, a su naricita, sus mejillas y sus labios.

—Estás tan hermosa como te recordaba. — susurró fervorosamente, viéndola directo a los ojos de nuevo.

Candy percibió un intenso calor invadir todo su cuerpo, haciéndola sentirse como mareada. Tragó duramente, luchando por controlar sus inconstantes respiraciones. Estaba segura que sus mejillas se enrojecieron más que nunca, conteniendo ahora toda la sangre de sus venas. Su pecho se sentía lleno de emociones tan intensas. ¿Cómo es que podía seguir manteniéndose en pie? Estaba por desfallecer, lo sabía. Esa profunda mirada atravesaba cada una de sus barreras de autocontrol.

Terrence sonrió con suavidad por su reacción y continuó:

—¿Sabes algo? Sé que debería estar preocupado por el estado de mi mente, pero… — hablaba con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz. —… no puedo evitar estar encantado con esta situación.

Ahora volvía de nuevo la confusión a Candy, ya que por más que trataba no comprendía sus palabras.

—Terry… no entiendo que quieres decir. — balbuceó nerviosamente, y para tratar de controlar su ansiedad, inhaló profundamente. —Mira, te explicaré. Yo estaba disfrutando de un muy interesante sueño en este lugar hasta que apareciste tú y…

—¿Quieres decir que vine a arruinarte tu sueño? — cuestionó de inmediato.

—No quise decir eso. — Candy negó con la cabeza rápidamente, y cruzó los brazos un poco exasperada porque no la dejara terminar. —Es sólo que vienes aquí y te comienzas a reír de mí. Cuando te sueño, no sueles burlarte mucho de mí. Si es que tú sueñas conmigo y siempre te ríes de mí…

—Yo sueño contigo todo el tiempo, Candy. — sus palabras volvieron a dejarla aturdida un instante. Encogiendo los hombros, él sólo comentó. —Pero si como dices es tu sueño, haremos lo que tú quieras.

La perspectiva de pasar lo que quedaba de su sueño con Terry, logró hacerla sonreír con emoción. Estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando él se le adelantó.

—Porque déjame decirte que si este fuera mi sueño…— su tono volvía a ser burlón. —… te aseguro que hace tiempo que hubiéramos dejado de estar así de separados.

Candy abrió sus ojos como platos y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al rojo vivo por semejantes palabras. Tratando de recuperar la compostura, alzó su mentón desafiantemente y expresó con una sonrisa casi irónica.

—Por lo visto, Terrence G. Grandchester no ha perdido nada de su eterna pillería.

—No tienes ni idea, pecas. — sonrió de lado, pícaramente. —Cuando se trata de ti, me temo que estoy perdido en ese aspecto.

Aunque Candy trató de evitar con todas sus fuerzas la gran sonrisa que se le estaba formando en sus labios al escucharlo, no terminó por lograrlo. Al final, ésta apareció sin pena, iluminando todo su rostro.

A pesar de todo, había extrañado demasiado a Terry, todo de él; su voz, su sonrisa, su sarcasmo, sus cambios de humor, sus sobrenombres, incluso sus bromas. Al menos tenía que agradecer a su mente, porque en este sueño había logrado representar a Terry tal cual era.

—Muy bien, pecosa. — Terry volvió a llamar su atención y la miró con una media sonrisa en el borde de sus labios. —¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Ella dirigió su mirada a los libros de los estantes, recordando lo que hacía antes de que Terry apareciera. Notando hacia donde apuntaban los ojos de Candy, él guio los suyos propios ahí.

—¿Leer? — preguntó él, arqueando su ceja izquierda y dejando escapar un fuerte silbido. —¡Parece que sigue la noche de las sorpresas! ¿Una mona leyendo? ¿Desde cuándo te gusta tanto leer?

La fingida sorpresa de su voz dejó muy indignada a Candy, quien cruzó sus brazos y volvió a fruncir la nariz involuntariamente. Abrió la boca para contestarle justo como se merecía, pero él la detuvo.

—¡Tranquila, pecosa! — Terry alzó las manos en señal de tregua. Se acercó más a ella con una sonrisa ladeada y le señaló la nariz, específicamente sus pecas. —Te he dicho muchas veces que si te enojas se te notaran aún más.

Sorprendida, ella agrandó sus ojos y un vivo fuego de irritación destelló en ellos.

 _"¡Cómo me encanta provocarte, Candy!"_ — pensó Terry para sus adentros, torciendo ligeramente sus labios para ocultar una sonrisa de fascinación que amenazaba con aparecer.

—¿Por qué no te sientas, pecas? — el divertido joven señaló hacia los sillones que se encontraban a un lado de la mesa. —Así estarás más cómoda. De hecho, creo que yo también haré lo mismo.

Terrence se dirigió al sillón más cercano y sentó sobre él. Luego, volviendo a ver a Candy, palpó el sillón al lado suyo, invitándola a sentarse junto a él.

Candy observó el sillón con un poco de duda, cuando una peculiar idea vino a su mente de pronto.

 _"¿Por qué no hacerlo?"_ — una firme decisión pareció instalarse en ella. — _"Él se merece este escarmiento."_

—Está bien, Terry. — una chispa traviesa brilló en sus ojos y una sonrisa juguetona llegó a sus labios. —No quería hacerlo, pero francamente, te lo has ganado.

Alzando su mentón y sin perder su sonrisa traviesa, se dirigió hacia el sillón sin dudarlo. Terry se relajó en su propio sillón y acomodó sus brazos detrás de su cuello. Sonrió ampliamente, perdiéndose en la admiración de los movimientos de Candy, tan hechizantes como siempre.

Un momento después, su relajada expresión cambió completamente. Él observó con incredulidad cómo Candy traspasó el sillón formando una especie de bruma en él, mientras las piernas de ella desaparecían instantáneamente.

—¿Qué rayos…? — exclamó con los ojos a punto de salir de sus órbitas, levantándose rápidamente del sillón en sobresalto. —¿Cómo demonios…?

Sus ojos sumamente asombrados se encontraron con los ojos satisfechos de Candy, y fue en ese instante cuando lo inverosímil de la situación volvió a chocar en la consciencia de Terry.

Ella se alejó del sillón con una sonrisa de triunfo, la cual se le borró apenas vio la expresión del rostro de Terry. Él se sentó pesadamente en el sillón y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. El semblante de la rubia se llenó de preocupación y culpa.

 _"¡Bien hecho, Candy!"_ — se recriminó a sí misma. — _"Tu broma parece haberlo perturbado mucho."_

—¡Por Dios! — se lamentó Terry, lleno de angustia e inconscientemente negándose a mirarla. —¡En serio, me estoy volviendo loco!

Candy tragó secamente, sintiendo su pecho más pesado que antes, parecía como si Terry no quisiera verla. Se acercó lentamente a él y murmuró con suavidad.

—Veo que mi presencia te molesta, Terry. — ella hablaba tranquilamente, sin embargo en el fondo le dolía en el alma pensar que él no la quisiera a su lado. —Créeme que me iría ahora mismo si pudiera, si tan sólo supiera cómo salir de aquí.

Terry alzó su vista de inmediato y comenzó a negar desesperado con la cabeza. La miró atentamente, ella lo veía muy preocupada. Verla ahí junto a él, tan dulce, tan tierna como ella sola, con esos ojos que parecían comprenderlo tan bien, no lo molestaba en absoluto.

Por extraño que parezca no se sentía para nada enfadado con su mente, era todo lo contrario. Es cierto que se lamentaba perder la cordura, pero… ¿podría acaso culpar a su mente por haberle dado este bello y hermoso escape de su realidad?

 _"¡Por supuesto que no!"_ — se respondió inmediatamente.

—No te vayas, no quiero que te vayas. ¡Hagas lo que hagas no te separes de mí! — aclamó él con fervor. Levantándose instintivamente, la vio directo a los ojos. —¡No me importa nada más! ¡Sólo quédate aquí, por favor!

Una lágrima brilló en su mejilla al escuchar la vehemencia de las palabras de Terry junto con su significado, todo ello la había dejado sin aliento y con el corazón rebosante de una alegría inusitada, el saber que él la quería a su lado era suficiente para ella.

—No hay ningún otro lugar en el que quisiera estar. — afirmó con gran seguridad, sonriendo bellamente. —No quiero estar en ningún otro parte que no sea a tu lado, Terry.

Algunas veces las emociones que nos invaden son tan intensas que son casi imposibles expresarlas con palabras. A Terry le sucedía algo parecido, no creía ser capaz de describir siquiera la mínima parte de todo lo que sintió en su interior, en cuanto escuchó a Candy decir esas palabras.

Su cuerpo reaccionó inconscientemente y se acercó lo más cerca posible a ella, se moría de ganas de acariciarla y besarla como si no hubiera un mañana. Él levantó ansioso su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, anhelando sentir esa suavidad de su piel que estaba seguro lo haría estremecer tanto a él como a ella, notó cómo Candy cerraba los ojos en espera de esa caricia que ella también deseaba. No obstante, a pesar que lo deseaban tanto, esa caricia nunca se dio. En cuanto Terry llegó al lugar donde supuestamente estaba la mejilla de Candy, no pudo sentir nada.

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, fijándolos con los de él. Cada uno oía sus propios corazones en sus oídos a la vez que sus miradas reflejaban la misma inmensa decepción.

—No puedo tocarte. — la voz de Terry sonaba inquieta y confundida. Miró su mano un momento y luego volvió a verla a ella con arrebato. —¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?

—No lo sé. — susurró Candy, muy turbada para notar el temblor de su voz. —Créeme que no lo sé.

Él cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente para controlar su desilusión. Candy, también confundida y desilusionada, sólo pudo ver el pecho de Terry subir y bajar entre suspiros.

Sin planearlo, ella enfocó su mirada desde su cuello hasta su pecho, pudiendo notar que tenía desabotonado varios de los botones superiores de su camisa, que dejaban al descubierto parte de su bien formado torso.

Tragando con inmensa dificultad, sintió su cuerpo llenarse de un fuego poco conocido. Sus ojos siguieron viajando sin descanso por esa zona de piel expuesta a ella. Le era imposible apartar la vista de ese lugar, la llenaron unas ansias inusitadas de tocar su piel, un repentino cosquilleo que se formaba en el centro de su vientre. ¿Sería por curiosidad o qué le estaba pasando?

Cuando Terry abrió los ojos, notó la concentrada vista de ella en su pecho. Aunque, no podía ver lo que mostraban sus ojos, sintió todo su cuerpo quemar bajo su mirada. Aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención y ella levantó los ojos con sorpresa.

Candy enrojeció como nunca antes al ser encontrada in fraganti en su abierta admiración. ¿Cómo podía evitarlo frente a semejante ejemplar? Para su buena suerte, Terry no comentó nada y sólo le sonrió con complicidad.

—Bueno, ya que al parecer todavía estamos en esta peculiar situación. —habló en un tono irónico. —Creo que deberíamos hacer algo, ¿no crees?

Candy sólo se limitó a asentir, todavía aturdida por las sensaciones que había experimentado hacia momentos.

—Pues, no creo que este lugar sea bueno para mis propósitos. — añadió, mirando cada rincón de la biblioteca. Volteándose a verla, agregó. —¿Vamos al estudio?

—¿Estudio? — preguntó ella con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Sí, al otro lado de la puerta. — contestó sin demora. Inclinándose ligeramente y extendiendo su mano como un caballero, continuó con una sonrisa. —¿Nos podemos ir ahí, mi bella señorita pecosa? ¿O tengo acaso que pedírtelo más formalmente?

Candy rio con sinceridad y asintió entusiasmadamente. Terry se quedó observando con abierta fascinación y atención su despliegue de alegría; cómo aparecía su hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda, cómo sus ojos brillaban encantados y cómo sus pecas se movían sin cesar.

Ella, por su parte, se quedó paralizada ante la admiración del castaño. La profunda mirada de Terry la ponía muy confundida, por lo que se mordió las mejillas por dentro para tratar de calmar su ansiedad.

 _"¿Qué estará pensando?"_ — era la pregunta que rondaba su mente.

Dándose cuenta de su lapso, Terry sacudió su cabeza sutilmente. Al parecer era natural en él, se seguía comportando como un tonto enamorado cuando se refería a ella. Se dirigió con premura a la puerta, la abrió y se hizo un lado con un gesto sonriente para que ella pasara primero.

En cuanto Candy cruzó el umbral, su mirada se perdió en la bellísima estancia. Casi como la biblioteca, todo el lugar parecía tener la esencia de Terry, podría fácilmente imaginarlo pasar su tiempo en este sitio. Recorriendo cada rincón y vislumbrando los detalles, sus ojos terminaron siendo atrapados por el área que rodeaba la pequeña chimenea.

Apenas vio ese lado, el aire quedó a atrapado en su garganta, negándose a ser liberado. ¿Podría acaso ser lo que ella pensaba?

Candy percibía la mirada de Terry sobre ella. Si bien había cerrado la puerta hacia rato, no se había movido de su lugar, seguía admirando la imagen que representaba ella viendo por primera vez este lugar que era como su refugio. La pecosa giró de pronto y lo miró con el corazón en los ojos.

—Es… es como. — dijo Candy casi sin voz y con los labios temblorosos. — Se parece a…

—¿A la villa de Escocia de mi padre? — preguntó él con la cejas levantadas. —Sí, lo sé. Yo lo mandé a hacer.

Candy seguía azorada y sin poder formular ni una sola palabra. Él sólo la miró con mucha intensidad, casi en forma encantada y reverencial.

—No tienes ni idea… ni siquiera te imaginas…— su voz se había enronquecido por las emociones que lo embargaban. Tomando un gran respiro para serenarse, continuó. —… no te imaginas… cuanto deseaba verte en este lugar.

Ahora era oficial, Candy estaba totalmente perdida. Lo único que quería era correr a los brazos de Terry, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y nunca dejarlo ir. Ya hasta le dolía el pecho de solo pensar en despertar de este hermoso sueño.

Él siempre había tenido ese poder sobre ella, podía embromarla y hacerla enfurecer mucho por ello, pero la propia naturaleza apasionada y febril de Terry, eran como un imán para ella, le aceleraban las emociones sin control hasta que ya no tenía dominio de sus pensamientos ni de sus acciones.

Sin reaccionar todavía, sólo miró cómo Terry se dirigió sin prisa hacia la chimenea, agregaba más leña al fuego, y se quedaba parado justo ahí, observando absorto las llamas. Era cómo revivir uno de los recuerdos más dulces que tenía, la fiesta blanca en Escocia.

Sintiendo su mirada, volteó a verla y le sonrió ampliamente.

—Acércate a mí. — le pidió suavemente.

Sin pensarlo, Candy se sintió a sí misma ser desplazada a su lado. Él la observó ardientemente, lamiéndose los labios como si estuviera pensando qué decirle.

—Algunas veces hay tanta belleza en la rareza. — dijo en un susurro. —A pesar de lo extraño de la situación, no puedo evitar considerarlo como lo más bello que me ha pasado desde hacia tiempo.

Candy quería también hablar de lo que ella sentía, decirle que éste era por mucho el mejor sueño que había tenido en su vida. Además, estaba segura que en cuanto despertara se llenaría de una amarga decepción, al ver que él ya no estaba a su lado.

—El que estés aquí conmigo, llenándome con tu luz… y mira que lo digo también literalmente, porque en verdad estás brillando. — añadió con una expresión completamente serena, mientras volvía a mirar a las llamas. — Todo esto ya de por sí es un regalo, uno demasiado hermoso para ser realidad.

Era cierto lo que decía porque Candy sabía que estaba soñando, pero… ¿por qué todo se sentía tan real en este sueño?

—Después de todo, mi Año Nuevo no empezó tan mal. — agregó con una sonrisa triste.

 _"Año Nuevo."_ — Candy sintió un leve dolor en su frente. Sin poder explicárselo, llevó involuntariamente su mano ahí donde sintió esa repentina punzada, sin embargo, ese dolor desapareció en un instante.

El sonido de un suave bostezo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a Terry que estaba ocultando un bostezo detrás de su mano, para luego sobar sus ojos con la yema de sus dedos.

—Tienes sueño. — afirmó, observándolo con atención.

—No tengo sueño. — aseguró Terry, negando con la cabeza, aunque la evidencia de sus ojos somnolientos contradecía sus palabras.

—Estás cansado. — continuó Candy con seguridad.

—No. Estoy más despierto…— volvió a bostezar. —… que nunca.

Candy se mordió su labio inferior, para evitar mostrar una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no te sientas, Terry? — dijo persuasivamente.

Él obedeció a su petición y se sentó en el sillón. Inhaló hondamente recostado sobre el respaldar, pero sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse, él no los quería dejar cerrarse.

—No quiero dormir. — habló con firmeza, a pesar que sus párpados ya le resultaban muy pesados. —Desaparecerás y otra vez todo será como antes.

Candy sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, sintiéndose colmada de una inmensa tristeza. El tono de Terry evocaba tanto desconsuelo, como si viviera un torturado destino.

—Voy a quedarme aquí, Terry. — se sorprendió a sí misma al responder eso, no sabía porque lo hizo. Quizás fue como un medio para calmarle su pena, aunque en el fondo se sentía completamente segura de lo que decía.

—Mi hermosa pecosa. — murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Mi Candy. No te vayas de mi lado, te lo pido.

—¡No me iré! — exclamó otra vez sin siquiera planearlo. La perspectiva de irse le dolía a ella tanto como él. —Créeme cuando te digo que esta vez ya no me iré.

Terrence abrió los ojos una vez más y la vio directo a esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto amaba.

—Me quedaré contigo, Terry.— susurró con la voz agitada, juntando simbólicamente su mano en la mejilla de él. —Te lo prometo.

Aunque Terry no sentía el toque de la mano de ella, podía imaginarse muy bien la textura y suavidad que debía poseer, haciendo que le sonriera tiernamente. Después, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y pasaron unos minutos más hasta que su respiración se hizo regular.

A pesar que estaba dormido, la tierna sonrisa que le había regalado hacia un rato no desapareció, quedando firmemente grabada en su rostro.

Hay momentos en los que uno puede perderse en la sola contemplación de la persona amada, te llena el corazón el sólo observarla en toda su plenitud. Candy observó con atención cada detalle del rostro de Terry, sus hermosas facciones siempre atraían las miradas de los demás, pero ahora completamente relajado se veía aún más espléndido.

Ella se acercó más él, perdiéndose en esa admiración, hasta que centró toda su atención en los labios de él, haciendo que ella misma se mordiera su labio inferior instintivamente.

Había deseado tanto que él la besara. ¡Lo que haría porque él hubiera podido hacerlo! Anhelaba que esas sensaciones que experimentaba volvieran. ¡Dios del Cielo! ¡Quería volver a sentir todo aquello!

Por alguna razón, ella sabía que él era la causa de esas sensaciones tan peculiares que sentía en su cuerpo, ese delicioso cosquilleo que crecía más y más hasta hacerla temblar completa. También, estaba segura que sólo él sería capaz de calmarlas.

Candy contempló la verdad que acaba de descubrir hoy día. Se había estado engañando a sí misma de la peor forma, tratando de convencerse que había olvidado todo lo que le hacía sentir Terry.

No es que lo haya olvidado en realidad, siempre estuvo presente en su mente y corazón, sólo que hasta hoy entendió finalmente cuánto había extrañado todo eso. Su verdad absoluta por fin salió a la luz: seguía amando a Terry tanto o incluso mucho más que antes.

A pesar de todo, ambos estaban ahora más unidos que nunca, aunque ellos todavía lo ignoraran.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Este capítulo es puro momentos Candy y Terry, los que son mis preferidos, pero de seguro siguen habiendo dudas sobre lo que pasa. Ni ellos mismos entienden lo que sucede, por lo que tendremos que ver desde otra perspectiva para quitar todas las dudas.

El próximo capítulo lo publicaré el domingo que viene. Gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus hermosos comentarios en el capítulo anterior, ahora paso a responder cada uno de ellos:

 **Alondra:** Gracias por comentar, linda. Exactamente como dices, Candy tuvo un accidente. Su situación es un poco más complicada, pero como ya he dicho, ella no ha muerto. Obvio que Candy está feliz de soñar con Terry y de él… ¡ni hablar! con tener a su pecosa al lado suyo, no podría estar más contento. Ya verás como si irá desarrollando todo más adelante. Espero te guste lo que viene. Cuídate mucho.

 **Cinthya:** Hermosa, comprendo que pueda tener confusiones todavía, siento mucho dejarte en la incertidumbre sobre ciertas cosas, pero te aseguro que dentro de poco comprenderás que es exactamente lo que sucede. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar, bonita. Deseo seguir sabiendo tu opinión de lo que sigue. Saludos.

 **Miriam7:** Tienes toda la razón cuando sueñas no te cuesta nada, pero te aseguro que los sueños de nuestros rebeldes al final sí se volverán realidad, lograrán alcanzar su final feliz como tanto merecen. En cuanto a Susana, ella no lograra lo que quiere, como dices sólo se quedara soñando con algo que no sucederá. Gracias por leer y comentar. Bendiciones.

 **Guest 1:** Gracias por comentar, linda. Espero que te siga gustando lo que viene y me dejes tu opinión. Saludos para ti.

 **Eli:** No sabes cómo me conmueve que me digas que extrañabas esta historia, me llena de ánimos para creer que estoy haciendo bien esto de escribir, aunque no tenga tanta experiencia. Además que me halaga mucho que consideres a este fic como hermoso.

Tengo que confesarte que me emocioné tanto cuando leí tu precioso mensaje, te juro que hasta saltaba de alegría de que tú lo hubieras podido comprender tan bien. Todo lo que dijiste, absolutamente todo, es exactamente lo que quería transmitir, lo captaste a la perfección. El alma que complementa la de Candy es obviamente la de Terry, ellos están conectados siempre por ese lazo indestructible que ni el tiempo ni la distancia logran destruir, es una fuerza invisible que los ha unido desde que se conocieron. Tal como dices todo esto es consecuencia de la conexión tan fuerte que existe entre sus almas y porque el destino les ofrece una oportunidad para volverlos a unir. Los simbolismos los captaste también, llegar a ese lugar tan sagrado para Terry donde se encuentra encerrada parte de su esencia, la tan renombrada colección de los libros de Shakespeare, que justo Hamlet, el libro que Terry leía más a menudo repasando sus diálogos estuviera separado del resto. No estás divagando, vas en buen camino, de esa forma ya podrás ir entendiendo como se solucionara toda esta situación.

Con respecto a Terry, te aseguro que él ya no sufrirá más, yo también odio verlo sufriendo. La situación que va a vivir va a ser un poco extraña, sin embargo, ya no tendrá momentos de desconsuelo. En realidad, Terry no está comprometido con Susana, él mismo dijo que nunca le pidió matrimonio, sólo le ofreció su apoyo hasta puede que su amistad, pero nunca le pidió que se casara con él. Es Susana la que insiste en atarlo a ese compromiso, aunque te aseguro nuevamente que Terry no se dejara. Ya lo verás.

Te mando fuertes abrazos. Cuídate mucho.

 **Blanca G:** En realidad, Terry no está teniendo varios sueños, el único sueño que tuvo fue el del campo de narcisos. En el capítulo anterior, Terry ya había despertado justo en el lugar donde se había quedado dormido luego de volver de la fiesta de Año Nuevo, el estudio de su casa. Ahora todo lo que sucede está pasando en la realidad, en la casa de Terry. Lo que sucede es un poco más complicado que un sueño, pero te aseguro que en el siguiente capítulo comprenderás que es exactamente.

Saludos.

 **Karin95:** Terry despertó de su sueño y la situación de Candy es más complicada que un simple sueño. Ya comprenderás que sucede realmente, con respecto a la película que dices. Sí la he visto, me encanta la historia se basa en un hermoso libro de un escritor francés y estoy segura que a ti también te pareció una historia súper divertida. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, linda. Bendiciones.

 **Adriana:** Es un gusto también que sigas leyendo y comentando esta historia, bonita. Si las cosas se irán resolviendo poco a poco y ya entenderás que es exactamente lo que sucede con ellos. Gracias a ti por seguir al pendiente de este fic.

Saludos para ti, también. Bendiciones.

 **Azul:** Yo estoy feliz que sigas leyendo y comentando la historia. Comprendo que estés confundida por lo que sucede con Candy, muchas lo están. Verás que las situaciones se irán aclarando poco a poco, en serio que no falta mucho para entiendas completamente. Gracias por la confianza, hermosa. Me honra mucho recibirla de ti. Cuídate mucho.

 **Guest 2:** Entiendo muy bien que sigas en la intriga, pero ya comprenderás que sucede más adelante, no falta mucho para que así sea. Me halaga sobremanera que digas que te encanta como escribes, a mí me encanta que leas y comentes esta historia. Saludos.

 **Phambe:** No sabes cómo me gusta leer tus opiniones, es estupendo leer cómo ves la personalidad de los personajes y cómo las entiendes. Opino igual en muchas cosas, Terry siente y vive las cosas con mucha intensidad, esa naturaleza apasionada es lo que más me gusta de él. Esa característica que dices que más que te gusta, es de las que más me fascina también, ese lado inaccesible de su carácter, resalta aún más porque cuando él brinda su amor a una persona te vas a sentir tan especial y sólo se logra abrir completamente con Candy.

Cuando nos referimos a él como una paradoja es precisamente por todos esos contrastes de su personalidad que resaltas, a veces podía llegar a ser un misterio, pero a través de la historia fuimos entendiendo al verdadero personaje de Terry a través de Candy, sobre todo en el manga. ¡Qué gran diferencia con el anime! Admito que en el manga me terminé enamorando definitivamente de Terry, me deslumbré con él desde entonces. Tanto él como Candy varían mucho en el manga. No sé si has notado como la personalidad de Candy es más divertida, traviesa, incluso su apariencia mucho más hermosa con sus expresiones muy graciosas. Terry es más espléndido y sus sentimientos por Candy son mucho más marcados, no deja lugar a ambigüedades, ama a Candy y así será siempre, él mismo lo admite en algún momento.

La idea que dijiste que Candy viera la vida de Terry sin que él pudiera verla, te confieso que la llegué a considerar en algún momento, pero al final me decidí que mejor él debería verla, de esa manera crearía situaciones más divertidas para los dos. Creo que junto a Candy, Terry brilla mucho más y yo también adoro verlos juntos, así será de ahora en adelante.

Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo y tomarte el tiempo de comentar.

Cuídate mucho. Saludos.

 **Mary:** Gracias por pasar a leer esta historia, linda. Sé que el capítulo anterior fue un poco misteriosos, pero las dudas se irán aclarando poco a poco. Gracias por la confianza que pones en mí, te aseguro que ya entenderás pronto, tal como dices. Saludos para ti, también.

 **Sophie:** Pues, yo estoy que te guste como escriba, hermosa. Me halaga tanto que te guste mi estilo, como ya he dicho a veces tengo miedo de llegar a aburrir con algunas cosas, pero que tú me digas que no es así, en verdad de alivia mucho. Te aseguro completamente que todas tus dudas serán aclaradas muy pronto. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, actualice tan pronto como pude. Gracias por seguir aquí. Cuídate mucho.

 **Mary0401:** Hermosa, no sabes cómo me halaga que hayas venido todos estos días que he estado ausente a ver si actualizaba. Perdona por haberme demorado tanto tiempo, no sabes cómo valoro que tú te hayas tomado el tiempo no sólo de leer y comentar, sino también por esperarme con paciencia. Soy yo la que te agradece por estar aquí.

Yo también creo igualmente que tú, nuestros rebeldes merecen la felicidad más que nadie, después de todas las pruebas que pasaron, merecen estar juntos y tener su final feliz. Concuerdo cuando dices que su amor es verdadero, de los amores más auténticos que se pueden encontrar. Me honra tanto que esta historia haya podido atraparte, te aseguro que daré lo mejor de mí para ser merecedora de su precioso elogio. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para comentar este capítulo. Estaré muy encantado de saber qué es lo que opinas de los siguientes capítulos. Cuídate mucho. Bendiciones.

 **Guest 3:** Así es como me he imaginado siempre a Candy, traviesa y dulce, esas características son parte de su esencia y nunca podría separase de ella. Como bien dices, la situación en la que están es bien extraña, pero ya comprenderás que sucede más adelante. Te mando muchos besos para ti, también. Saludos.

 **Sra Grandchester:** Gracias por leer y comentar, hermosa. ¿Qué te puedo decir? La intriga la tienen muchas, hay varias que están confundidas en relación a lo que sucede, pero te aseguro a ti también que más adelante podrás entender qué es exactamente lo que pasa con ellos. Concuerdo igual que tú, odio ver sufrir a nuestro Terry hermoso, y ya no voy a hacer que sufra más en esta historia, no se lo merece. Pues, aquí está el capítulo, linda. Tal como dije, lo publico hoy domingo. Yo también te mando muchos saludos y muchas gracias por los buenos deseos. Cuídate mucho.

 **Guest 4:** Yo soy la que te agradece mucho a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, linda. Comprendo que estés intrigada y ansiosa, muchas están confundidas con respecto a qué sucede con ellos. Te prometo que ya lo entenderás más adelante, ya no tendrás más dudas dentro de poco sobre a donde va esta historia. Mil gracias por la confianza que pones en mí, hermosa. Te aseguro que Candy y Terry tendrán su final feliz, para eso inicie esta historia precisamente. Te mando muchos abrazos. Saludos.

Para **Kamanance y skarllet northman,** como siempre ya saben que estoy feliz de contestarles vía PM.

Nos veremos el próximo domingo con un nuevo capítulo. Saludos a todas las que ponen en sus favoritos esta historia, la siguen, la comentan y también para las que leen anónimamente. Muchas gracias a todas.

¡Les deseo una muy bendecida semana! ¡Hasta pronto!

 **Sunny =P**

 **04/02/2018**


	9. La Bella Durmiente

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Misuki e Yumiko Igarashi. Sólo realizo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Sólo el ferviente deseo de liberarme de la espinita clavada en el corazón después de ver el anime y leer el manga. Por siempre seré terrytana de corazón.

 **Hogar de Pony, Illinois**

 **01 de enero de 1920**

La señorita Pony y la hermana María no paraban de mirarse entre ellas a cada momento, ambas eran un reflejo similar de la completa preocupación que sentían en esos instantes de angustiante espera, en la que los segundos pasaban, y seguían mucho más intranquilas que antes, conteniendo lo mejor que podían todo el nudo de emociones que se oprimía en sus corazones.

Tanto ellas como Jimmy se encontraban esperando a que el Dr. Martin saliera de la habitación de Candy con nuevas noticias de su estado. Todos habían pasado la noche más larga de sus vidas, llenas de zozobra luego de lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas…

Justo después que vieran desaparecer el automóvil de Candy hacia la casa del Sr. Cartwright con ella y Jimmy dentro, las dos mujeres entraron de nuevo al Hogar y decidieron quedarse esperando en la sala hasta que su hija volviera.

Se dispusieron a hacer simples tareas como remendar ropas para los niños nuevos o tejer frazadas para las noches de frío que seguro se avecinaban. No obstante, a pesar que trataron de concentrarse en esas sencillas labores, no se les había podido quitar esa sensación de inquietud que las embargaba desde que vieron a Candy y Jimmy alejarse en el carro. Sus corazones de madres tenían un mal presentimiento, que lamentablemente, se hacía aún más grande con cada minuto que pasaba.

Los desesperados toques de la puerta las alertaron de una eventualidad, sin embargo, aún mayor fue su alarma en cuanto abrieron y vieron a Jimmy enteramente cubierto de nieve. Las buenas mujeres contuvieron el aliento casi al mismo tiempo al verlo temblando y llevando en sus brazos a una inconsciente Candy.

Se pusieron a un lado de la puerta y sin perder más tiempo, Jimmy continuó cargando a la joven en sus brazos directo hacia su habitación. En cuanto la dejó sobre su cama, finalmente pudo dejarse caer sobre el pequeño sillón de junto, completamente agotado. Con la respiración entrecortada, el joven sólo se quedó mirando a Candy sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—¡Dios Santo, Jimmy! ¿Qué pasó? — exclamó llena de angustia, la normalmente calmada Hermana María.

—Ahora no, hermana. ¡Después aclararemos todo! — habló la señorita Pony tratando de sonar firme, aun cuando su voz temblaba. —Lleve a Jimmy a un cuarto de visitas y dele ropa para que cambie esas prendas mojadas que tiene. ¡No vaya ser que le dé una neumonía!

Después de tomar un gran respiro para tratar de reunir toda la tranquilidad que podía, terminó por añadir:

—Luego vaya a la cocina y sírvale una taza de chocolate bien caliente. Yo cambiaré a Candy mientras tanto.

Sin perder más tiempo, la hermana María llevó a un renuente Jimmy a un cuarto de visitas para darle ropas secas. El muchacho no hizo más que recibirlas con la mirada vacía, otra vez negándose a emitir al menos una palabra.

Poniéndose la ropa, sólo podía revivir en su memoria una y otra vez lo acontecido en el accidente. Lo último que llegó a escuchar de Candy sobre que todo estaba muy frío, lo estaba sintiendo él mismo, percibía como un frío estremecimiento de miedo recorría todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su respiración se acelerara y un profundo pesar se instaurara en su pecho. No dejaba de rogarle al Cielo que la jefa estuviera bien, no podría perdonarse si ella terminaba mal en todo esto. Apenas terminó, la hermana llegó a ofrecerle la taza de chocolate caliente que él tomó casi sin ganas.

Mientras tanto, la señorita Pony cambiaba a Candy en sus ropas de dormir, cobijándola bajo varias frazadas y luego curándole una pequeña herida en su frente. En cuanto hubo terminado, abrió la puerta de su cuarto e hizo pasar a Jimmy y a la hermana en él.

—¡Tú también estás herido, Jimmy! — la señorita Pony lo observó preocupada, acercándose a él. —Déjame curarte tus heridas, hijo.

Por primera vez desde que llegó, el joven al fin reaccionó ante esa frase, separándose de la señorita Pony en sobresalto.

—¡No! Lo mío no es importante ahora. — el joven hablaba desesperado, tratando de restarle importancia a sus heridas. —Aquí lo único importante es la jefa. ¡Tengo que ir por el Dr. Martin!

—Seguimos con el problema de la tormenta de nieve que no cede. — observando las ventanas, notaron que la tormenta se había intensificado incluso más. —Todavía tendremos que esperar.

—¡No importa la nieve! Iré en mi carreta a verlo. ¡Él tiene que estar aquí cuánto antes!

Jimmy ya se dirigía hacia la puerta dispuesto a hacer lo que dijo cuándo lo detuvo repentinamente la hermana María.

—No dejaremos que te vayas, Jimmy. Candy está herida y no queremos que lo estés tú también. — señaló la señorita Pony, en un casi vano intento por calmarlo. —Esperaremos que reduzca la tormenta y después buscarás al Dr. Martin. Seguro que para ese entonces ya estará en la clínica.

Les tomó mucho trabajo convencer a Jimmy de no salir a buscar al Dr. Martin hasta que acabara la tormenta o al menos bajara un poco en su intensidad. Con mucha persuasión de su parte, lograron a duras penas que él accediera a sus pedidos.

—¿Qué sucedió exactamente, Jimmy? — preguntó ansiosa la hermana María, luego de largo rato en silencio.

Todos juntos miraron al mismo tiempo a Candy, quien yacía inmóvil en la cama y sumamente pálida.

—Ni yo mismo lo entiendo. Supongo que la carretera se volvió resbaladiza, habrá habido un charco que se congeló. ¡No lo sé, realmente!

Jimmy miraba angustiado a Candy, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en desesperación. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación, a la vez que continuaba su relato.

—Derrapamos y terminamos chocando contra un árbol. ¡Justo en el lado de la jefa! Me parece que se ha golpeado la cabeza. Sólo pude hablar con ella unos instantes, luego cerró sus ojos y no los ha vuelto abrir desde entonces. La tuve que traer cargando desde ahí. — terminó de explicar y bajó sus manos hasta tapar sus ojos, apesadumbrado.

El pobre chico trataba de calmar su agitada respiración, pero absolutamente nada parecía hacer efecto.

—A pesar que no sé mucho de medicina, me parece que cuando hay un golpe en la cabeza, suele haber momentos de inconsciencia. De repente, Candy despierte en cualquier momento. — mencionó la hermana María algo esperanzada. —¿Le vio alguna herida, señorita Pony?

—Sí, en la frente tiene una, es bien pequeña. Se le acabo de curar hace un instante.

Notando de repente al muchacho, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando rozó parte de la herida en su ceja, exclamó con firmeza:

—¡Tus heridas, Jimmy! Ven para aquí, muchacho. —la señorita Pony tomó de los hombros al chico y lo llevó a sentarlo a un sillón. —Ayúdeme, hermana. Alcánceme el botiquín, por favor.

Sin decir palabras, ambas le curaron las heridas a Jimmy, quien parecía no querer despegar su intranquila mirada de Candy ni un solo segundo.

Se quedaron en la habitación de la joven dormida para ver si se presentaba algún cambio. Sin embargo, no se presentó ningún tipo aparente mejoría, seguía tan inconsciente como desde el inicio.

La tormenta acabó pasada casi a la una de la mañana. Sólo ahí dejaron ir a Jimmy para que fuera a buscar al Dr. Martin, no sin antes rogarle que fuera precavido y tuviera mucho cuidado en el camino.

Desde ese momento, las dos mujeres cuidaban de Candy en el transcurso que esperaban por Jimmy y el doctor. Justo en el tiempo que aguardaban por ellos, se llevaron un gran susto al ver cómo Candy de lo pálida que estaba, comenzó a enrojecerse poco a poco.

—¡Hermana! Creo que Candy tiene fiebre. — clamó preocupada la señorita Pony, al ser la primera en notarlo. Sin embargo, al tocar el rostro de la joven no pudo percibir ningún aumento de temperatura.

—Pero, no tiene calentura. — murmuró, contrayendo sus cejas en desconcierto.

Ambas mujeres se miraron entre aliviadas y confundidas a la vez.

—¡Es extraño! Sino es fiebre…— señaló la hermana María. —… yo diría que se está sonrojando.

Esa idea resultaba aún más desconcertante que la anterior, que las buenas mujeres no sabían que pensar de ello. Aunque, la confusión que trajo esa situación no logró disiparse, ésa fue la única eventualidad que se presentó en ese transcurso hasta que apareció Jimmy con el doctor. En ese momento, fue cuando el Dr. Martin entró al cuarto de Candy y desde entonces no había salido de ahí.

Dirigieron sus miradas hacia el sillón del otro lado de la sala, en dónde se encontraba Jimmy, quien tenía apretadas sus amnso contra sus labios, mostrando en su rostro un completo abatimiento y preocupación.

—¡Jimmy, tranquilízate, por favor! — habló la señorita Pony, tragándose el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. —Ya no demora en salir el Dr. Martin, comunicándonos del estado de Candy.

El chico las miró descorazonado y ellas pudieron notar cómo de sus ojos desbordaban amargas lágrimas.

—¡Es mi culpa!… si yo no hubiera pedido que me ayudaran con el Sr. Cartwright… — sollozó con fuerza, apretando sus temblorosos labios. —… si tan sólo no hubiera venido, la jefa no hubiera sufrido ese accidente.

—No fue tu culpa, Jimmy. — trató de calmarlo la hermana María. —Candy no querría que te culpes. Estoy segura que ella mejorará.

—Pero, ¿por qué demora tanto el doctor? — bramó intranquilo Jimmy, pues Candy llevaba inconsciente casi tres horas. —¿Por qué la jefa sigue inconsciente hasta ahora?

La hermana María y la señorita Pony sólo cruzaron miradas entre ellas sin responder a sus preguntas, ellas mismas ignoraban las respuestas.

Por fortuna, no esperaron mucho tiempo más hasta que el Dr. Martin finalmente salió de la habitación de Candy. A pesar que su rostro se mostraba inescrutable, cualquiera que lo conociera bien podría percibir un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos.

—¡Doctor! ¿Cómo está ella? — Jimmy fue el primero en preguntar.

El Dr. Martin suspiró pesadamente y con un gesto de la cabeza los hizo pasar al cuarto de Candy. Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro, él comenzó a hablar:

—Con los golpes en la cabeza es difícil predecir. Los médicos no hemos logrado comprender completamente este punto de la medicina. — frunció los labios un momento, para luego continuar con un tono diferente. —Lo que sí, el que no haya despertado todavía no es buena señal.

Todos se miraron con desasosiego al escuchar sus palabras. La angustia que tenían todos los presentes después de lo que dijo el doctor llevó a crear un silencio tan tenso en el cuarto que nadie parecía capaz de romperlo.

—Ella sólo tiene una herida en la frente, doctor. — dijo la señorita Pony, sacándose sus lentes que se habían apañado con las lágrimas que había derramado. —¿Sólo por eso no despierta?

—No es sólo esa herida. Tiene una pequeña contusión un poco más arriba. — explicó el doctor. —He hecho todo lo posible para reducir la hinchazón. Veremos si da resultados.

—¡Dígame la verdad, doctor! — intervino Jimmy, inquieto. —El que yo la haya traído cargada pudo haberle afectado en algo.

El buen doctor cerró los ojos un instante para pensar bien las palabras que debía decirle.

—Es cierto que muchos médicos prefieren que no se traslade de esa manera a los pacientes con contusiones en la cabeza, pero en este caso es lo único que se podía hacer, Jimmy. — mencionó con firmeza. —No podían quedarse en medio de la tormenta, hubiera sido aún peor. Lo que hiciste fue salvarla, ya no te culpes más.

Jimmy sólo exhaló profundamente, con el corazón acelerado y su mente llena de tormentosas recriminaciones. Sin decir algo más, sólo se dirigió a la ventana y junto sus manos detrás de su espalda, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Tenía que reconciliarse con la culpa que lo embargaba, pero era difícil después de ver cómo había quedado Candy.

—¿Y por qué estaba toda roja, doctor? La hermana y yo creímos que tenía fiebre.

—Eso mismo pensé yo, sin embargo no tiene otro síntoma de calentura. Está perfectamente normal en ese aspecto. — aclaró el doctor. —No combate ningún tipo de infección o algo parecido.

—¿Entonces, qué es? Parece estar como sonrojándose. — comentó la hermana María, para luego añadir un poco optimista. —¿No será que nos estará escuchando?

—A estas alturas es difícil decirlo. No estoy completamente seguro. — afirmó el buen doctor. —Ahora, todo lo que nos queda es esperar, tal vez está soñando.

—Si es así… ¿qué estaría soñando? —fue una pregunta de la que posiblemente nunca sabrían la respuesta.

Todos observaron a Candy que yacía tranquilamente en su cama, mientras el suave rubor todavía se notaba un poco en sus mejillas. Ellos estaban lejos de saber lo que Candy estaba _'soñando.'_

 **T &C T&C T&C T&C T&C**

Casi una hora después, la señorita Pony y la hermana María despidieron a Jimmy y al Dr. Martin, quiénes se fueron a revisar el estado del Sr. Cartwright. Ellos prometieron volver más tarde para ver si Candy presentaba alguna mejoría.

Aunque habían pasado ya más de tres horas desde el accidente de Candy, ni la señorita Pony ni la hermana María, pudieron conciliar el sueño. El diagnóstico del doctor sobre que lo único que podían hacer era esperar y ver cómo avanzaba el estado Candy, no resultaba muy alentador que digamos.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en vigilia en la habitación de la hija de sus corazones, rezando en silencio por su recuperación prácticamente hasta que amaneció y el cielo finalmente se aclaró. Todo el paisaje invernal que dejó la tormenta era un verdadero espectáculo para cualquiera que pudiera verlo en el amanecer, justo el mismo paisaje que Candy siempre admiraba todos los días desde su ventana.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se escucharon suaves pasos en el pasillo, eran los niños que ya se habían despertado y esperaban ansiosos otro nuevo día de juegos en la nieve. Ellos hicieron lo que siempre hacían todos los días en las mañanas, tocaron la puerta de Candy.

—¡Anoche ha nevado, Candy! — exclamó entusiasmado Henry, tratando de acallar las risas de sus compañeros. —Prometiste que si nevaba iríamos a hacer muñecos de nieve. Ya te estamos esperando.

Los pequeños, que estaban del otro lado, pasaron un buen rato en espera de Candy, pero los segundos pasaban y todavía no recibían respuesta.

—¿Candy? — volvieron a tocar la puerta con más insistencia, mientras las voces de los niños aumentaban al seguir agrupándose.

La hermana María y la señorita Pony intercambiaron miradas sumamente angustiadas, en las que se dijeron con los ojos qué era exactamente lo que pensaban.

" _¿Cómo les diremos a los niños lo que pasó? ¿Cómo explicárselos?"_

Dándose el valor necesario, la señorita Pony abrió la puerta suavemente, y antes de terminar de abrirla por completo, toda una cuadrilla de niños ingresó de improviso al cuarto de Candy.

—¿Señorita Pony? ¿Hermana María? —preguntó Henry, sorprendido al verlas ahí. —¿Qué hacen en el cuarto de Candy?

Justo después de preguntarlo fue cuando él y los demás niños se dieron cuenta que Candy yacía en la cama, aparentemente dormida.

—¿Sigue durmiendo? — indagó otro de los niños. —¡Siempre tan dormilona! A esta hora ya debería estar despierta.

Todos los niños comenzaron a reír entre ocurrencias y a hablar entre ellos, haciendo que se iniciara un bullicio general.

Las dos señoras se dieron fuerzas entre ellas y rogaron a Dios les diera las palabras correctas para decirles a los pequeños lo que había pasado.

—Niños, tenemos algo que decirles…

Apenas empezó a hablar la hermana María, todos los niños se quedaron enteramente callados, mirándola con atención.

—… Candy… ella… ella tuvo un accidente anoche. — tragando secamente, continuó. —No ha despertado desde entonces.

Se miraron unos a otros tratando de comprender las palabras que escuchaban. El entendimiento llegó a algunos más rápido que a otros.

—¿Es que está muy cansada? —interrogó inocentemente el más pequeño de todos. —¿Por eso no despierta? ¿Tiene mucho sueño?

Los que eran mayores obviamente entendían la situación, y ellos fueron los primeros en comenzar a llorar calladamente, mientras rogaban internamente que Candy se recuperara. Ella se había ganado el corazón de los niños, todos ellos la adoraban.

—Candy. — se escuchó a alguien murmurar entre los niños.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando desde dentro del grupo, salió la pequeña Lizzy temblando, pero con paso decidido hacia la cama de Candy. En cuanto llegó a su lado, soltó una pequeña lágrima y acarició suavemente la mejilla de la joven inconsciente.

—¿Se parece mucho, verdad? — preguntó a todos los demás, quienes no tenían ni idea de lo que hablaba.

—¿Cómo? — la señorita Pony se le acercó lentamente. —¿Quién se parece a quién, Lizzy?

—¿Acaso no se dan cuenta?

La niña volteó a mirarlos a todos un momento, con las lágrimas brillando en sus lindos ojos, estaba muy extrañada que no comprendieran lo que quería decir. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar antes que volviera a fijar su mirada en Candy. Alisando un rubio rizo de la frente de la joven dormida, afirmó muy convencida:

—Ella es la Bella Durmiente.

Todos quedaron aún más desconcertados con una explicación tan vaga.

—¿Recuerdan que Candy nos contó el cuento ayer? — siguió hablando con un tono esperanzador, aunque las lágrimas ya comenzaban a salir de sus ojitos azules. —Estoy segura que ella despertará. Nosotros sabemos cómo puede… cómo puede despertar.

Apenas terminó de hablar, su voz se quebró y comenzó a sollozar con fuerza. La señorita Pony la tomó de sus hombros temblorosos y la abrazó fuertemente, consolándola con toda la dulzura que podía. Los sollozos de la niña se volvieron más claros, y la señorita Pony presionó sus labios para no exponer sus propias emociones abrumadoras ante los niños, sin mucho resultado porque las lágrimas también desbordaron de sus ojos sin descanso. Sollozó junto a la niña, dejandose llevar por la angustia que sentía.

Cuando todos los niños por fin entendieron la situación, se unieron a los llantos de los demás.

—¿Qué podemos hacer, hermana? — expresó Henry, quien también lloraba silenciosamente. —¿Cómo podemos ayudarla?

—Sólo nos queda rezar, Henry. Pedir a Dios por que despierte. — pronunció la hermana María. —Es más… deberíamos empezar ahora.

Como llevados por una fuerza inexplicable, todos se reunieron alrededor de la cama de Candy, se abrazaron tiernamente y con toda la fe que tenían comenzaron a orar por su recuperación. Aunque muchos rompieron en sollozos en el transcurso, siguieron adelante con valor y el apoyo del resto.

Hay lazos que unen a las personas y son aún más fuertes que los de la sangre. Son precisamente esos lazos los que unen verdaderamente a una familia. Todos ellos eran una familia, los unían lazos de amor irrompibles.

En cuanto terminaron de rezar, se quedaron callados pensando en que harían ahora. Los niños habían abandonado todo deseo de ir a jugar afuera, era como si de pronto el paisaje invernal pareciera haber perdido todo su atractivo. Todos ellos se quedaron en el cuarto observando a Candy atentamente, ahora lo que más importaba sólo era cuidar de ella y juntos se turnarían para hacerlo como todo el equipo que eran, no harían que se quedara sola ni un solo instante.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María los miraron un momento, todavía recuperándose de esta primera prueba que fue haberle dicho a los niños sobre el estado de Candy. Sin embargo, ellas sabían que todavía había algo que tenían que hacer, y no podían seguir ignorándolo por más tiempo, sólo cruzaron rápidas miradas cargadas de significado antes de decir.

—Tenemos que avisarle al Sr. Andley. — hablaron las dos al unísono, y ambas sabían que eso tampoco sería fácil.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Es un capítulo corto, lo sé. Sin embargo, era un capítulo al que tuve que recurrir para poder acabar con algunas de las dudas que tenían. Entrando a esta perspectiva ya se puede entender qué es exactamente lo que le sucede a Candy. Para las que ya lo especulaban, ahora sí es completamente seguro, Candy está en 'una especie de coma' y su alma corrió a la otra alma que la complementa. ¿Junto a quién más se iría? Pues junto al alma de nuestro divino Terry, el que más la anhela. Si digo 'especie de coma' es porque en cierta forma su alma todavía está ligada a su cuerpo, por eso es que enrojecía justo cuando lo hacía con Terry, en lo que podríamos llamar como 'un viaje astral'.

Sé que la situación puede parecer extraña y un poco complicada, porque todavía quedan algunas cosas por comprender. Como dije antes, todo se aclara poco a poco, y este capítulo era necesario para algunas cosas más adelante. El próximo capítulo si será momentos Candy y Terry, eso se los aseguro, son mis favoritos también.

Vuelvo el viernes con el siguiente capítulo. Paso a responder cada uno de los hermosos comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior:

 **Guest 1:** Gracias por comentar, hermosa. Yo soy la que se emociona porque estés tan contenta con la actualización y por supuesto también estoy feliz porque te hubiera gustado el capítulo anterior. Espero te guste lo que viene. Cuídate mucho.

 **Adriana:** Me emocionan tanto tus mensajes, linda. Yo estoy feliz y muy halagada que disfrutes de esta sencilla historia. Muchas gracias por leer, además de comentar. Pienso igual que tú en lo que dices, los sueños son indispensables para poder lograr lo que más deseamos. Pues como Terry y Candy son mis personajes favoritos, me pareció buena idea ponerlos en esta historia en esa manera y con ese mensaje.

¿Cómo no dedicar parte de mi tiempo para responderles si ustedes se toman el tiempo de comentar? Eso es algo que agradezco bastante, la amabilidad es de todas ustedes.

También te deseo mucha suerte, con una grandiosa y muy bendecida semana a ti.

 **Guest 2:** Me halagan mucho tus bellas palabras, hermosa. Escribir puede llegar a ser difícil, pero que tú describas mi forma de escribir como increíble, me emociona como no tienes idea, me motiva a seguir mejorando mucho más. Yo traté de captar la esencia de Candy y Terry lo mejor que pude, sus interacciones son siempre chispeantes, pero a veces también se complica, una se puede perder en el camino fácilmente. Me alegra tanto que digas que lo hago magníficamente. Haré lo mejor que pueda para que te siga gustando, linda.

Como dices: ¡Qué triunfe el verdadero amor al final! Es precisamente por esa idea de buscarles un digno final a Candy y Terry es que decidí empezar esta historia. Gracias por leer y comentar. Cuídate mucho, hermosa.

 **Guest 3 (CGG):** Gracias por leer y comentar, hermosa. ¡Te leíste varios capítulos en dos días! Lamento mucho que hayas llorado en algunos capítulos, mi principal objetivo en esta historia no es exactamente hacer llorar, en realidad espero hacer una historia más divertida y ligera. Sólo que a veces lagunas situaciones, ameritaron ciertas situaciones que conmoverían a muchas, pero eran necesarias para la trama. Desde ahora ya te aseguro que sólo habrán situaciones ligeras y divertidas. Con respecto a Terry, no es que quiera ser mala con él, ya no sufrirá más, eso te lo aseguro. Sólo que lo ha pasado con él y lo que cree es necesario para lo que viene más adelante.

Yo estoy encantada que te tenga atrapada esta historia y soy la que te agradece por regalarme tu tiempo para leer, además de comentar este fic. Saludos para ti.

 **Alondra:** Es exactamente como dices, hermosa. Terry ya no estaba soñando y en el accidente, el alma de Candy salió de su cuerpo, yéndose a buscar el alma que la complementa, es decir a Terry. Además, resulta que él la puede ver, pero no la puede tocar, son ciertos detalles de esta historia. Feliz que te gustara el capítulo anterior, linda. Espero que te siga gustando lo que viene. Saludos.

 **Kari95:** Tal como dijiste, ¡pobrecito Terry! La idea de que él crea que está perdiendo la cabeza es fundamental en esta historia, ya verás por qué. Entiendo que tengas dudas con respecto a porque Candy no recuerda el accidente, ese es otro detalle también importante. Las preguntas continúan para ti, pero pronto descubrirás que sucede.

Cuídate mucho.

 **Guest 4:** Gracias por tus bellas palabras, bonita. Espero poder llegar a seguir siendo merecedoras de tan hermosas palabras. Todo es justamente como dices, la impresión que tuviste es lo que yo precisamente quería transmitir, el alma de Candy fue a parar junto a Terry, su complemento. No te preocupes que las dudas se aclararan más adelante. Yo soy la que te agradece por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, linda.

Gracias por todo. Muchos abrazos para ti.

 **Guest 5:** Gracias por tus lindas palabras, linda. Espero que también te guste lo que viene. Trataré de dar lo mejor de mí para que sea de esa manera. Saludos para ti.

 **Cinthya:** A mí me fascina que te siga gustando la historia, bonita. Pues, las interacciones de esta parejita pasan de un lado al otro, son divertidas y llegan a ser intensas, siempre tiene un poco de todo, obviamente eso no podía faltar. Soy yo la que te agradece por leer y comentar.

Cuídate mucho.

 **Lilit:** Comprendo que estés confundida con lo que sucede, muchas están como tú también. Las dudas se aclaran poco a poco, por ejemplo ahora ya se sabe que Candy está en una especie de coma y fue precisamente su alma la que se fue a buscar a Terry. Sé que la situación es rara, pero desde el comienzo dije que era fantasía, algo casi sobrenatural. Sin embargo, al final nuestros rebeldes tendrán su muy merecido final, eso te lo aseguro. La complicidad entre Candy y Terry no podía dejarla de lado, yo también la adoro. Gracias por la confianza en seguir leyendo esta historia, espero que te guste lo que viene.

Saludos.

 **Blanca G:** Exactamente como dices, linda. El alma de Candy se fue a buscar a la única alma que la complementa, a nuestro precioso Terry. Él sí la puede ver, pero no la puede tocar por una razón, y es que Candy está viendo una especie de viaje astral como le llaman, las características que posee ahora son como de un fantasma (recalco que son parecidas, pero no son iguales) Lo repito porque el término fantasma sólo se emplea para personas fallecidas, y Candy obviamente no ha muerto. Ya irás entendiendo que viene más adelante, todavía hay dudas, seguro. Sólo espero que te guste lo que vienes.

Saludos para ti.

 **Azul:** Tus idea fueron muy ciertas, linda. Candy está en coma tal como dices, tú fuiste de las acertó en eso también. Has captado muy bien la idea de porqué Candy no recordaría, vas en excelente camino, hermosa. Ya resolverás la otra pregunta que tiene dentro de poco y entenderás exactamente cómo sucederá lo que dices.

Cuídate mucho.

 **Maya AC:** Espero que haya sido un grata sorpresa, bonita. Desde un comienzo planeaba que en esto se basa la trama de la historia, por eso mismo desde el principio advertí que el fic envolvería una situación fantasiosa. Mi idea principal era hacer una historia divertida y ligera, en eso me baso también. Yo estoy feliz que te guste como escribe, eres tú la que me dejas sin palabras cada vez que leo tus preciosos mensajes.

No tienes que agradecer porque te conteste, es lo menos que podría hacer. Más bien, soy yo la que te agradece a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer, además de permitirme saber qué es lo que piensas de esta sencilla historia.

Estaré esperando muy emocionada tus comentarios, y deseo que te siga gustando lo que viene. Trataré de dar lo mejor de mí para que así sea. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Te mando muchos abrazos y que tengas una muy bendecida semana.

 **Sophie:** Gracias por seguir leyendo, bonita. Puede que te parezca repetitivo lo que te digo, pero en verdad todo se irá aclarando más adelante, poco a poco. Dejarlas en la intriga es lo que sucede para poder hacer un poco más interesante esto, no tiene mucho drama como ya había dicho desde el comienzo. Cuídate mucho.

 **Marjorie:** Son muy acertadas tus ideas, hermosa. Tal como dijiste, Candy está en coma. Me encanta tu idea, es justo lo que quería transmitir, todo esto es resultado del vínculo que estos dos comparten. Las interacciones de Candy y Terry son épicas, ingeniosas, divertidas, llenas de bromas y llegan a ser muy intensas, siempre trato de unir varias de esas características. Pues, yo estoy feliz que te haya encantado.

Saludos para ti.

 **eli ventura:** Encantada que te haya gustado el capítulo, hermosa. Pues, Susana no aparecerá en varios capítulos todavía. Te confieso que no me emociona mucho escribir sobre ella, pero no te preocupes que las veces en las que salga será sólo cuando sea absolutamente necesario y por alguna razón en especial. Al final, te aseguro que sí saldrá de la vida de Terry para siempre. Candy se quedará con Terry, eso te lo garantizo. Espero Te guste lo que viene.

Cuídate mucho.

 **Guest 6:** Yo soy la que adora que le des la oportunidad a esta historia, la leas y comentes. Espero que te siga gustando lo que viene, trataré de hacer lo mejor de mí para cumplir tus expectativas.

Saludos.

 **LucyTA:** Gracias por tus bellas palabras, hermosa. La intriga es un poco para hacerlo interesante, pero ya entenderás que sucede pronto. Yo estoy ansiosa por saber que piensas de este nuevo capítulo, y que te siga gustando igual. Te mando muchos besos.

 **Eli:** Yo soy la que siempre está encantada de leer tus mensajes. Tu último mensaje es de lo más hermoso que me han dicho, el saber que puedo llegar a transmitir emociones y conmover es lo más inspirador que se le puede decir a alguien que recién está aprendiendo a escribir como yo. Te agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo de hacerlo.

Exactamente como dices, fuerzas supremas están uniendo a esta pareja que se tuvo que separar por razones injustas, aun cuando en verdad se amaban mucho y lo siguen haciendo todavía, es que tal como aseguras ellos fueron creados para amarse. Las razones que expones son precisamente mucho de lo que quería plasmar en esta historia, es la idea que descubran que deben luchar por su amor, el cual es verdadero y debe pesar mucho más que sobre la culpa o el deber impuesto a Terry por Susana.

Sí, Terry es un hombre de tantos contrastes, intenso, apasionado, a veces cínico e inaccesible, mientras otras tierno y dulce. Te confieso que yo también me lo quería comer a besos todo el rato. ¡Qué suerte la de Candy! Ella es la única con la que Terry se ha abierto completamente y ha podido ver cada una de las facetas de esa deslumbrante personalidad que posee. ¿Cómo me vas a cansar con tus hipótesis? No te preocupes puedes decirme tus hipótesis, hermosa. No me molestaría, de hecho me encantaría escucharlas. Hay muchas razones por las que hay dudas, y es que mantener la intriga en esta historia es una parte fundamental para hacerlo un poco interesante, principalmente porque como no tiene mucho drama. Al final, esta historia está llena de simbolismo y va a ser más divertida, al menos, espero avocarme a ello.

Gracias por seguir aquí, linda. Estaré encantada de seguir leyendo tu mensaje, y espero que te guste lo que viene.

Cuídate mucho. Saludos para ti.

 **Guest 7 (Mon Andrew):** Gracias por tus bellas palabras, linda. Yo estoy muy feliz que te encante esta historia. Mi idea era hacer una historia divertida, y estoy más que emocionada que algunas escenas te hayan hecho reír. Yo también amor a mis bellos rebeldes y sólo deseo que estén juntos. Comprendo que aún tengas confusiones, pero no te preocupes que todo se irá aclarando poco a poco, la intriga es para hacerlo un poco más interesante.

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste. Gracias por leer y seguir esta sencilla historia.

Cuídate mucho.

 **Guest 8:** Yo estoy encantada que te haya fascinado el capítulo anterior, linda. La emoción y la intriga son para hacerlo un poco más interesante, ya que esta historia no tiene mucho drama. La personalidad de Terry es la que más contrastes tiene, es un verdadero deleite escribir sobre él, yo lo adoro con toda mi alma. Tienes toda la razón, podría ser el hombre ideal de muchas, yo también me incluyo en la lista.

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, linda. Espero te guste, y sobre tu pedido, las Marlowe saldrán de la vida de Terry por siempre, eso te lo aseguro.

Saludos para ti.

 **Phambe:** Lamento mucho que el primer mensaje que no se registrara, me parece que suele suceder algunas veces, la misma página no me permitió ver reviews estos últimos días, por suerte ya se arregló esa situación también.

Como siempre, es un placer leer tus mensajes. Tengo que decir que me emocioné bastante cuando leí tu mensaje anterior, porque muchos de los puntos que expusiste son ideas que yo misma comparto. ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con mucho de lo que dices! Como tú afirmas, es estimulante y agradable concordar en esto.

Yo también he perdido la cuenta de las innumerables frustraciones que sufrido al leer historias en donde destruyen a los personajes y la historia en sí, me fastidia sobremanera. El hecho que se basen en el anime es lo que precisamente llega a generar esas distorsiones, considero que en el manga hay una mejor descripción de la esencia de los personajes que quiso mantener Misuki en su historia, ahí está lo que la autora misma quería transmitir. Ignoraba lo que dices que Misuki dijo que las imágenes del anime eran feas, sin embargo, acepto que estuvo en lo cierto. Al anime le faltó resaltar esas cosas que mencionas, principalmente la belleza de Candy, que como protagonista debería estar mucho más marcada. En cambio en el manga se resalta mucho eso, con sus muecas tan divertidas y sus expresiones, ahí Candy es mucho más bella que Susana, que cualquiera de los otros personajes femeninos, como dices por su encanto, su dulzura, su alegría, todo lo que la hace tan única.

Estoy de acuerdo en que no se puede comparar la relación entre Candy y Terry, ni con Anthony, ni siquiera con Albert. Nunca se ha podido opacar la atracción, el vínculo, el amor que comparten Candy y Terry, es demasiado intenso y abrumador para poder hacerlo. Creo que esa es precisamente la razón por la que no pude aceptar el final que le dieron a la historia. ¡Qué clase injusticia es ésa! Me pareció absurdo que Misuki creara un personaje tan magnífico, tan deslumbrante, tan humano como Terry para que le diera un final tan horrible, preso en una vida tan torturada y sin amor. ¡Absolutamente horrendo!

Por supuesto que Terry es todo lo que dices y mucho más, demasiadas son las facetas de su personalidad para mencionarlas todas. Yo siempre he creído que el Sr. Darcy y Terry comparten características similares. No son iguales obviamente, pero las características que describiste los hacen muy parecidos en cierta forma. Casi grité de alegría cuando mencionaste ese detalle, eso significa que no soy la única que piensa de esa manera. ¡Qué emoción!

También odio que las albertfans ataquen a Terry y lo describan con apelativos tan horribles. No es justo que lo ataquen por sus momentos debilidad, precisamente por su humanidad, es que él falla, no es un ser perfecto y es justamente eso lo que me hace amarlo más.

Es cierto que él colapsó, pero también se levantó, resurgió, continuó e hizo frente a sus batallas solo. Como dijo AlexaPQ, yo lo repito aquí porque sinceramente fue una frase que me fascinó y creo que describe muy bien a Terry. Él es 'el hombre ganador de mil batallas', y como tal, merece más admiración que el odio que muchas albertfans le profesan, francamente no puedo entender porque lo hacen.

He leído el manga completo por primera vez hace un par de años más o menos y lo he vuelto de releer demasiadas veces para poder contarlas, la verdad que me dio otra perspectiva de la historia. Mis favoritos son el tomo 3 y 4, ahí está Terry en todo su esplendor, y la época del San Pablo es de mis favoritas en toda la historia.

La verdad que tus palabras siempre me hacen sonrojar, todo los adjetivos que usaste para esta sencilla historia me halagan mucho. Yo estoy feliz que te siga gustando la historia, hago lo mejor que puedo para no desviarme de la esencia de los personajes y de mi idea central. La intriga es necesaria para hacerlo un poco más interesante, ya que como dije antes esta historia no tiene mucho drama.

Muchas gracias por todo, por leer y por el tiempo que te tomaste para comentar.

Cuídate mucho.

Saludos a la distancia.

 **Mary0401:** Gracias por tus bellas palabras, linda. Estoy emocionada que esta historia te haya hecho suspirar. De verdad que me inspiran mucho tus palabras, eso quiere decir que voy bien en el camino de escribir.

Es cierto que nuestros rebeldes anhelan verse, pero esta situación es precisamente consecuencia de ese deseo que tienen de estar juntos, el alma de Candy se fue a buscar a Terry. Por cierto, adoro la canción que mencionas y déjame decirte que tienes mucha razón, le queda muy bien a esta historia. Gracias por leer y comentar, bonita. Espero te guste lo que viene.

Te mando muchos abrazos.

Para **Kamanance, skarllet northman, Ani4941 y Elby8a** , como siempre les contesto muy feliz vía PM.

Como dije antes, vuelvo el viernes con otro capítulo. Gracias a todas las que agregaron a sus favoritos, siguen y comentan esta historia. Para las que leen anónimamente, también les agradezco mucho el tiempo que emplean para hacerlo. ¡Muchas gracias a todas!

¡Les deseo una hermosa y muy bendecida semana!

Saludos a todas.

 **Sunny =P**

 **11/02/2018**


	10. Incómodas situaciones

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Misuki e Yumiko Igarashi. Sólo realizo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Sólo el ferviente deseo de liberarme de la espinita clavada en el corazón después de ver el anime y leer el manga. Por siempre seré terrytana de corazón.

 **Residencia privada, Chelsea**

 **Manhattan, Nueva York**

 **01 de enero de 1920**

Por un tiempo desmedido, Candy sólo se concentró en observar tranquilamente a Terry mientras dormía. Estaba muy segura que podía quedarse de esa forma todo lo que faltaba de este sueño antes que terminase, viéndolo detenidamente y únicamente acompañada del casi apacible silencio del cuarto, en el que sólo se oía el sonido de la llamas del fuego de la chimenea. De hecho, así fue por largo tiempo, hasta que llegó un momento en el que Candy podía decir que incluso si escuchaba con más atención, creía que sus oídos captaban un ronquido casi inaudible en la habitación, y esto, más que nada, le divertía mucho.

—¿Estás roncando, Terry?— le susurró suavemente, mientras una chispa juguetona destellaba en sus ojos verdes.

En cuanto volvió a escuchar el sonido claramente proveniente de Terry, se aseguró completamente de su sospecha. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, y sus ojos brillaron aún más divertidos.

—Así lo parece. — apretó sus labios, tratando de ahogar su risa. —¿Quién diría que roncabas?

El suave sonido se oyó de nuevo y Candy ya no pudo evitar reír un poco de su propio chiste, sintiéndose a la vez enternecida por la escena.

—Tal vez ésa es mi señal de que tengo que dejarte dormir tranquilo. — mencionó, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Fue así cómo Candy decidió comenzar a explorar el resto del estudio, especialmente los rincones que no había podido admirar tan bien como la parte de la chimenea.

Llena de curiosidad, empezó a caminar de un lugar a otro buscando nuevos detalles que captaran su atención. Por lo menos ahí, parecía poder moverse con mayor libertad que en la biblioteca. No había más muros invisibles u otras fuerzas que no le permitieran avanzar, o al menos eso creía ella.

 _"¡Que sueño más raro!"_ — esbozó una gran sonrisa, poniendo sus manos en su cintura. — _"¡Y qué manera de acabar el año!"_

Un cosquilleo de algo flotó en su mente un momento, pero tan rápido como apareció, también desapareció antes de que ella pudiera sostenerlo, eliminando con eficacia cualquier desconcierto que sentía. Encogiendo los hombros sin darle importancia, siguió con la exploración del estudio que al parecer su amplia imaginación había creado.

El tiempo pasó, el fuego de la chimenea se fue extinguiendo y sin que ella se diera cuenta el cuarto se iba iluminando poco a poco con la llegada del amanecer. La luz proveniente de la ventana no sólo llamó su atención, sino también le produjo una creciente sensación de malestar que se le quedó firmemente impregnada en el pecho.

—Algo no está bien. — musitó para sí misma a la vez que sentía cómo una peculiar sensación de frío se instalaba en su espalda.

Instintivamente, Candy se pellizcó el brazo, esperando sentir algo… ¡lo que sea! Muy a su pesar, no sintió absolutamente nada, un detalle que le creó una gran inquietud.

Aunque estaba ahora muy abrumada de cientos de pensamientos, lo que más se clavaba en su mente era el hecho que llevaba despierta casi toda la noche en este sueño, sin encontrarse para nada fatigada. Este sueño perdía poco a poco todas las características de los sueños.

 _"¿Estoy soñando?"_ —Candy comenzó a caminar sobre la alfombra, muy perdida en contemplaciones y sintiéndose más nerviosa a cada minuto. — _"¿Qué está sucediendo? Si… si no es un… un sueño, entonces yo…"_

La sola idea que se le estaba formando en la cabeza le creó un pánico tan intenso en su corazón, que inmediatamente y con resolución, ella forzó a sus pensamientos a salirse de esa dirección.

 _"¡No!"_ — se ordenó con decisión, llevándose sus manos a sus sienes. — _"¡Tengo que pensar en otra cosa!"_

Respirando con mucha dificultad, enfocó sus ojos en la gran ventana del otro extremo del estudio.

 _"¡Tengo que ver que hay más allá!"_ — pensó, tratando de controlar su acelerada respiración.

De hecho, ésa era una buena idea, aunque saliera de su intranquila mente. Siguiendo sus propias órdenes, comenzó a dirigirse muy resuelta hacia la ventana. Estaba a unos pasos de su destino cuando otra vez sintió una fuerza que le impedía avanzar más allá.

—¿De nuevo? — murmuró, mirando exasperada al techo. —¿Qué ahora no puedo ver por las ventanas?

Lo mismo había sucedido en la biblioteca, una especie de muro invisible no le permitía caminar más allá.

Demasiado confundida, inició todo un examen de la situación, pensando impacientemente cuál sería la posible razón por la que ella no podía avanzar. Moviéndose hasta el otro lado del salón, trató de probar si es que aparecía ese muro invisible de nuevo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, sintió una vez más la imposibilidad de seguir por ese muro invisible del que no comprendía la causa.

Lentamente, volteó y divisó el otro extremo cerca de la ventana del que tampoco podía continuar.

 _"¡Piensa, Candy!"_ —se exigió a sí misma. — _"¿Qué tienen los dos lugares en común?"_

Esa pregunta se vio repentinamente contestada cuando sus sentidos captaron cómo Terry comenzó a moverse ligeramente en su sueño.

Otra vez más, sus pensamientos impulsaron a sus ojos a mirar la forma del hermoso actor, quien descansaba en el sillón totalmente ajeno a todo el tumulto de confusiones que ella vivía.

 _"¿Terry?"_ —Candy se fue acercando a él hasta quedar justo a su lado, considerando una extraña teoría en su mente. — _"¿Puede él tener que ver con esto?"_

—Quizás. —se respondió luego de un rato.

Con toda la paciencia que podía mantener, inició un recorrido desde donde Terrence se encontraba, caminando hacia la ventana, y contando mentalmente los pasos hasta el momento en que ya no pudiera seguir más al chocar con el extraño muro invisible.

—Diez pasos.— musitó nerviosamente, antes de regresar de nuevo junto a Terry.

Desde ahí, continuó otro recorrido hacia la puerta, repitiendo el mismo proceso y contando sus pasos nuevamente.

—De nuevo, diez pasos. — concluyó finalmente.

De vuelta al lado de él, contempló aturdida lo que acababa de descubrir. Todo esto significaba que ella no podía separarse a más de diez pasos de Terry, estando atada de una manera imperceptible y prácticamente imposible a él.

No sabía si sentirme contenta por poder estar unida a él de esa manera o inquieta por lo bizarro que se volvía todo esto a cada momento.

En especial, estaba más preocupaba por ese pensamiento que todavía se negaba a salir de su cabeza. Todo eso unido a las extrañas circunstancias hizo que el tumulto en su mente se hiciera dolorosamente grande. No pudiendo sostenerse a sí misma, se sentó inconscientemente en el sillón más cercano para tratar sosegarse.

—¡Tiene que ser un sueño! Lo último que recuerdo es leer ese tedioso libro de la tía Elroy. — se dijo con firmeza para tranquilizarse. —Nadie puede… lo que estoy pensando, mientras lee un libro… ¡por más aburrido que éste sea!...

Dirigió sus ojos al techo, alzando las manos en reclamo.

—…Es que, ¿dónde se ha visto que alguien muera de aburrimiento?

Es cierto que muchos otros antes se han quejado de lo mismo, el morirse de aburrimiento, sin embargo, en realidad eso nunca antes había sucedido, sólo son exageraciones.

 _"Tiene mucho sentido lo que digo, pero…"_ — frunció el ceño en desconcierto. — _"… ¿Por qué no me consigo aliviar por completo?"_

Sería el hecho que no se había despertado todavía, o quizás esos poderes como de fantasma que tenía en este sueño, en el que podía traspasar las cosas y todo eso.

Ese último pensamiento la hizo congelarse un instante.

—Traspasar. — murmuró suavemente, mientras esa idea asaltaba su cabeza.

 _"Si yo atravieso las cosas… ¿cómo es que estoy sentada?"_

Desconcertada, desvió su mirada a sus piernas y agrandó sus ojos ante la conmoción que recibió al ver su posición. Se dio cuenta que estaba sentándose, o mejor dicho, flotando en posición sentada sobre el asiento.

Se levantó con rapidez e inició desorientada un nuevo examen de la situación. En esta ocasión, no había entrado en el sillón como sucedió en la biblioteca, la discordancia de los resultados de antes y ahora sólo agregó más dudas a su lista de confusiones.

Suspirando irritada por este lío, se determinó entonces que quería al menos algo sobre lo que tuviera control. Fue así como descubrió, después de varios intentos, que podía sentarse en vez de atravesar la silla, sólo si evitaba reconocer la parte de su mente que _'experimentaba'_ la silla: su suavidad y construcción.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó en un grito casi infantil.

Esto era algo sobre lo que sí tenía el control. Si podía controlar esto, quería decir que dominaba la situación, o por lo menos una parte.

—Sí, esto tiene que ser un sueño. — afirmó con más seguridad, moviendo la cabeza en asentimiento. —Dirijo estos poderes, lo único que no puedo dominar es lo relacionado con mi movilidad, pero…

 _"Piénsalo con detenimiento, Candy."_ — le dijo su cabeza razonablemente. — _"¿Es acaso insólito que en tus sueños quieras estar unida a la persona que quieres?"_

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se respondió con convicción. —¡Esto no me molesta para nada! Lo único que me perturbaba era esa idea loca que se me estaba formando en mi mente.

Se acercó más a Terrence para admirarlo detenidamente. ¿Podría culpar a su mente por querer pasar más momentos con él?

—¡Es un regalo! Si este sueño se alarga más de lo esperado... ¡mucho mejor para mí! — añadió con una brillante sonrisa al estar más segura de lo que decía. —Tengo más tiempo para pasar con Terry. ¡Eso no es nada malo!

Esa perspectiva la ponía del mejor de los humores, ya que era mucho más de lo que esperaba obtener, su mente le estaba regalando esto. ¡Ésa era la respuesta!

Más tranquila con sus ideas, se decidió a seguir recorriendo el salón mientras esperaba que Terry despertara.

Estaba curioseando detrás del sillón donde él dormía cuando escuchó a alguien tocar firmemente la puerta. Tensando los hombros en cuanto lo oyó, Candy vio a Terrence, quien se removió en su sitio, sin llegar a despertarse. Volvieron a tocar con más insistencia, pero siguieron sin recibir respuesta.

Candy se acercó muy curiosa a la entrada y entrecerró los ojos tratando de pensar.

 _"¿Hay alguien en este sueño además de Terry y yo?"_

Ni siquiera pudo pensarlo más tiempo porque la puerta comenzó a abrirse silenciosamente y al estudio entró un hombre mayor vestido con uniforme de mayordomo. Candy examinó fijamente al hombre que ingresó, el cual le era completamente desconocido.

Ella se quedó paralizada donde estaba, incapaz de determinar si debería presentarse, y es que le desconcertaba la actitud del hombre, quien aunque estaba justo enfrente de ella, parecía ni siquiera notarla, sólo concentrando su atenta mirada en el sofá donde descansaba Terry.

Si bien Candy sabía que muchos empleados actuaban como si fuesen invisibles, en este caso parecía como si ella fuera la invisible. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el hombre comenzó a hablar.

—¿Durmiendo aquí de nuevo? — le murmuró resignado a Terrence, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Sí, creo que ha tenido una noche muy cansada. —contestó ella sin pensarlo.

El mayordomo no se movió ni le respondió, siguió con sus ojos fijos en Terry, ajeno a lo que ella decía. Una sensación de alarma se instaló en Candy al notar que el hombre pareció no haber escuchado sus palabras.

Un frío miedo la llevó a interponerse en el paso del mayordomo cuando éste empezó a caminar hacia el sillón donde estaba Terry. Luego, para su completa sorpresa y absoluto pánico, el hombre caminó directamente a través de ella, traspasándola en el proceso.

 _"¡Por Dios, me ha atravesado!"_ — gritó en su mente, demasiado asustada para notar los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

El mayordomo paró unos momentos justo a su tras, temblando ligeramente, luego de haber sentido un extraño e inusitado frío en su espalda un instante, sin embargo, luego siguió su camino hacia el sofá como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¡Oh, no, no! ¡No! — bramó Candy, sintiéndose que estaba a punto de desfallecer. Sus desorientados pasos, la hicieron retroceder hasta quedar justo detrás del sofá donde Terry dormía.

Sin moverse de ese lugar, contempló las implicaciones de lo que acaba de experimentar. A pesar que tenía que admitir que no sintió nada cuando el hombre pasó a través de ella, aceptar eso significaba muy poco cuando se estaba dando cuenta que este sueño que creía estaba teniendo, muy posiblemente no era ningún sueño.

 _"¡No puede ser!"_ — se dijo con convicción, sintiendo una repentina punzada en la frente. — _"¡Es imposible!"_

Aunque no sabía el porqué, ella tenía la clara certeza que no había muerto. Ni siquiera se le podía preguntar cómo, ya que no lo entendía, pero ella sabía que era así.

—Ya no pienses en esto, Candy. — farfulló angustiada, cerrando sus ojos en cansancio.

En cuanto los volvió a abrir, vio cómo el mayordomo se había inclinado sobre el sofá y estaba despertando a Terry.

 _"Sólo recuerda que éste es un sueño…"_ —declaró para sí misma con las emociones agitadas y sonriendo tensamente. — _"… aun cuando no lo parezca mucho ahora."_

Por alguna razón, esa agitación que le embargaba no se iba y terminó robándole hasta las palabras.

 **T &C T&C T&C T&C T&C **

El sopor del sueño iba abandonando a Terry a medida que en su consciencia resonaban más fuertes y firmes las palabras de John, su mayordomo.

—¿Sr. Graham? — el buen hombre lo sacudió suavemente. —Despierte, Sr. Graham.

—¿John? — murmuró Terry con la voz ronca, los ojos entrecerrados y lamiéndose los labios. —¿Qué sucede?

—Son más de las siete de la mañana, señor. — explicó John. —Usted mismo dijo ayer que quería levantarse temprano y pasar el primer día del año con la Srta. Baker.

Apenas escuchó sus palabras, Terry abrió sus ojos en el acto y se incorporándose con prisa en el sillón. El letargo del sueño lo dejó por completo, en cuanto los eventos de la noche anterior volvieron a inundar su mente.

Automáticamente, comenzó a mover su cabeza y desviar su mirada de un lado a otro del estudio. Sus ojos y su corazón esperaban, aún en contra de todo razonamiento, encontrar a Candy a su lado una vez más, aunque con ello asegurara que había perdido la cordura. No obstante, a pesar de desearlo tanto, ella no estaba por ningún lado.

Su semblante que había adquirido una chispa que el mayordomo no había podido reconocer ni interpretar, se tornó sombrío de pronto.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Sr. Graham? — cuestionó preocupado el buen hombre.

—No. — contestó Terry, en casi un susurro.

—¿Señor? —el mayordomo se encontraba más confundido.

—Olvídelo. —Terry sólo se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con poco ánimo. Cuando llegó ahí, paró en la entrada, y sin siquiera voltear, preguntó. —¿Mi baño está listo?

—Así es, señor. — John se apresuró a responder. —Y la Sra. Keith ya tendrá listo el desayuno pronto, estará servido en cuanto usted salga.

—Muy bien. —habló casi mecánicamente, luego exhaló con pesadez. —Gracias.

Dicho esto, siguió su camino hacia su cuarto con paso imperturbable. Aun cuando nadie notaría cuán intranquilo se sentía, por dentro estaba cargando con la peor de las decepciones y tristezas.

Terry sabía que debería estar aliviado, ya que después de todo no estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Sin embargo, le dolía tanto que ella no estuviera con él, que incluso hubiera preferido estar volviéndose loco en realidad, al menos así la tenía junto a él.

Toda esa situación parecía tan melodramática para sus gustos, pero en serio estaba muy desesperado, porque en realidad lo único que quería era tenerla cerca de él. Poco sabía Terry que ella estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Candy, que seguía detrás del sofá, había estado escuchando la conversación con John, aún sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra, porque tenía el corazón todavía muy agitado por el pánico que se había instalado en ella. Todavía sin hablar, observó atentamente todo lo ocurrido frente a ella, y se sorprendió cuando Terry pareció tampoco verla.

 _"¿Ahora, Terry tampoco me ve?"_ —se preguntó invadida de desilusión, aunque no notara que Terry nunca podría haberla visto porque ella seguía atrás suyo. — _"Eso era lo que más me importaba."_

Antes que se diera cuenta, Terrence ya estaba avanzando por la puerta y ella aún no había recuperado las palabras, pero eso no evitó que se le escapara un jadeo silencioso, cuando se sintió a sí misma ser arrastrada junto con él. Candy apretó sus talones sobre la alfombra sin ningún resultado, al final terminó saliendo con él de la habitación.

Inconscientemente, el joven actor llevó a Candy en un abreviado recorrido de su casa mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto. Después de salir de la biblioteca, entraron a un pasillo que parecía estar en un segundo piso, ya que ella pudo mirar a su tras unas escaleras, que conducían a un presumible piso inferior.

Si bien el pasillo no era muy grande, estaba lleno de hermosos cuadros que llamaban la atención. En ese momento, Candy se quedó muda de nuevo, observando las pinturas que se alineaban en el pasadizo y las puertas por las que pasaban.

 _"¿Yo me he imaginado todo esto?"_ —se maravilló ante el poder de su mente. — _"Bueno, si yo he creado la biblioteca junto al estudio con todo y Terry dentro..."_

Sus pensamientos se desviaron mientras racionalizaba que todavía seguía soñando y, por lo tanto, conjurando esta pequeña porción para explicar lo primero.

Su breve paseo se terminó cuando llegaron al final del pasadizo. La joven pecosa observó a Terrence detenerse un momento para abrir la puerta y luego pasar con decisión por la entrada. Candy, por supuesto, siguió siendo arrastrada detrás de él.

Entraron en un dormitorio que Candy estaba segura era de Terry, todo el lugar se inundaba de su aroma.

Sin voltear un momento, él comenzó a quitarse la levita y el chaleco que tenía puesto hasta quedarse sólo en camisa y pantalón. Los dejó sobre una silla y siguió su camino hacia otra puerta que estaba adelante.

Como a Candy se le fue yendo la respiración cuando notó que Terry se quitaba la ropa, no pudo hablar y siguió siendo tirada con él, trasladándose a otro cuarto. Y ahí estaban, acababan de ingresar al cuarto de baño.

Había una gran tina preparada con agua esperando en el lugar, y Terry se detuvo para empezar a desvestirse completamente. Agachando su cabeza, inició a desabotonarse la camisa.

Ya no había una fuerza que la guiara, ella era quería acercarse a él por su propia voluntad. Ahora Candy era la que estaba moviéndose silenciosamente hasta quedar un par pasos detrás de él.

Justo cuando terminó de desabrocharse la camisa, Terry sintió un aroma que le hizo parar sus acciones y alzar su cabeza de inmediato. Le había parecido percibir un perfume de rosas y vainilla, el aroma de Candy.

 _"Otra vez mi mente me juega malas pasadas."_ — se reclamó, sacudiendo su cabeza en negación.

Molesto consigo mismo por haberse dejado engañar de nuevo, se quitó con rapidez la camisa, dejando finalmente al descubierto todo su torso y espalda.

Involuntariamente, Candy abrió su boca y su corazón entabló un ritmo en ascenso, ya saltando en su pecho sin control. Para su conmoción, ella tenía una vista en primera plana de la amplitud y fuerza de la espalda de Terry, además de sus firmes y fuertes brazos.

No era la primera vez que Candy veía el pecho o espalda de un hombre, su profesión de enfermera le había dado experiencia en ese aspecto, sin embargo, en este momento la situación era tan diferente, todo se sentía tan distinto. ¡Por Dios! Terry parecía como un irresistible dios griego listo para empaquetar y llevárselo a casa, si tan sólo ella pudiera hacerlo.

Incapaz de moverse, incapaz de hablar e incapaz de pensar, Candy estaba como hipnotizada, mirando con fascinación cada detalle que se le presentaba ante sus ojos. No podía apartar sus ojos de él, sentía que necesitaría de un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacerlo. Él era tan masculino, tan fuerte, tan…

Para su absoluto desconcierto, no pudo evitar que un intenso rubor llenara sus mejillas ante sus pensamientos, mientras se mordía su labio inferior en intento por controlar estas sensaciones. Comenzó a sentir que la sangre de sus venas la quemaba por dentro y ya no dirigía más sus ideas. ¡Esto sobrepasaba sus límites!

De la nada, sus ideas volvieron a su sitio cuando vio a Terry poner sus manos en el cinturón de su pantalón. Ahí, la boca de Candy quedó completamente seca y tuvo que tragar con inmensa dificultad, ya que se había quedado sin respirar.

 _"¡Se está desabrochando el pantalón!"_ — su mareada mente logró procesar.

Sin que tuviera más tiempo de pensarlo, Terry comenzó a bajar su pantalón ya desabrochado, quedando solamente en ropa interior.

—¡Oh, por Dios Santo! — exclamó Candy ya sin controlarse, cubriéndose su boca apenas salieron esas palabras de sus labios.

Terry volteó con la velocidad de un rayo ante ese grito. Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas por la estupefacción ante lo que lo recibió a sus espaldas; la Candy de anoche, sonrojada profusamente, lo miraba con los ojos agrandados mientras iba separando su mano de sus labios bien abiertos.

—¡Candy! — voceó sin podérselo creer. La miró ensimismado un momento hasta que recordó su estado de desnudez. Casi brincando en su sitio, tomó la primera toalla que vio para ponerla sobre su cintura y tratar de cubrirse sus piernas.

Fue ahí cuando recordó lo ilógico de la situación.

 _"¿Por qué me preocupo de estarme cubriendo de mi propia alucinación?"_ — contrajo el ceño, muy ofuscado.— _"Realmente… ¡esto es una absoluta locura!"_

Mientras tanto, Candy sólo quería desaparecer, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mortificada como en ese momento al haber sido captada in fraganti. A pesar que trató de concentrar a su razón para que la hiciera decir las palabras precisas, su mente se negaba a salir de su aturdimiento.

Pasaron unos momentos mirándose el uno al otro, cada uno por sus propias razones, hasta que ella pudo finalmente hablar.

—Yo… lo siento… tanto…— las palabras todavía se le hacían difíciles.

 _"¿En verdad lo lamento?"_ — pensó ella, sin dejar de mirar el bien proporcionado espécimen que representaba el joven actor ante sus ojos. — _"Yo creo que no."_ — tuvo que admitir para sí misma.

La verdad es que estaba incómoda considerando que era lo que Terry pensaba de ella, ya que prácticamente había estado espiándolo mientras se quitaba la ropa.

 _"¿Quién estaría contento con ver su intimidad traspasada de esa forma?"_ — se dijo en reclamo. — _"Mucho más cuando es toda mi culpa."_

Fue ahí cuando una noción llegó de golpe a su cabeza. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento… ¿La culpa no debería recaer sobre Terry? ¿No había sido él quien la llevó ahí en primer lugar?

—¡Y yo que me estaba culpando a mí misma!— lo miró con firmeza y señalándolo, lo acusó. —¡Es tu culpa! ¿Por qué no miras a quien llevas por ahí?

La boca de Terry se comenzó a abrir por sí sola, al no comprender nada. ¿De qué rayos hablaba Candy?

—¿Mi culpa? Eres tú la que está aquí, pecosa. — señaló con tono sorprendido. —Me parece que estás muy complacida aquí. — bromeó él, con una sonrisa ladeada. —Bien pudiste haberte ido a la otra habitación.

—¡Créeme que lo haría!… — afirmó con fuerza, un poco fastidiada por el tono bromista de Terry. Luego, suspirando exasperada, cruzó sus brazos y bajó su volumen hasta casi un murmullo. —… Si tan sólo me dejarás.

Esa declaración volvió a dejarlo desorientado. Elevando sus cejas por esas palabras, Terry se le acercó, notando cómo el pecho de ella subía y bajaba con dificultad entre respiraciones.

—¿Y eso qué significa? — pronunció esas palabras, viéndola directamente en los labios. —¿Desde cuándo tengo que dejarte hacer algo? — volvió enfocar sus ojos en los de ella y curvó sus labios seductoramente.

Candy elevó sus naricita orgullosamente, dispuesta a contratacar cuando sea necesario, tenía la sensación que Terry estaba a punto de bromearla.

No obstante, después de mirarla detenidamente como estudiándola, él sólo la señaló con la mano mostrando su particular sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—¡Por Dios, eres Tarzán Pecosa! ¡A ti no hay quien te detenga! — se acercó unos pasos más a ella, ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

Con esos movimientos, se rompieron todas las defensas de Candy. La mirada de Terry, ya de por sí sola, la estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa, pero lo que sí la hacía perder la razón era que se acercara tanto a ella. Ahora tenía una vista en primera plana de su bien formado pecho y hermosamente esculpido abdomen, que ella no pudo evitar mirar.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que por fin pudiera despegar su mirada del torso del joven. Cuando volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, Candy creía tener sombras escarlatas en sus mejillas al notar que él se había dado cuenta de todo.

—Pecosa, pecosa. — sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, para luego mirarla con una curvada sonrisa pícara. —Si querías verme desnudo. ¡Sólo tenías que decírmelo!

Terrence ya comenzaba a quitarse la toalla en su cintura cuando Candy lo detuvo alzando las manos.

—¡Espera! No entendiste lo que te dije. — explicó ella con el temple que tenía, demasiado mareada con las sensaciones que la invadían. —Lo que sucede es que no me puedo ir de aquí sin ti.

Terry entrecerró los ojos considerando su respuesta, hasta que una chispa de comprensión iluminó su cabeza. Chasqueando los dedos, afirmó:

—¡Ah! Ya entendí. ¡Claro que tenía que suceder! — hablaba a la vez que desviaba sus ojos de Candy, por el entorno del baño hasta concentrarse específicamente en la tina.

Volviéndose a mirarla, arqueó su ceja izquierda y exclamó:

—¡La fantasía de la bañera!

Candy parpadeó unos segundos en perplejidad, tratando de interpretar lo que le dijo, pero nada pudo deducir de sus palabras. Parece que el estado de confusión era muy común en este sueño, la lista de dudas seguía en aumento.

—¿La fantasía de… la bañera? — titubeó ella, muy intrigada en saber que significaba eso.

—Sí, la fantasía de la bañera. — Terry empezó a decir con una peculiar sonrisa traviesa en su semblante. —Esa fantasía en la que te me apareces de repente cuando me estoy bañando y luego…

Su sonrisa se le borró en el acto, en cuanto vio la expresión de Candy, quien lo miraba paralizada desde su sitio con sus ojos como platos y boquiabierta. De improviso, Terry comenzó a toser con fuerza como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta.

—¿Eh?... creo que eso no importa ahora. — continuó él rápidamente, viéndola con nerviosismo. Un miedo lo invadió de repente ante la posibilidad de haberla asustado.

" _¡Vamos, hombre! Ella es producto de tu imaginación."_ — se reclamó ante su reacción.

Inhalando bruscamente, Candy desvió sus ojos de él, e inclinó su cabeza, cubriéndose un poco sus mejillas en el proceso. Se estaba acostumbrando a sonrojarse mucho en este sueño, se había ruborizado muy seguido en las últimas horas. Y para sincerarse aún más, lo que más le molestaba era que se sonrojara tanto.

" _¿Desde cuándo yo me sonrojo sin razón?"_ — pensó con molestia. — _"¡Ésta no soy yo! ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?"_

Ni ella misma se lo creía, nunca había entrado tanto en la mente masculina. Sentía muchas emociones juntas; sorpresa, agitación y… ¿satisfacción?

Sacudiendo su cabeza, se sacó esas ideas. Tal vez las exploraría en otro momento, ahora tenía que concentrarse en salir de esta incómoda situación, en la que seguramente Terry la consideraba toda una violadora de la privacidad ajena.

Cuando se sintió dueña de sí misma de nuevo, enfocó sus firmes ojos verdes en él y se recogió con delicadeza hacia atrás de su oreja los mechones que cubrían sus mejillas.

Terry observaba con atención sus movimientos y cómo el suave rubor que todavía mantenía, hacía resaltar aún más sus hermosas pecas. A ratos le parecía que se trataba de la auténtica Candy la que estaba enfrente de él. ¿Cómo era que se confundía tan rápido?

Bueno, tenía que admitir que su mente había hecho un trabajo fascinante con ella. Cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada reacción como la de hace unos instantes, era exactamente igual a ella. Su razón le decía una cosa, pero… ¿por qué su corazón le decía lo contrario?

Después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire fue cuando Candy pudo hablar nuevamente.

—Tú estás en control de estas restricciones, Terry. — lo miró con ojos suplicantes. —¿Podrías liberarme de esto?

—¡No te entiendo, pecas! — aclaró Terry de una vez. —¿De qué restricciones me hablas?

Candy rodó los ojos con molestia y le explicó al Terry de su sueño, lo que evidentemente ya tenía que saber.

—Obviamente, me refiero a las restricciones de cuán lejos me puedo apartar de ti.

Alzando sus cejas ante su explicación, el castaño inquirió con estupor.

—A ver si entendí bien…— agachó su rostro más cerca al de ella, hasta que Candy pudo sentir su aliento en sus mejillas. —¿Quieres decir que no te puedes separar de mi lado?

—Así es. — afirmó ella con su voz ligeramente temblorosa, al sentir la cálida respiración de Terry. —No puedo separarme a más de diez pasos de ti.

Esas palabras lo dejaron mudo, contemplando por unos segundos lo que Candy le había dicho. Separándose lentamente de ella, decidió poner a prueba lo que le decía y caminó con firmeza hacia el otro lado del baño. Sus ojos observaron atónitos como Candy era arrastrada detrás de él.

—¡Fascinante! Aquí por fin lo confirmo. — señaló con sarcasmo en su voz. —¡Mi camino a la locura ya no tiene vuelta atrás!

Con eso, caminó a la otra dirección una vez más llevando a Candy consigo una distancia atrás. Sin parar, él comenzó a reír agitadamente a la vez que volvía a recorrer el cuarto.

—¿Ya terminaste, Terry? — Candy cruzó sus brazos con los ojos brillantes de indignación, que él se burlara de la circunstancia no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Luchando contra las carcajadas que se le escapaban de la garganta, fue un rato después hasta que Terrence pudo encontrar finalmente su voz.

—Lo siento. Es sólo que…—comentó en tono serio, aunque éste era desmentido por la chispa de humor en sus ojos. Candy sólo lo miraba con su naricita fruncida. —… ¡Vamos, pecas! ¡Tienes que admitir que es cómico!

Con un silbido y un gesto con su mano derecha hacia adelante, Terrence sonrió con ironía.

—¡Voy directo al manicomio! ¡No hay quien me pare!

Candy abrió su boca para hablar, pero luego parpadeó inconscientemente y decidió cerrarla.

 _"¿Qué significa eso?"_ — esa pregunta vagaba en su mente sin respuesta, y ya no pudo contestarla cuando Terry interrumpió sus pensamientos en cuanto volvió a hablar.

—Bueno, pecosa. Lamento decirte que por ahora vas a tener que quedarte aquí. — pronunció con un fingido tono triste y un suspiro. —No es mi culpa que el baño sea tan grande y no pueda mover la bañera a otro lado, pero cómo te habrás dado cuenta me tengo que bañar.

Ella presionó sus labios para controlar su creciente agitación. Si bien no tenía otra opción más que quedarse, estaba segura que ver a Terry bañarse estaría más allá de sus fuerzas. Si era sincera consigo misma, lo cierto era que sí quería mirarlo, pero suponía que podía incomodar a Terry sí lo hacía.

—Muy bien…— declaró con todo el dominio que podía. —… supongo que cerraré los ojos.

Hizo lo que le dijo al instante que terminó de hablar.

—No, pecosa. — Terrence negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de lado.

Las palabras de Terry hicieron que ella abriera sus ojos, mirándolo confundida.

—Aún no confío. ¡Podrías ver! Sé que te mueras por hacerlo. — bromeó él para hacerla rabiar.

Candy lo miró con ceño fruncido y arrugando su naricita.

 _"Terry sigue bromeando como siempre."_ — rodó sus ojos un poco fastidiada.

—Está bien, está bien— proclamó él, alzando las manos. —¡Fue una broma, pecas! ¡No exageres! ¿Cuándo te volviste tan seria?

Soplando por lo bajo, la rubia pecosa giró en su sitio para mirar al lado opuesto de él.

—¿Contento? — preguntó ella con cierto tono sarcástico. —¿Ya puede empezar, el mocoso engreído?

Lo único que recibió Candy como respuesta fue una sonora carcajada, que hizo que ella resoplara en su sitio con más indignación.

 _"¡Qué pena que ella no me quiera ver!"_ —caviló él con una curvada sonrisa. — _"Yo estaría encantado de que lo haga."_

Con firmes movimientos, Terrence se desvistió totalmente, mientras ella se quedó firmemente clavada en el suelo, sólo llegando a escuchar el sonido del agua cuando él ingresaba en la bañera.

—¡El agua ya se enfrió! — se quejó con un resoplido.

Al mirar a Candy de espaldas, una idea se le ocurrió y con un tono burlón, continuó.

—Si tan sólo hubiera una mona pecosa por ahí que me quisiera acompañar, ya sabes, para poder hacer más cálida el agua. — concluyó con una ligera sonrisa seductora.

—Sigue así, Terry. Sigue así. — hablaba Candy, y aunque Terry no veía sus ojos podría jurar que ahora mismo destellaban una chispa de furia. —Y lo próximo que te acompañe en la bañera no seré yo, sino mis puños. ¡Ya déjate de bromas!

Terrence se rio entre dientes ante sus amenazas.

—Gracias, por tu dulce… — arqueó una ceja con ironía. —… ¿advertencia?

—¡Deja de hablar, Terry! — le reclamó. — ¡Mejor apúrate!

—Muy bien, muy bien. — el tono de su voz dejaba entrever que estaba sonriendo, o al menos eso creía Candy. —Veamos, ¿dónde está el jabón y la esponja?

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de empezarse a bañar.

Los minutos pasaban y Candy sólo escuchaba los suaves chapoteos del agua. Su curiosidad era tanta que tuvo que apretar los ojos con fuerza, obligándose a sí misma a no mover su cuello ni siquiera un milímetro, por más que deseara verlo. No quería pensar, sabía que su imaginación no sería muy buena amiga en este momento, sería muy peligrosa de hecho.

Tenía que cortar sus pensamientos del rumbo que querían tomar, éstos querían llenarla de un sinnúmero de posibles imágenes que representarían lo que Terry estaba haciendo en la bañera. Ahora no sólo las mejillas le quemaban, su cuerpo entero se encendía.

Casi petrificada en su sitio, el esfuerzo que hacía la dejaba tan agotada, que hasta comenzó a sentirse mareada.

 _"Tranquila, Candy. Respira."_ — se calmaba con esas palabras. — _"Inhala… Exhala… Inhala… Exhala."_

Aunque el tiempo seguía pasando, Terry no terminaba.

 _"¿Por qué parece demorar tanto? ¿Lo estará haciendo a propósito?"_ — pensó a punto de rendirse y voltear a verlo.

Cada minuto que pasaba, Candy lo sentía mucho más largo que el anterior, sólo necesitaba alguna señal para saber que Terry había terminado.

De pronto, se escuchó un fuerte sonido en el agua. Ahí estaba su señal, Terry acababa de salir de la bañera.

La rubia pecosa sintió un temblor invadir su pecho y la piel le ardía demasiado, más que nunca.

 _"Terry me está mirando."_ — se dijo con seguridad. Por alguna razón, podía sentir su intensa mirada atravesar incluso su piel.

Y era cierto, Terry la miraba desde atrás casi sin parpadear. Sus verdiazules ojos la recorrían entera, toda su figura; desde los largos rizos dorados que fluían sobre su espalda, pasando por su pequeña cintura, siguiendo a sus delicadas caderas hasta llegar a sus piernas, todo ello oculto bajo una brillante tela blanca.

 _"Todo un ángel blanco."_ — pensó Terrence, con convicción.

Se fue acercando a ella con lentitud, inundándose de ese dulce aroma a rosas y vainilla que emanaba. Podía notar que Candy sabía que él se acercaba, la percibía temblar con sutileza, pero trataba de mantenerse tiesa y sin voltear.

Cuando ya estaba justo a su espalda, se inclinó sobre el cuello expuesto de Candy, tan cerca que hasta parecía lo iba a besar. La tentación para hacerlo era bastante, sin embargo, sólo le murmuró quietamente en el oído.

—¿Qué tal la experiencia? — por más que su voz se notaba ronca, igual le descompuso la supuesta tranquilidad que ella creía haber alcanzado.

Candy se giró con lentitud hasta encararlo y entreabrió los labios involuntariamente.

 _"¡Qué tentador!"_ — ésa era una clara invitación para Terry, si tan sólo pudiera besarla.

Ella quería mantener su vista fija en su rostro, sabía que no debía bajar sus ojos hacia su pecho ya húmedo, era muy riesgoso para sus sentidos. No obstante, observar su rostro podía ser igual de peligroso; ver las gotas que caían de su cabello hacia sus mejillas y hombros, su nariz aristocrática, sus finos labios.

Sin embargo, lo que la derretía era esa profundidad tan inquietante y a la vez tan avasalladora de esos ojos verdiazules. Otra vez bajo su hechizo, su mente se quedaba totalmente en blanco.

—Yo…— dudó ella, sin saber que decir realmente.

—¿Te he dejado sin palabras, pecosa? —cuestionó con la voz baja y seductora.

Esa pregunta le devolvió por sí sola las palabras. Cruzándose de brazos y dándole una mirada que decía; _"te falta muy poco para conocer mi furia",_ le confirmó:

—Estás llegando a un punto en que lo único que me quedara será darte de manotazos para quitarte lo engreído.

—¡Mejor, voy a cambiarme! —aclamó con velocidad y Candy asintió agradecida por cambiar de tema, pero en cuanto entendió lo que implicaba sus palabras, tensó los hombros y lo miró con ojos abultados.

 _"¿En verdad espera Terry que me quede aquí para verlo cambiarse?"_ — se dijo demasiado agitada.— _"¿Qué es lo que cree? ¡No soy de piedra!"_

Estaba en una disyuntiva, la situación sólo la dejaba con la opción de ver la hermosa mercancía sin poderla tocar, cuando todo lo que quería ella era tocarla precisamente.

Terry malinterpretó su expresión, creyendo que ella no quería verlo cambiándose.

—Tú te quedas aquí. — señaló para calmarla. —Yo me voy a mi habitación.

Al escucharlo la joven pudo liberar la ligera tensión de sus hombros, creía que habían sido demasiadas pruebas por hoy, verlo cambiándose acabaría con todo su autocontrol, uno del que casi no hacía gala. Terrence se encaminó con paso tranquilo hacia la puerta, y en cuanto llegó, giró a verla un momento.

—¿Por qué no vienes para acá conmigo? — cuestionó el castaño inocentemente, abriendo la puerta.

" _Y sigue con sus bromas."_ — Candy frunció su nariz, malentendiendo sus palabras.

—Otra vez, ¡las pecas bailarinas al ataque! — comentó él, sonriendo mientras veía las bellas pecas en acción, pero al notar su mirada acusadora, preguntó. —¿Y ahora qué hice?

Ella elevó ambas cejas y le dio una mirada que claramente le decía: _"Sabes lo que te espera si sigues con tus bromas."_

—Cuando dije que vinieras para acá, es para que así yo tenga más movilidad en el otro cuarto para cambiarme. —se explicó él con claridad.

Sintiéndose fatal por haber pensado mal de sus palabras, se acercó avergonzada a él.

—Lo siento mucho, Terry. — se disculpó sinceramente, mirándolo con culpa. —Pero es que contigo siempre tengo que estar a la defensiva. ¡No paras de hacer bromas!

Él sólo le sonrió haciéndola entender que no le daba la mayor importancia y Candy le devolvió la sonrisa con absoluta franqueza. Para el castaño, esa sonrisa fue el pago suficiente por haberla perdonado.

Aunque ya había abierto la puerta y comenzaba a ingresar al otro cuarto, paró a último minuto y regresó su mirada a ella.

—Por cierto, debes tranquila. — sonrió él con picardía y con una ligera chispa divertida en sus ojos. —Estás a salvo de mí.

Poco a poco, su expresión se fue tornando seria junto con la intensidad de su mirar, y al enfocar sus verdiazules ojos en los labios de ella, Candy contuvo el aliento, esperando con el corazón acelerado sus próximas palabras.

—Al menos por ahora. — le susurró con esa profunda voz que hacía que la piel de ella se erizara con sólo escucharla.

Con eso último, entró rápidamente en el otro cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. En cuanto Terrence desapareció por la puerta, Candy pudo liberar el aire que había estado conteniendo, sin dejar de temblar instintivamente por toda la promesa que sentía guardaban esas palabras.

 **T &C T&C T&C T&C T&C **

Cuando por fin se terminó de cambiar, Terrence corrió a la puerta del baño rogando al cielo que Candy siguiera del otro lado.

Había estado debatiéndose todo el tiempo que se cambiaba, si lo que sentía con respecto a su alucinación podía ser considerado lógico.

 _"¡Por supuesto que no! Nada de lo que está pasando se consideraría lógico."_ —le dijo su lado racional. — _"Mucho menos el estar tan contento por estar volviéndote loco."_

Ahí en la soledad de su habitación, repasó la magnitud de lo que experimentaba. Fue en ese momento que se llenó de un profundo miedo, otra vez el temor de estar perdiendo la cordura. ¿Quién no lo tendría? Él obviamente no sería la excepción. Lo raro era que ese miedo aparecía y desaparecía en el mismo instante.

No podía quitarse ese deseo irracional que tenía de querer a Candy cerca, todo eso le hacía perder las consideraciones anteriores. Había luchado tanto estos últimos años, tratando de aprender a vivir sin ella, una vida sólo con su recuerdo y tener que aceptar estar al lado de Susana, evidentemente habían saturado a su cansada mente. Sin duda, ésta ya no pudo soportar más la presión de semejante lucha y he ahí las consecuencias.

La verdad es que era feliz con estas nuevas circunstancias de sus alucinaciones. Lo hacían perderse en algo que si bien no era real, era mucho mejor para él que su realidad. Bien dicen que los dementes viven felices en su propio mundo de alucinaciones, y por primera vez, Terry entendía cuánta razón tenían esas palabras. Él muy bien podría perderse en el mundo que se le presentaba con la Candy de su imaginación.

Al final, seguía creyendo lo mismo que antes, no le importaba el estar volviéndose demente. Si amar a Candy con pasión lo llevaba a la locura, entonces para él sería la única forma sensata de amar.

Por eso es que apenas estuvo listo, no dudó en correr hacia la puerta del baño a buscarla. Al abrir la puerta y encontrarla ahí, no pudo evitar la gran sonrisa que iluminó sus rasgos.

—Pasa, pecosa. — la invitó haciéndose a un lado, con premura.

Candy pasó tranquilamente, todavía confundida por el sueño tan extraño que le estaba dando su subconsciente. Sin embargo, ya se había reconciliado a sí misma con la aceptación de eso, aunque no pudiera entenderlo.

Lo cierto era que tenía que seguir aprovechando lo que quedaba de este sueño, por eso se había decidido a dejar de comportarse muy amargada y volver ser su usual yo de nuevo. Por lo cual, al recibir la sonrisa del castaño, ella se la devolvió con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

—Bueno, éste es mi cuarto, pecosa. — declaró abiertamente viendo a Candy, quien observaba la habitación con ojos brillantes de curiosidad juntando las manos sobre su pecho. —Pero, eso ya lo sabes.

Candy asintió fervorosamente, moviendo sus rizos sobre su rostro, ella ya sospechaba que era su habitación.

—Estaba muy seguro de tu respuesta. — agregó curvando sus labios ligeramente de lado. —¿Te has aparecido muchas veces por aquí, cierto?

Candy rodó los ojos y sopló con exasperación un rizo que descansaba sobre su frente.

—¿Más bromas, Terry? — reclamó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Está bien, dejémonos de bromas por ahora. — declaró mirándola fijamente y pensando que hacer ahora. —Tengo que ir a desayunar, ¿quieres venir?

El estómago de Candy comenzó a rugir después de escucharlo; no obstante, justo después de ofrecerlo, Terry comenzó a sacudirse la cabeza como si la noción que dijera no tuviera el menor sentido.

—¡Qué pregunta más tonta! — comentó riendo. —¡Tarzán Pecosa no rechaza ninguna comida!

—Voy a dejar pasar tu comentario por el momento. —afirmó ella con una mueca, para después cambiarla a un gesto travieso. —¡Sólo si me llevas a ahora mismo con la comida!

—¡Eres una pecosa chantajista! —exclamó con fingida seriedad. —No debería llevarte sólo por tratar de chantajearme.

Candy lo vio con ojos que imploraban y eso destruyó todas sus barreras. Mirándola con una sonrisa de lado, continuó:

—Esta vez tienes suerte, pecas. Después de todo, yo también tengo hambre.

Ella rio en respuesta, mostrando el hoyuelo de su mejilla izquierda. Sin dudarlo, él la llevo a la puerta, la abrió y volteó a verla una vez más.

—¿Vamos, señorita pecas? — le ofreció el brazo para invitarla al otro lado.

—¿Te digo algo? — dijo ella mirando su brazo ofrecido, para luego acercarse a él, viéndolo a los ojos. —Después de todo, sí te convertiste en un caballero.

—¿En verdad crees esa reverenda tontería? — respondió, elevando sus cejas.

—No. — ella rio por la atónita expresión de Terry. —Lo decía para bromearte, por si no te has dado cuenta yo también puedo hacerlo.

—¡Qué el Cielo me libre de alguna vez ser todo un caballero! — rodó sus ojos irónicamente. —Ésos son los peores.

Viéndola con una sonrisa burlona, no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Y tú? ¿Lograste convertirte en toda una dama?

—¿Tú qué piensas? — contestó ella con los ojos brillantes, apretando sus labios para evitar una sonrisa. —¿En serio crees que me llegué a convertir en una gran dama de sociedad?

—Lo dudo mucho. — replicó, riéndose con ganas. —Tarzán Pecosa eres y Tarzán Pecosa siempre serás.

—Y con mucha honra. — afirmó ella con una encantadora sonrisa. —Yo soy feliz de serlo para toda la vida.

Terry la miró con orgullo poco disimulado, mientras sentía cómo su corazón se hinchaba de un calor intenso, llamándolo a abrazarla y besarla, algo que desbordaba tan naturalmente en él, pero sólo para ella.

 _"Sí, ahí está la mujer que amo tan profundamente."_ — él correspondió a su sonrisa de todo corazón.

Estaba tan perdido viendo a Candy, que no notó que su mayordomo lo veía desde el final del pasillo con expresión preocupada al notar que su patrón hablaba aparentemente solo.

—¿Señor? — dijo John en cuanto llegó junto a Terry, quien tenía el brazo extendido y miraba con una sonrisa encantada hacia su costado. —¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

—¿Eh? ¿Sí? — habló Terry distraídamente, sin dejar de sonreír y mirar a Candy.

—Lleva parado ahí más de un rato. — continuó el buen hombre. —¿No va a desayunar?

—¡Sí! — Terry casi gritó al responder. Después, volteó a verlo y llenó de entusiasmo, tomó el hombro de su empleado y agregó. —¡Voy ahora mismo, John!

El mayordomo observó sorprendido que Terrence le brindaba una gran sonrisa, para luego comenzar a caminar con paso ligero y silbando hacia el comedor.

John veía una faceta de su patrón que nunca antes había visto, y entrecerró los ojos en desconcierto, tratando de pensar el porqué de su actitud.

Por más que lo pensó mucho, no logró explicarlo, aunque lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista al voltear y bajar por las escaleras.

 _"¿El baño le habrá alegrado el humor?"_ —consideró después de un rato.

Eso parecía y sino fue eso… ¿qué pudo haberlo sido?

Luego, se encogió de hombros lleno de dudas. ¿Quién sabría si algún día llegaría a entender a su enigmático patrón?

Mientras tanto, la sonrisa de Terry no habría quien se la borrara. Tenía la sensación de haber despertado en el mejor día de su vida. Sus súplicas fueron escuchadas y se le presentaron de la manera más inesperada, la prueba de ello se encontraba caminando justo a su lado. En su vida, se había imaginado que estaría tan feliz de volverse loco.

 _"Bueno, si voy a perder la cordura, entonces…"_ —giró su cuello a su costado y observó a la rubia pecosa intensamente. — _"… que sea por ti, Candy."_

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Es un capítulo más largo que el anterior, recompensando un poco lo corto que les pudo haber resultado el capítulo 9. Gracias a todas las que siguen esta historia, la agregaron a sus favoritos y las que me dejaron sus preciosos comentarios, paso a responder cada uno de ellos ahora:

 **Azul:** Gracias por comentar, linda. En realidad, digo que publico un día, pero por lo general lo hago en cuanto puedo, en las noches tengo más tiempo libre. Yo te agradezco la paciencia, las cosas se descubrirán paulatinamente. Pues, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

Cuídate mucho.

 **Guest 1:** Estoy feliz que el capítulo te hubiera hecho entender las cosas, Candy está en coma, y ya entenderás lo sucederá luego. Espero te guste lo que viene.

Saludos a la distancia.

 **Marjorie:** Como dices, estuviste muy acertada, linda. Candy está en coma, ya irás viendo cómo se desarrolla lo demás, yo estaré feliz que continúes acompañando en esta historia.

Saludos.

 **Alondra:** Gracias por comentar, linda. Confieso que cuando inicié esta historia no tenía previsto conocer mucho sobre circunstancias en las que el alma deja el cuerpo, sé que debe haber estudios sobre ese tema precisamente. Sin embargo, como esto sólo es ficción saldrá únicamente de mi imaginación y la verdad es que según considero para esta historia no habrá graves consecuencias en este tipo de situación. El hecho que Terry la pueda también es otra de las peculiaridades de esta situación, ya entenderás por qué después.

Espero te guste lo que viene, hermosa.

Cuídate mucho.

 **Blanca G:** Exactamente como dices, linda. Candy tiene otro tipo de fiebre, especialmente relacionada con nuestro Terry.

Este capítulo tal como dije es de Candy y Terry, sé situación sigue siendo un poco rara, pero ameritara muchas situaciones divertidas, créeme. Ya verás cómo se va desarrollando todo esto.

Gracias por leer y comentar, hermosa.

Cuídate mucho.

 **Eli:** Yo soy la que te da las gracias a ti por leer y comentar, linda. Es normal que todas las personas que aman a Candy se sientan muy preocupados porque ella no despierten, pero lo que no saben ellos es que justamente mientras no despierte ella está junto al complemento de su alma, Terry, el que más la anhela y a quién ella más anhela.

Además, concuerdo absolutamente contigo, ¿quién quería despertar si con ella dejaba a nuestro divino Terry? Como dices, tendría que estar loca para querer irse.

En realidad, el usar el cuento de la "Bella Durmiente" en esta historia es una especie de metáfora, es decir es una idea que también hace referencia a Candy en todos estos años después de la separación, en los que si bien vivía tranquilamente en el campo, llena de actividades todos los días y acompañadas de su amigos, en el fondo su corazón estaba dormido, esperando y anhelando a Terry.

Ahora se materializa más esa idea, pues en verdad ella esto bajo un sueño profundo, pero lo que verdaderamente cuenta es que en este sueño su alma finalmente pudo reunirse con esa otra alma que había estado anhelando todos estos años, la única persona que la hará despertarse de ese letargo sobre el que se había sumido desde esa fría noche de invierno de la separación. Ya sabrás que sucederá más adelante con Candy, Terry, Albert y todos los demás.

Espero te guste lo que viene.

Te mando muchos abrazos a ti, también.

Cuídate mucho.

 **Adriana:** Siempre estoy muy feliz de leer tus comentarios, hermosa. Se irán atando las dudas que tengan todavía de manera paulatina, pero al final se sabrá exactamente que sucede.

Yo también adoro las historias de Candy y Terry, Misuki les dio un final muy injusto en el anime y el manga, te confieso que en cierta forma lo único que me ayudó a superarlo es porque gracias a eso se crearon hermosas fanfictions, sino hubiera sido por ese fina tan injusto no hubieran aparecido magníficas escritoras como Alys Ávalos, o muchas otras autoras de este foro. Yo soy la está haciendo un sueño realidad, poniendo mi granito de arena y creando mi propio final para esta parejita que amo desde que tengo memoria.

Te deseo una magnífica semana y te mando muchos abrazos hasta donde sea que te encuentres.

Cuídate mucho.

 **Maya AC:** Yo estoy encantadísima de que te gustara el capítulo anterior, hermosa. Traté de aligerar un poco la situación tan tensa que narra el capítulo, con esa escena del sonrojo de Candy, y es que para ser francas no me gusta centrarme mucho en los momentos angustiosos.

Yo también soy de las que ama los momentos Candy y Terry, me fascina cómo interactúan estos estos dos, así que en realidad prefiero escribir sobre ellos dos juntos. Muchas gracias por tu confianza, espero que este capítulo te haya parecido tan emocionante como esperabas.

Te deseo una grandiosa semana y te mando muchos abrazos.

Saludos a la distancia.

 **Guest 2 (CGG):** Gracias por leer y comentar, bonita. Comprendo que el capítulo anterior haya sido un poco tenso y angustioso, pero era necesario para algunas cosas más adelante.

Me halagan inmensamente tus bellas palabras, yo aún sigo aprendiendo a escribir, no puedo alardear de poseer una gran experiencia, pero mensajes tan lindos como el tuyo siempre son capaces de inspirar a cualquiera. Me emocionó mucho lo que me dices, daré lo mejor de mí para que no quedes decepcionada de esta historia.

Soy yo la que te agradece por estar aquí y seguir esta historia, valoro mucho que lo hagas.

Cuídate mucho.

Te mando muchas bendiciones. Saludos.

 **Sophie:** Te agradezco por leer y comentar, bonita. Es un placer que te haya parecido interesante el capítulo anterior, estaré más contenta esperando que este capítulo te guste también. Saludos a la distancia.

 **Cinthya:** Excelente pregunta la que planteas, linda. ¿Cómo se enterara Terry? Lamento no poder contestarlo, pero te aseguro que será en un momento importante en esta historia. Tu teoría de que Albert se lo diga es muy factible, podría darse. Ya verás que pasara más adelante.

Saludos a la distancia.

 **Guest 3:** Muchísimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, linda. Me llené de emoción cuando las leí, de verdad que me halaga mucho que digas que tengo un don con las letras. Yo sólo hago lo mejor que puedo para captar la esencia de los personajes de acuerdo a como yo los veo e interpreto en el manga, me alegra tanto notar que voy en buen camino y que tú me lo asegures me hace sentir aún más dichosa que antes.

Tal como tú, nunca le pude perdonar a Misuki que hiciera sufrir tanto a Terry, es un personaje deslumbrante, magnífico, tan humano, que no merecía el triste final que le tocó en el anime y el manga. ¡Es completamente injusto! Es algo que muchas, yo misma me incluyo, nunca hemos podido superar.

Hermosa, tus palabras me hacen sonrojar bastante, el que consideres a este fic magnífico me hace sentir tan honrada, trataré de hacer lo mejor de mí para ser merecedora de tal halago y de tu admiración. Gracias por darle una oportunidad esta historia y leerla, me da la oportunidad a mí de saber lo que piensas y ese es mi mejor pago para mí.

Por lo de las actualizaciones, lamento no poder actualizar tantas veces como quisiera, comprendo muy bien lo que es quedarse muy impaciente por leer las historias que nos gustan. Pero por eso me puse la meta de actualizar al menos una vez por semana. Yo soy la que te agradece por leer y comentar. Gracias por todo.

Cuídate mucho. Saludos.

 **Kari95:** Estoy siempre encantada leyendo tus mensajes, linda. Me alegra que el capítulo anterior fuera muy revelador para ti, las cosas se aclararan aún más mientras vaya avanzando la historia.

Saludos para ti.

 **Guest 4:** Gracias por tus linda palabras, bonita. Quiero creer que voy mejorando día con día en escribir y mejorando mi estilo. Ya irás viendo cómo se desenmaraña esta historia.

Cuídate mucho.

 **Guest 5 (Lilit):** Gracias por seguir aquí, acompañándome en esta historia. Estoy feliz que ya se te hayan aclarado algunas dudas en el capítulo anterior. Ya verás más adelante cómo se desarrollan las cosas. Gracias a ti por la paciencia de esperar hasta el final, estaré encantada de seguir leyendo lo que piensas de los siguientes capítulos.

Cuídate mucho. Saludos.

 **Guest 6:** Estoy feliz que ya hayas aclarado muchas de tus dudas, linda. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste también. Yo soy la te agradece que le hayas dado una oportunidad a esta historia y la hayas empezado a leer.

Te mando muchos abrazos a ti, también. Cuídate mucho.

 **LucyTA:** Como dije antes, los dudas de esta historia se irán aclarando poco a poco. Gracias por leer y comentar, linda. Cuídate mucho.

Saludos hasta el hermoso Chile.

 **Phambe:** De verdad que tus comentarios siempre me alegran el día, ya había dicho antes que me encanta leerlos porque siempre me dan nuevas perspectivas de la historia y los personajes. Es por demás añadir que este último mensaje también fue igualmente estimulante. Todo lo que me dices me da el ánimo y la seguridad de voy en buen camino. Algunas veces siempre me entra la duda sobre si estoy haciéndolo bien, inseguridades que una principiante tiene todo el tiempo. En realidad la mayor inseguridad que tengo es en la forma en que tengo que entrar a diversos tonos en la trama, ya que en esta historia hay tanto momentos divertidos como momentos tristes, la forma de abordarlos también debe variar. Ese detalle se torna a veces un poco complicado cuando no tienes tanta experiencia.

Me emocionó que hubieras podido captar el paralelo entre "La Bella Durmiente" y la vida de Candy después de la separación, era una idea que precisamente quería trasmitir. Todo lo que dijiste, absolutamente todo era lo que pienso con respecto al tiempo que vivió Candy después de la separación, siempre he creído que ella vivía en un letargo, su corazón prácticamente estaba dormido, anhelando por Terry. Ahora la situación es al revés porque su cuerpo es el que está dormido, pero su alma está al lado de la persona que tanto anhela, su corazón está a punto de despertar de ese sueño en el que se había sumido todos estos años, y tal como dices, ahora casi todo dependerá de Terry.

Con respecto a cómo y cuándo se enterará Terry del accidente, ya lo irás viendo en cuanto lleguemos a esa parte, sólo te digo que se desarrollará en un momento crucial de la historia. En lo que respecta a Lizzy, fue un personaje que nació a último momento, pero lo agregué porque tendrá un papel ligeramente especial en alguna parte de la historia.

A mí también me encantan los momentos Candy y Terry, me fascina mucho más escribir sobre ellos. Todas sus interacciones siempre tienen a algo de especial, son divertidas, graciosas, intensas, tienen de todo un poco. Lo cierto es que una no se cansa de verlos en acción a esos dos juntos, son deslumbrantes y se complementan muy bien. Cuando tengo que escribir sobre Susana me pasa exactamente lo contrario, en realidad no es algo que me agrade mucho.

Tienes toda la razón con lo que dices respecto al manga, yo también cuando leía la parte del San Pablo, sólo lo leía esperando ansiosamente que Terry apareciera, con él las historia para mí adquiría un mayor brillo, todo me parecía más hermoso y deslumbrante, únicamente cuando él estaba en escena.

Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para decirme que es lo que piensas de cada capítulo, los comentarios siempre me retroalimentan y es lo que me hace mejorar, eso es algo que te agradezco bastante. Te mando muchos abrazos.

Cuídate mucho. Saludos a la distancia.

 **ELI VENTURA:** Estoy feliz de que te fascinara el capítulo anterior. Tienes toda la razón, no me gusta leer sobre Susana, mucho menos escribir sobre ella, por eso aparecerá sólo cuando es absolutamente necesario. Gracias por leer y comentar, linda. Espero que te guste este capítulo, también.

Saludos a la distancia.

 **Guest 7:** La verdad que no tengo las palabras para decirte todo lo que sentí cuando leí tu hermoso mensaje en el capítulo anterior, me conmovió inmensamente. ¡Gracias! ¡Mil gracias! Por haber dado una oportunidad para leer esta historia y por hacerme saber lo que piensas de ella. Yo creo que todavía me falta mucho por aprender, espero mejorar más mi estilo y hacer que todas ustedes, mis preciosas lectoras, se sientan satisfechas con lo que hago. Yo soy la te agradece por estar aquí, siguiendo este fic.

Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, también. Que Dios te bendiga mucho, te mando muchos abrazos y besos. Cuídate mucho.

Para **skarllet northman, Kamanance y Elby8a,** ya saben que estaré encantada de responderles vía PM.

Gracias a todas las que leen esta historia, tanta para las que me dejan saber sus nombres como para las que leen anónimamente. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todas por su tiempo!

Yo vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo para el viernes o el domingo de la próxima semana. Les deseo una hermosa y muy bendecida semana.

Cuídense mucho.

 **Sunny =P**

 **16/02/2018**


	11. Malas noticias

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Misuki e Yumiko Igarashi. Sólo realizo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Sólo el ferviente deseo de liberarme de la espinita clavada en el corazón después de ver el anime y leer el manga. Por siempre seré terrytana de corazón.

 **Mansión de los Andley, Chicago**

 **01 de enero de 1920**

El invierno se había hecho mucho más marcado en 'La Ciudad de los Vientos' en las últimas semanas, haciendo posible que la nieve invadiera las calles y creando un encantador panorama que maravillaría a cualquier visitante.

Con la llegada de este nuevo día todavía se sentía el ambiente festivo dejado por el fin de año, y es que aún existía un suave letargo generado por las múltiples celebraciones que se habían dado desde el día anterior. Sin embargo, el inicio de un nuevo año siempre traía muchas promesas para cualquier persona, ya sea de familias pudientes o humildes. Eso, precisamente, era lo que se percibía en la mansión de los Andley.

William Albert Andley caminaba con paso ligero a través del pasillo principal hacia el comedor para ir a desayunar. La luz matutina de las ventanas junto al constante paso de los empleados a través de los pasadizos era todo lo que lo acompañó en su camino, en el cual no dejaba de sonreír preso de un humor envidiable.

Al llegar a las escaleras, fue cuando detuvo su recorrido un momento, sólo para verificar la hora en su muy útil reloj de bolsillo. Desde que había entrado en los negocios familiares, siempre mantenía junto a él ese pequeño artefacto.

 _"Es muy temprano."_ — pensaba, luego de ver la hora. — _"Casi las ocho de la mañana."_

Lo de temprano era relativo, ya que no esperaba que alguien estuviera despierto a esta hora, mucho menos después de lo tarde que había terminado la fiesta de Año Nuevo, haciendo que lo más probable sería que los demás siguieran durmiendo y él tuviera que desayunar solo.

Inició su descenso por las escaleras para seguir su recorrido, pues mientras más rápido desayunara, más pronto iniciaría sus actividades del día. Él se levantó a esta hora porque había adelantado una reunión con unos inversionistas extranjeros, una acción poco usual considerando que era el primer día del año, pero había decidido hacerlo hoy temprano, al ser de los últimos impedimentos que tenía para terminar de arreglar los detalles de su viaje al hogar de Pony. Con mucha suerte si acababa con estos engorrosos asuntos que le faltaban, podría estar con Candy en tan sólo un par de días.

—¡Ya extraño mucho a mi pequeña! Desearía tenerla a mi lado ahora. — murmuró con una tierna sonrisa. —Pero… ¡la sorprenderé! Si todo sale como espero, llegaré a visitarla antes de lo planeado.

La perspectiva de poder ver a Candy mucho antes de lo que pensaba lo llenaba de alegría, ésa era justamente la razón por la que había despertado de un humor excelente. A pesar que hubiera querido pasar las fiestas con ella, no pudo hacerlo por sus múltiples obligaciones. En cambio ahora, tenía la oportunidad de estar las primeras semanas del año con ella, en cuanto terminaran sus impedimentos. ¡Qué mejor promesa que ésa! Ciertamente, iniciaría muy bien este nuevo año de esa manera.

—¡Y por fin aprenderás a dominar completamente el volante, Candy! — se prometió con convicción, estaba decidido a hacer que ella controlara totalmente su auto.

Ya estaba llegando a su destino y veía a los empleados entrando en su faena de servir el desayuno, cuando a sus oídos llegó la firme voz de la tía Elroy, la cual al parecer comandaba toda la conversación del comedor.

 _"¿Los otros ya se despertaron?"_ — Albert se detuvo en seco, justo en la puerta.

—¡La fiesta de Año Nuevo fue todo un éxito! Debo decirte Archivald que la Srta. Brighton se comportó a la altura, tal como le advertí que debía comportarse. Todos los invitados estuvieron satisfechos, no dejaban de alabar mi talento como anfitriona, y no me quejaría de absolutamente nada, si no fuera por…

La entrada de Albert al comedor interrumpió el discurso de la tía Elroy.

—¡William! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Hay algo que tengo que decirte y tienes que escucharme.

El rubio sonrió ante el claro tono imperativo de la mujer y sólo se dirigió pausadamente a su sitio en la cabeza de la mesa para sentarse.

—Lo haré con gusto, tía. — comentó, mientras le servían una taza de café y le daban una copia del _**'Chicago Daily News.'***_ —Sin embargo, ¿podría saber antes como es que están despiertos a esta hora? No me malinterpreten pensando que no deseo su compañía, sólo que esperaba que no se levantaran hasta más tarde.

—Una clave importante en la verdadera elegancia es la puntualidad y aprender a seguir rutinas, William. — habló la anciana con énfasis en sus palabras mientras llevaba una taza de té a sus labios. —Tengo que llevarlo todo como de costumbre, es como un día cualquiera. La misma hora del desayuno, la misma hora para almorzar, la misma hora para cenar, todo en un itinerario que siempre sigo.

Albert contrajo sus cejas en desconcierto luego de esa respuesta. Las palabras de su tía tendrían sentido, si ella no hubiera hecho exactamente lo contrario el año pasado, en la misma fiesta de Año Nuevo.

—Que yo recuerde, tía… — comenzó a hablar cautelosamente. —… en la fiesta del año pasado, usted se quedó en su cuarto todo el día, haciendo que no la volvamos a ver hasta la cena del día siguiente. Lo que me lleva a pensar…

Mirándola suspicazmente, le preguntó:

—¿Cuál es la verdadera razón para levantarse tan temprano? — la señora Elroy se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente, como si la hubieran atrapado en una travesura. —O mejor dicho, ¿se puede saber quién va a venir? —Albert fue directo al grano.

Después de todo, no pudo engañar a su sobrino. Al hallarse descubierta, la mujer le tuvo que contestar a regañadientes.

—Viene **Edith Harrison** _ ******_ a tomar el té antes que parta a Nueva Orleans en unas horas. Ella me contará todo lo que pasó en la fiesta de los **McCormick.** _ *******_

Albert la miró con evidente reproche, a la vez que endulzaba su café.

—¿Por qué miras así, William? ¿No esperaras que me quede sin los detalles de la otra fiesta que nos hace la competencia, cierto? — reclamó claramente ofendida. —Tengo que saber quién fue y cada cosa que pasó en esa velada, además Edith prometió contarme absolutamente todo.

El rubio suspiró y sacudió su cabeza en resignación. ¡Ya nada le sorprendía de su tía!

Ya consciente de la razón por que su tía estaba despierta tan temprano, se dio cuenta que todavía no sabía porque Archie estaba desayunando ahora. Dirigiendo su mirada a su sobrino, lo interrogó:

—¿Y tú, Archie? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

El aludido estuvo a punto de responderle, cuando la tía abuela comenzó a hablar en su nombre.

—Archivald se levantó a esta hora, porque yo misma le arreglé una última prueba con el sastre. Irá en una hora, ya que le pedí que empezara un nuevo diseño de camisa con seda importada. — parloteó, sonriendo con suficiencia. —Tiene que estar todo preparado para la fiesta de compromiso. Ese será otro gran acontecimiento y un éxito asegurado sólo si nos enfocamos hasta en los más mínimos detalles. ¡Marca mis palabras, William!

—Creo que Archie mismo pudo haberme respondido lo que le pregunté. — añadió Albert con claro tono de censura, aparentemente examinando su periódico. La expresión de Archie dejaba traslucir su molestia.

—Sí, lo sé. — agregó la mujer, con arbitrariedad. —Pero lo hice yo, explicándotelo mucho mejor, sin duda.

Archie y Albert ya estaban acostumbrados a su actitud, era como hablar con un muro, que casi nunca escuchaba lo que decían. En cuanto finalizó ese comentario, la mujer fijo su firme mirada en Albert.

—Muy bien, ya que te aclaramos todo esto. — continuó con autoridad. —Quiero que me escuches ahora, William.

El rubio asintió y enfocó su mirada en su tía, esperando atentamente sus palabras.

—¡Ya no sé qué más decir a nuestras amistades sobre Candice! Sabes que hay muchos ansiosos que esperan conocer a tu hija adoptiva, William. — comenzó a lamentarse. — ¡Ya no sé qué más inventar para justificar su ausencia! Tienes que hacer algo con esa niña, para que venga a vivir con nosotros y se enfrente de una buena vez con sus responsabilidades como tu hija adoptiva.

—Candy ya no es una niña, tía. — comentó Albert con tranquilidad, tomando un poco de café. —Ella ha tomado su decisión y yo la voy a respetar. Se lo he dicho muchas veces, mi pequeña contará con mi apoyo siempre.

—Si tan sólo fuera como Eliza. — la tía Elroy siguió sus lamentos, que no eran dirigidos a alguien en particular.

—¡Gracias al cielo que Candy no es como Eliza! — Archie, quien había permanecido callado hasta entonces, por fin entró en la conversación.

—Eliza es educada, fina y encantadora. ¡No tiene igual! — defendió la señora, con una mirada furibunda a Archie.

—¡Sí, claro! ¡Eliza es encantadora! — nadie perdió el tono sarcástico de la voz de Archie.

—Estoy en desacuerdo con usted, tía. — añadió el rubio con un sonrisa. —Nadie es más encantadora que mi pequeña Candy.

—No sólo es eso, Candice no cumple con su deber. —repuso la anciana con un tono más alto de voz. —Tiene que traer honor a esta familia y ella no lo hace.

—Candy ya trae honor a la familia, tía. — afirmó Albert con convicción, mirando a la anciana con mucha seriedad. —A mí, ella me llena de orgullo.

—Me refiero a su refinamiento, William. ¡Candice necesita tener más clase!

La tía Elroy continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Albert y Archie rodaron sus ojos simultáneamente, y muy a su pesar, siguieron oyéndola.

—Es por eso mismo que le regalé ese libro para que vaya aprendiendo a mejorar sus modales.

—Me entere de eso también, tía. Candy me comentó en su última carta que usted le mandó un libro de etiqueta por navidad. — agregó Albert, tomando un pedazo de pan y llevándoselo a la boca, para evitar que se le notara la gran sonrisa que comenzaba a aparecer en sus labios.

Archie que no había escuchado la historia, se sorprendió y sus cejas se alzaron inconscientemente al enterarse del hecho.

—Por supuesto que sí, no me quedó de otra. No quería recurrir a esos medios, pero ya que esa niña ni siquiera se digna a venir hasta aquí, tengo que llevarle lo que necesita a ella. — se quejó la mujer, sin cesar. —Y créeme que era el último recurso que quería usar. ¡Imagínate si nuestras amistades se enteran que Elroy Andley necesita del apoyo de un libro de etiqueta! — su rostro se transformó a un gesto de absoluta desolación. — ¡Seríamos el hazmerreír de todo Chicago!

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas, cuando un mozo entró intempestivamente al comedor con un pequeño papel sobre una bandeja de plata.

—Sr. Andley, le acaba de llegar un telegrama urgente. — anunció, con premura

—¿Un telegrama urgente? — preguntó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

Luego, tomó el papel de la bandeja lentamente y comenzó a leerlo con su usual serenidad. En cuanto sus ojos leyeron el contenido total del mensaje, palideció completamente y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Apretó sus labios cuando sentía que su respiración se agitó y sus ojos volvieron a leer de nuevo el contenido, esperanzado que tal vez haya entendido el mensaje incorrectamente. Lamentablemente, lo que leía seguía siendo lo mismo. Sus ojos se dilataron de miedo y la blancura de su piel se tornó lividez.

La tía Elroy y Archie, que habían notado todos los cambios que se presentaron en el rostro de Albert, se alarmaron ante la naturaleza de lo que pudo haber leído.

—¿Qué sucede, William? — dijo la tía Elroy imponentemente. —¡Exijo saber que dice ese telegrama!

Parecía que Albert había perdido las palabras y sus labios temblaban nerviosos, por lo demás no movía ni un músculo.

—Es Candy…— pudo murmurar al fin casi sin voz. —… parece… parece que ha tenido un accidente.

—¡Qué! — exclamó Archie completamente asustado, haciendo que su corazón se detuviera en su pecho. —¿Pero, cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué sucedió con mi gatita? — gritó en desesperación.

—Comprenderás, Archie que…— explicaba Albert con la voz agitada. —… el mensaje no ahonda en detalles. La señorita Pony sólo me ha informado que Candy ha… — se le fue la voz y tuvo que inhalar profundamente antes continuar. —… Candy ha tenido un accidente y… que al parecer está… inconsciente. — terminó su discurso, cerrando sus ojos un momento

—¡Hay que llamarlas por teléfono, entonces! — sugirió Archie, levantándose de su asiento dispuesto a correr hacia el teléfono.

Llevando una mano hacia su frente, Albert le contestó con pesar.

—Candy me dijo en su última carta que el teléfono se había malogrado, no lo podían arreglar hasta que volviera el encargado después de las fiestas. — volviendo a ver Archie, añadió. —En retrospectiva, eso explicaría también porque no nos llamaron en primer lugar, ¿no crees?

Tragando con dificultad el nudo que tenía en la garganta y tratando de calmar las emociones que invadían su pecho, Albert se levantó con asombrosa decisión y habló.

—Michael. — el empleado que llamó, se presentó ante él de inmediato, esperando escuchar sus órdenes.

—Por favor, haz que alisten mis maletas. Parto en el siguiente tren.

Apenas lo dijo, el empleado se marchó a realizar lo que le pidieron.

—Me disculparan… he perdido el apetito. — dijo él, parpadeando sin cesar. —Voy a mi estudio, tengo que llamar a George para que cancele la reunión de más tarde con los nuevos inversionistas.

—¿Cómo qué vas a cancelarla? — reprochó la tía Elroy.

—No esperara que me quede aquí sin hacer nada, debo que ir a ver a mi pequeña. —le replicó fríamente a su tía, con una absoluta firmeza que no admitía lugar a objeciones. —Candy es lo más importante que tengo, no me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada.

Aunque, Albert podría estar mostrando un lado sereno, por dentro estaba lleno de miedo, temía por su pequeña Candy y rogaba al cielo que lo que sucedió no haya sido grave. Lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era acabar todos estos detalles que tenía, para poder ir de una vez a verla al hogar. Tenía que arreglar todo lo más pronto posible, así que comenzó a irse a la puerta, todavía ahogado en esos pensamientos de angustiante incertidumbre.

—¡Espera, tío! — exclamó Archie, antes que se fuera. —Yo voy contigo. Alistaré mis maletas, también.

—¿Tú también, Archivald? ¿Y la prueba con el sastre? — volvió a quejarse la mujer.

Ambos la miraron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. ¿Consideraba ella que eso era más importante que la salud de Candy? ¿Por qué no podía callarse cuando era necesario?

—Está bien, vayan. — accedió la anciana de mala gana. —Me mantienen informada.

A pesar que la señora Elroy sabía muy bien que ellos irían, aún cuando ella no lo aceptara, le gustaba proclamar su poder de alguna manera, haciéndose la que creía que Archie y Albert lo hacían, sólo porque ella lo permitía.

Los otros dos ni siquiera la escucharon, ya estaban muy ocupados pensando en cómo arreglar todo lo antes posible.

—Voy a llamar a Annie contándole de lo ocurrido. — avisó Archie, antes de marcharse del comedor, Albert también se retiró con paso presuroso.

Así en un tiempo récord tuvieron todas sus cosas listas y llegaron a la estación acompañados de George justo a tiempo para tomar el tren de media mañana. Ellos se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando encontraron a Annie Brighton en la estación, dispuesta a tomar el mismo tren que ellos.

—¡Annie! — exclamó Archie en cuanto la vio. —¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que partirías en el tren de mañana.

—No me quedare aquí esperando noticias, Archie. ¡Tengo que saber y ver por mí misma cómo está mi hermana! No podría con la angustia hasta estar segura que está bien. — habló ella firmemente. —Apenas me avisaste, comencé a empacar mis cosas y les avise a mis padres. Aunque mamá no estuvo muy contenta, papá me apoyó y está comprando mi pasaje. — con un brillo decidido en sus ojos, proclamó. —¡Nadie me va detener en ir a ver a Candy, hoy mismo!

Archie le sonrió con aprobación por sus palabras, Annie se había vuelto más decidida y firme con los años. Ya nada quedaba de la adolescente tímida que era, la influencia de Candy la había hecho más fuerte.

El Sr. Brighton volvió con un boleto y saludó a los otros presentes. Esperaron juntos hasta que sonó el silbato y comenzaron a abordar los pasajeros. Fue en ese momento que todos se despidieron del Sr. Brighton y George antes de entrar al tren.

Ya en el vagón; Archie, Annie y Albert miraban el paisaje invernal que se ofrecía desde la ventana, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Toda la emoción y las esperanzas que tenían hacia solo horas por el inicio del año habían quedado completamente opacadas al haber recibido semejantes noticias. Los tres estaban sumamente preocupados por Candy y sólo rogaban fervorosamente por que esté bien. Cada uno se mostraba intranquilo y angustiado a su manera al no conocer la mayor parte de los detalles con respecto al accidente. ¿Qué podía ser peor que la angustiante espera que suponía mantenerse en la incertidumbre hasta llegar al Hogar? Lo cierto era que todo parecía una horrible pesadilla de la que únicamente querían despertar.

Cuando todos se miraron el uno al otro simultáneamente, estaban seguros que compartían similares emociones y pensamientos. Esto no era una pesadilla, era tan real como todo el tumulto de inquietas emociones que los atormentaban.

Ahora, todos estaban de acuerdo en una sola cosa; este año parecía no haber iniciado tan bien como habían esperado.

 **Continuará** …

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 ***Chicago Daily News:** fue un diario local que se publicó entre 1876 y 1978 en la ciudad de Chicago, Illinois (Estados Unidos).

 **** Edith Harrison:** Era la esposa de Carter Harrison, Jr., alcalde de cinco períodos de Chicago, los más importantes de sus períodos se dieron en las dos primeras décadas del siglo XX.

 ***** McCormick:** Una familia descendiente de inmigrantes irlandeses, fue una de las más prominentes en Chicago, durante la segunda mitad del siglo XIX y la primera mitad del siglo XX.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Mil perdones por la demora! Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, lo único que les puedo decir para explicarlo es que estuve enferma el fin de semana pasado, haciéndome imposible conectarme y publicar un nuevo capítulo. Luego, como siempre estoy tan ocupada los días de semana no me alcanzó el tiempo para poder actualizar, y hasta hoy es que he podido conectarme. Lamento tanto todo esto, de ahora en adelante trataré de seguir el mismo ritmo para que no haya demoras. De antemano, gracias por su compresión.

Sé que este capítulo no es sobre Candy y Terry, ése será para el próximo, pero tuve que agregarlo para poder seguir un curso con lo que sucederá más adelante. Muchos dirán que tal vez lo agrego de más y es que en realidad yo pensaba que esta historia sería de unos diez capítulos más o menos, pero resulté alargándome más de lo que esperaba. Ni yo misma me lo esperaba, no fue sino hasta que recién empecé a escribir que me di cuenta de cuanto me gusta hacerlo, especialmente cuando se trata de Candy y Terry. Espero que no se les torne aburrido, por eso traté de hacerlo lo más corto posible.

El siguiente capítulo sí será sobre Candy y Terry, los que más me gustan. Paso ahora a responder cada uno de sus preciosos mensajes:

 **Kari95:** Estoy feliz que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, yo estaba buscando exactamente eso dices, que fuera divertido y con escenas graciosas. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero que te guste también.

Saludos.

 **Guest 1:** Gracias por comentar, linda. Me emociona que te haya parecido divertido, espero que te guste este también.

Cuídate mucho.

 **eli ventura:** Te agradezco que comentaras, hermosa. Para mí también fue divertido escribir esa escena, estoy feliz que te a ti te lo hubiera parecido. Yo igual que tú creo que son la pareja ideal. Espero te guste lo que viene.

Cuídate mucho.

 **Eli:** Opino igual que tú, esa última frase le salió a Terry del corazón. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de un hombre como él? Un hombre que ama con tanta intensidad, con tal abandono. La verdad que Candy es muy afortunada por tener el amor de un hombre así. Es una lástima que haya sufrido tanto por culpa de otros, pero al final todo ese sufrimiento será recompensado cuando pueda estar finalmente con su pecosa.

Ya irás entendiendo cómo se desarrolla la historia, la idea es que se vaya indagando un poco cómo es que Candy despierta, lo cual involucra más cosas de las que crees.

Tienes toda la razón, es toda una dulce tortura para la pobre Candy no poder ver a Terry con toda la tentación ahí tan cerca. Me causó mucha gracia tu comentario. ¡Jajaja! Es muy cierto, si Candy no le daba un ataque ahí, menos le afectaría el accidente.

Estoy encantada de que este capítulo te haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por tus preciosas palabras, me halagan tanto. Es cierto que amo esta parejita y me fascina escribir sobre ellos, sólo trato de describir su relación tal y como siempre la he visto. Me honra tanto haber podido tocar fibras de tu corazón terrytano, mi corazón igualmente terrytano al 100% se hincha de alegría porque me lo dices.

Cuídate mucho, hermosa.

Te mando muchos abrazos.

 **Marjorie:** Fantástico es poder leer lo que piensas del capítulo anterior, hermosa. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero te guste también.

Saludos.

 **Adriana:** Estoy muy feliz de que disfrutes esta historia. Sí, este fanfic es fantasioso como ya te habrás dado cuenta, pero tendrá sus momentos divertidos, no se dejará de sentir el amor en el aire, al menos eso espero.

Es cierto que no están juntos totalmente, pero ya irás cómo se desarrolla todo para que finalmente estén juntos.

Yo soy la que te agradece por seguir aquí. Muchas gracias por toda tu confianza, te prometo que al final esta parejita terminará junta.

Cuídate mucho.

Saludos a la distancia.

 **Cinthya:** Gracias a ti por leer y comentar, linda. Espero que este capítulo te guste también. Me emociona que digas que cada capítulo te atrapa más y más. Te agradezco todas tus bellas palabras.

Cuídate.

Te mando muchos abrazos.

 **Azul:** Es un placer que te guste como vaya yendo la historia. Lo que buscaba era justamente que les pareciera divertido. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo también. Cuídate mucho, linda.

 **Sophie:** Aquí voy yo respondiéndote tu precioso mensaje. Muchas gracias, linda. Ya irás viendo cómo se desarrolla la historia, te prometo más momentos Candy y Terry, a mí también me encantan, no puedo dejar de escribir sobre ellas. Las preguntas pronto serán aclaradas.

Te mando muchos saludos.

 **Guest 2:** Gracias por comentar, bonita. Que te haya parecido interesante este capítulo me inspira a seguir escribiendo.

Saludos.

 **masucital:** Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fanfic, hermosa. Me halaga mucho que la califiques a esta historia como linda, fue una idea que se me ocurrió hace meses y no fue hasta me convencieron en empezar a publicar que recién decid8 escribirla. No tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo, pero sigo aprendiendo y me alegra mucho que te esté gustando.

Espero que lo que viene te guste igual. Cuídate mucho.

 **Guest 3:** Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, linda. Tantas cosas tengo aún por aprender que siempre me entra la duda en si estoy llevando las cosa bien. Admito que me encantan escribir escenas Candy-Terry, me alegra que a te hayan parecido divertidas.

¡Gracias a ti por leer!

Saludos.

 **Alondra:** Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario. Tienes razón y algunas pistas en los capítulos anteriores con respecto a lo que dices, así como algunas ideas de la forma en que despertará Candy.

Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos de que tengo una imaginación linda, esta idea se me ocurrió inesperadamente luego de leer un pasaje de un libro, desde ahí ya no pude sacarla de mi cabeza.

Te agradezco que sigas leyendo esta historia, espero te guste este capítulo. Te mando muchos abrazos.

Saludos para ti también.

 **Guest 4 (CGG):** Gracias por todas tus lindas palabras, yo también me divertí mucho escribiendo la escena del baño, y hubiera querido que Candy tocara al precioso Terry, lamentablemente por la naturaleza de su condición no podían. ¡Jajaja! : P Me hiciste reír con lo de Terry como la estatua de la Libertad, ya suficiente tentación tenía Candy. Irán habiendo más escenas Candy y Terry, las que son mis preferidas, me emociona escribir sobre ellos. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar.

Te mando muchos abrazos. Cuídate.

 **Maya AC:** Gracias a ti por leer y comentar esta sencilla historia. Me inspira mucho que digas que cada capítulo es emocionante, a veces temo que se vuelva aburrido, no sabes cómo me alegran tus palabras. A mí también me encantan los momentos Candy y Terry, escribir sobre ellos es aún más divertido, me fascinan las interacciones entre nuestros rebeldes, son únicos.

Lamento haberme demorado en actualizar, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo y te aseguró que el siguiente será momentos entre Candy y Terry.

Cuídate mucho.

Saludos a la distancia.

 **Karty:** Gracias por tus lindas palabras. A mí me emociona mucho que consideres interesantes los capítulos, me halaga que te encante y fascine la historia.

Mil gracias a ti por seguir y leer este fanfic, lamento haberme demorado en actualizar, trataré de que esto no vuelva a suceder otra vez.

Cuídate mucho y que Dios te bendiga.

 **Guest 5:** Hermosa, gracias por tu lindísimo comentario. No tienes idea como inspiran mensajes como el tuyo, a mí no me alcanzan las palabras para expresarte lo mucho que agradezco que te tomes el tiempo para leer. Tienes razón y sólo Dios sabe que sucede cuando un alma sale del cuerpo, y esta historia sólo la imaginé de esa manera sin pensar mucho en cómo sería en realidad, pero me alegra que creas que no pierde el realismo, muchas veces cuando te centras en la fantasía se suele perder el realismo, yo trato que no se dé mucho eso, me tranquiliza notar que lo estoy logrando. Gracias por todo. Cientos de bendiciones para ti.

Cuídate.

 **LucyTA:** Yo soy la que está encantada porque esta historia te guste más y más. Gracias por tus palabras, todavía digo mejorando en escribir y trataré de seguir el mismo ritmo lo mejor que pueda.

Saludos.

 **SiriusBlacklover:** It's a pleasure to have among my readers a native English speaker, I'm honored that you considered this story is worthy of the time you took to translate it. Thank you for giving this fic an opportunity, I really appreciate it.

Regarding your comment, I'm flattered you decided to make this story the first one you comment in CC fandom, it's inspiring to know you liked the last chapter so much.

Just like you said, I had deduced you were a Potterhead even before reading all the content of your message, I knew because of your name that you loved Sirius Black. Yes! I loved Sirius Black, too. He's one of my favorites, next to Harry and Hermione. Of course I agree with you, JK Rowling is the best of authors around the world in our time. She's amazing, her imagination is astounding and she was able to give us all the incredible world of Wizards that had captured many generations, mine included and I'm just eighteen.

I hope you like the next chapters. Please, do not forget to let me know what you think about them.

Take care!

My best regards.

 **Phambe:** Tus mensajes siguen siendo tan inspiradores como siempre. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras! Creo que ya perdí la cuenta de las muchas veces que te he agradecido por tomarte el tiempo de traducir y comentar esta sencilla historia. Lo cierto es que no sabes cómo me anima leer tus opiniones, yo valoro mucho lo que piensas sobre la forma en qué va yendo la historia y las interacciones de los personajes, especialmente porque me parece que coincidimos en muchos puntos con respecto a la manera en que entendimos la historia original.

Me halaga tanto que digas ser una fan absoluta de este fanfic, es demasiada tu amabilidad y soy yo la que no tiene palabras para expresar todo lo que me conmueven tus palabras. ¡Compararme con Alys Avalos! ¡Dios mío! Ella es la maestra del Candy mundo, sus historias son épicas, hermosísimas, llenas de tantos matices: drama, romance, hasta detalles históricos une en sus escritos, creando obras maestras como "Reencuentro en el vórtice," que para mí, es la mejor y más cautivadora de todas las historias que he encontrado. Siento que me falta mucho para alguna vez llegar a la altura del gran talento de esa autora.

Muchas veces he leído historias que se centran tanto en la fantasía que se pierde el romance, pero yo no quiero que sea así en esta historia, pienso que el amor existente entre los protagonistas debe ser evocado en toda la trama, aunque sea de forma sutil, es por eso yo no lo dejaré de lado nunca. Además el amor es un sentimiento tan hermoso, capaz de ser expresado en tantas formas, y en el caso del amor entre Candy y Terry tiende a variar desde momentos dulces hasta momentos explosivos.

Concuerdo contigo, Terry es un hombre único, esa forma de amar que tiene es tan maravillosamente intensa, tan abrumadora, tan fervorosa que es capaz de cautivar a cualquiera, su naturaleza misma es atrayente y fascinante, ya hemos comentado antes en otros mensajes sobre las muchas características paradójicas de su personalidad que ahora sólo tendría que repetirlas de nuevo lo que sería redundante, pero es por esa misma razón que él es mi personaje masculino favorito de toda la historia original.

Todo lo que dices con respecto a mi forma de escribir y lo que te gusta esta historia me llena de mucha emoción. Siempre trato de expresarlo todo de manera objetiva, aunque tengo que admitir que muchas veces no puedo evitar dejarme llevar por el sentimiento. La verdad es que me sigo considerando una novata en esto, ni yo misma creía tener algo de potencial cuando empecé a escribir, pero leer que tú piensas que todo es fabuloso y que tengo tu admiración, me anima e inspira a mejorar más y más. Eres tú la que tiene mi agradecimiento por seguir esta historia, además de ser yo la que pasa preciosos momentos leyendo tus mensajes. ¡Muchas gracias!

En respuesta a lo que dices, te aseguro que sí habrá más momentos divertidos y graciosos entre ellos, ése fue mi objetivo principal en cuanto empecé esta historia, la cual desde un comienzo buscaba que fuera burlesca y sarcástica, sólo espero no decepcionarte con lo que viene.

Te mando muchos abrazos. Cuídate mucho.

Saludos a la distancia.

 **Guest 6:** Te agradezco mucho tus lindas palabras, me emociona que te haya gustado tanto. A mí también me encantó la última frase de Terry, me pareció perfecta para él. Tienes razón la forma en que ama Terry deslumbra a todos por la intensidad con la que lo hace. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de un hombre así? Es imposible no hacerlo.

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero te guste.

Saludos.

 **Devy:** Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, bonita. Me emocionas que la consideres hermosa. Ojalá te guste lo que sucede más adelante. Espero saber más de lo que piensas.

Cuídate mucho.

Saludos.

Para **Kamanance, Ster star, skarllet northman, AyameDV y Elby8a** , saben que estaré feliz de responderles vía PM.

Vuelvo el domingo que viene, publicando el siguiente capítulo. Les agradezco a todos lo que siguen, agregaron a sus favoritos y leen esta historia. Les deseo una hermosa y bendecida semana.

Cuídense mucho.

 **Sunny =P**

 **04/03/2018**


End file.
